Contemplations
by Reika-chanxX
Summary: Based from ch160: Kyoko is starting to understand her role as Setsu, but when curiousity and temptation begin affecting Cain and Setsu they find that they are getting too comfortable with each other; it's especially getting hard on Ren.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope its ok ^_^ This is based after chapter 160( the latest one at the moment). ENJOY!**

**NB: I don't own Skip Beat and _Italic fonts _are the characters thinking**

_Hmmm, Tsuruga-san forgot his watch; but this is the one he usually wears, is it because we haven't started filming yet? Hmmm.. Huh? 2.13, it stopped at a strange time, I wonder why... why would he have it if it's broken? It wasn't from the fight was it; no, it couldn't be, it wouldn't have stopped at 2.13, then why...?_

Kyoko was pondering this throughout her shower, why did he have it; she would have to ask him afterwards. After finishing her shower, she dried herself and put on a robe that the hotel provided, and went out to ask Ren about the watch. As she exited the bathroom and turned the corner, she stopped and saw him already asleep.

_Oh, I guess he's tried and he does have a meeting tomorrow for the movie. I'll just ask him in the morning. _She stared at him for a moment; _he looks so peaceful, so innocent while he's asleep, so adora... _Kyoko paused for a minute and blushed faintly; memories of the past filled her mind. He was sleeping on his side facing her bed; his hair was longer then it was that time he was sick and it covered his eyes whilst he slept; she remembered the time he whispered her name "Thank you, Kyoko-chan" she blushed even more.

After a moment she snapped back to reality after realising she had been staring at him for a while since finishing her shower. As she made her way to the bed she was glad to see that he had actually eaten the soup and salad she had prepared, and he had actually skipped the sake/beer and washed the dishes. She climbed into bed and turned to face him; she smiled at him and said "Goodnight, I love you... (she rolled around so her back faced him) ..Nii-san". She placed his watch next to the bed side light, turned off the light and went to sleep.

When the lights went off, Ren opened his eyes and watched her sleep and smiled. He wasn't actually sleeping, he had been pretending to sleep; his fringe had been covering his eyes, so she couldn't tell that his eyes weren't really shut. _Hmm I wonder why she was standing there so long, she was staring at me the whole time right? Do I actually look that interesting while I sleep? _Ren had a flash back of the time he was alone with her in the trailer, how she gentle stroked his hair. He smiled some more. _Maybe she will see me more than a just a sempai after this maybe... I would love that... hmm Love... I really do love her. _He replayed Kyoko last words to himself, "Goodnight, I love you" and with that he slowly went to sleep staring at his most precious person.

XxXxXxX

**In the morning**

The alarm woke them up the next morning. They had a meeting for the movie today, but it wasn't scheduled til 11am. They had over 3 hrs to spare til then, but Ren knew that Kyoko would make sure he ate a BIG breakfast before that, and he wanted to spend more time with her. Ren sat up in his bed and stretched his back and arms slightly.

"Ne, Nii-san you left your watch in your glove last night, though it doesn't look like something you wear and it's broken," Setsuka said, she was sitting on the edge of her bed facing Cain. Cain stared at her in mid stretch, no emotion showing; he had forgotten about it, probably due to the surprise he had yesterday when she walked in on him in the shower.

"Ne, Cain are you listening?" He snapped back to reality, and smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah that's my watch I left it in my glove to keep it safe. I must have forgotten about it, Thank you, just pass it to me." Cain said, but Setsuka just stared at him, not accepting his excuse.

"Then why is it broken" she questioned him

_Crap, I don't want her to know why I keep that, not just yet, gotta think of an excuse, Ren thought to himself_

"I suppose it got damaged during the fight yesterday, so"

"LIAR" Setsuka spoke before he finished his lie "the time is wrong, so are you going to tell me the truth"

"What makes you think I'm lying Setsu" Cain spoke while giving her a level one puppy dog look, "don't you trust me?"

"I..umm" she wasn't sure what to say, she could usually tell when Ren is lying but how would Setsu know Cain was lying, she couldn't think especially when he made that face.

"Why would I lie to my precious little sister" Cain said sweetly to her and tilted his slightly and raising his puupy dog look to level 2.

"be—because I'm your sister I can tell when you're lying that's why and I'm not giving it back until you tell me why you keep a broken watch"

"Hmm... really" Cain grinned and got out of bed, "Is that the mouth that's talking big about keeping something that's not there's"

_Eh! _Kyoko saw him get up with a grin and a glint in his eyes; _Oh crap this isn't good. _She shuffled further back on to the bed and drew her feet to the other side of the bed away from him.

"Is that the way you speak to your dear brother, Setsu" Cain spoke as he stood staring at her. She stood up off her bed, faced him and shook her head indicating that she knew as his younger sister she had no right to.

"No, I'm sorry Nii-san" she said sadly "but I still don't know why you're lying to me so I'm still gonna hang onto it until you come up with the truth or a better lie, it doesn't work so you won't need it , we'll buy another one later today ok"

"Hmm so you're still not gonna give it back now" Cain stepped forward to the side of her bed

"nope, not yet" she grinned playfully towards him and took a step back from her bed

"Setsu, you should know something; as your older brother, because you've done something bad I'm gonna have to discipline you now"

"Eh!"

**A/N: I was intially planning to upload more to this chapter, sorta like an story arc, but I thought I would break it up so that its easier for readers; but now I feel like this chapter doesn't do much *sigh*. Hopefully you'll get more out of the next chapter; Next chapters nearly finished so it'll be up soon ^_^/ ****Also how do you feel about the story format; I find it hard to read when there's a huge paragraph so I tried make it easy on the eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY Chapter 2 is up, as promised I got it up within the day.**

**Thank you ****MangaAddict2688****, AKAI-SAMA and J Luc Pitard for reviewing; I'll probably try to keep it in this format since there's no complaints. Happy Readings.  
**

**Recap:**

"_Hmm so you're still not gonna give it back now" Cain stepped forward to the side of her bed_

"_nope, not yet" she grinned towards him and took a step back from her bed_

"_Setsu, you should know something; as your older brother, because you've done something bad I'm gonna have to discipline you now" _

"_Eh!" _

**XxXxXxX**

With that Cain jumped over the bed towards Setsu in his attempt to retrieve his watch, but she wasn't going to let him get it easily, she ran and dodged his hands. He chased her around the small room for a few minutes until he finally caught her back in an embrace, but she still did not relinquish the watch in her right hand. She continuously waved the watch out of Cain hands as he held her from the stomach with his left arm while the right reached for the watch; she continuously switched the watch in her hands to prevent him from reaching it.

They were both actually enjoying this game of 'keep away', they were both laughing and Ren was enjoying the contact he had, but he still needed to get his watch back, to help him remember, so he upped his game. With his left hand he further circled around her waist and started kneading her side with his figures causing her to flinch and laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahha Nii..Nii-san...No Fair..ehhe... stop it..haha, it hurts and.. ah ti..tickles" Setsu squirmed in the embrace, she was running out of breath and getting tried, as to his plans; she was slowly sinking towards the ground trying to stop the assault of pokes on her soft side when Cain reached for the watch in her right hand. Seeing this she quickly turned in his embrace so she was now facing him and the watch was further away and behind her back, but just as quickly Cain had switched his arms and now his right arm encircled her and her left arm to him, but this time his arms were higher up her body and his left hand had latched onto her right wrist. _Gah, he's nearly got it, I can't get out of his grip. _

"So Setsu, are you going to be a good girl and give it back now" he spoke as he stared down into her tearing golden eyes. _What the? She's crying._ Shock and guilt ran through his mind.

"Nii-san, you're hurting me" she whimpered looking into his now confused eyes. (Ren subconsciously loosens his grip on her right hand) "you.. you.. FELL FOR IT!" Setsuka shouted as she head butted Cain in the chest knocking the wind out of him and freeing her arm with the watch.

"You hit me!" Cain said as he placed his left hand on his chest and stared done at Setsu's smirking face

"be-cause-you-fell-for-it-nii-chan" Setsu spoke in syllables.

_WTH when did she get so cheeky and she called be –chan instead of –san, is she actually acting or is she secretly cheeky in actual life? _Ren wondered to himself, he wanted to end this game now. Her glared at Setsu and she stiffened for a moment.

"Setsu, that was very cruel to do to me, so I'm not going to hold back anymore" Cain spoke whilst tightening his grip around her body, "I'm gonna get my watch back now". Cain wrapped his other arm around her and walked them to his bed and threw her on before getting on as well. Placing his knees on both sides of her thighs and his right arm around her waist again grasping some of the robes material he leaned over her to reach his watch.

"Ehh no fair Cain! Get off me you're heavy" she squirmed beneath him while trying to push him off her turning side to side in an attempt to roll away. He ignored her and continued to reach for his watch, his hand grasping just slightly above her right elbow, he shifted his knees further up her body and stopped by her hips; he would reach it this time. Setsu squirmed, twisted and turned more under him as he came closer to his watch; as he hovered over her Setsu's left hand suddenly shot up and pushed his face up.

"Cain, get off me, let me go" Setsu pouted with her hand smooshing his face up.

Cain pulled her hand away from his face with his right hand that was originally on her waist and pulled her left hand above her head and moved his face closer to hers and spoke "Setsu...please stop this, when I get my watch back Setsu I let you go, please... I need it."

Setsu saw an expression on Cain face that made her heart wrench, his eyes were begging but it held more meaning. She couldn't read the expression but could tell that he needed the watch for something, that it wasn't ordinary; maybe it represented something symbolic or an heirloom or a treasure to him; like corn was to her. She was lost in thought and laid motionless under Ren as he retrieved his watch.

"Yes, got it" Ren spoke relieved and Kyoko snapped back to reality, only to be shocked at her position. She was staring up at Ren's broad naked chest that was only centimetres away from her face; she blushed and turned her head to the side.

Having gotten his watch back Cain began to scold his little sister. "You see Setsu, you shouldn't fool around with me, I'll always win so please don't do something like this again; but I'll admit you did have me at some points and hey! why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you"

Ren noticed her head was turned to the side and she was blushing_. Huh what on earth, why is she blushing or is she sick?_ (He placed his hand on her forehead to check for fever_) It feels sort of normal I think. _

"I'm not sick Cain" Setsu spoke and looked at him without turning her head

"Then why are you blushing" he asked and she went slightly redder

"Umm, your robe is wide open, can you umm.. please close it up a bit more" she pleaded

Ren looked down and saw that his robe was opened quiet wide, exposing most of his chest.

"Setsu, you're blushing because of this; I'm pretty sure you saw way more last night"

"I didn't see anything" she stuttered out "I forgot to look, kinda" she blushed more

_What the.. she really didn't see anything; hehe oh well, I wonder how she would react if she did cause just seeing my chest is making her like thi__s (Ren smirked to himself) So Cute. _"Ok Setsu, I'll cover up then" She nodded but still looked away

As he pushed himself away from Setsu, he paused for a moment at the sight he was covering. During the whole ordeal of trying to get his watch back his focus was directed at her face and his watch, so he hadn't noticed that not only did his robe loosen, but so did hers. There she was lying beneath him, in his bed, blushing and oblivious to the fact that her robe was open showing him almost everything.

He froze and stared at her small form beneath him. The string around her robe was still slightly tied but the robe opened above and below it. _I must have accidently loosened it when I was holding her. _He felt his knees resting on the material, _and I guess my knee stopped the material following her body while she was squirming. _He paused and examined her for a moment. She was wearing a purple embroider bra and her left strap had slid down slightly, and just slightly under her left breast he saw a mark, _ha maybe she has a birth mark there, its somewhere that most people would never see, lucky me_; he redirected his eyes lower down and saw that she wore simple black panties. _Her skin is so fair and soft; she looks so beautiful, I want her. _

_"_Nii-san?" Setsu spoke with concern and brought Cain back, and he smirked largely (Cain entered a new mode).

"Ah Setsu, sorry I was just lost in thought for a moment; I just never knew that my dear little sister has grown up so much" Cain spoke while still hovering above her.

"Eh? What do mean?" She questioned him while turning her head slightly to face him and saw something new and different in his eyes.

"My, you still haven't noticed yet; it would be really dangerous if it was someone else who saw you like this" he stated and placed his right palm on her stomach.

_Huh why can I feel the warmth of his hands so easily? _Setsu then looked down to see her bra and his bare hands on her bare stomach. "Gaaahh!" she screamed and attempted to cover up. She held her robe close by her breast, but cause Ren was still kneeling on parts of it, her skin still peeked out in certain sections due to the lack of material. She stared up at him blushing "get off me and let me cover up, idiot"

"Tsk tsk, Se-tsu-chan" Cain dragged out her name "now you're calling me names as well now" he lowered his face towards her "I guess I'll have to make sure I discipline you well" he smirked while sliding his right palm across her stomach and straddling her hips.

Setsu's voice hitched. _Crap, what is he planning, he looks like the Emperor of the Night, but his eyes are different, wait this is Cain not Tsuraga; so maybe it something more scary._

Suddenly Cain started tickling her profusely and she squirmed at his touch. Holding to her robe tightly and trying to curl into a ball to prevent him tickling her but miserably failing she pleaded to him.

"Haaa..no..no stop it..nii-san" giggled out "I'm sorry, I'll be good" but he didn't stop until she was exhausted and out of breath from laughing. He stopped a moment to give her a break, she breathed heavily relieved that he stopped. He watched her breathing heavily beneath him clutching her robe closed; her eyes were partially closed, her hair was dishevelled and spread across the pillow and her face was flustered. Cain smiled to himself, satisfied with the result of his session. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Setsu, are you already exhausted" Cain purred in her ear as he caressed her exposed side; still too exhausted to speak she merely gave a nod. "Hehe well, I'm sorry to tell you that it's not over yet"

**A/N: So what did you think? I didn't manage to fit everything I planned in this chapter because I felt like it was starting to get too long so I thought I'd stop here. But hopefully this chapter is till enough to keep you happy and waitng for the next chap ^_^ Feel free to sugguest stuff you like to see in the story and I'll try and incorporate it into the story if I can; reviews will be nice too.**

**While you're still reading I'll explain some stuff to you; -1) I assumed Setsu really didn't have any clothes apart from what Cain brought and the few Jelly gave; hence why she had no Pjs and why Ren was also wearing just a robe. -2) The Emperor of the Night is Ren, so for Cain I thought I'd create a new mode; maybe a Bully mode or sadistic?; i want to give it a better name so any ideas are welcomed. -3)And since Ren got his watch back, lets assume he's placed it somewhere safe **

******To MangaAddict2688: i hope you're ok with Cain's discipline actions at the moment, its pretty simple so I hope its not too disappointing; I'll probably explain why I he only did this in later chapters. **

To All: there is a volume special of skip beat which is 4 pgs long based during the Valentine Arc, so if you haven't read it go to mechgouki's blogspot for a look


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It took me longer then I expected to type this chapter; kept on getting new ideas from things I saw when I went shopping and from a dog...weird. And do you guys think I should change the genre from drama to humour? Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**-Happy Reading- **

**Recap:**

"Setsu, are you already exhausted" Cain purred in her ear as he caressed her exposed side; still too exhausted to speak she merely gave a nod. "Hehe well, I'm sorry to tell you that it's not over yet"

**XxXxXxX**

Cain discretely picked up his phone on his side table and snapped a picture of her. Her dishevelled appearance and blushing exhausted face looking up at him; like a lover after intimacy. She looked up at him slightly confused as to why he held his phone; "we still have plenty of time" Cain told her as an excuse as if he was checking the time and set his phone back down.

He slid his right hand across her stomach to her left side and poked her gently; she jerked straight and let out a small 'ah' sound as a reaction; he smiled. He placed both his hands then began alternatively poking her sides; he touched her lightly at first but then intensified as he went on touching her more and deeper each time. She squirmed against his fingers every time he touched her, while her head turned side to side from the sensation she felt and her voice became louder and frantic. It was an awkward sensation to her, his touch gave her mixture of pain and pleasure; she couldn't control her reaction and voice. She briefly glimpsed at him and saw him grinning, enjoying the control he had over her the moment; seeing no end to the session any time soon she shifted her right arm down to protect her left side, while the other still grasped her robe.

"Cain, stop it, that's enough" she huffed at him, and he stopped in his place momentarily, "you've done enough, I told you I was already sorry and that I be good so 'ah'" (Cain poked her again)

"You think that I've done enough already" Cain spoke deeply and poked her again and she yelped but looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Hmm, I guess I can be nice to you and just end **this** session." (poke) _Ahh._

"Re-really, yes thank you Cain" _Thank god it's over. _Setsu sighed relieved with a cute face, and began propping herself up, when Cain pushed her back down into the bed. _Huh? What does he want now?_ "Ca-Cain, what are you doing? I want to get up" _And you're still on top of me and I feel so naked, and WAHHH your robe is falling off your shoulders now (blushing redder). _

"Hmm, Setsu I haven't finished disciplining you yet; I just said I would end 'that' session" he grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean" she stuttered

"Well, I've so far disciplined you for taking my watch and calling me an idiot; but I haven't for hitting me" he smirked and placed his hand to his chest that was still lightly pink.

_Oh crap, did I really hurt him, are sisters not supposed to hit their brothers? No but Moko's sibling do that to each other (remember them fighting over some snacks) and she does other stuff them as well; isn't that normal? Well, you would want to discipline them for fighting the way they did, but I didn't do it that hard…. (See's his chest) Wait… actually I used quite a bit of force. Eeep. _

"Eh ehhh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she blurted out "I didn't mean to uwahhh, what are you doing!" she placed both her hands over her face. Cain had just removed his arms from his robe, which now sat on his hips.

"Hmm, oh I thought I'd do you a favor and the robe was getting to hot any way" _because you're turning me on with that face of yours, you squirming, your voice and I want to feel you more. _He smiled as he noticed that her chest was once again exposed and unguarded; _I want to see more; _he swiftly pulled the string to her robe undone and opened her robe more; her hands were still covering her face.

_(Mean while Kyoko was thinking: Uwaahh why is he doing this to me, sooo embarrassing; brothers wouldn't show themselves like that; so what if you're getting hot, just stop and take a shower and what does he mean a by doing me a favor? ) _Setsu feels something warm on her stomach. _Eh. _Peeking between her fingers she saw Cain's hair and he was kissing her skin above her belly button.

"Cain, what do you think you're doing? Ah" he bit her slightly while she attempted to push his head away with both her hands.

"Discipline" he breathed into her skin while still kissing it. He slowly began kissing higher, his hand began encircling her and pulling her soft skin further towards his mouth. His body was resting more on hers now.

_Tsuruga-san; he's taking it too far… do sibling actually do this.. I don't know, but still, we're not really siblings, this is acting right? Wha..Why is he doing this, he's getting carried away, the poking and tickling were fine but why is he kissing me and WHY IS MY ROBE SO OPEN NOW! Huh, wait this is different from before, before he was more of a bully, he was just teasing me but now he's more like the...the Emperor of the Night Oh god NO. _

Cain was gone replaced by the lustful emperor, he became lost in the moment while he continued pulling her body into his kiss; his forehead was resting her between breast and kissed her skin deeply causing her to moan gratefully for the first time; her arms which were pushing him away embraced him and her back arched her into him. He looked up from her chest to see her still blushing face; her eyes were hazy and she was breathing heavily; their eyes locked and he smiled appreciatively to her, happy with her response and continued his actions.

Mean while, she was confused, unsure of her change in reaction (pushing away to embracing); hearing her unfamiliar voice; why she felt her body burn where he kissed; the feel of his skin on hers; _this feels so awkward;_ she locked eyes with his appreciative eyes. _It really is the Emperor of the Night *PANIC*_ memories of their first encounter flooded her mind_._ She panicked and tried pushing him away again; her legs tried squirming free from under him.

The emperor felt her movements but continued his journey to the right side of her neck; he pecked it lightly at first (she flinched) but soon became fully engrossed in her crook. Setsu moaned hysterically at his touch; his lips movements, his tongue, his saliva; she tried muffling her escaping moans with her right hand while the left still attempted to push him away, but her cries were still heard clearly by him; he was loving every moment of this session. His left arm held her waist and his right had trailed its way to the clasp of her bra; he undid it single handedly and now his hands roamed over her now bareback in the embrace.

_Ah, he..he just undid it, oh my god, stop touching me like that *moan* this is really getting too far; why won't he stop, this is unrea*moan*sonable. _She clenched her eyes shut.

"Cain please… stop" she whimpered in his ears. He ignored her and just switched to the other side of her neck (he did not respond to that name): she moaned again. "Please…Tsuraga-san" she dug her nails lightly into his back "Ren…" she whispered and a single tear rolled to her cheek and travelled to his face. He stopped and looked at her; she was shaking, she was scared.

_Darn it, I over did it, shit.. she definitely going to hate me; I can't believe I lost control again. _He looked at her state with guilt in his heart; she was disheveled, tearing, obviously scared with a light bite mark above her belly button and practically naked beneath an also practically naked man. _Sigh, how did I get this far. _He turned away to his bed side table and saw his watch. _No, I'll fix it somehow; she's too important for me to lose; how could I let the true me slip out again…again? _

_["Because you would not listen to your sensei and did not want to go home, so I showed you how dangerous it might be for a girl to come into a boy's bedroom." _(words he spoke as Katsuki to Mizuki)] _Hah, I know how to cover this up;_ he smiled to himself and hoped that it would work. He slid his lips to her left collar bone and blew on it lightly.

_Huh, he's moving ah No he's not stopping why; Is he still upset that I hit him, Ahhh stupid Ren, stupid president! Is this the reason why this mission was dangerous? _She shuddered at his breath and clenched her fist on his back in fear of what to come. She felt his tongue touch her skin and cursed in her mind; but what she felt was unexpected; her body did not react like it had been before. Ren had just simply blown a raspberry on her neck.

_Eh? _She opened her eyes bewildered and saw him smiling and staring down at her; the glint in his eyes was gone. _Ah he's back to normal, thank Wahhh. _Ren had just begun an assault of raspberries all over her body; she began laughing uncontrollably and Ren laughed along.

"Cain, wahaha, stop..tickles aha…nah…nii..niii-san wahh" He stops and looks at her once again flushed face.

"Hmm, Setsu you finally started calling me Nii-san again" he grinned as he got off her and sat on the ledge of the bed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she didn't understand

"You kept calling me Cain, instead of Nii-san; you were upsetting me… I thought you stopped acknowledging me as your brother" he spoke with level 1 puppy eyes.

She sat up and glared at him_. I don't believe you; you could have easily corrected that, you wouldn't go that far for not calling you nii-san…you're just a sadistic no good brother. _

"You just thought I was a sadistic no good brother didn't you" Cain stared back at her, and saw her flinch. _Ahh she really was thinking that. _He turned towards her and reached towards her with his right hand, while she backed away.

_Eeep I didn't do anything or say anything…whaa… don't say he'll discipline me on what I'm thinking now. _Kyoko kept backing away until her back met the wall; his hand still reaching for her; she closes her eyes.

"Setsu… I think we should get ready" Cain spoke softly to her as his hands closed her robe; she felt her robe move and opened her eyes to see him tying her robe for her_. Uwaah I forgot that I'm dressed like this..how shameless.. and he saw everything uwahh_.

"Uh-no.. Nii-san… I can do that" she spoke and covered herself up and clasped her bra back.

"Setsu"

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away disciplining you; I'm sorry for scaring you, are you upset?" There was a slight pause.

"Umm..a little but it's ok nii-san… I'm sorry for disrespecting you" she blushed slightly

_Sigh..Good, she's not that angry. Making her laugh again really helped her forget her fear of me, like when we were younger; when she was scared of her mother._

"Hey, I want to know something Setsu, why are you wearing underwear instead of your PJ's"

"Eh.. I don't have any… same as you.. that's why I slept in the robe like you did" she replied innocently.

"Setsu" Cain stood up and opened his robe slightly "I have some sleeping shorts on." Setsu stared dumbfounded. _Sigh..I can't believe her, she could have asked to borrow one of my shirts if she wanted and damn that Lory, he could have supplied her with one..god…sigh.. well I guess on the plus side I got to see so much(smirks). _

"We'll go buy some now so let's go"

"Eh but you don't have to I'll buy my own and we haven't had breakfast yet"

"We'll buy that too, I'm going to use the bathroom first" Cain got up and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

"But Cain I.." she paused as she watch him take off his robe and throw it towards her (he was just throwing it to the edge of his bed which she was in). He was only wearing some black sleeping short.

He turned towards her to see why she stopped mid sentence and saw her blushing brightly but facing away from him. _Oh god, why is she so damn cute when she's not even trying. Hmm why don't I tease her… just a little bit_.

"Setsu look at me" she turned slowly towards him, not sure what to expect. "Do you think I'm sexy?" he asked and posed with a hand on his hip and his clothes over his right shoulder. She blushed super red. _Why is he asking me that! Ahh.. what would Setsu say._

"Of-of course Nii-san is sexy" she blurted out and turned away quickly from him again.

"Then why won't you look at me" he walked quietly towards her, after placing his clothes away again.

"why do you wanna know" she questioned him and turned towards him to be shocked to see him standing at the end of the bed.

"Because, I said I would do you a favor, or did you **forget** that as well?"

"Eh? Favor" she tried recalling _["Hmm, oh I thought I'd do you a favor and the robe was getting to hot any way"][_ _I didn't see anything, I forgot to look, kinda"_] She gasped and covered her mouth at the memory.

"Hmm I guess you remembered, I hope you had a good look at your sexy brother, cause I had a good look of you" he grinned. She looked at him shocked and embarrassed; he had taken the opportunity to examine her while she regretted not doing it the first time.

"Nii—Nii-san, you pervert, you playboy, I can't believe I have a brother like you" she shouted embarrassed and threw a pillow at him which he caught.

"Setsu" he said deeply and walked closer to her and placed the pillow on her lap, "you're using that mouth of yours again, but I won't punish you" he turned to his bed side table and picked up his watch and phone "I'll just keep this picture of you" he showed her the picture he had taken during the session.

"Uwahhh Nii-san... delete it!"

**A/N: This chapter had a few extra parts which I intially did not plan to include, but I added them cause I thought it would be funny ^_^. I threw out the picture phone idea but bought it back in, cause i thought i could probably use it later on. I also never planned to have Ren blow raspberries on Kyoko, until I saw a video of a puppy who sounded like it was saying ELMO and recalled ELMO blowing raspberries in a movie (yeah, i know, weird) but I thought that would be a nicer way to end their session. The other thing I also didn't plan on having Ren ask Kyoko if she thought he was sexy and posing *grin* (inspired for you MangaAddict2688), I felt that everyone would have loved this scene. I actually used Night from absolute boyfriend as a reference :)**

**Next chapter may take a while cause I have work -.-, but i promise it'll be up within a week. Reviews and ideas are welcomed.**

**To MangaAddict2688: thanks for your review again; I actually didn't have anything planned for Kyoko forgetting to look part, but cause you mentioned it inspired me to add it to the story. Happy opportunity for Ren to tease her, hence the "do you think I'm sexy part"  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, chapter 4's**** finally done Yay. Hope it's another reader happy chapter and did anyone try the poking thing from the last chapter? I tried to analyse reactions from my sibling and I got an evil glare from my bro with threats of poking me back; so I referenced my scene with an old friend who would jump high and squirm into the side you poke; lol those were the fun times. **

**Also for those who don't know what 'blowing a raspberry' is from the last chapter, wiki says: it ****is to make a noise signifying derision (and/or silliness), made by sticking out the tongue between the lips and blowing to make a sound reminiscent of ****flatulence****.**** Hope that helped.**

**Ok on with the story. **

**XxXxXxX**

Setsu and Cain set out from the hotel and headed towards **NHK** station (_Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai_ *1) where the meeting would be held at 11am; they had plan to eat and shop nearby the station. Setsu was walking a few paces behind Cain again, she was pouting because of her failure to get Cain's phone and delete **that** photo.

_He's being__ so mean… that was so embarrassing, wha...what if he shows somebody; gahhh I have to find a way to delete that. _Her pouting face began to tinge a bit red.

Meanwhile in Ren's thoughts: _She's still pouting.. sigh… but it's so cute. _Looks over his shoulders at her. _I wonder if she's conspiring to delete that photo, hmm though I've prepared for that._ He notices a sign outside a cafe and stops; Setsu walks into him. _Oompf_. She stares up to him as he smiles at her while placing his right arm over her shoulders and points to the sign.

"How about we eat here" he pointed at an ad for a breakfast special of pancakes and coffee. Setsu examined the ad and café; the price was cheap and it certainly did look delicious; she looked inside the store, there weren't many a person inside which was good because she feared Cain would scare them off.

"Looks good Nii-san, let's go in; I'm actually surprised you chose somewhere to eat" Kyoko was actually really surprised cause Ren always asked her what she'd like to eat and eat the same thing.

"Well this ad was pretty eye-catching and we're already here, plus it looked like something you'd like" he smiled at her. He began walking towards the entrance while guiding Setsu with him; his arm still over her shoulder. Setsu blushed a little bit but remembered her role. _Kyoko! Setsu is with her beloved nii-san, she should be happy; she wouldn't be embarrassed; not when he hugs her and touches her... (remembers what happened earlier) gahh don't remember that now; Stupid brain! _Still walking Setsufelt something hit her thigh gently and drew her attention. _Huh what was that_? She looked down and grinned mischievously; what had actually hit her was Cain's mobile which swung in his coat as they walked. _Yes, now I know where it is._

As they entered the café, Kyoko examined the occupants; only 4 tables were occupied; one with a group of guys; two were mixed and one was a young couple with a pram. Cain directed them to a corner booth, where they would have some more privacy; as they walked to their table they passed one of the mix groups with two guys and girls; they looked similar in ages.

**Events on ****that**** table:**

"_Nee-chan why do you keep giving me more of your pancakes? God, just order a small one next time…"_

"_But I can't finish it and a small is not filling enough. You're a guy, you can eat more and why are you complaining anyway, it's not like you ever pay." _

"_Well, just because I can eat more doesn't mean I wanna eat til I explode, geez why don't you just eat less, go on a diet"_

"_Oi, watch what you're saying you baka" {the older sister punches the younger brother in the arm, the other companions laugh and the brother is now rubbing his arm} _**End**

_Hmm, so siblings do hit each other… and the older sister was disciplining the younger brother for that mouth of his; same as why Cain disciplined me, _Kyoko thought as she sat into the L-shaped booth. Cain removed his coat then sat down next to her so that his back was facing the door so no one could see his face; he placed his coat away from Setsu and picked up a menu. He was wearing another black coat that had large buckle straps across the front and three on smaller ones on his left shoulder; underneath he had simply worn black jeans and a black V-neck skivvy and a short dark gray scarf. Kyoko also noticed he wore the broken watch; still uncertain as to why, she decided not to pursue the matter any further for the time being.

"Setsu how about we have this one" Cain pointed at the menu; he pointed to a stack of pancakes with strawberry, cream and maple syrup.

"Hmm, oh yummy ok I'll have that one too" she grinned happily to her Nii-san ever so cutely; she was in fact very happy that Ren was taking the initiative to pick the food.

"Ok, I'll go place the order" Cain began standing up

"Huh, won't they just come to the table?" Setsu questioned him

"No, they don't, you have to go to the counter to order and pay, but they'll bring the food to us" he began walking to the counter.

_Eh?__ Wait then shouldn't I go place the order? Weren't we sitting here so no one recognized him and so he wouldn't scare anyone? Setsu panicked. _

"Wait Nii-san shouldn't I (pause)" Setsu spotted Cains coat

"Hmmm… what is it Setsu" Cain walked back to the table.

"Umm… can you get me a tea instead of coffee?"

"Ah, sure no problem" he smiled and walked off again.

_Phew, I almost lost this opportunity. _Setsu shimmied around the booth slightly and reached Cains coat, and pulled out his phone. _Have to delete that photo. _She scrolled through his phone to his photos. _Huh? He locked it, I need a pin, umm maybe I can guess it, let try his birthday. _She didn't notice Cain return.

"Setsu" Cain spoke, "are you going to take my phone this time." Setsu head shot up to meet a not so happy face. _Crap when did he get back and why is he angry; no have to stay calm. She tilted her head slightly and smiled innocently to him, _"I was just checking the time."

Cain knew she was obviously lying; and he was angry but not at her. He had walked pass the group of boys in the cafe and over heard them talking about his girl; about how sexy and alluring she was and betting that they could get a name and number. One of them were about make their move but Cain pushed him back into his booth and glared at him; his look said "you think about it and I'll kill you".

He sat back down and slid right next to her so their legs touched and placed his left arm over her shoulder possessively. He looked towards the group of guys and smirked at them. Cain pulled his phone out of her hands and looked at it; he entered the pin and handed it back. _Eh he's giving it back, this is getting suspicious. _Despite her suspicions she quickly found **that **picture of her and hit delete only to find another pin. She glared at Cain, who was smirking only inches away from her face.

"Look at the next photo" he whispered in her ears; she did as he told and hit the button to the next picture; she blushed immensely and shoved the phone back to him. It was a sky shot of Cain grinning towards the screen…wet...steaming…and only in a towel; he had taken the picture before they left the hotel that morning because he predicted Kyoko would do something like that.

"See Setsu, that's why you shouldn't play around with people's things, you don't know what you may find."

Kyoko cursed to herself. _That was really unexpected he.. he knew I would try to delete it so he put that photo on his phone, why can he always predict how I'm going to act. _

"Hmm, I should punish you again, but we're in a public area…. Maybe I'll just set this your photo as my background," he said teasingly.

"Eh, no don't do that what if someone sees it," Setsu pleaded whilst gasping his top, but she knew that Cain would not care for that excuse. Kyoko's head was searching for an appropriate Setsu like excuse.

"Nii-san… please…" she looked up into his eyes and still holding his top, she whispered, "I don't want anyone but you to see me like that." Cain was frozen momentarily by her words; well Ren actually.

_Eh? Did that work? He not saying anything...__is he shocked at what I said? It was sort of shameless but.. but it makes sense cause Setsu would give Cain some special privileges right? Maybe it's not enough; maybe I should compromise with him._

"Ahh, Nii-san, ummm did you want to take another photo and use that as a background instead?"

Ren snapped back to reality at her words. He was not expecting those words to come from her mouth. He was actually kidding before about the picture, he merely wanted to tease her and watch her reaction; because he had come to the same conclusion; he would not let anyone but him see Kyoko like that.

"Huh, another photo" he thought for a moment "ok but it has to be one of us together and you have to be adoring"

"Umm ok" Setsu spoke uncertainly. Cain pulled her closer to him and took a perfect picture of them. She was leaning her head into his chest and cling to his top while his right arm embraced her. She was smiling adoringly. Ren really loved this photo; they looked like a couple; he set it as his background on his phone and showed Setsu. He turned to the group of boys again; as soon as their eyes met they pretended that they were occupied with something else. _Good, they'll know that she's off limits._

"Wow, it looks good, and you only needed one try; now you'll see me every time you use your phone," Setsu smiled warmly and turned to Cain. She noticed he was looking at something else and followed his gaze. She saw the boys, but nothing was interesting there; her eyes landed on the table from before at the other two companions. [The boy held a piece of fruit on his fork and was feeding it to the other girl; she was flustered and looked like she didn't want any, but he looked intently at her; she gave in and let him feed her, she smiled back at him; she then wiped something off his face and put it to his mouth.]

Ren had followed Kyoko's gaze and also saw that last gesture of the girl; _I wish we could do something like that. _He noticed the waiter coming with their food.

"Um.. he-here is your order" the waitress stuttered and placed down a overly large plate of pancakes and the coffee and tea; she ran off quickly. The pancakes were nothing like the picture, it was much more. _Sigh… I really should have gone to ordered; poor staff, Cain must have really scared them._ She then notices that there was only one plate.

"Eh? How come there's only one plate?" Setsu asked

"It's for you; I'm not hungry and we'll have lunch in a few hours anyway."

"Nii-san No! You have to eat something or you'll get sick, coffee and cigarettes won't fill you up", she wouldn't let him fall back to his eating habit so she grabbed a fork and stabbed a strawberry, "we'll share since I can't eat all this, and I'll start you off so say ahh."

Cain opened his mouth to say something, but as he did Setsu shoved the strawberry in his mouth; Ren was shocked; he remembered how his mothers use to shove food down his mouth until he was on the brink of choking. "Is it yummy?" Setsu asked cheerily.

Despite his past trauma he couldn't believe she just fed him, though he knew she was imitating the two on the other table; she looked so cute making the "ahh" sound to him. He was happy but also slightly scared. _Ren! You're not going to die, she's not like your mother! She feeding you and making such faces enjoy it you idiot!_

"It's delicious, Setsu" he smiled adoringly at her. She blushed slightly._ Aww so cute, that face, he's loving it._

"Hai, hers some more," Setsu kept feeding him and loved watching his expression as he enjoyed the food. Cain also enjoyed watching her sweet face react every time he smiled back at her. Eventually, she stopped feeding him so she could eat as well; but they still ate off the same plate. Kyoko was slightly concerned at first but came to the conclusion that as Cain's sister, she would have to be fine sharing thing with him, and to touch and be touched by him so that outsiders will see their relationship. After finishing their breakfast they began leaving the café. Cain tipped the staff for the extra food.

"Setsu, you've got something on your cheek" Cain pointed; she placed her hand on her cheek, but the wrong side. "I'll get it" Cain brought two fingers to her chin. _Oh, he's gonna do what that brother did to his sister as well. _Setsu thought to herself until she felt something else; he licked something off her face; she stared at him dumfounded. "I got it" he looked innocently at her, "come, let's go buy you some clothes now." He held her hand and opened the door; he looked back into the café and grinned; all the males who were staring at her were dumbstruck.

Setsu and Cain walked hand in hand down the street. Kyoko was thinking about her role as Cain's sister with a pathological brother complex. _That wasn't what I expected, I thought he'd do what they did but it's okay right? Unlike them I have a brother complex, so I would love it when my brother hugs me, touch me, and gives me special attention; in fact I would be trying to get him to do it often. _She was beginning to understand Setsu's personality more._ So I shouldn't just copy how those two siblings were treating each other, just use them as reference and experiences; Otou-san said something like that when I was acting Kuon out for him. I'll create my own version of Setsu. _

As they continued walking, Setsu saw the people from the café again; the one which fed each other. The girl was smiling and holding onto the guys arm. _Huh, Setsu would do something like that to Cain; it'll be ok to just copy them one more time. _She walked closer to Cain and wrapped her other arm around his; he looked down at her and smiled; he approved her actions and she smiled back to him; they continued walking.

Kyoko had however missed something important regarding those two from the café; she failed to see the rings that decorated both their left hands. The table she had been watching were not all family; the girl clinging to the boy was his fiancé and was having breakfast with his siblings.

**NB****: 1*- I thought I say they go to NHK (aka** **Japan Broadcasting Corporation**** ) because it's in Shibuya, same as where the Hachiko dog statue was.**

**A/N:**** Not as interesting this chapter and slightly clichéd, but next will be better. The idea of this chapter was just to get Kyoko to better understand her Setsu. I never planned to write so much about this and their breakfast but I kept adding to it; it was suppose to be about ¼ of what I wrote; coz it was so long shopping for clothes was pushed back a chapter. And sorry if the writing is kinda choppy, i tend to write like that when i rush to finish things.**

**Thanks for the reviews again people!**

**To ****Deathofmichiko****: yeah I thought the same way about Setsu; she wouldn't mind incestuous acts but Kyoko does; I did consider educating Kyoko that Setsu would do something like that later in the story, but not sure if I'll still put it in.**

**To ****MangaAddict2688****: awww I thought I'd let Ren off when Setsu would be shopping, but skimpy pj's hmm… let's torment him a bit *grin*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry that the chapter took so long, but its longer so I hope that makes up for it.**** The chapter went longer than I thought again; kept getting idea's for when they were shopping. Thanks everyone for reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story; makes me happy to know that you enjoy this story. **

**Happy Readings ^_^**

After finishing breakfast Setsu and Cain began shopping for some clothes; in addition to some new Pj's, Cain also told Setsu to buy more clothes since she had not chosen any the day before. He was now waiting outside the changing room as Setsu tried on some clothes she had chosen. He had become increasingly stressed since they began shopping and really needed a cigarette, but he would not leave Setsu alone with all those young men roaming the store, especially while she was trying on clothes in a uni-sex change room.

Earlier, as they walked through the department store they attracted a lot of attention. Almost every pair of eyes were drawn to Setsu; her pierced lip, her pink highlights, her outfit, her Natsu walk, her loving face as she clung onto this dangerous mans arm were attracting many unwanted gazes; especially the males. Despite the fact that they looked like a couple and his threatening presence, it was not enough to ward their glances away for long.

He sighed to himself;_ geez, she was dressed so reasonably and still so many guys were drooling over her, crap what am I going to do if she wore what Jelly got her..._ _I'm glad I decided to buy those clothes for her yesterday._ The tops he had purchased for her would match Setsu's style, but they were also easy to wear and not too embarrassing for Kyoko; something that she would be willing to wear once the mission was over, since he would want her to keep them all. They were also outfits friendly to him which meant more skin covered and nothing to tempt him.

That morning Setsu had put on clothes from Jeanne d'Arc. She was wearing the same style black pants from yesterday and a sleeveless layered top that was dark blue on the outside and light blue inside with white strings crossing the inside top*1. He was happy that she wore them and glad that she wasn't wearing anything too revealing like the day before; however he was not pleased with the attention she drew; he feared what would happen once she had to resort to the 'those' clothes, hence he prompted her to buy more.

But he hadn't thought Kyoko had interpreted Setsu's character so far along already; she had decided that Setsu's preference for clothes were 'those' type. This was another cause of his stress, but he was glad that she hadn't asked him to check any of the outfits she was trying on. "Cain" Setsu called. _Crap (Ren)._ For all the things Ren has done that morning; god was now tormenting him.

Cain stepped into the large dressing room area to find Setsu. It was large; there were about sixteen changing booths with red doors, eight on each side; the back wall was all mirror and in the centre were oddly shaped red seats.

"Hey that looks really good on you, if you like it I can get you a discount," said a male voice presumably a sales assistant, which drew Cains attention.

"Really thanks, I really like it too, but do you have this skirt in red?" Setsu spoke enthusiastically

"Sure, thing let me check what design it is" the guy placed his hand on her waist to turn her and was about to grab the tag that hung inside her skirt when a large hand stopped him. Cain frowned at the man who stood paralysed; he pulled Setsu towards him. Many off the other customers froze from the tension in the change room as well.

"Oh, there you are; what do you think about this outfit do you think it'll be better if I wore a red skirt instead?" Setsu spoke happily, unaware what Cain just prevented. She wore a short black skirt and a halter top that mixed swirls of black and blue that showed her mid riff; and on top she wore something like a red corset*2.

"Yeah, it looks great on you Setsu; a red skirt would match better though" he spoke strangely, trying to suppress the anger in his voice. _Can't believe she's oblivious to him touching her, with all those other morons looking on; she probably would have let him take off that corset out here if he said it looked better in another colour. _He looked at her innocent eyes and couldn't stay mad; that was just how she was and one of the qualities he liked about her once in a while. However he didn't like the guys staring at her, he wanted to make it clear to the sales staff and all the other males in the change room that she was off limit. He noticed the light bite mark on Setsu again and smirked.

"Setsu, you have a bite mark on your stomach, I can see it in that outfit" he pointed at it.

"Eh, well I'm sorry that it's showing; if you hadn't bitten me in bed this morning then it wouldn't be there" she retorted. Cain smiled to himself: _just the response I wanted_

"Oh sorry, I'll look at it when we're back at the **hotel** **room** and we're **alone**; now go try on another outfit," he pushed Setsu towards the dressing booth and surveyed the on lookers. A few hand dropped what they were holding; some turned away, scratched their heads, murmured something like 'she's taken'; several girls we're blushing, one whispered something into her boyfriends ear and he blushed like a tomato. _Hehe mission accomplish; its situations like this that I love that Kyoko is oblivious. _

He turned back to the sales assistant who was still paralysed; he moved right up to him and spoke just loud enough for both of them to hear:

"If you try something like that again I won't let it slide, now go fetch that skirt for my girl; you should know your way through your merchandise right." The assistant nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Cain sat down on the seats in the centre of the dressing room; the incident before had cleared most of the customers and he was feeling more stressed; he placed his head in his hands. _Things are just going to get harder now aren't they, _he thought to himself, _it's like punishment_.

"Excuse me sir, was this for the girlfriend" asked a female staff assistant holding the red skirt, he nodded and took the skirt; the other assistant was scared off. _Yeah, if only she was my girlfriend._

"Setsu, they brought the skirt you wanted," he stood up and knocked on her door.

"Ok, I'll try it on to make sure it fits" she opened the door and Ren was stunned. She was wearing a white knee length strapless dress with a long black ribbon tied around the waist; it was slightly too big for her as she was holding up slightly. She noticed Ren's stunned face.

"Umm, I thought I'd try this dress cause it was on sale, but it's too big and not my style Nii-san," Kyoko shyly said as she took the skirt from Ren "Sorry Nii-san" she closed the door. _I'm sorry for not staying completely in Setsu mode Ren, I know it's not something Setsu-ish but I couldn't help myself, I liked it myself and it was on sale._

Back on the seat in Ren's thoughts: _She was so cute in that dress, that was the first time I've seen her in one; but it was falling off.. off her soft white skin..gah.. no stop thinking like that.. you'll start doing stuff..just control yourself and breath. _Ren was calming himself and believed that there would be no way she could tempt him anymore while they were in the store; but he was wrong. As he sat there on the seat, he could see Kyoko's feet and legs from under the door and was entranced by black ribbon that was slowly descending to the ground, followed by the sound of a zip. Ren knew he should avert his eyes for his sanity, but his other self wanted to continue watching. He saw the white fabric slide down onto the floor, and her feet elegantly stepped out of the dress as she picked it up.

_She's tempt__ing me without knowing or trying; Kyoko why; why is love like this; but what would she be like once she learns how to seduce men, how would she seduce me? [_His imagination went wild; Kyoko standing in his room wearing a sexy little white dress and walking gracefully towards him sitting on his king size bed. The fabric of her dress clinging to her body accentuating her figure; the hypnotizing strings of her dress swaying as she came to him. She would stop between his legs and he would gently tug the strings before slowly pushing the straps of her dress off her slim shoulder; letting it slide off her beautiful body, before embracing her and turning her onto his bed as he began raining kisses onto her exposed skin. As she moaned and writhers beneath his body because of him, he would then gaze back to her beautiful flustered face in the moonlight; whilst she gentle caressed his face she would whisper the words he yearned for... "I love you."] Out of his dream Ren stood up and walked to Kyoko's door and knocked. She opened the door.

"The skirt is perfect Nii-san," she said cheerily turning around in the red skirt and a different top; she looked up to his face and paused; it wasn't her loving Nii-san.

"Setsu that looks perfect on you but you're wearing that top wrong" he said in a deep voice as he stepped closer to her, pushing her back into the booth. He placed both his hands on her shoulder and pushed the top slowly down her arms. "This is an off shoulder tops" he whispered in her ear; she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin. She felt his right arm leave her shoulder and made its way around her waist; "ummm nii-san" she asked questionably as she felt him pulling her up onto her toes and his breath closer to her neck, she then felt his lips touch her skin lightly; she placed her left hand on her shoulder and then

"kyaaa nii-san were gonna be late, the meetings in 20 minutes!" Setsu screamed when she saw the wall clock over Cain's shoulders; and pushed him away. She picked up some clothes and shoved it in Cain's arms "Nii-san go line up at the counter to pay I'll be there soon," she slammed the door shut in his face.

The Emperor of the Night stood outside the booth, stunned. That was the first time he had a door shut in his face; that was the first time someone stopped him; usually he was the one who stopped his advances. He reverted back to Ren and sighed. _Thank god she pushed me out; what was I thinking! Taking her in a changing booth, geez... when did I become such a pervert? _He sighed once more and began heading to the cashier. Meanwhile in the booth: _I can't believe he didn't check the time, doesn't he want to keep a clean time record; and what was he about to do? Did he want to discipline me for trying that dress geez._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**At NHK (meeting)**

Cain arrived to the meeting on time with several shopping bags in one hand and an adoring girl on the other. Today would be a simple meeting where the cast would meet their fellow actors, discuss the script, and rehearse some lines to familiarize each other's voice. In the meeting room the atmosphere was stiff; Cain's aura was suffocating everyone and no conversation was being made. Nobody even dare to ask why Setsu was there since she was not part of the movie.

The director soon entered and the meeting was on its way. It began with some thankyous and then each cast was introducing themselves, their names and roles. It reached Cain, "I'm Cain Heel, I'll be playing BJ" he said in a bored tone and not looking at anyone; a lot of the cast mentally said to themselves "he suits the part, no wonder he's scary."

Setsuka stood up to introduced herself, "Hello everyone, my name is Setsuka Heel I'm here to support my Nii-san while he's filming; please look after us," she smiled. Her smile struck many hearts of the males in the room; but they froze when Cain glared behind Setsu, except one man.

"My name is Nic Walker, I'll be playing Ace the double agent." Nic was an American who was born and raised in Japan; he was slightly taller than Ren and looked physically strong but not bulky. He had no fear for Cain's glare; he merely ignored it and smiled at Setsu.

Nic was calm through the read through between himself and Cain; unlike the other actors he did not stuff up his lines or crumble in fear; he was a professional and Ren acknowledge his mentality when facing Cain and BJ; he was the only man who did not fear Cain nor know that it was Ren Tsuruga behind the mask.

The rest of the meeting progressed without a hitch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Back at the hotel**

Cain was on the balcony smoking, relieving all the stress he had built up that day; he was half way through the packet when Setsu came out of the shower and was looking for him.

"Nii-san you shouldn't smoke so much, you promised you'd only smoke when you're filming," Setsu spoke as she plucked the cigarette from Cains lips and stubbed it out. Cain glared unhappily at her but she turned and embraced Cain's waist. "Have you been smoking the whole time I was in the shower?" she asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes; the eyes she learnt from her dear nii-san which makes one admit defeat.

"Yeah, I didn't have a chance all day and Setsu, why are you hugging me?" he questioned her

"Since when did I need a reason to hug my Nii-san who's so warm," Setsu spoke implying that it was cold on the balcony while snuggling closer to Cain.

"Yeah I guess not" he smiled at her and placed his arms around her where he finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Nii-san do you like the pj's I chose out" she asked him as she took a step back. She was wearing a black racer back singlet top and she was wearing very short dark pink bottoms that had black checker stripes over it. In addition to this simple ensemble on the both sides of her shorts were two black strings that can be pulled to scrunch up the shorts to make it look stylish but also shorter as it did on her top that was scrunched up slightly on the left with a pink string.

"It looks cute on you Setsu, a bit short though," he spoke as he tugged the string of her top.

"Nii-Nii-san, if you think its short why are you making it shorter!" she retorted as she stopped his hand pulling the string, "you don't make any sense sometimes."

"Just like you, you're cold yet you wear that; you needed sleepwear yet it's not much different from this morning" he spoke as he drew her to his warmth again.

"It is different, its actual clothes" she pouted, "and there comfy, or did you prefer what I was wearing before"

"Actually, yes; how about you just wear nothing next time" he said cheekily to her face and she blushed; she buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment, but her ears were still visible to him.

"You're mean, you weren't suppose to say that" she murmured in his chest, while rubbing his back; getting quiet low. She was also pulling his coat up, which made him feel uncomfortable but for another reason.

"Sorry Setsu I'm kidding (_actually I wasn't),_ you should go back in and sleep before you get sick out here; I'll come in a little bit." He spoke and began pushing Setsu away.

"Just one more minute, please," Setsu spoke hugging him harder still touching and feeling his back. Ren could feel her breast pressing into him; he was holding the urge to slip his hand under her top to feel them, but fought off the urge.

"Sure, just a bit longer" he held her for a moment longer and felt her finger caress his skin just above the back of his pants; he noticed her shiver and used it as an excuse to pulled her closer. Suddenly she looked up to him and smiled;

"I'm going to go in now Nii-san," she gently pushed him away and walked back into the room backwards still staring at him, "don't stay out too long, and remember to turn off the lights" she paused "Umm goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a faint blush and walked inside.

"Yes, goodnight Kyoko," Ren whispered to himself missing the warmth that left with her. He watched her enter the room and around the corner to her bed. Watching the strings of her pj's swinging as she walked; he remembered his thoughts in the change room of her in a something sexy and sighed; _I really need to stop thinking this way, it's not like she's doing it on purpose; she's 17_. He looks at his broken watch. _It's going to be even harder living together like this when she's beginning to open up to me so much now, I need better control and remember that this is a job; but I'm happy that she's here with me._

He smiled to himself, and went to grab another cigarette but found his pocket empty; _huh, she took the packet out of my back pocket when we were hugging. Sigh.. she's getting good at manipulating me. _

**XxXxXxXxX**

**NB: *****1: I'm referring to the top from ch 160 on pg2 in the middle **

***2: the outfit**** Setsu wears from the cover of Hana to Yume (5Feb2010issue/ch155)**

**A/N:**** I actually based the change room from an actual store that I went to and it was pretty nice and yes it was uni-sex but i think it was left side guys, right side girls. I squished the meeting in cause I think that it would be a boring separate chapter so it kinda short and boring; sorry, just wanted to introduce Nic early. **

**For the next chapter, I'm thinking of a Setsu shopping bonus chapter cause I had one more idea but felt that if I put it in it would be too much; hopefully it'll be up quicker. Thanks you all for reading ^_^/**

**To Voidy: couldn't put the sexy night gown in, but in his imagination yes i can. And yeah I knew my pic was sho and kyoko but I actually liked this more than the ones that she's in with ren :P probably cause I like how kyoko looks in this one or just because i think its pretty.**

**To Kitty-chan: I'm glad you don't think they're OOC, I was actually getting worried that they were.**

**To ****MangaAddict2688****: Sorry couldn't let Ren off with shopping, but I think he sort of enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6bonus side story

**This was suppose to be a short bonus chapter, and again it came out longer than I planned. This is just an idea that I was going to put in the previous chapter but decided not to, but it can still fit into this story line. I considered making it a separate story but thought I just introduce another character I plan to use, though I might change their name later; you can also consider it a side story. Anyway thanks again for those who reviewed the last chapter and happy readings ^_^/**

Setsu was wandering around in a department store alone to do some personal shopping. Her dear Ni-san was busy on set doing some last minute photo shoots for the movie and also some costume fitting which would take over 2 hours according to Nic who was also busy with the same reason. Having seen Setsu sitting outside and bored he had asked her to come in and watch but she had refused saying she didn't want to be in the way; in actual fact she didn't want to see him or Ren constantly changing outfits in front of her. Nic suggested that she could do some shopping nearby instead of just waiting, which she thought would be a good opportunity for her to buy some necessities for herself without Cain paying or being present.

As she walked through various stores she managed to purchase some lotion, magazines, body wash, another set of pj's that had long pants and a shirt and some other personal stuff; many of which she found were all on discount when she paid. She also found that almost every sales assistant would offer her assistant to find things or suggest her to buy things that would compliment her appearance; some even asked for her name and mobile number for store promotions, which she declined as she didn't have a phone.

She continued walking through the store oblivious to the many men that admired her as she walked; she was thinking what else she needed to buy since she had about an hour left to shop. She stopped when she came across two people, a girl and a guy in the men's clothing department.

"Aria-chan, Takashi doesn't like wearing V-neck tops," spoke the guy who was dressed in jeans and a jumper, who was letting the girl measure the top on his arms.

"Yeah, I know this is for you nii-san, I already bought Aniki (older brother) a gift, this is a thankyou gift for picking me up at work," Aria spoke as she continued checking the outfits size. She wore black tights, a long sweater, a scarf and a stylish hat that semi-covered her face.

Setsu took in the situation. _Maybe I could buy Cain something since he's always buying me things; hmmm but what? Another watch, shoes maybe? _Setsu thought for a bit, and came up with the idea of buying some sleepwear for Cain after remembering something from earlier in the day and blushed.

[She woke up that morning to see here dear nii-san standing at the wardrobe in just his sleeping shorts again. She remembered pulling her covers over her head; clearly embarrassed and asking herself; _How can he be so comfortable wearing just THAT with me in the room?] _

Setsu looked around in the men's department trying to pick out something; she spotted one on the high shelf that she liked and tired to reach for it. She was on her toes still trying to reach it, but as she reached higher her top also went higher. She was oblivious to the fact that her top was riding up, too focused on reaching the clothes; she was also oblivious to the few men who were in the same department staring at her midriff as more and more of it was being shown.

"Here," a hand reached up above her and grabbed the outfit she was trying to get and placed it in her reach. Setsu turned to see who had helped her and also heard the sound of "awws" and "sighs" (guys disappointed that the show was over). It was a guy; he was tall with short black hair and he had green contacts on which she could tell because his natural eye colour could be seen vaguely. He was another sales assistant and his name badge said Haine.

"Umm, thanks for that Haine," she smiled up at him.

"Uhh, yeah that's ok, was that the right size Miss" he asked; she checked and nodded, "great, I can make the transaction if you like" he asked smiling back at her. Setsu nodded and he guided her to the cashier.

As they walked Haine spoke quietly to her; "umm Miss did you know that when you were reaching for that outfit your top was riding up," Setsu blushed at him in shock; "huh, I guess you didn't, you were lucky that there weren't that many guys looking," Setsu blushed even more and Haine was feeling bad at what he said.

"Uh I mean sorry, when I saw them all watching and not helping you I couldn't stand it so I helped you; you're such a cute girl I didn't want them to take advantage of the situation." He spoke as he began the transaction.

"Are these for your boyfriend, did you want to buy one of these for him?" he asked her trying to change the topic.

"Eh, ah no they're for my Nii-san" she noticed the box he was pointing at it had some body wash and other things in it which she thought maybe Cain would need. She blushed a bit to herself; _I wonder if he needs some, it would be okay if I buy them right? Because I'm his sister. _She picked up one of the boxes and handed it to him.

"I've given you a staff discount because of the poor help earlier so that'll be 4800 yen." Setsu reached for her purse when a card was placed on the table.

"Credit" said Cain as he stood behind Setsu. She looked up and saw a not so happy face. "Setsu, why did you run off from the studio," he spoke in a deep voice right next to her ear. He was not happy finding her missing after he finished work early and then being told by Nic that she had decided to go shopping by herself nearby. He was even more displeased as he was walking through the store and overheard some guys talking about a hot girl with pink streaks whose top was riding up in the men's department.

"Ummm, I wanted to do some shopping while you were working Nii-san," she stuttered slightly scared; unsure why he was angry.

"Setsu you worried me shopping by yourself; why are you taking away my only other joy besides acting," he looked down at her with sad puppy dog eyes while hugging her from behind. Kyoko just couldn't respond when he was giving her that look.

"Here's your bag and card," Haine spoke attracting Cain's and Setsu's attention; Haine was a bit creped out by the tall man making such a cute face; "hope you and your Nii-san enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you Haine," Setsu spoke and waved goodbye as she and Cain left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Back at the ****hotel**

"Uwahh Nii-san," Setsu cried when Cain picked her up and carried her on his shoulder down the corridor to their room. Luckily for her, the corridor was empty and he had only done it when they left the elevator. He opened the door and threw her onto her bed and lay on top of her after placing the bags beside the bed. He embraced her; and she was confused at what brought on his actions.

"Setsu... you've made me upset" he spoke into her neck, "you disappeared from work and I had Nic tell me where you were; I went looking for you and overheard people saying that you were pretty much flashing your stomach in the men's department; you went shopping without me, when you know I love spending things on you and then you called that guy Haine with his first name." He tightened his embrace and kissed her neck. _Gahh again with the disciplining _Kyoko mentally noted_._ Ren had planned to only kiss her once, but found that he couldn't stop and slowly continued to kiss her neck making her blush.

"Af-after I bought my things I thought I'd buy you something but it was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it; that's when Haine helped me because people were watching and then you showed up." He stopped kissing her; which he was surprised he could actually stop and looked at her.

"Why did you call him by his first name," he asked her; secretly jealous because she almost never called him Ren.

"Eh? Because it was on his name badge," she said innocently; making Ren get off her and sit beside her. He was feeling stupid, for being jealous of Haine; _Not everyone will be trying to jump her, he was just helping her and she was just being polite using his name; he was probably one of the few decent guys out there _he sighed to himself_. _

"Umm Nii-san, I was planning to get back before you finished work, I wanted to buy some things for us," she spoke quietly while getting up.

"Hmm, what did you buy for yourself Setsu," he asked her curiously; and Setsu beamed at him. She poured out a bag showing him the various things she bought. He noticed two bags that she hadn't poured out yet.

"What's in that one," he asked her and she blushed

"Umm nothing special," she replied and pushed it behind her; making him curious. He smirked at her and reached for it. "Uwahh Nii-san don't!" She attempted to push him away but he easily reached the bag behind her and held it above his head.

"Why Setsu?" he asked mischievously, "how will I know what I have to pay you back for when I don't know what you bough-t." Setsu accidently pushed Cain off the bed and the bag landed on his face; she quickly pulled the bag away but unfortunately the contents spilled across his face. Cain picked up one of the fabric from his face and looked at it. It was a blue cheeky panty that had a bow and a charm in the middle.

"Kyaa" Kyoko screamed and quickly picked up all the contents that spilled and ran into the bathroom; Ren still held one in his hand while still lying on the floor; _so this is why she wanted to go shopping without me; _he stretched the panty: _I should probably consol her and give this back. _He got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Setsu, are you going to come out? It wasn't that embarrassing was it; I am your darling nii-san after all aren't I," he asked but no response. "Are you not going to fulfil your job?" he taunted her, knowing her work ethics. She opened the door and looked up at him; her face still pink and clutching the bag to her chest. "Here," Ren handed her the blue panty which she quickly grabbed and shoved it in the bag; her face went redder and Ren couldn't help but think it was cute.

"So what did you get me," he asked her; she stiffened for a moment.

"Umm that bag there has the stuff I got you," she said shyly and walked towards the bed; Cain followed her and was handed the bag. He looked inside and pulled out the dark coloured pj's, he smiled and thanked her; she smiled back glad he appreciated it; he noticed her fidgeting. He then pulled out the box which was a gift set and opened it; inside consisted of body wash, body scrub and briefs? He started blushing and turned to Setsu who was also blushing again.

_She actually bought these for me? No, Setsu bought them for Cain; not Kyoko; umm I guess a sister would buy it if she is sort of looking after me.__(Ren)_

_Ehh he's blushing, I've only ever seen him blush once when I was Bo; he actually looks childish—so cute _Kyoko thought in awe. _Wait, what if he's shocked that I bought them, he might think I was a pervert visualising him naked down there kyaa sorry Tsuruga-san_.

"Umm I thought you might need some, so I bought it for you nii-san," she spoke shyly and quickly while still fidgeting in her spot, "umm I'm going to take a shower" she excused herself and ran back into the shower not being able to stand a stunned Cain. The door slammed and Cain came back to reality.

_She ran away again, I guess she's embarrassed; I never thought she'd ever do this_ he chuckled to himself_. _Cain continued to examine the briefs still slightly shocked that his little innocent Kyoko went and bought him these black briefs. He checked the size; _they are actually my size, she knows my size?_ He looked at the elastic on the briefs and read the brand; _she brought me briefs which say Playboy._

**A/N: See I'm not gonna make every guy want to jump Setsu, there has to be a few that are nice. Hmm the story was much more funny in my head, but since I already typed it I might as well share it; gonna focus on the main story more now :)**

**So what did you think? Reviews would be helpful and ideas are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't happy how the chapter ended so I kept writing then it got too long then I changed it and cut it and stuff. I'm glad lot's of people loved my little bonus chapter last time, makes me happy to know that you found it funny. Thanks you TAMA-CHAN, JELLY BABES101, RUI, ALITABLAKE, FRANKSTOOT, ****MIKO KAGOME ARCHER**, **LITTLEBUG21, BLACKDRAUMDANCER and KITTY CHAN for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Day 1 onset**

Cain arrived with Setsu on his arm again for their first day of filming; Setsu was wearing black shorts with a chain belt, the red buckle singlet top he bought and a jacket; she was attracting everyone's attention from when they left the hotel til they reached the set. They greeted the director and then Cain left to get into costume; while Setsu continued speaking with the director. The director knew Setsu's true identity and complimented Jelly's work and Kyoko's character while being careful nobody could hear their conversation. The director was soon called by one of the crew members and he excused himself leaving Setsu by herself.

Having not even been left alone for a minute guys began flocking to her and tired to get to know her; many complimented her clothes and her look; some asked her to lunch others invited her to hang out with them later and requested her number; she felt mobbed by the mass of men who kept showering attention on her but remained polite due to her habit from working as a waitress. One man in particular complimented her lip ring and asked to touch it, before Setsu replied he was already reaching for it. Suddenly a strong arm pulled her back into an embrace away from the other guy and covered her eyes.

"Guess who Set-su-ka-chan," said a male voice. Setsu didn't recognize the unfamiliar voice and just pried the hands away from her eyes; it was Nic Walker.

"Ahh Walker-san it's you, morning", she smiled up at him with wide eyes recognizing him easily because of his height and brown hair; he was probably a bit older then Cain.

"You can just call me Nic Setsuka chan, I'm American so no need to be so formal or call me Nic-san if you prefer," he replied still holding her in his embrace; the other males were getting jealous that Nic was touching her and others planning on how they can get the same opportunity.

"Setsu did you wanna go get a drink after work with me," asked one of the camera men who wanted to attract her attention; then the mobbing of questions began again with Setsu this and Setsu that; Nic pulled her beside him shielding her slightly.

"Setsuka, not Setsu," she told them off, "only Cain can call me Setsu," she explained with a pouty face which just made her more cute and more desired. However they began asking her to let them call her Setsu because it was short or cute and all this other stuff; but Setsu kept saying no. Nic spotted someone approaching the group and smiled at him as he came closer. No one else had noticed him yet.

"Come on Setsu please," one of the guys whined and a large hand squeezed his shoulder; he looked over his shoulder and froze.

"Hey Cain, Setsuka-chan was waiting by herself so I thought I keep her company," Nic spoke naturally and then all the other males turned around and froze at the sight of Cain; they took note of the guy who was like a stone under Cain's grip which had tightened when he saw her so close to him.

"Ahh Nii-san they were being mean, they kept calling me Setsu when I said only you can," Setsu said as she bounced next to Cain and hugged his waist "you look good in the costume by the way"; he released his grip on the poor guy and placed his hands on her shoulders and she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Huh so they wanted to use the pet name that you only let me use for you" he glared at them and they all stepped back, except Nic who just placed a hand behind his neck and sighed looking away. "Did they pick on you while I was gone," he asked her while still glaring at them.

"Umm a little…sort of," she mumbled into his chest.

"Did you want me to beat them all up so they know not to pick on my little Setsu," he spoke jokingly but his face showed the opposite.

"Hey we have to get back to work"- "Yeah we better hurry" -"Ahh I have to fix the lighting"- "Umm I'll help you"-"Ok we'll call you Setsuka from now on"- "or Heel-chan"- "or Setsuka-chan"—"Sorry about earlier Heel-chan" -"Umm sorry Cain-sama we won't do it again"; the men spoke quickly and left quickly leaving Cain, Setsu and Nic behind. Setsu let go of Cain slightly to look around, unsure why they ran off so fast from Cain's joke.

"Hmm I guess I should get going as well," Nic spoke as he walked towards Cain, "I'll see you on set, later Setsuka-chan, be good to Cain," he patted her on the head gently and walked towards his dressing room; Cain's gaze followed him.

"Setsu, what happened when I was gone," he looked down at her.

"Hmm, ahh I was talking to the director until he was needed elsewhere, then a bunch of people came to talk to me, some complimented my outfit and some asked me out tonight," Cain was not happy with the asking out part.

"What about Nic," he asked seriously remembering him holding her

"Oh Nic-san came afterwards, he covered my eyes and asked me to guess who it was when one of the guys wanted to touch my lip ring," she replied innocently; _someone tried to touch her lips_ Ren thought to himself, he really wished he could beat up someone.

"So no one touched you" _if they did, I'm going to break there arm_

"Eh, what do you mean Nii-san"

"Never mind, come on, let's head to the set," Cain placed his arms around her shoulder and lead her away. _She really is too innocent, at least nothing happened; but_ _what was Nic up to; he wasn't scared of me, he didn't challenge me; does he like Kyoko? but he called her Setsuka-chan not Setsu, he was holding onto her but not possessively almost like he was protecting her; he hadn't done anything wrong yet so why did he feel uneasy when he's near her._

The first act was filmed easily; because it was BJ's opening kill scene which scared everyone even Setsu a little. Cain was so realistic, how he slowly corned his victim; his poor victim needn't act, he was genuinely scared; because he has been the one under his grip earlier. His scenes came out perfect, better than what was expected by the director; however the crews were stunned with fear, this would cause problems if they were that afraid of him; the director placed his hand through his hair and sighed. Setsu looked at the director confused.

"Setsuka-chan the director is like that because he's worried that the crew won't work well because they're scared of Cain," Nic told her while standing next to her; she was sitting in Cain's seat.

"Ehh really? How can you tell," she asked curiously

"Well I do play a double agent so I can read people, plus it's kinda obvious when everyone else is stiff," he pointed out and she finally realized everyone's appearance, "maybe you should show them he's not that scary," he suggested. Setsu thought for a bit and decided to walk up to Cain on set.

Cain was still in semi-character even though the scene was over; he was still unhappy about earlier and the cigarettes he had to smoke during the take weren't enough. He was pulling another one out of the packet when it got plucked out of his hands; he turned to see her smiling at him.

"Nii-san you promised that you'd only smoke when filming," she whined placing the packet in her side pocket and playfully slapped his face stunning him. She stood on her toes and went to hug him around the neck, "you did great but you're scaring everyone," she spoke and kissed the bottom of his chin; Ren stiffened, she had just kissed him; he faltered for a moment but got back into character; he grinned into Setsu's face and encircled her in his arms.

"Hmm did little Setsu just hit her Nii-san again," he chuckled and Setsu froze, "you do know that kissing me on the chin isn't enough for me to forgive you," he looked into her stunned eyes as he edged closer to her face.

"Setsu" he spoke deeply as he came closer; her eyes got wider like deer's in the headlight and he smiled. "You've been really naughty these last few days," he spoke and bit her nose, causing her to flinch and hold her nose.

"Ouch, Nii-san that's mean," she spoke covering her nose. Cain merely chuckled and let her go, and began walking over to the director still smiling and still chuckling; Setsu was on his heels whining at what he did.

There little scene eased most of the crew, they saw a smiling Cain which they thought was impossible for a person who could be a real life killer; since that the crew were able to work more normally, and the director was pleased with that. However, some fear remained but as long as Setsu nearby they felt slightly safer; she would be the bridge between messages and would be there to calm Cain down when needed.

Over a few filming sessions the director had become increasingly surprised how well Kyoko could act so calmly when Ren was Cain; Ren had been struggling to get out of BJ and had been looking threatening even off camera. He decided to request her to be in the film since he was finding it difficult to find someone to play across BJ so choosing her would be perfect; he would of course need to consult Lory first. It was not a major role, but was vital to the story, she would be in an act which was a memory of BJ's past and also a few acts near the climax; he had asked Setsu if she was interested and she jumped at the idea of filming with her beloved Nii-san and working again with Ren.

_I want to work with him again like in Dark Moon, and it's not purely an antagonist role. It's not a major role either but father says try everything and grow as an actress; I want to make him proud, and make Ren proud. I want to accept this challenge that is like Ren's; to act as Setsu but also another person._

**-Day 1 End-**

**A/N: I couldn't really think of anything special to put in this chapter so its pretty ordinary; I wanted to build Nic's character more but I don't think that'll happen cause I think if I do I'll drag the story out too long and I want to start writing the interesitng bits sooner. **

**Reviews would be great as they have been helping me get more ideas ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 YAY- this is another character building chapter so not much will happen; though you may get hints on what is to come ^_^ **

**Also from the last chapter when Setsu referred to father, she's referring to Kuu.**

**HAPPY READING AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**Few days later**

It was a boring day at the studio for Setsu; Cain was being held back because of a lot of NG's by other actors so she had to wait longer than usual. Some crew members made conversation with her but they all seemed to rush off mid conversation saying they had something to do. They could feel Cain's killing aura stabbing the back of their neck; he wanted to make sure that if they had to talk to Setsu it was work related and not just to look at her skin; though he was having some trouble controlling himself from looking. She was wearing another short outfit with ankle high boots and it accentuated her smooth toned legs.

Nic had pulled his chair next to her; she was glad to have him keep her company, he stayed longer so they had a decent conversation about the filming, her possible role, what she liked, if she had a boyfriend and other general things, she enjoyed talking to him until he was needed on set. As he got up Nic suggested she go shopping again, but she said she didn't want to because of the last time she went by herself. She went to talk with the makeup artist but half the time they talked about how Cain was scary onset or questioning her how she can cling to him or how they loved certain celebrities which she did not want to be involved in. She rather be alone than talk about those subjects, so she found herself sitting in Cain's chair to the side again ever so bored and lonely waiting for him.

"Setsu are you ok, you seem bored," Cain approached her; he had a five minute break while Nic had his makeup touched up for their scene.

"Yeah, it's taking longer than usual today and I'm starting to get hungry," she told him while slouching back in the chair.

"Maybe you should eat without me; it'll probably be at least another hour until they let us go for lunch"

"Na-uh," she shook her head, "don't think that I let you skip lunch, I'm going to wait," Cain sighed.

"You don't have to sit there bored all day you know, you can at least go get something from the vending machine, I won't mind as long as I know where you are," he spoke gently to her. She shook her head again; she still wanted to wait for him. He sighed again and then saw her bottle of water next to her; he picked it up and began drinking from it.

"Wahh Nii-san, that was my water," she stood up and tried to get it back, but he was too tall and he finished it all off. She pouted at him.

"Ahhh that was good Setsu, thank you for sharing it with me," he smirked at her and handed it back to her; he was happy that he managed to get an indirect kiss.

"I didn't share it with you, you stole it," she whinged.

"Oh sorry, here's some money why don't you go to the vending machine and go get us another bottle," he smiled and placed some notes into her jackets pocket by her stomach; he knew she wouldn't take it in hand. She blushed as he placed it in; _it's ok, he's your brother, it's nothing provocative; _she blushed more when she remembered sharing the bottle_; he's your brother it's ok, it's not like I drank it after him...but he did after me..._

"Setsu go get something to drink and snack on, I'll still be here," he smiled and gentle pushed her towards the exit. She looked back at him, he was still smiling at her; she sighed and left. _He's becoming so comfortable with me and he's also becoming very good at manipulating Setsu to do what he wants._

**XxXxX**

Setsu walked around the corridors looking for a vending machine with water. She had manage to grab some biscuits along the way to calm her growling stomach, but couldn't seem to find a machine that had water; they either were out of water or only coffee and soft drinks. She had been wandering around for almost 20 minutes now; she found another machine, "Ah, another one without water again," she spoke to herself.

"Hmm, so you're looking for water as well," someone spoke. Setsu looked towards the voice and saw a girl about her age. She was about the same height as her and was wearing skinny black jeans with a long shirt blue shirt that was snug on her body; she had black hair that was cut very edgy that was slightly pass her shoulder and a familiar hat.

"I just asked the front desk, they said the company that fills these machines are late because of some road accident," she spoke to her politely, "did you want to go to the store's nearby with me to get some," she asked curiously. Setsu thought for a minute; _Ren told me not go shopping but he also wanted water... actually he doesn't want me shopping alone._

"Sure, not like we'll find any here," Setsu spoke smiling back at her, "my names Setsuka by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria" _Oh that was the name of that girl I saw shopping last time with her brother-_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Setsu and Aria went to some stores nearby to buy some water; Setsu told Aria that she saw her with her brother the other day and Aria told her she was a singer and was waiting for her brother who was late picking her up. On their way back an old man called out to the two girls

"Hey you two pretty girls would you like to buy some bento's for lunch," the smell wafted towards them making them hungry.

"Um, I think I'll buy one Setsuka-chan," Aria said shyly as her stomach grumbled; Setsu laughed at her and told her to go ahead. "Umm can I have one with Katsu Chicken and one Teriyaki Chicken please," Aria told the old man.

"Aria-chan, why are you buying two," Setsu asked her

"Oh, I'm buying one for my Oni-san whose picking me up, we usually buy each other something," she replied.

_Huh, so Aria-chan and her brother do things like this; maybe I should b__uy Cain a bento as well in case we're not on lunch break yet, that way he can have some proper food between takes at least._

"Ah, Mister can I have a Teriyaki Chicken and a Teriyaki Beef Bento please," Setsu asked the old man.

The old man made their orders and placed them into separate bags and thanked the two for their purchase; Setsu and Aria began walking back to the studio.

"Hey there you two," said a blonde guy to Aria and Setsu, "you two seem cold in your outfits, want to go somewhere warm with us," he pointed to his friend with red hair. The blond slipped his hand around Setsu waist and pulled her towards him "we can keep you pretty warm"; _geez again, don't guys have anything better to do; _Setsu glared at him deathly like how Cain did; he dropped his hand and stepped away_. _The red head went to do the same thing with Aria but she punched him in the gut.

"Oh sorry did that hurt, I thought guys were tougher than that" she asked him mockingly, "It was an accident," she giggled and acted cutely. The red head looked into her eyes and stood up straight.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do when someone's asking you out, how do you plan to compensate," he questioned her as he approached her closer. Aria remained calm, but Setsu was starting to worry. Aria was then embraced by a third guy from the back; he had spiky copper coloured dyed hair.

"Sorry I'm late darling," he spoke and placed a kiss on the side of her face, "the judo tournament went overtime," he looked at the red head, "is there any problem here darling."

"These gentlemen here wanted to take us somewhere warm," she replied.

"And you said yes," he questioned her but stared back at him.

"No, I never replied Shiraishi-kun," Aria spoke.

"Shiraishi Kenji," the blonde stuttered. The red head turned to him confused, "Kai he's a judo medallist; his father is that famous boxing champion as well." The red head panicked and looked at the guy behind Aria; his eyes were targeting him.

"Shit" he cursed after his breath; he began backing away. Kenji grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to him. To those in the distance it looked like they were just friends whispering to each other, when the situation isn't so.

"You should treat girls more nicely you know, that's why you have no girlfriends," he spoke deeply and just loud enough for the group to hear while tightening his grip , "try this again and I'll make sure you can't walk next time," he pushed him away. The two guys made a quick escape leaving the group.

"Hmm that got rid of them, you have to be careful of people like that Aria, the boyfriend act and using our surname won't always save you, are you two ok," he asked Aria and Setsu.

"We're fine Oni-san I saw you coming but you're late you know and I know you weren't at a tournament," she pouted. Kyoko noted that it was Aria's brother but not the one from the other day.

"Ah sorry, I thought Sano was picking you up today- forgive me please," he asked her and she smiled at him with a nod; he looked over at Setsuka.

"Oni-san this is my friend Setsuka-chan, we went to get lunch together."

_Eh she called me her friend; I'm so happy_ Kyoko thought to herself, glad that Aria considered her friend.

"Hmm, you always have such cute friends Aria," he spoke and Setsuka blushed, "Hi there my names Kenji, thanks for keeping my little sister company; if my older brother knew she went shopping alone again he'd beat me up," he laughed jokingly.

"You mean Sano," Setsu asked trying to make conversation.

"Eh? No Sanosuke's younger I meant Takashi," he replied; Setsuka looked confused, "Oh I see, Aria hasn't told you she has five brothers, I'm the second brother," he pointed to himself, "Aria's the little princess in our family, though she can be a tomboy sometimes" he spoke happily and placed his hand on Aria's head and she blushed slightly and smiled weakly. Kyoko was surprised that Aria had so many brothers but went into lala land at the word 'princess'; picturing Aria in a princess dress.

"Hehe Oni-san we better get going now, did you want us to walk you back Setsuka-chan," Aria asked her, but she said it was fine, "ok I might see you around at NHK because I'll be part of a anti-drug campaign that's being organized there in a few days." With that they waved goodbye and went separate ways.

Setsu was walking through the entrance foyer when Cain spotted her and walked quickly to her.

"Where did you go, I thought you were just going to the vending machines," he asked with a slightly concerned face.

"They ran out of water in the vending machine so I went to some stores nearby to buy some and I also bought some bento's," she replied sadly; she was upset that she worried him again, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I don't want you going out alone, it can be dangerous by yourself," _especially how you've been dressing lately, _Ren thought to himself.

_He's being overprotective, I usually go by myself, but I guess that's just Cain's complex__; but usually guys don't approach me like that... _Kyoko thought o herself. "Nii-san, don't worry I didn't go by myself I—"

"Setsuka-chan," a voice called her; it was Aria and Kenji, "sorry they mixed up the bags at the bento shop, I had your one," she smiled. Setsu quickly introduced Cain to them.

"See, I went with a friend to get these so it was ok right" Setsu smiled at Cain; Cain sighed and admitted defeat. _I guess it is safer and she said she was nearby, but still I prefer her not to go without me. _Poor Ren didn't know what happened.

"Hmm, so you're like me," Kenji spoke to Cain, "we don't want our important girls running off by themselves when there so cute, it would be dangerous." Ren was surprised he held the same opinion.

"Yes, I have to agree, it can be dangerous for you girls especially if you're in showbiz. Setsu is my most important girl and I would want to keep her safe," Cain spoke and placed his right arm over Setsu shoulder; Setsu blushed slightly; _his important girl.._.

"Yeah, especially like what happened earlier; I wonder what your back up plan would have been if I didn't show up Aria," Kenji asked Aria. Ren's ear perked and he looked at Setsu; she was looking away from him like that time at Karuizawa. After switching bags, Aria and Kenji left for home, Setsu and Cain went back to studio to eat their bento.

"By the way what happened earlier," he asked her. She paused and looked at him innocently as if she knew nothing, "you don't want to tell me Setsu," he knew she was pretending to play stupid. She really didn't want to tell him so she stayed silent and looked away.

"Setsu," he whispered in her ear and held her waist, "Nii-san wants to know, and I'll get you to speak." Setsu panicked as he led her into his dressing room, and pushed her onto the couch after placing the food to the side. Before she managed to get back up he leaned over her, trapping her; "our lunch break is 40 minutes and I won't eat until you tell me what I want," Setsu wanted to protest but he wrapped her in his arms and began tickling her back and side; he later moved one hand to tickle her neck. She flailed under him begging him to stop and he smiled.

"Do you know you're quiet sensitive in the neck Setsu," he told her with a glint in his eye and she panicked as he licked her neck, "I wonder what people will think if they heard you moan in here," he kissed her neck once deeply and she moaned. She covered her mouth and looked up at him surprised and also embarrassed. Satisfied that she understood he decided to blow raspberry along her neck where she squirmed beneath him and tried to muffle her cries and moans. Finally she gave in and told him what happened; he sighed- he wasn't happy but he told her he was glad she was ok. He got off her secretly wishing he could continue the session; but if he did he may have began giving her hickeys and that would need explaining. He went and grabbed the bento's and sat next to her to eat; she was still blushing and self-conscious about her neck as she touched it.

"By the way I'm glad you made a friend; I guess you'll have someone to keep you company while I'm filming,"_ I prefer you with spending time with another girl_ _than with the guys working for the film _Cain thought as he spoke to Setsu trying to draw her attention away from her neck.

Setsu nodded and smiled, "I'm happy about that too." Kyoko face beamed as she ate her bento and Ren found it so adoring, she was happy that she had made a new friend and looked forward to the next time they would catch up.

.

**A/N:**** So Setsu makes friends with Aria in this chapter and she'll appear in the next chapter as well. I had problems with the name Aria, I liked the name but then it reminded me of Maria; then my back up name was Rina which is Maria's mothers name -.- then I thought Amity but I didn't think it would fit a singer so I just stuck with Aria. **

**To Rui: Yeah I wasn't going to write about the plot for the film because the manga would be coming out fortnightly now****; that's why I wrote that she needed Lory to approve it.**

**To MangaAddict2268: Hehe yeah no one got killed, I guess that's good; but building Nic's character is harder than I thought so I'll probably stop and just throw him into a situation. **

**To Miko Kagome Archer: I think you're right about the chapter length so I'm semi-throwing it out the window; but I was just struggling to pick a spot to stop that wouldn't be sudden.**

**To tohru78: I haven't decided her role yet and I might not even write about it; but maybe in a sequel? But I was thinking of making her his lover that went missing/presumed dead, which caused him to become a murder, but he finds her again leading to complications. **

**To butter-eri-fly: Glad that you think that they are still in character, and that it's fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hurray Chapter 9 is up and also Ch 161 of the manga. So new manga chapter means new insight on Kyoko's Setsu character which I'll try and incorporate in this fanfic. **

**To Rui and all: If you're curious of why Kenji was not afraid of Cain well I guess you can say they relate to each other with 'looking after their important girl'. Also Kenji is a fighter (judo) who knows how to handle situations and I plan to make Cain like their brother Takashi; also Cain may think that Kenji is Aria's boyfriend.**

**So anyways HAPPY READING! And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Wahh why is the weather getting colder instead of hotter Nii-san," Setsu whined while clinging on Cain's waist.

The weather had been colder lately; the sun was being covered by clouds and the wind was quiet strong. Having a limited wardrobe she did not have many warm clothes, and needing to be fashionable she could not re-wear what was warm; also being Kyoko she didn't want Ren to buy more clothes for her. Setsu was feeling the weather and in the end she found herself using Cain to keep her warm.

_He's my brother so it's okay to__ be so close to him and borrow his warmth._

Ren had found that Setsu had migrated from clinging on his arm to walking under his arm to hugging his waist as they walked to work; she also seemed to be leaning onto him to support her more. She said the weather was making her tried and she felt like a cat. He quiet enjoyed how comfortable she was getting with him and hoped he could carry this relation on from Setsu-Cain to Kyoko-Ren; he knew she was doing this because it was cold and but kept imagining her asking him to help warm up her bed at night.

At the studio Setsu would sometimes walk around with Cain's jacket on to keep her warm, or sleep in his dressing room with his coat as a blanket. The other day she had accidentally fallen asleep in his chair near the set and found herself in his dressing room when she awoke. He had explained that she was distracting the crew and himself secretly and requested that if she needed to sleep to do it in his dressing room rather than on set. She felt bad and slightly embarrassed because she thought she was snoring or sleep talking or that she was heavy when he carried her into the room. That wasn't the case; her sweet sleeping face, her long legs, her parting lips as she breathed; it was a sight that entranced all the males. They were watching her while working or slowing down as they walked pass her. Cain's coat had fallen off her as she slept making her feel cold and she began curling up while she slept. Her skirt rode up and for a few lucky guys, they had a perfect view of her underwear; of course Cain came and glared deathly at them. He covered her up again and carried her sleeping form to his room.

_S__he's still not familiar with these clothes sigh... maybe I should buy her more pants so this doesn't happen again; good thing I noticed her early so less people saw her panties...her underwear ( slight blush) they were red... _

**-Current Day****—**

The fact that he knew what colour underwear she wore the other day kept floating in his mind. Ren found himself guessing the colour of her underwear today...and her bra... and whether it clasp in front or behind; _hmm I wonder if my guess was right maybe I can check_; he began visualising Kyoko under him again; in her underwear; then naked...flustered.. calling him with her sweet voice.

_Gahh stop thinking like this Ren,__ when did you become this horny! You have to focus on your work now, maybe later...WAIT no not later focus Ren FOCUS. _He mentally scolded himself.

"Cain Nii-san," _Eh? Was that Kyoko, _he turned around and saw Setsu pattering towards him.

"Nii-san," she spoke cheerily and jumped him into a tight hug. _Ahh Kyoko why... I can feel your breast pushing into me... why do you tease me, you're testing my limits- he mentally groaned;_ his earlier thoughts just added to the struggle_. _He placed his arm loosely on her shoulder touching some of her bare skin and she looked up "I'm gonna go out for a bit ok," she said beaming at him while rocking back and forth on her feet in his embrace.

"Where are you going, you know I don't like it when you go off by yourself," he spoke concerned while looking into her eyes that matched his at the moment (Setsu wears contacts to match Cain eyes). He didn't want her outside while wearing black short shorts and a white v-necked sleeveless top with beads strands all over it swaying hypnotically.*1

"Not far Nii-san, I'm going to see Aria-chan in the building," she smiled at him; she didn't notice that his eyes shifted away for a bit.

"Hmm ok, but if you plan to leave the building make sure you tell me first," he replied and kissed the top of her head (Kyoko was getting fine with this kiss because it was on her wig) "take your jacket with you and I'll see you later," he said and released her.

"Ok later Nii-san," Setsu said letting him go and waved goodbye as she left; stares followed her but disappeared once Cain scanned the room. Cain began heading to his dressing room; no one noticed that Ren was blushing slightly. The swaying beads reminded him of the day dream he had when they were shopping.

_Black… she was wearing a black strapless lace bra…_ _god that was sexy_ he thought to himself as he entered his dressing room; he noted that there was no straps when he touched her shoulders; _I thought it would be purple today_; he sat inside remembering the sight he saw- her white flesh showing above her bra as she rocked into him, pressing them into his chest; the black material that concealed it just visible between her two mounds, her warm skin at his touch. He mentally slapped himself and cradled his head.

_Ren remember you have to work, if you keep thinking like this you'll stuff up your lines. _He took out his phone; he looked at the picture of the two of them from the café- he really loved her, but she still wasn't ready. _You'll push her away if you can't control yourself. _He went to the other picture of her, the one from their first morning; he smiled and remembered the last session they had in his dressing room. _Maybe if she does something bad again I can discipline her again *smirks*._

**XxXxX**

Setsu walked around the building looking for Aria; she wasn't sure where she was because her meeting room had been changed. She was glad Cain told her to take her jacket because she began feeling cold and felt uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

"Setsuka-chan, sorry I don't have your number so I couldn't tell you where I was," Aria spoke as she came towards her, "they changed the meeting room because lots of the singers were busy," she explained.

"That's ok Aria-chan, they haven't approved my role for that movie yet so I would have been just sitting on set bored anyway, "she smiled back at Aria.

Aria and Setsu went to get some drinks and snacks and just hang out on the chairs in a rarely used corridor; Aria said that they were going through the story for the anti-drug campaign that would be using many young singers to act and sing to target the teen market demographic. They were doing some costume fitting and photo shots today and she would need to leave for her shoot later. Kyoko decided to ask Aria about her brother's hoping that she would learn something to help her role.

"My brothers all look after me because I'm the only girl and the youngest in the family, but my fifth brother doesn't live with us. Takashi (Aniki) is my oldest brother and he's a national champion in K-1 (kick-boxing), Kenji (Oni-san) from the other day is a judo medalist, Sano (Ani-san) is an Aikido participant and Hayato (Nii-san) the one you saw me from shopping doesn't specialize in any sports but he's still very strong and smart."

"Yeah, Cain's really strong too; the other day he fought four guys at once, but no one was seriously hurt," Setsu replied. _But that one guy did pass out and the other hit his head…_

"The bad thing about them being strong is that they tend to scare off a lot of my guy-friends, but I can usually control my brothers," she giggled jokingly and Setsu joined in, "even though they're all fighters they never hit me even when I hit them but they like tickling me and carrying me around the place."

"Cain does that to me as well, he tickles, pinches, pokes; carry's me and teases me too," _and corner's me, straddles and kisses me.. _she felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly.

"Eh? Your brother does that all to you?" Aria said with slight shock, "but he looks like the serious type of guy and he was sort of scary but he was pretty cool the other day; kinda reminds me of Takashi but Cain's so tall and he's an actor too," Aria told Setsu.

"Hmm, you like him Aria-chan," Setsu teased her; Aria blushed and denied it and said she kinda already had a guy; that someone told her he was finding himself.

"Yeah, he's the best Nii-san; he really cool and strong, he love's spoiling me and he protects me and I protect him," Setsu replied with glittering eyes then continued complimenting her dear brother; like how she was about Kuu.

"Is he really your brother," Aria asked her while Setsu was still talking about Cain; Setsu stiffened and paused, "I mean, I can tell he loves you but you don't really look that alike, except for your style and eyes."

Setsu was still frozen; _Love? No he's acting right but wait.. more importantly does she know about the mission? Did I let it slip somewhere, Oh No I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. _Aria noticed her shock and decided to explain more.

"No Setsuka I don't mean.. ummm…The other day Kenji told you I had five brothers right," Setsu nodded, "well, they are all my half-brothers; I thought maybe Cain was your half or step brother maybe," _because he looked at you with lovingly but not how my brothers do_.

Setsu was relieved that Aria wasn't implying anything close to the mission; _Oh phew…I guess she doesn't know, good, I wouldn't want to ruin the movie secret before its even finished; _when she was about to reply she heard a voice that she despised…

"Aria I've been looking for you, your phones not on- geez what's the point of asking me to call you when it's your turn if your phones not going to ring," **he** spoke coolly while walking towards the two girls and racking his hand through his blond hair.

_Sho._

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**NB:*1: top from pg 3 of ch 160, the one she's holding up.**_

_**-**__**Aikido**__** (from wiki) translates to "the Way of unifying (with) **__**life energy**__**" is a **__**Japanese martial art**__** which goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury.**_

**A/N: ****Aria's family is full of fighters which I got this idea from the manga Ai Ore, same with the surname; not sure if there be any point for this though. Also Sho was chucked in the story; did anyone predict this from the last chapter when I said that there was a Hint ^_^ **

**Next chapter may take a bit longer- I'm not 100% sure how to portray Sho with Setsu.**

**To ****Miko Kagome Archer****: Yeah I love torturing them too, it's actually fun to write about. Also it would have been fun to make Kyoko mistake Kenji as Aria's boyfriend but I may be able to get someone else to make mistake a similar situation ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY chapter 10! So Sho showed up in the last chapter, so how does a Setsu-Sho relationship go...?**

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed and alerted and favourited this story; extra reviews are really appreciated.**

**Anyways happy readings ^_^**

**.**

_KILL! KILL! KILL SHOOOOTARO! ATTACK COMMENCE MOVE OUooff—_Kyoko stopped her grudges from coming out. _No you have to control yourself! We're doing a mission remember and if we screw up I'll have to face the demon lord Ren. _She shuddered at the thought. _It'll be ok- Sho's a baka he won't recognize me so stay put. _

Sho was wearing dark jeans with chains decorating it and a white long shirt that had the top two buttons undone and three black buckles on his shoulders; the collar was short so it didn't fold down but stayed up.

"Oh sorry to trouble you Sho-san, I put it on silent when I was with my friend here," Aria replied

"Aria, they pushed your fitting back because you weren't there so they probably need you in 15 minutes," he said; he noticed Setsu and moved towards her. "Hey there," he spoke suavely making Kyoko want to puke, "I didn't see you in the meeting."

"Sho-san she's my friend Setsuka-chan, she wasn't in the meeting with us, she's here for filming," Aria told him as she cleaned up the snacks they were eating.

"Setsuka is a pretty name for an actress; I'll call you Setsu for short then," Sho announced. _Hmm I guess it was worth running this errand for Shoko after all._

"No its Setsuka, only one man is allowed to call me Setsu," she announced, slightly shocking Sho. _Stupid Sho, who said you can call me that; maybe I should drag you to Cain and see what he does._

"Sho-san can you keep her company while I do my costume fitting, or do you have somewhere to go?" Aria asked him.

"Aria-chan that's not necessary I'm fine I'll just go back to the set," Setsu replied quickly, "or I'll go with you". _I don't want to be stuck with him._

"Sure I think it should be ok" Aria began. Kyoko sighed that glad that she wouldn't be stuck alone with **him**.

"Aria, I'm still free for a while; why don't I keep Setsu company as well," he said as he placed an arm around Setsu, "I'd like to get to know you better Setsu." Kyoko looked away from his face and shunned his arm off her shoulder. Sho was slightly annoyed- _most girls would love to have my arm around them, what's up with her, is she playing hard to get. _

_Doesn't he have anything better to do than to stay here and who does __**he**__ think he is touching me like that…. Oh yeah..he's Sho-baka._

She walked away from Sho to Aria and pulled her arm, "come on Aria-chan let's go we don't want you to be late," and started dragging her away.

"Wahhh Setsuka, that's the wrong way," Aria said. Sho followed casually behind them; _she's kinda strange but its better then boring, sort of reminds me of Kyoko…Kyoko… nah can't be, she's too sexy and she would never dress like that._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**During the Photo Shoot**

"Setsu you're shivering a bit, are cold," Sho spoke "I'll keep you warm if you'd like," he said and invited himself to sit on the same bench as Setsu. _I'm not shivering and there are plenty of other places to sit besides next to me why does he keep pestering me, gah go away already. _Setsu notices thatSho begin shifting towards her on the bench.

"No I'm fine Sho-san that won't be necessary," she said calmly and places an arm out to stop him; he stops moving. _Phew he actually stopped; I don't think I can control myself if he were to touch me too much even if I'm Setsu now._ Kyoko was finding it hard to act normal and nice-ish around Sho, because she had to pretend she knew nothing about his personal life and that she had only just met him. During the shoot he kept chatting with her but she always replied with minimal words; she couldn't help but feel sick being near him and calling him with –san to his name.

She sat on the bench and was doing her best to watch Aria do her photo shoot, avoiding eye contact with the pest beside her; unbeknownst to her Sho wasn't watching Aria, he was examining the interesting girl next to him.

Sho stared at her face looking at her soft lips and few blonde strands that fell onto her face._ She pretty good looking and she's probably about my age as well. She's also an actress but she's probably a newbie since I never heard of her, I could probably help her propel in the industry- the press would love the idea of two young stars going out, that would sell her name. _Sho began to examine the rest of her body from her neck down to her legs including her outfit; he admired her smooth skin_. Her skin looks so pure and that outfit is sexy; except for the jacket, it shows off her body and skin; it would be easy to touch here under that top and slid my hands along her legs and all those other places._ He stared at her breast for a moment. _Well they are ok, nowhere near Pochi, Shoko's or Asami though, but they are at least bigger then that wash board Kyoko. _Setsu shifted for a moment and pushed some hair stands behind her ears; he noticed her piercings and thought it would be a good conversation re-starter.

"Setsu, how many piercings do you have;" Sho asked and touched her ears causing Setsu to blush and smack his hands away. _Hmm she's sensitive_ _as well..Bonus_ Sho smirked in his mind.

"Who do you think you are touching me like that," she hissed at him with a glaring, "and I said my name to you is Setsuka." Sho smirked and ignored her last words; he was finding her interesting.

"Well I'm Sho Fuwa and I'm a famous singer whose music has dominated first place on the charts for over four months now and I am one of the most desired men in Japan," he said immediately in a cool voice which pissed Kyoko off; she shimmied away on the bench from him and diverted her gaze back to Aria. "Why are you being so cold to me Set-su-chan I just want to get to know you," Sho drew her name out as he slid closer to her and placed his arms on top of the bench on both sides of her so she couldn't move away again.

_Geez how can any girl like this bastard_ _when he comes on girls like this; makes me feel sick knowing that he likes me… no he like Setsu.. but it's still __**my**__ body._

"I told you its Setsuka; and is this how you get to know people, it's uncomfortable to be near you," she said pushing his chest further away. _God why won't he give it rest already- can't he get the idea that I'm not and will never be interested, there's got to be a way to stop him persisting._

_Hmm she's kinda feisty, it's interesting compared to those girls who just crumble at my feet; I wonder what would happen if I tease her some more. (Sho) _

"Well you weren't exactly talking much back to me; how about you tell me why I can't call you Setsu then," he asked her, while twirling some of her hair in his right fingers.

"Only my most important man can call be Setsu and you aren't him," she stated frustrated into his eyes then quickly looked away from him again. _Yeah that can do, mislead him Kyoko; make him think I'm taken, off limit, push him away somehow, hurt his ego- _Kyoko was generating ideas that can stop his advances on her.

"Then let me be your important man… Setsu," he said as he caressed the left side of her face with the back of his hand.

"You're too short," she retorted and grabbed his hand away from her face. _*Stab in Sho's ego* She thinks I'm short for a guy? _Sho was stunned and his left hand dropped back down unknowingly to him.

Kyoko stared in Sho's eyes, enjoying the shock that was there. _Hmm he still sensitive of his height…. Well that's what he gets for touching my face; and Cain is Setsu important man and if she ever wanted a lover she would want him as tall as Cain and strong as him and hans..Eh?_ She felt something tingle on her thigh; she looked down and saw a hand sliding.. following it she found who it belonged to.

"Wahh, where do you think you're touching," she yelled drawing the room's attention and she pushed Sho off the bench shocking him; Aria had left to change outfits, so the crews weren't being interrupted and just watched.

"SHO," Shoko yelled as she opened the door to the room just as Sho's hand's had landed on Setsu, "I'm sorry about that Miss," she apologized as she helped Sho up, "what do you think you're doing Sho apologize," she whispered to him; but Sho was pissed.

"What's your problem!" he yelled at Setsu who was standing up from the bench, "I was just trying to get to know you."

"Oh yes, and you were doing such a great job listening to me and touching," Setsu replied sarcastically, "never thought **you** were such a pervert."

"WTH do you mean Setsu and I'm not a damn perv," he retorted as he stood up looking down at Setsu.

"There you go again, I told you Setsuka are you retarded or something," she spoke as she glared up at him, "I told you I already have an important person to me who is my number 1, number 2 and number 3 in my world so I don't need you anymore," she gasped and covered her mouth; _shit I hope he didn't pick up that 'anymore' part._

"Anymore?" Sho asked curiously, "oh I see you must have been a fan that was madly in love with me but has given up on me," he snickered, "how about I give you a kiss on the lips, then will you let me be your number 1, 2 and 3; all the way to 100 ," he approached her. "Sho stop playing around," Shoko said to him.

"No, I don't want to associate with a pervert like you," she said deeply and began walking away. _Hell no you baka Sho like you were ever number 1 and like I'll ever let you touch me like __**that**__ again! A/N: Kyoko is lying to herself about him never being no.1/self-denial. _"Tell Aria that I'm going and that it's because of you," she announced to no one in particular and turned to the grabbed her right wrist before she left, she turned to glare at him; he was just half a step away.

"Hmm Setsu did you still want that kiss?" he asked her leaning close to her face, "it's still on offer just for you," she looked at him disgusted and pushed his face away from hers with her palm in his face.

"No, I don't want a kiss from a boy whose ranked number 5 when I have a man*1," she said as her hard grey eyes stared into his between the gaps in her figures on his face. She saw some anger in his eyes and she smiled tauntingly; she was hurting his ego_. _

_Muahaha Shotaro, I was the only person who knew how to make you happy with compliments- but now I'm also the one who know how to make you feel miserable; it's easier to lie and hurt you when you think you don't know the person, but it's really me._

_F*** this, I'm not gonna stand letting HER degrade me like this; she's worst than Kyoko; I'm SHO FUWA and she's a NO BODY. How dare this woma—GIRL treat me like some STUPID LITTLE BOY. _

Sho began to speak but it became a kiss on the palm of her hand that was covering her face and she flinched her hand away (she glared at him but her face was slightly tinged); _hah she he called me a boy but she's reacting like that to a kiss on the palm, I wonder how else she'd react; _still gripping her right wrist he pulled Setsu's hand up above his head and snaked his other arm around her waist so her body pressed against his; her face became pinker once she understood her situation. _Eww he pressing against me; his belt is digging into my stomach too, damn when did he get so strong; _she thought as she tried to push away from him and wriggle her wrist free_._ Sho leaned forward and blew into her right ear making her shiver.

"Hmm Setsu, do you really think I'm just a boy," he whispered in her ears and pulled her waist closer to his, "Setsu.. how about you spend the night with me and I'll show you how much of a man I am," he leaned his forehead onto hers and stared into her stunned eyes; he smirked at her.

"Sho this is very unprofessional; let her go," Shoko pleaded to Sho while tugging at his right shoulder; he ignored her and continued staring into the eyes in front of him.

"If you don't want a kiss, we can just jump straight to 3rd and 4th base," he spoke huskily at her; Setsu pushed his head off her forehead and glared at him again while clenching her teeth; Shoko paused and stared at Sho, shocked by his words. "Let me caress your body tonight Setsu," he whispered in her ears again, "let me rip those black panties off your body," his hand slid down her waist and then *SLAP*. Setsu slapped the right side of Sho's face; everyone in the room was shocked; he released his hold on her as he went to rub his red cheek.

Kyoko had slapped him with her left hand, but was assisted by several grudges to propel its strength before contact with Sho. She was seething as she glared at him; _this bastard... how dare he imply sleeping with me or Setsu- he hasn't even known Setsu for more than 2 hours and he wants me in his bed like a groupie .. and he touched my ass and in front of all these people and when the hell did he see my underwear! _She began gritting her teeth; she felt angry and humiliated.

"Oi, that hurt Setsu; you shouldn't hit a celebrities face," _geez that really hurt is she left handed?_

"You're disgusting," she breathed out at him, "I can't believe you were actually those types of guys," she looked up at him, her eyes were watering and her face was still very pink. Sho was shocked to see her like that; he couldn't move; he couldn't think; he couldn't help but feel bad that he caused her to look like that, like she wanted to cry, just because he wanted to make his ego feel better.

"Setsu—ka," he began and reached out to her; but was pushed back by an unknown force.

"Don't touch her" spoke a masculine voice behind Setsu while embracing her in one of his arms, "are you okay?" She looked up to see light colored hair. Seeing the familiar face calmed her emotions.

"Yes thank you… Nic."

**XxXxXxXxX**

NB: *1- in chapter one of the manga, Sho was ranked number 7 as the man that most women want to be held by (chart); so I said he was ranked 5, assuming he moved up the margin a year later. And let say Kyoko know's this because she just happen to cross by it.

**A/N: How many of you guy's thought it was Cain at the end? This chapter came out different from what I planned because of Sho; as I typed I got more ideas and in the end his character came out more of a prick and a pervert which was never intended. Also I was planning to involve Aria more but I thought I give Sho his glory in this chapter. Plus if you don't know what Sho meant by 3rd and 4th base, look it up or wait for the next chapter and I'll explain it.**

**To Rui: yeah I know what you mean by Aria's thought not being rational; honestly I just put it in the last minute before submitting it cause I thought Aria should be thinking something, so I just put it in without thinking much :P**

**To Littlebug21: glad you picked up the hint; as for the step sibling conversation, I'm not sure if I'll include it, but it would be interesting; maybe in a side story again? And what would you say that there was another hint which was more subtle in this chapter; it's very subtle even I don't really think its a hint.**

**To MangaAddict2688: Hehe Ren should start to worry about Setsu getting comfortable with him, but I love and plan on torturing him; also with Kyoko's friendship with Aria, I really have no idea what to do yet; I'm hoping the next few manga chapters will give me some ideas**

**To alitablake: no way I'm going to hook Aria up with Sho, he doesn't deserve her; but I'll have something about this in the next chapter or the one after. I'm planning to hook Aria up with another guy in the next story I've semi-planned, plus in ch 9 she metioned she kinda already had a guy but he was finding himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Not my best chapter but I just wanted to get it out of the way so it's kinda meh. Again I didn't cover what I planned and I feel like I'm waffling too much on unimportant details so my plans have been pushed back yet again. Also I'm glad alot of you enjoyed the last chapter and had the time to review.**

**Anyway Happy Readings.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nic stared down at Sho while holding on to Setsu protectively; he had been walking through the corridor towards the set when he heard a cry coming from up a head, "Wahh, where do you think you're touching." He noticed a woman with wavy brown hair walking further ahead of him start jogging to one of the room up a head; but it was none of his business, so he slowly continued his pace. As he got closer he heard a males voice shouting, "WTH do you mean Setsu and I'm not a damn perv."

_Setsu?_ _and a pervert?_ Nic thought to himself and began to worry. He headed towards the door which was left open; peering in he saw a familiar head of blonde hair with pink highlights being held by a blonde guy.

"Hey we should stop him, shouldn't we," Nic overhead some of the staff talking by the door.

"She's said she's already got an important man; so she's taken, why is Fuwa persisting with her?"- "Well she did kinda insulted him, but did you see him touch her?"- "Nuh did you? - "Just a bit at the end; but Sho going a bit far right now, but I don't want to lose my job." - "Yeah I need this job, but he'll get in trouble if he goes too far." - "Don't worry Shoko's working on it." Nic took what they said to memory, but could not believe that they weren't going to help and leaving the work to the lady, Shoko to deal with. He gazed back to Setsu and saw Sho's hand begin to slid down her waist; as he entered the room to intervene he was stopped by the sound of a resonating slap.

"You're disgusting; I can't believe you were actually those types of guys," he heard Setsu breath out. _What the hell did he say to make her say that and slap him? _Nic thought to himself. _He's a guy…a teenager and judging from his actions he probably talked about 'those' stuff. _He noticed Setsu's hands were clenched and shaking; he continued walking towards her; no one seemed to have noticed him, they were too absorbed with the two teens. Before he knew it, he was holding Setsu and shoved the guy away; she looked up at him, her face becoming relieved though pink with watery eyes; a face that he had not seen in many years.

"Yes thank you..Nic," she spoke to him and turned in his arm so her back faced Sho; he smiled at her and then diverted his gaze back at the boy known as Sho. Sho looked up at the tall man before him, unsure what to do; _crap was this that guy she was talking about- I thought she'd have like a not as tall skinny guy, not someone like him who could do some serious damage. (_A/N: Nic is American and taller than Ren; he looks strong but is not bulky) There was strong tension in the room, and the bystanders began murmuring.

"What do you think you were doing," Nic spoke with a deep voice as he grabbed Sho's shirt and pulled him off the ground. Sho looked up at him in shock of his strength.

"Sorry, my charge has been acting inappropriate, I apologize; please release him," Shoko touched Nic's arm and he reluctantly let go; throwing him slightly as he did making him stumble back.

"Tch, I could tell from what I saw when I came in and only imagine what went on before from her expression alone," he tilted his head directing it at Setsu; Sho turned his face away ashamed. "You're an idol, you know thousands of people look up to you; what kinda example are you setting. Think about it!" his words shocked Sho and he began thinking about his actions; if his fans saw him like that, what was he promoting.

"You're a guy, you shouldn't treat girls like that its pathetic and desperate; don't you have any morals you just met her right?" he voice was getting louder, "you should be glad that she hit you before or I would be doing it right now, Setsu "Nic"" Setsu interrupted Nic as he spoke.

"I feel sick being here, can we go?" she murmured into his chest while tugging his shirt, "there's no point talking to that idiot."

"Yeah, sure… he can't even look at me when I'm talking, he's just a kid," Nic spoke as he turned towards the exit. Sho turned at the mention of being called a kid, and tired to retort but his voice was stuck in his throat. He watched as Nic began leading Setsu out of the room and then they were out of sight.

"SHOOOO," Shoko grabbed him by the collar and shook him,"what do you think you were doing; do you know how much trouble this will cause if the press were to find out and he said he would have beat you up as well! And how could the rest of you guy's let him; his actions will also affect the campaign idiots!" she released Sho so he could get his bearings back; and the rest of the people in the room looked at their feet's ashamed. "Sho were you stupid what if she files for sexual harassment!" Sho remained silent.

_Geez, I thought he would behave himself while I was gone; he's hit on so many girls lately and there's never been a problem, but I've never seen him in a situation like that before. _

"Sho, I want you to apologize to her and I'll talk to her to make sure see doesn't report it."

"What? Why? She started it... she was ignoring me at the beginning and then began provoking me and testing my limits; she was the one questioning my manliness," Sho objected.

"So basically she did nothing, she just used words and that made you imply all those 'things' and touch her," Shoko spoke exasperated. She placed her right hand on her forehead feeling a headache coming. _He went that far because she ignored him and what she said… gosh that's so ridiculous, but I guess that's a situation he's not use to. _

"God you should have heard some of the things she said to me; they were insulting and degrading so I got angry and wanted to repay the favor," he was clenching his fist; _I just wanted to make her feel inferior and degrade her as well._ "I felt she was lying about having a boyfriend, so a part of me just wanted to confirm it and I let my boundary slip," his voice quivered at the end.

_I found out she was sensitive so _I_ used it to my advantage, I said and did all those things because it caused her to react that way... like I was winning. Who was I? Acting like that to girl; that's not Sho Fuwa._ Setsu's tearing face came to his mind and he touched his cheek which she hit; he remembered another face. _Kyoko? I've hurt her that time as well; she just used words and I hit her. _He surveyed the room; everyone was giving him that look, implying he was at fault. He sighed. _I'm dispicable._

"Sorry you're right, I was being stupid, you know that I never act like that… I got carried away," his face was somber._ "_She was the girl and I was the man, I'm more responsible for what happened; she used words, I used force with a side of vulgar suggestions…. I can't believe that was me," Shoko couldn't help but feel sorry for him but also believe his word; Sho was disgusted at himself.

_I should go apologize to her, but her boyfriend just then will probably stop me from seeing her… or beat me up. She'll probably just run away anyway. _Sho sighed and tired to think what he could do.

Aria entered the room and looked around at the depressing atmosphere. "Eh? Why is everyone so glum and where did Setsuka go?" she asked innocently. One of the staff told her what happened and she approached Sho.

"Sho-san," she spoke as she tugged his shirt down with both her hands so his face was level with here's, "what do you think you were doing to Setsuka while I was gone," she looked at him with evil eyes.

**Meanwhile…**

_Was Sho always like that or did he change? Was that the true him behind that princely image that I once saw him as? He's never hit on me before….he's done more to Setsu in a few hours then he has to me in a life time. Just thinking about what he did and implied to Setsu was disgusting…*sigh* he really saw me as nothing all that time…I was so stupid._

"tsuka…Setsuka?" _Eh? _Setsu turned to look at Nic, whose eyes held concern for her.

"Setsuka are you okay? You're mind seems to be elsewhere, I've been calling your name for a while now."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what happened…thank you for helping me Nic-San," she replied looking up at him. She was still being held by Nic since they left and she hadn't realized til then; "ah sorry you can let go of me," she pushed herself away from him; Nic hesitantly let her go. They continued walking towards the set.

"Did he do anything else to you? I heard you screaming before I got there" he asked her; she stopped walking and she stiffened for a moment. _Huh he actually did more? Crap what the hell will __**he **__do when he finds out?_

"Umm he..he touched my thigh but it might have been accidental and.. *mumble* he said something about 3rd and 4th base and *mumble*…bed *mumble* black," he noticed she was hesitating a bit with the mumbling and her face was blushing.

"Did he kiss you or try to?" Nic asked thinking that was the reason she mumbling.

"Kiss me? Eh? No no no no no he didn't," she said as she shook her head violently; suddenly memories of Valentine's Day flooded her mind and she felt like throwing up and covered her mouth.

"Setsuka are you ok?" Nic noticed her face turning pale; he carried her to some bench's nearby, "here sit down and take deep breaths; I'm going to get you something to drink," Nic ran towards some vending machines he saw earlier. Kyoko sat on the bench feeling terrible; _why did I suddenly remember that. _She remembered the sweet taste of the chocolate in her mouth followed his tongue roaming around her mouth, over her teeth, over her tongue, under it, invading every crevasse. She looked at her left palm; the one Sho kissed; _would he have done it to Setsu? What will Tsuruga think if he knew?_ He eyes began watering at the thought of a disappointed Ren. She hadn't noticed Nic return.

"Setsuka here, did you want water or lemonade?" Nic returned with the drinks and was kneeling in front of her.

"Umm lemonade, thank you, "she replied while reaching for the bottle and rubbing her eye. Nic stared at Setsu; he noticed something about her eyes. She began drinking the lemonade slowly; though she did not like carbonated drinks she appreciated the lemon taste to help her forget about the Valentine chocolate.

"Are you feeling better now," he asked her as he sat next to her and began stroking her back to make her feel better.

"Yes, thank you Nic I'm sorry to trouble you," she replied and recapped her drink.

"It's ok Setsuka it was no problem, we're friends and soon to be colleagues," he smiled at her; she nodded and smiled weakly back. They sat in awkward silence for a minute, unsure what to do next.

"Uhno Nic, Sho umm…he…" Setsu spoke trying to start the conversation again. Nic raised a hand to stop her.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to Setsuka," she looked up at him surprised yet relieved, _I got the general idea so no need to make her anymore uncomfortable (Nic), _"you probably want to put what happened behind you right, but you know Cain will ask you if he knew something happened to you." She looked down at the drink that rested on her lap.

"You're not going to tell him are you," she asked Nic worryingly.

"If Cain is as observant as I am he'll probably know something up; he'll want to know if something happened to his important girl, I know I would if something happened to mine." Setsu sighed.

_Ren is the observant type; he knew something was wrong when I first ran into that beagle; but I'm a better actress now, maybe I can deceive him… I hope._

"Um... something like that happened before," she thought out loud. _Sho told Ren about the incident in the forest before I did... and he was really mad… he couldn't look at me. _Nic noticed her expression became sadder. "Nic… I want to hide it just for a little while… no one will tell Cain; they're too scared to approach him so he won't find out unless it's from you or me."

"Setsuka you'll hurt him by not telling him so I can't promise I'll say nothing to him; but I'll try and hold back some information from him." Nic explained. Setsu merely nodded. "Come on; let's go back to the set," Nic reached for Setsu's hand pulled her up and they began walking back together.

**At the Set**

"Nic you're finally here," the director told him, "we've gone ahead some other scenes but as promise I'll do as many scenes as I can with Ace so you won't have as many next week." He noticed Setsu with him.

"Sorry director, I was with Setsuka for a bit, that's why I was a little late," Setsu looked up at him guiltily, "don't worry no one's angry and nothings been postponed so it doesn't matter."

"Ahem, yes that's true but I'd like to know why you two are holding hands?" he pointed. Setsu looked down and flinched, she hadn't realized they had been the whole way, she tried to shake free but Nic kept grip.

"Director, what's wrong with holding hands with such a cute girl? Did you want a turn holding her hands?" he asked cheekily and raised her hands close to his lips.

"That's not what I mean… aren't you afraid of..," the director froze.

"Nic," a dark voice was heard from behind Nic and Setsu. They turned around to see Cain with a touch of BJ; he eyes glowering at Nic. "It's time for me to kill you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Yeah no blood in this chapter for what Sho did- they're in showbiz so people will notice a half-beaten/dead singers. Though alot of us would like to see that. **

**Anyway I actually made Sho's character too much of a prick last chapter so I had problems deciding how Sho would feel after what he did; I re-did it so many times: first he felt too guilty, then none at all, then was a real ass and then I got something in-between so I just stuck with it (couldn't be bothered thinking anymore). Also alot of you guy's a thinking of Sho-Aria or Nic-Aria pairing; well Aria is being paired later on so its neither ^_^ I'll clarify this in the next chapter as why it won't happen.**

To Rui: Yeah I pushed Sho's charcter too far, my original plan was just the accidental touch on the thigh then slap but kept getting ideas and that made it so hard for me to decide how he'd react after... but I guess that adds to the M element maybe?

**To Haymitch Abernathy: Yes I wish it was Cain too, but that's too predictable, but I'll have a Cain-Sho segment soon. Hehehe and thanks for your support and your words made me so happy that I thought "take that English teachers that kept giving me C's, some appreciates my writting!" hehe thanks again.**

To Littlebug21: Yeah i have subtle clues floating around, but your guesses are interesting, maybe I can incorporate it somehow.

**To MangaAddict2688: Sorry no torturing in this chapter, but some in the next :)**

To alitablake: Oh Sho wasn't the one Aria mentioned about improving himself; it's someone I'm mention later so another character I'll develop. And Shoko didn't do anything to stop his hand sliding because she didn't see because she was looking at Sho and next to him maybe? Also glad you liked the idea that Sho wanted to bed her :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- This chapter is actually the half way point of where I wanted to end, but as usually it went longer then I planned. Still I stopped it at an okay part; and I thought it be nice for you guys to have something to read while the manga is being scanlated.**

**Also I'm glad so many of you guy's liked how I ended the last chapter; thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Nic… It's time for me to kill you," Cain spoke darkly at him. Nic lowered Setsu's hand and released his grip, not breaking eye contact with Cain. Setsu was scared, unsure why Cain spoke those words; she unwillingly tottered over to Cain and tugged his coat, "Umm Nii-san I came back... I ran into Nic on the way and we came together," she said timidly, he was still staring at Nic. She tried hugging him from the front; still no response.

_Eh? He's not responding has he already figured it out? Did I let it slip somehow? Does he think its Nic? Wait no, he couldn't have, it's something else so act normal...act Setsu-ish, Setsu-ish. _She looked back up at Cain.

"Nee Nii-san hug me back or I'll never hug you again," she whined and began shaking him lightly. Cain broke his glare from Nic and looked done at Setsu.

"Oh sorry, welcome back," he hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "I still have a lot of filming to do, we'll be here a while," he looked back up at Nic, "I still need to kill him," he spoke darkly. Kyoko panicked slightly.

"Nii-san you cannot kill Nic for no reason, he did nothing to me," she said while tugging him back and forth. Setsu briefly looked back at Nic; he was staring back at Cain with a small smile.

"Yeah Cain, you can't kill me cause you feel like it, has the director approved of it yet?" he looked towards the director who was sweating a bit; he was hesitant to reply.

"It was going to happen eventually," he took a step closer to the director, "why not now while he's feeling murderous, it'll be realistic," he whispered and the director's face glowed.

"Yes, we'll do that then; I'll organize everything," the director exclaimed.

"Director! You cannot let Cain kill him for no reason," she shouted out, drawing the three men's attention.

"Setsuka we're talking about the filming," Nic explained; Setsu tilted her head confused. "It's the scene where Ace the double agent dreams or has a nightmare that BJ kills him," he stated casually. "We're actually going to feel some pain to make it a bit more realistic but it won't be anything major," he walked over towards Setsuka. "You'll make sure Cain won't really kill me ne?" he asked her.

"Of course Nic, I'll look after you," she said with a smile to him. He returned it and looked at Cain.

"I'm going to get change; call someone to get me when the settings done; later," Nic said as he left to his change room.

"You get change too Cain, I'll send someone when everything ready," the director said. Cain merely nodded and began dragging Setsu with him to his dressing room.

"Wahh Nii-san slow down, my legs are shorter than yours."

**In Nic's Dresser**

_Crap I thought he was really planning to kill me; Thank god I re-read the script last night so I remembered the Nightmare scene or else I would have thought he was serious. _He was breathing heavily. _Setsuka better thank me for this, if he's mad at me she can hide that incident from him a while longer; _he sighed. _I'm probably gonna get hurt more than necessary in the following scenes. _

**In Cain's Dresser**

"What were you doing with Nic? I thought you said you were going to see Aria," Cain spoke to Setsu. She was sitting on the couch and Cain had pulled another chair closer to sit across from her.

"Aria had to work, she was doing a photo shoot and fitting after her meeting so I decided to come back and I ran into Nic on the way back," she replied with her arms cross.

"Then why was he holding your hand?" he looked at her piercing eyes and she flinched.

"I-I didn't know Nic was holding my hands… no it's just holding hands like little kids do… um I thought they were Nii-san, honest… he um was leading me back to the set; please don't be mad," she stuttered anything that came to mind and turned her head away from him_. Gah what am I suppose to say, not even I know and those eyes are scary._ Ren wasn't entirely happy with her response and pulled his chair closer to the couch; his knees touched the couch and her legs were trapped between them.

"Setsu…" Cain called her. She turned to him to find him closer and unknowingly pushed herself further back in the couch. Cain grabbed both her hands in his and pulled her forward again. "No one else but me should be allowed to hold your hands like that, because I'm your one and only important man so remember ok," he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers. She blushed slightly and began pulling her hands away, but to no effect. "Let me disinfect them," he murmured between a kiss and continued kissing each finger. It ended quickly and Ren unwillingly let her hands go to Kyoko's relief.

_Phew it's over, that was embarrassing and awkward… disinfect my hands? How does he come up with these things; _Kyoko thought as she drew her hands back, but her right hand was stopped. She looked up to see Cain with a slightly shocked face.

"Setsu… what's wrong with your right hand?" Cain asked with some force. She looked at her hand and saw some nail and finger imprints; they weren't bruises but her flesh was pink which was visible on her fair skin. _What I didn't even know… it must have been when that idiot gripped my hand above his head CRAP! _Cain saw her shocked expression and when she said nothing he knew something was up. He picked her up in his arms and sat himself on the couch with Setsu in his lap; he hugged her tightly and looked her in the face.

"Setsu, what happened before you came back here," he asked her again, but she turned her face away. "Did Nic do this to you?" he growled.

"No! I told you he did nothing to me," she replied still looking away from him.

"So someone else did?"he asked and he noticed her flinch. _Tch so something did happen. _"Who was it?"

"Nothing happened to me Nii-san and Nic only walked back with me," she said with a hint of annoyance and pushed at Cain's chest to get some distance, "I probably did it myself when I tried to get Nic to let go," she lied. _Crap he already knows something up, why is he so observant… I haven't even lasted 10 minutes holding this secret from him._ She suddenly felt herself falling back while lost in thought; she looked up and saw Cain face hovering above hers. He had pushed her off his lap and laid her along the couch; her legs still resting across his lap and his hands positioned one behind her head the other to her side.

"Setsu I know you're lying to me," he stared down into her eyes, "you know I'll discipline you until you tell me what happened." Cain began lowering his lips to her collar to kiss it. Setsu shot her hands up before he touched her and pushed his face away.

"I told you NOTHING HAPPENED and I'm not in the mood for THIS," she semi yelled at him. Cain glared down at Setsu and she returned the glare.

*KNOCK KNOCk* Setsu and Cain turned to the door. "Heel-san we'll be needing you in five minutes please be ready on set by then," a voice called behind the door. Cain sighed and removed his hand from the back of Setsu head.

"You're not very good at lying Setsu, I know something happened… you still haven't explained anything to me," he spoke to her and began removing his coat.

"There is nothing to explain, I told you nothing happened," she pouted still lying on the couch. Her pouting face then became one of shock as she watched Cain remove his shirt over his head. "Nii-san what are you doing," she said with panic while covering her red face.

"Didn't you hear, they need me soon so your sexy Nii-san has to change," he said with a grin on his face. He loved the way she was acting at the moment and found himself hugging her to him.

"N-nii-san, you need to get ready," she stuttered when she felt him pull her up slightly in his embrace, "let me leave so you can change". She could feel his warm skin through her clothes.

"Hmmm its fine you can stay and 5 minutes is plenty of time," he spoke and kissed the crook of her neck, "and since you weren't telling me what happened I think this is a better way to get what I want from you." Setsu shivered at his touch and tired to push him away but to no effect, her hands rested on his shoulders; she felt helpless at the moment and felt all she could do was endure til he left for the set and control her voice. _Kyoko just bear with it for 5 minutes until he leaves for the set. _Sounds quietly escaped her lips, but it wasn't the sounds Ren desired; they were sounds of resistant to his approaches.

"Nii-san… stop it, you need to put on your costume," Setsu whimpered as she felt his mouth travel her neck making her delirious.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Cain asked while he continued kissing her neck; she shook her head and whispered 'no' to him. "Heh suit yourself Setsu, I'll just keep going then" he breathed into her skin; he felt her skin becoming exceptionally hot. He pulled his right hand above her shoulders and slipped it into her jacket pushing it down so that he had more skin to kiss. Setsu flinched as his cold fingers touched her warm skin.

"Uwaah Ni-Cain *ah* not here... y-you have to work," she whimpered; she felt like he was trying to strip her. His right arm pushed her jacket down to her elbow exposing both her arms, whilst his left kept her in position; his left fingers were playing with the strands of beads of her top, pulling them playfully. Kyoko was sensitive and to her it felt like he was pulling her top up everytime he tugged it and the cool air hit her skin.

He began kissing her shoulder and she began mewing for him. _Hmm finally some pleasuring sounds from her lips. _He looked up without breaking contact; her chest was heaving pushing her breast towards his bare chest evrytime she exhaled and her face was flushed; her eyes were unfocused and heavy lidded, her lips parted just enough for her moans to escape. _Hmm the longer she hides it from me, the further and longer I can go._ He smiled at his work and returned to his business along her arm.

His right hands slipped away from her back and found itself travelling along her legs that still rested on his lap. Still kissing her, his large hand roamed from her calf up her legs pass her knees; he admired how smooth they were and continued to her thighs. As he reached her thighs he felt her stiffen; her hands gripped his shoulders and he looked at her face; her eyes were wide and stunned. His eyes became darker; and Setsu finally realized her mistake.

"Who touched you there Setsu," Cain asked in a deep voice.

"Na-no one nii-san," she stuttered and tired to get up, but was pushed back down by Cain.

"Who touched you," he repeated in a deeper, darker voice and Setsu shuddered under him; she squirmed under him but that only made the situation worst as her top ran up her body. Cain saw the slight rash across her stomach that was caused by Sho's belt; he touched it and Setsu looked down to see it for the first time. _Crap, that bastard gave me a rash as well! (Kyoko) _His expression became almost demonic.

*Knock Knock* "Heel-san we need you now," called a woman from the door.

"Five more minutes," Cain shouted back.

"Eh but I called you five minutes ago, there are going to start," she replied.

"I said five more minutes," he shouted again holding back his anger.

"But the director wants to start now," she called back. Cain let go of Setsu and stormed to the door and opened it.

"Tell the director I need five more minutes," he glared down at the woman and closed the door again.

"D-director… He-Heel-san needs five more minutes," the woman stuttered to the director while shaking and tears running down her eyes, "he's st-still changing." Cain had opened the door while topless.

After closing the door, Cain grabbed his t-shirt and began buttoning it up then returned to Setsu who sat silently on the couch.

"Was it Nic who touched you?" he asked her, while sitting next to her and rested his arm long the head of the couch.

"It wasn't him… I told you he did nothing to me," she spoke and looked away from him; Cain brought his hand to her chin and turned her to face him.

"So there was someone else and he knows who it was too," he looked straight into her eyes examining it, her eyes dilated and he knew that he was right. _She obviously knows I know something happened to her, so why won't she just tell me what happened and why would Nic know? _He felt himself getting angrier and he found himself pinning Setsu to the couch; one hand in each of her's above her head.

"Do you remember what you promised Nic, the scenes are going to begin soon; and I'm really in the mood to do some damage" he stared into her scared eyes; she still said nothing."Setsu why won't you tell me what happened if Nic, someone who's known you for less than a week knows what happened and I don't," his voice held a mixture of pain and anger.

_Tch, I've known you for so long yet you won't tell me what happened… how would I know how to protect you if I don't know from what… could you have fallen for Nic… you even stopped calling him Nic-san while I'm still stuck at Tsuruga-san._ He dropped his head with frustration.

"Cain…" Setsu spoke softly, "I'm sorry," a few stray tears began running down her cheeks. "I'm can't tell you yet," she sniffled. _I can't forgive myself for what happened…if I told you I can't bear to see you angry at me for letting him touch me again…I would cry and then you would look at me with those disappointed eyes and I feel like I… I would break… _"Please don't hate me."

"Sigh, have it your way," Cain spoke emotionlessly; she felt him release her hands, and she looked up at him; his face showed that he would let her be for now, but he was still not happy. She began wiping away her tears.

Ren looked at her and felt wrong to pressure her to talk; his anger slowly subsiding. _How can I hate you, you should be hating me for pressuring you… I want to know but how can I get you to talk when you look at that. Heh 'not yet', how long would that be. *Knock Knock Knock* _There was a louder knock at the door and Cain proceeded to the door, grabbing his next coat along the way.

"Hey Cain, get out here already, geez I want to do as many scenes as I can this week; is this how you treat your senior," Nic exclaimed as he dragged Cain out of the room while briefly peering in to check on Setsu. _Huh was she crying? I guess he's already figured something out and was pressuring her to talk._

"Senior, 'tch' we're the same age," Cain snorted and shook off Nic.

"Heh, you're 22 and I'm 24 I'm older, now come on so we can start," he replied and headed to the set (Cain character is older than Ren as a precaution that the two cannot be linked by age).

_Geez, he was actually older than me, and why is he in a rush to do so many scenes this week, does he have something planned next week? Who cares, more importantly what makes Kyoko think I'll hate her and why can't tell she can't tell me yet? Is it that bad… hmm._

"Cain we're doing the briefing," the director called; he noticed Nic already standing with him waiting. _If Kyoko's not ready to tell, I'll get what I can from Nic._

**In the dresser**

Kyoko was still lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, thinking about what she can do.

_I already slipped… he knows something happened, how could I have been so careless. I even promised to tell him at some point what happened… [Ren's pained face comes to mind] Nic was right… hiding it only hurt him. _She sat up and felt herself shudder. _Cold, _she pulled her jacket on properly and hugged herself. She noticed Cain's coat on the floor and picked it up hugging it herself. _It's was still warm_. She slipped into his coat as she would occasionally and sat back on the couch; it was something Setsu-ish.

_Setsu? Sho approached Setsu not me… would he be as mad if it was Setsu? No will Cain? [She visualized Cain killing Sho] Umm… as much as I despise that idiot I don't want him dead yet; tch, but I feel like I'm protecting that idiot from what he deserves. _She sighed and wished she had a Sho doll to strangle. _Ren… I don't want to trouble him but I should tell him before I regret it like last time but when he's calmer; maybe after work or when my missions over….[_She recalled all the disciplining Cain had done to her and laid down one her side, curling up slightly with a slight blush forming_] No I won't last til the missions over. _Kyoko found herself still cold but also tried… h_mmm I've been so sleepy lately; maybe it's still the weather or I've thinking too much; _she felt herself begin dozing off; _mmm its okay, he said I could sleep in here… and if I'm asleep he won't discipline me. _Kyoko curled up in a ball facing the door and began falling asleep. _This coat… it smells like Ren. _

**Sometime later**

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Kyoko woke to the sound of gun shots. _Eh? Gun shots… _Nic's word came to her mind_. _["You'll make sure Cain won't really kill me ne?"]_ Oh no I forgot they were doing the killing scene between Ace and BJ… _She looked at the time; _gah I've been asleep for over an hour. _She jumped up from the couch and ran out. *Bang* another gun shot. _Oh no I hope Nic is okay; Cain wasn't very happy when he left and if I'm not there no one can control him._

She dashed out to the set and froze. Nic sat against a concrete wall, he's clothes were bloodied and he had blood running down his face; he had gunshot wounds to both his shoulders and blood began to pool by his body. Setsu looked at the rest of the crew; they were entranced and pale; she turned back to the scene and felt her blood freeze; standing across from Nic, was BJ in his murderous glory.

"I was only helping you," Nic spoke weakly before coughing blood.

*Bang* she saw Nic wince as another shot was fired at his chest, before toppling over. BJ lit a cigarette and breathed out the smoke; "I can handle my own problems," he stepped towards Nic and raised his gun, "I don't need your help." *Bang*

**-CUT! THAT's PERFECT-** The director called and Setsu ran over to the two men.

Nic slowly sat up and Cain stepped away from him; as soon as Setsu reached them she plucked the cigarette from Cain's lips and stomped it out and turned to Nic. Cain wasn't happy that Setsu just turned away from him; he would have confronted her on the matter but the director called him.

"Are you ok? You looked like the shots really hurt, were they using dummy bullets?" she asked while kneeling by him. Nic grabbed her arm.

"Setsuka," he breathed heavily, "help me."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Do dummy bullets actually exist? Anyway, I think Ren's emotions were kinda all over the place from- slight anger- forgiveness- more angry- discipling her while enjoying it but still not happy- super angry- angy, sad and guilty; not sure how you guys feel about it, I think its weird but oh well, chapters already up.**

**Next chapter is in process and hopefully I can bring Sho into that chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- YAY my story has reached 100 reviews HAPPY ME! And what luck, this chapter is an extra long one too.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and alerted this story/chapter; and for those who informed me the proper term for my bullet problem (never using anime terminology as reference again).**

**So again happy readings ^_^**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Setsuka," he breathed heavily, "help me."

She began feeling guilty that she was sleeping while he was in pain; she touched his chest slightly he grunted in pain. "What took you so long to get out, I've been beaten around by Cain for like an hour; he's shoved me, dragged me, beat with poles; he has a grip like a bear trap and he's shot me so many times already; he was so cruel. We've actually finished this scene after 3 repeats with two NG's, then he goes to the director and suggested some changes, then we did it again, and that time he suggested that since it's a nightmare there's no point using a silencer on a gun so we did it again… twice," he exclaimed and began standing up with the wall for support. "I'm glad we're using paint ball instead of blank bullets, I just feel really sore; Cain has deadly accuracy hitting the same spot you know."

"I'm sorry; after you took Cain away I was thinking what to do next_," s_he spoke as she stood back up_. And I feel asleep._

"He knows right, I told you he would; he came and asked me what happened," he said as he massaged his shoulder, "but because I promised you that I wouldn't tell him everything he was taking his anger out on me because I knew," _and he nearly shot me in the forbidden zone_ he mentally groaned.

"I'm sorry, I actually tried to hide it but he found that idiots hand grip on my wrist and things went downhill from there," she spoke sadly, "what did you end up telling him?"

"Umm," Nic recalled his early conversation.

**-Early between Nic and Cain (after the briefing) -**

"Nic, tell me who touched Setsu so I can kill them," Cain demanded just loud enough for the two of them to hear; they were in place waiting for the cameramen while they were being briefed.

"So she already started talking, she told me she wanted to hide it from you for a bit," _if she hadn't slipped he would be asking why I was holding her hand; oh well I tried to help her by drawing his attention to me instead, but like I thought he's the observant type._

"No, I figured most of it out without her talking (_just from physical evidence and reactions), _she doesn't want tell me what happened yet, but you already know so tell me," he glared at him. Nic's breath hitched for a moment.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you much but firstly, her lips were untouched and secondly it wasn't me; she was being held by this teen idol guy," he explained. Cain had a terrible imagination of some punk laughing and lying over his Kyoko, gripping her hand and feeling her stomach (_No let go of me…help me..Ren!-imagining her voice). _Nic took a step back as he could feel Cain's anger emit from him_. _

"Who was it," he glowered at Nic. "Ahh.." _Crap what was that idiots name, I forgot, "_sorry man I don't remember._" _Cain glared at him thinking he was just refusing to tell him. He shot the gun with a silencer by Nic's feet causing him to flinch.

"Nic, I hope you remember soon, because these scenes are going to hurt, so don't die until you tell me his name."

_What have I gotten myself into; Setsuka, you better thank me for this. _**And so the scenes begin.**

**-After the first 3 takes of the scene-**

"Have you remembered yet," Cain asked whilst smoking next to him.

"You're a demon you know," Nic said exhaustedly, he hunched over while opening a bottle of water. Cain pointed the gun at his head without looking at him. Nic sighed, "She slapped that guy after he touched her and then I took her back to the set; she said he was disgusting and that he was those types of those types of guys; that's all I know from when I saw her; are you happy now."

Cain turned to him shocked; dropping his gun down and the cigarette from his lips. His imagination was going overtime; his sweet Kyoko wearing that Setsu outfit (shorts and singlet top with swaying beads and a jacket) being dragged to some secluded area by some disgusting bastard helpless while he touched her and kissed her neck.

_Was that why she stopped me kissing her neck before? Because some punk had already been doing it to her._ Nic noticed him clenching his fist and guessed he was probably over thinking it.

"Cain, I stopped that guy before he did anything you're thinking of now so relax a bit," Nic told him. Cain tried to settle down, he grabbed a bottle of water and began drinking it; _he's right, no way that happened, if it did she wouldn't be so calm… and I've done more to her; it's just the thigh right? _He recalled her flinching_._

"Man, you're quiet a demanding brother wanting to know every aspect of her life, give her a little space; but she really didn't want to worry you so she wanted to hide it from you til she felt it was better to tell you that some guy touched her ass," Cain sprayed the water he was drinking and stared at Nic, "um I'm guessing you didn't know that," Nic commented nervously.

Nic remembered being shot at several more times after that; he had managed to escape Cain off set, but Cain spoke to the director about scene changes, and he was stuck with him and his gun again.

**- Return to present -**

Nic explained to Setsuka that Cain had gotten a lot of detail from him, but not all. She was shocked at how unprofessional her Nii-san was acting to Nic with the gun and went to confront him.

"No, I think the shooting scenes are fine and I think Nic's almost at his limit, I'd like to touch some other areas" the director spoke to Cain while pointing towards Nic. He had been suggesting more changes to the scene so he could shoot Nic more. He noticed Setsu walking towards them and Nic walking off set while tending his bruises; he felt slightly guilty for repeatedly shooting him. _I lost some of my control… I didn't really physically hurt Nic he's in some pain … personal things should be handled outside of work… *Sigh* I hope he can still act after today. _

"Oh Setsuka, your brothers been doing a great job as BJ in these scenes, it'll be one of the most memorable scenes of the movie," he exclaimed joyfully. _I'm glad I took Nic's advice and filmed it today._

"Director can I borrow Cain, I want to talk to yo-_omf_," Cain pulled Setsu into a hug before she finished her sentence. The director smiled and just left the two alone.

"Umm nii-san," she spoke softly, "you were really mean to Nic, shooting him even when you weren't filming, it's not very professional," she tried to scold him, but she was too embarrassed by the sudden contact. Ren hugged her tighter; he needed to cool down from playing BJ too long; he was remembering some of his past; he needed to regain control.

_Eh too tight, is he that upset that I didn't tell him what happened… is this a new way of bullying me?_

"Ni-nii-san, too tight you're hurting me," she muttered and wriggled in his arms; her movement drew Ren's action and he released her.

"Sorry," he muttered and began walking away. _Eh? Is he mad at me? _Before she knew it she had caught up to him and was hugging his back; and he stopped.

"Umm Nii-san, I promise to tell you what happened after work ok; just don't hurt Nic anymore, he stopped that idiot for me," she felt him tense up, "I didn't want to bother you while you were working so please don't be angry at me," she pleaded. She felt his hands hold hers and he turned to look at her.

"You'll tell me everything after work," he questioned her with uncertain puppy eyes; she nodded and stroked his cheeks.

"Yes, I promise I'll answer all your questions; just stop with the sad puppy dog face," she patted his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll try and wait; just please stay where I can see you," he gently took her hands and together continued walking.

_She didn't want to trouble me so she tried to hide it… I wasn't there to save her again…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Filming continued; Setsu watched from the side, when a certain blond entered the studio.

"Heh you think this is a good idea, taking action so soon? She'll probably provoke me again then it'll happen all over again and everyone on her set will know what happened as well Shoko; even though she was at fault." Shoko stared at him disgusted- _you're blaming her for YOUR actions still. _Sho read his managers face and sighed, "yes yes, some of it was my fault too, let's just get this over with."

After Setsu and Nic left, Aria had been punishing Sho for what he had done; Sho was head butted, punched in the stomach, strangled, noogied and all these other activities. She had demanded that he go apologize while he was in a head locked and he had agreed. Aria no longer looked like it but she still had tomboyish habits from having lived with four brothers all her life who were fighters, and that surprised everyone. After being released, Sho voiced his concern, "I'll go apologize if she's willing to see me, but that tall guy will probably stop me," he wheezed.

"Tall guy? Oh, you mean her brother," Aria replied; Sho was shocked at the word brother.

_WTH that guy was her brother? Not her boyfriend! That bitch was lying to me; tch so she was available; what's wrong with her doesn't she know that famous me showed interest in her._

"What the hell are you doing here, only actors and crew members can be here," spoke a dark voice that brought Shoko and Sho's attention; they both jerked at the sight of a bloody Nic staring back at them; he still needed the bloody look for filming.

"Tch, I came to see Setsu; to apologize for what I did and ask her out tonight," Sho spoke smugly, "and by the way I love the beaten to a bloody pulp look on you." Shoko sighed and Nic looked at him irritated.

"This is from filming and what makes you think I'll let you see her?" he glowered at him, "and you're stupid if you think I'll let her go out with you".

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't make decision for your darling little sister, let her decide," Sho smirked at Nic, "when she mentioned her important man I thought she meant her boyfriend, not her brother." _Eh? He thinks I'm Setsuka's brother, hehe he's an idiot, we look nothing alike but this can get interesting (Nic)._

"Sho, just apologize and go, don't make this situation any worst," Shoko told him, "please just let him see her for a minute, I'll keep him in line," she asked Nic.

"Hmm sure but only quickly, but you should know she's busy watching her real important man on set at the moment and I don't mean me," he smirked, "that's him over there."

*BANG* Shoko and Sho turned to the set and see a dark figure on the set. He held a gun in his right and a victim in his left which he easily throws towards the camera. He slowly turns his head towards their direction and they met with murderous eyes. They felt there heart stop.

"He's scary isn't he, Setsuka's important man; he's already killed me six time today you know," he whispered to Sho, " and that was because I forgot your name." Sho shuddered at the idea of confronting him.

"You're joking right; no way she likes a guy like him," Sho asked nervously; _No way her and him,_ _I'm in deep shit if that's her boyfriend_. Nic smirked.

"Fine if you don't believe me just go apologize to Setsuka, she's just over there," he pointed to her; she was watching Cain, "or are you going to back away," Nic spoke in a taunting voice; Sho glared at him. _Is he challenging me, fine I accept; I'll just apologize and get out of here while that guys on set._

"Sho wait maybe you should do this another time," Shoko exclaimed, but Sho was already off.

**XxXxX**

"Okay Cain, remember to dodge or stop when you reach here, then proceed as normal," the director said as Cain nodded; he peered back to his chair and saw Setsu entranced in his acting. _Good, she's still there_ -**Action-**

BJ walked slowly down the dark alley way, while his latest victim who had collapsed tried to get back up. In panic, the male victim begins throwing things at BJ, but nothing he threw slowed his pace. BJ begins loading his gun, and the victim finally staggers back onto his feet and starts pushing surrounding objects frantically towards BJ. BJ casually evaded the falling objects until he spotted Sho in the distance heading towards Kyoko; _WTF is that bastard doing here; _during that spilt second of thought a tower of crates and planks fell on him.

"CAIN!" Setsu cried and ran to him. Sho stopped walking and watched her run to her important man; she and some crew members pulled away some crates to free him. Cain gasped once pressure was taken off his body and Setsu hugged him tightly. "Are you okay, OMG your head it's bleeding!" she touched his forehead and he winced slightly.

Sho watched Setsu worry over Cain, and then their eyes met. Cain's eyes were piercing and Sho felt like he was being stabbed; he paced backwards unable to break eye contact. Blood trickled down the side of Cain's face while sweat down Sho's. Setsu body cut between them and their contact broke.

"Sho, you can apologize another time; they're busy now," Shoko spoke as she tugged Sho towards the exit. "Yeah," was all Sho could say and they left.

Setsu was wiping away the blood from Cain's head with her sleeves (well it was his coat); he saw her face was in panic and tears were emerging. "I'm okay Setsu, I was just distracted for a bit, you don't have to worry so much," he smiled at her; one of the crew handed him a wet towel and he wiped his forehead; he only had a small cut.

"Hmm, it's nothing serious, a band-aid is all you need; are you hurting anywhere else, can you stand?" asked one of the crew.

"Yeah, maybe some bruises but I'm fine," Cain stood up and helped Setsu up as well; he noticed someone approaching them with a first aid kid and he plucked it from their hands and placed them in Setsu. "Director, Setsu will treat me in my dresser; please just continue with the other scenes," Cain called to the director while guiding a confused Setsu with him to his dresser.

**-In the dresser-**

Cain sat at the base of the couch and Setsu kneeled next to him still wiping the blood away. He had explained to her that only she could treat him since the injury was on his face and if anyone else were to treat him, they may recognize him. The injury was minor so it could be easily taken care of, but more importantly he wanted to confirm his suspicions with Sho. He noticed her hands shaking.

"Setsu, are you afraid of blood?" he asked her curiously.

"No," she murmured in a sad voice; and that worried him.

She finished wiping away the blood and began dabbing some disinfectant on another cloth; she applied it on Cain's cut and he winced. "Oh, sorry I should have warned you," she said and pulled it away; she began blowing on his cut to ease the sting. She was so close to him; and he could smell her sweet scent invading his senses; without thinking he pulled her body towards him and kissed beneath her chin, surprising her and she fell back slightly.

"Wah Nii-san," she yelped, her face was flushed and her eyes were tearing. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

"Hmm that's better, I don't like it when you're sad Setsu or did you hurt yourself when you came to me," he said with a bit panic, "or was it from earlier?" he voice became more serious.

"No I'm fine but I'm supposed to be your protective charm, but you got hurt," she said sadly looking away from him. _I feel like I've failed my mission. _Cain sighed and turned her chin up to look at him.

"It's wasn't your fault, I got distracted that's why I have this little cut," he pointed to his head, "I'd rather have been the one hurt, than you my im-por-tant girl." He broke the last two words in a sweet voice as he touched her shoulder and smiled at her; she smiled back at him. _Hmm, well I don't think I'm that kind of protective charm and it's not like I could be on set with him, I guess I'm a charm for his health making sure that he eats and doesn't smoke unnecessarily. _

"Umm, Nii-san what exactly distracted you?" she asked curiously. _It's probably nothing, but I want to know so it doesn't happen again, he was looking towards me so I'm a little curious. _

Cain grabbed Setsu and collapsed over her, just like that time when she helped him with Katsuki.

"Uwahh Nii-san, what are you doing!" she yelped under him.

"Ah Setsu… I think I'm more hurt than I thought," he spoke into her neck; _Eh? He's actually more hurt then he put on._

"Eh, where are you hurt Nii-san, let me check," she shook him slightly.

"Mhmm not telling," he looked up at her with childish grin, "unless you tell me what happened earlier." _Huh? He was acting, I actually thought he was really hurt…. So mean Tsuruga-san._

"I told you after work," she pouted as she tried to push him away, "now get off me."

"No, I'm too weak… and you're comfortable, I feel like I can lie here all day," he grinned, Kyoko blushed and continued trying to wriggle away from him to no avail; _huh maybe I should just get the conversation started (Ren)_. "Setsu, I already know pieces of what happened earlier, but I want to hear the words from you," she stopped moving under him and stared at him, "I know you want to wait until after work for my sake, but I think it'll be more troublesome because my curiosity will keep distracting me while I work." He noticed her contemplating his reason. "Mogami-san, I was distracted because I saw Sho heading towards you," he whispered to her and he felt her body stiffen beneath him. He had called her by her name so she knew that he would allow her to slip out of character a bit for this conversation. "Can you please tell me what happened," he spoke softly and took some of his weight off her. Her eyes started watering.

"He-he was with me when Aria was doing her photo shoot and I think he liked me, cause he kept persisting even though I said I had an important man; then he wanted to be my important man and I said he was too short then he touched my thigh and my ear," her tears began rolling down her face and he wiped away the stray tears. "I called him a pervert and then I slipped about our past, but he was stupid and thought I use to be a craze fan of his," she sniffled. _Well you were his fan back then_ (Ren).

"Then he said he would kiss me to replace you," Ren froze at that and felt his blood begin to boil, "but I called him a boy rather than a man and he got mad and pulled me into him so I had his imprints on my wrist and his belt dug into my stomach," she was taking lots of short breath as she felt like her words wouldn't come out and her tear drops were becoming heavier. "He wanted to prove to me he was a man and he said he wanted to caress me tonight and rip off my panties then he touched my butt in front of everyone," she blurted out. Kyoko's grudges began popping out; _ah he's angry, feel that aura (grudges). _She couldn't bear to look up at him, but felt his body shaking."I'm sorry," she whimpered and began rubbing her eyes; _he must be disappointed that I let Sho do all those things to me_. She continues crying silently but then felt warm inside.

Ren pulled her into his chest and hushed her. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you," he spoke softly; he had rolled slightly onto his side and pulled her into him; one hand behind her head the other on her back. "You can cry if you want; I'll be here for you," she looked into his caring eyes and she couldn't help but think they were beautiful. She continued crying for a moment longer in his embrace as they lay on the floor; Ren could hear her whimpers that she tried to hide from him and began kissing the top of her head. When she had cried enough she removed her head from his chest and he kissed the edge of both her eyes; she found herself hugging him tightly and he began kissing down her face and to her neck again. She felt dizzy, warm, confused, comfortable, happy, sad; all these emotions at once.

"You're not upset at me," she asked him in a soft voice.

"Hmm, no it wasn't your fault that he's an idiot and couldn't control himself," he replied between a kiss, "I'm glad that you told me Setsu." _So I can now go and kill that bastard…. "_Thank you_, _I'll protect you from him; I'll be your protective charm too from now on."

Ren continued kissing her neck and collar bone as Kyoko was not protesting. She was lost in thought of Ren becoming her protective charm; she wanted to reject his offer because of his busy schedule, but feared it would hurt him as Cain; then her imagination ran off with him in a prince or knightly outfit. _Maybe I can make a new Ren doll like a prince or knight- she blushed._ She imagined her Ren doll beating up a Sho doll, and then she remembered something else.

"Umm, Cain Sho also said something else to me," he was occupied by at her collar bone, "what's 3rd and 4th base? *ouch*" Ren bit into her accidently and turned his stunned eyes to her. _WTF that guy even talked about bases… and she wants' me to explain it; well you don't usually use those terms in Japan and she's far too innocent to know. _She looked at him curiously.

"Umm, it's something that you should only conduct with someone precious to you," he mumbled, unsure whether he should tell her or not.

"Oh, so its something I should reserve for you?" she Setsu replied innocently. Ren felt his heart jump; he knew what she said was because she lacked the understanding but someone wanted to have some fun.

"Hmmm you'll really reserve it for me," the emperor grinned at her. She panicked slightly and tried to get away from the man with predatory eyes, but was trapped in his embrace. He traced his fingers along her jaw, down her neck to the hickey on her collar bone. "You'll save 3rd and 4th base only for your dear 'nii-san'; you might as well include the first two bases for me as well ; promise me," he spoke in a deep sexy voice as his face come closer to hers; her eyes were wide, hypnotized by his. He nodded his head and she followed; a quiet yes could be heard escaping her lips and he smiled deviously. The emperor knew Kyoko never say yes to this, but Setsu would especially for her brother and he was confident he could bring Kyoko out of Setsu part way through these activities.

The emperor was about to claim first base when Ren snapped back to himself; _fwahh that was close, she'll run away if I kissed her. _He sat up right and Setsu sat up as well, she began rummaging through the first aid kit.

"Umm, nii-san I still don't know what those base thing are," she said with a little blush as she opened a band-aid for him. _Hah she still wants to know…. Well its better that she knows what it sort of means incase she says yes to it to some other idiot. _He sighed to himself.

"Setsu it's kinda like what Sho was talking to you about, its terms that guy's use when they refer along the lines of 'that'," he tried to obscure the detail from this pure girl. Setsu was pushing his fringe away from his cut as she tried to put the band-aid on. _Something that you conduct with_ _someone precious to you and like what Sho was talking about… _She froze; she finally understood_. OMG this whole base thing was about sex! It must be some secret guy code or something that's why I didn't understand it.. STUPID PERVERT SHO; _her face was turning pink.

"Umm, Setsu I guess you sort of figured it out," Cain said as he touched her shoulder taking her out of her trance. She looked down at him and her face turned beetroot red. _Eh? Oh no… I said I would reserve it for him; OMG do I have to sleep with him now?_ _No, Tsuruga-san wouldn't do that, he's a gentleman and he wouldn't want a plain girl like me… and Cain is my brother… but what if he's my step brother, even if he was her biological brother then Setsu would even GAHH NOOOO!_

_Hah... I wonder whats running through he head to make her blush that much... (Ren)_

"Setsu, I have to get back to work; don't over think what I told you, I just wanted to make sure you knew what it sort of meant in case someone tries to trick you," he said with concerning eyes. Setsu relaxed a bit; _no he wouldn't do that to me… he was probably just teasing me; anyway I'll never have a precious someone._

Ren picked up a band-aid and placed it over her large bright hickey. "Sorry about that, you surprised me, try not to show it to anyone this or they'll get the wrong idea," _not that I mind, but it's wrong seeing I'm acting as her brother. _

"Umm it's okay nii-san… thank you," she said shyly, "umm were you actually hurt anywhere else?" she asked unsurely; she wasn't sure if he was lying before.

"It's okay I'm fine," he smiled at her, "thank you for looking out for me," he spoke sweetly and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "I have to work a bit longer, but we'll talk more tonight," he spoke before leaving the dresser.

Kyoko still sat on the floor lost in thought. _Telling him what happened wasn't actually as bad as I thought; I'm sorry Nic, if I knew how easy it was you wouldn't have been hurt. (_She absent mindedly touched the band-aid he placed on her smiled to herself_) he also taught me some things and he said he'd protect me as well; he was so comforting… like that time I thought Corn died… (_She felt her face getting hot and placed her palm on her cheek_) Am I still blushing… is it because I still think I promised to sleep with him…? _(She trailed some of her fingers to where he kissed her on the forehead) _Hmm his lips are soft (_she thought to herself happily) _Huh? _She placed her palm on her forehead. _Eh? No..It can't be… I think... I think I'm getting sick. _

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: I changed blank bullets to paint balls because I thought they be too painful and they might actually kill Nic, but paint balls still hurt especially at close range. Also I considered Nic making this innocent childish hurt face when he explained to Setsu what Cain did to him, but thought it would wreck his mature image.**

**Any Kyoko's sick, I've planned this for a long time so if were reading carefully, there were a couple of subtle hints for this. And for those who don't know about the base terminology: 1****st****- kiss with tongue 2****nd****- touching 'those' parts 3****rd****-Oral fun 4****th****-Sex: tried to make the meanings a little more PG/K. **

**Sho and Cain confrontation next chapter and maybe some Omake or Bonus scenes.**

**XxXxX**

**Usually I reply at the bottom of each chapter but I skipped it last chapter so ch 11 and 12 replys here:-**

**02du68: Yep, I'll have more info on Nic in future chapters but at the moment I'm using him to help and confuse Ren.**

Littlebug21: Yeah Nic needs a girl but I like it how he troubles Ren; glad you find the torture still ok- I think you'll like what I have planned later *grin*

**MangaAddict2688: ok that's pretty good logic for Ren's emotions thanks.**

Miko Kagome Archer: Hmm I like that idea of Kyoko kissing Ren's forehead- gonna find a scene that I can use it in; also thanks for reviewing often, is it ok for me to abbreviate your name to MikoKa when I reply? Or something else?

**HannahHell: next chapter is the one you're waiting for**

LittleMargarita: Yeah I'm starting to pity Nic taking on undeserved anger- he's such a nice guy keeping quiet for her. Yeah she's pretty dense to the discipline but with I think we all love the Ren-Kyoko contact

**To Rui: Aww glad you liked how I made Sho act in Ch11; and yeah Nic's a super nice guy- I have this logic that if something bad happens to someone you don't ask them because it bring the memory back to them and they cry.. unless that's what you were trying to do. So when someone tell me someone dies, I never ask how; I only let them tell me if they feel like it or a 3****rd**** party tell me**

Alitablake: Setsu cry in Cains arm- mission completed ; also thanks for the review, Kyoko does bring out the worst in Sho- about what he did in front of everyone, well I assumed he was lost in the moment maybe?

**Shiroyuki: extra long chapter because you said ch 11 was kinda short, but I don't think I'll keep having them so long. I'll have a little more about Aria's guy in ch15 maybe. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The chapter everyone's been looking forward to: Sho and Cain Confrontation. **

**Thank you all again for reading my story, reviewing (especially those who review frequently) and adding to their favourites. Sorry chapters have been coming out slower; I find that I seem to be typing less every session... maybe because I haven't got a proper plan for the chapters or it's because of work? But some chapters will be fast since I have a couple fun ones in mind.**

**Sorry to anyone's innocence I destroyed with what the 4 base thing meant from last A/N; I destroyed mine as well. I knew what it was on the lines of, but I never knew what each one meant; so again sorry.**

**Anywayz happy readings ****^_^**

**XxXxXxXxX**

After leaving Setsuka in his dresser, Cain was heading towards the director when he was approached by Nic.

"I presume you saw the culprit," he gave him a questioning look and Cain nodded, "you know everything now right, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she cried it all out so she'll probably be in there til her eyes are less puffy," he motioned to his dresser_. _"Where did that bastard go?" Cain spoke darkly and Nic couldn't help but smile.

"His manager took him away when you got injured; he said he wanted to apologize and ask her out," he noticed Cain glaring at him, "don't give me that look, I'm on your side geez... and I was going to give you some good and interesting news." Cain's eyes eased at his words.

"What do you know?" he asked Nic in an emotionless voice.

"That guy thinks I'm Setsuka's brother," Cain began glaring at him again, "let me finish, I don't know why he thinks I'm her brother but I told him that you were her real important man," he snickered a little towards Cain, "he thinks you're her boyfriend." Cain's lips curved slightly at the news.

"Hmm that's good... that means that if he wants her he'll have to go through me first," he chuckled, "and I'm not letting her go that easily." _Never will I let him have her, especially because of everything he's done._

"Yeah, he froze when he saw you throwing Taji (Victim#1) in scene 14, he was about to run away," _but I provoked him so you would see him, but I won't tell you that in case you kill me for that injury._ "Oh, the other news Cain," Cain looked back at Nic, "his manager told me she has a meeting now, so that idiot is by himself right now and were not needed on set for a while so we're free," he grinned at him; Cain replied with his own grin. "I'll cover for you and I'll distract Setsuka if she comes out," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't hurt him too much; room 548."

"Heh thanks; I think I'll go keep him company then," Cain grinned evilly and headed towards the exit.

_Hmm I wonder __what he's going to do to him? Wait... he still has the prop gun with him!_

**XxXxX**

_Sigh... Shoko __why couldn't you schedule your meeting when I'm at home or working so I don't have to wait, I'm bored... _Sho was moping by himself in one of the extra rooms; it was after office hours so not many people were around. Shoko had told him to write some songs or practice the campaigns lyrics but he wasn't in the mood; he was still thinking about her. _I still need to apologize to her or Aria will kill me, but Setsu's, no Setsuka's boyfriend will kill me if he knew what I did... maybe Aria can help me be alone with her for a bit? Alone? _His mind began animating the words he said to her- together alone with her in his room as he caressed her soft, smooth body from her ear down to her backside; looking at her flushed face as he then proceeded to removing her black panties; _I only guessed she had black ones on because of her style, but she didn't deny it so it's probably true...and ripping off her panties would be pretty erotic as well, _he blushed to himself. He rarely had fantasy's like this so he let it continue from ripping her panties off; Setsuka's warm body withering underneath his, her hands grasping at his as their body's entwined together and his name being called hysterically from her sweet lips 'Sho..Sho...SHO..'; after collapsing on top of her exhausted he would hear her whisper to him words from her heart... 'I hate you,' his head shot up to meet with golden eyes and Sho snapped back to reality. _WTH what kinda ending was that... she hates me and she doesn't have gold eyes? _He remembered her expression after he touched her and then Kyoko's when he first left her; _Setsuka gave the same disgusted face that Kyoko gave me._ He rememberedwatching her run to Cain; _she has someone important, so why do I still want her?_ He hung his head down confused. He heard the door creak open, and looked up expecting it to be Shoko but was met by something tall, dark and menacing figure; Cain.

Cain entered the room and locked the door behind him before pacing closer to Sho. Sho was frozen on the opposite side of the room; _shit why is he here? Did she tell him or is it because he saw me in the studio when I wasn't suppose to? And how did he know I was here? _Sho's mind was trying to find reason for his presence at the moment, when he remembered how dangerous he was, even if he was acting. _Maybe I can talk my way out of this before he kills me; wait, he can't hurt me too much, I'm famous so if anything happens to me the tabloids will be involved, I can use that to my advantage. _

"You should knock when you enter you," he said coolly with a bored look, as if he did nothing wrong "what do you need?" Cain stopped a few paces before Sho and glared at him, Sho felt shivers run down his back.

"You need to pay for you did to her," he said coldly and began lighting a cigarette. "Setsu is **my** important girl and I'm not happy about your earlier encounter with her," he breathed out. Sho coughed lightly from the smoke.

"So what did you plan on doing, anything too drastic and I'll get the press involved and geez, don't smoke inside it'll destroy my throat," Sho complained and opened a window slightly; he turned around again and found Cain in right in front of him. _Wow he's tall and in-intimidating, how did he sneak up on me?_ Cain pulled him by his shirt and pulled him closer to stare into his paralysing eyes.

"I don't like your attitude, and I especially loathe guys like you," he spoke darkly and breathed his smoke to the side of his lips. "Did you know that she tried to hide this incident from me," he said as he lowered Sho slightly, "she didn't want to trouble me at work but I know her so well that I knew something was wrong and she finally spilled it, and I'm not happy about what I heard." Cain glared at him fiercely and Sho voice began to hitch.

"S-so what now? Are you going to beat me up, remember what I said about the tabloid," he grasped Cain's hand trying to free himself; Cain sneered at him and Sho began to panic.

"What of the tabloid?" he spoke with a bit of amusement, his free hand went behind Sho and opened the window more, "I know how to hurt people without leaving evidence, plus you can only go to the tabloids if you're alive." Cain still grasping his shirt pushed him out the window and Sho began cursing while just grasping the window frame. Sho tittered on the lower frame with all his back out the window. They were on the fifth floor and he could feel the cold wind chilling him; he was still mostly in the room but he didn't felt like it and thought he would fall if pushed back slightly more. He stared up at Cain who was calmly finishing off his cigarette and enjoying the breeze.

"WTH are you crazy, are you trying to kill me!" Sho shouted with a panic face; Cain grinned evilly at him and lowered him down more.

"Hmm I'd love to, it'll actually make my murderer role better," he snickered, "how long do you think your shirt can support you?" Cain stared at where his hand grasped his shirt and Sho followed; he could feel his shirt beginning to tear.

"F*** MAN, PULL ME IN!" He shouted and flailed outside the window; his top began ripping more and he became more frantic. "I'LL NEVER ACT LIKE THAT TO HER EVER AGAIN OR ANY OTHER GIRL, I'LL APOLOGIZE, I'LL... I'LL GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He felt himself sliding back more.

_Sigh... his top is already ripping__, why couldn't it be a stronger material and as much as he deserves to fall I can't kill him... I guess I'll have to pull him in; but at least I've had some fun (Ren)_ Cain pulled Sho back into the room and he collapsed on the floor wheezing. His top hadn't actually ripped, but the stitching had loosened and a few buttons undid themselves so he was sliding back too much and Cain's grip was also slipping.

"I see that you've learnt that your actions were inappropriate," Cain stared down at Sho who was clutching his shirt by his heart. His presence was overpowering and Sho was finding it hard to breath, he began turning pale; he felt frightened, small and insignificant in the moment. Cain smirked to himself, pleased about his work.

"If you ever touch her again or if I hear that you tried to make a move on her," he spoke in a dark voice while kneeling down to his level, "I won't let you go unharmed," his look was of BJ; serious and menacing. Sho thought his heart stopped, but then Cain stood up and began to leave and he felt relieved.

Ren was clutching his watch; _Fwahh I glad that window idea came to me so I didn't end up beating him to a bloody pulp...he deserved more then what I did but at least I scared the shit out of him._

_Shit that was scary, I really thought he'd let me go. _He stood up and closed the window and turned back to Cain. _Setsuka was comparing me to him; pfft I probably have more girls flocking to me then to this dangerous guy. _Sho began remembering the words she said to him: 'you're uncomfortable, too short, a boy, number five'; her words were then followed by memories of his actions. "PERVERT _(Setsu's voice in his mind)_" _I wasn't planning to do all those things to her, it just happened "DISTGUSTING (Setsu voice)"._

"Tch she provoked me first!" he spoke out loud; and drew Cain's attention. Sho was still in thought when he felt the room get cold, he felt his bones tremble; he looked up and saw Cain cold eyes staring back at him on his way out; a dark aura surrounding him. _Crap did I say that out loud?_

_This idiot is blaming it on __**her**__; __**Kyoko...**__ whose wrist were almost bruised by him, __**Kyoko...**__ who was brawling her eyes out in my arms, embarrassed and ashamed at what __**he**__ did to her; this bastard needs a better lesson! _Cain turned back to Sho who was trying to get around him to leave the room but ended up being cornered.

"You really are a moron, blaming my sweet girl for **your** lack of control," Cain had one of his hands on the wall blocking him and the other went to fetch his gun. Sho was shuddering in the corner; _shit why those words come out._ The gun came into Sho view and he became horrified.

"This is a prop gun there aren't real bullets in here but they do hurt," Cain spoke calmly to him.

_Huh so it's not real, so I won't die just hurt a little bit; pfft __stupid, he could have really scared me if he didn't tell me it's a prop, he looked like the type who would own one. _Sho began to feel cocky. "I lost control because her words were rude, I wanted to put that newbie back into place plus she's so cute," he spoke smugly and then felt Cain pushed him against the wall. Hands at his throat making it difficult to breath, gun at the base of his jaw.

"You really are an idiot; I hadn't even finished talking yet," he pushed the gun up so Sho was forced to look up. "Do you know people have died from blank bullets because they think they are harmless, they give a false sense of security; if they aren't loaded by firearm experts the casing can be propelled, potentially killing the person its directed at," the gun made a clicking sound and Sho's eyes widened. Sho was sweating and shaking;

_I don't think he's lying, I think I've actually heard someone really died from these before;_ Cain felt Sho gulp.

"Do you think I'm an expert and loaded this correctly?" he lowered the gun to his chest with a smirk to his face; Sho made no movement. "Bang," Cain huffed and shot him twice in the same spot at point blank. Cain released him and took a step back as Sho slid down the wall in pain.

_F*** that hurt!_He winced to himself; his eyes were watering due to the pain. _Ouch twice in the same spot and so close too; at least I'm still alive. _His hand place pressure where he was shot and he stared back at Cain.

"Hmm that's no fun, I thought I took the one which had blanks not paint balls; but they still hurt I guess," Cain lied as he examined the gun before staring back at him (he knew it was paintballs but wanted to make Sho think he thought they were blank, thus thinking he was really at risk), "aren't you lucky." Sho began to feel vulnerable again as Cain kneeled back to his level, the gun pointing at him again. He watched the fear intensify in his eyes.

"I'm warning you, don't ever touch her again" he spoke in a deep serious voice, "and take responsibility for your action instead of blaming others." With those last words he shot him again in the stomach and Sho collapsed to his side, huddled up in a ball.

"Grrr, that hurt," Sho gritted to himself. Cain partially satisfied decided that he had better return to his dear girl. Before leaving he grabbed Sho by his hair and stared into his eyes. "Stay away from her," he said in a demanding voice, before leaving him to tend his wound.

As he exited the room and heading back to the studio he saw Shoko heading to the room; and unexpectedly she smiled at Cain. "I hope you left him alive," she whispered to him as she passed him. Cain stopped and turned to look at her, but she continued on. _Hmm... was she expecting me to do something to him; that's probably why Nic knew what room he'd be in; they've been conspiring._

**XxXxX**

"Tch, Shoko what took you so long, Setsuka's guy came and shot me with a prop gun and nearly threw me out the window," he said annoyed. Shoko entered the room and saw Sho sitting in the corner checking his wounds; she panicked about the window part, but was relieved he was still on that floor and not splattered down in the parking.

"Are you okay Sho?" she asked him in a slightly worried voice, "where did he shoot you," she came closer to him and examined his chest. Sho pointed to the areas but she saw nothing at first; on closer inspection a dark mark was close to his belly button, but it wasn't very noticeable as it looked like the shadow; the other was even darker, the skin was slightly broken and it was located over his heart. Pretty much, to everyone else he would look like nothing happened once you tidy him up from the messy hair, loose shirt and sweat on his face.

"Huh you seem fine," she told him, "just a little messy and a bit pale."

"WHAT FINE, I was nearly thrown out of a window, I was shot at!" Sho exclaimed.

"Sho, I don't want this matter to go any further; we do anything and he might really throw you out the window next time, do you want that?" Shoko pointed questioning glance at him, and Sho lowered his head defeated. "I understand that he scared you, but you aren't actually hurt that bad; don't get the police, media or anyone else involved, if you leave the situation as it is now, everything will be normal." Sho wasn't happy with the idea, but thought about it.

"Fine, but I wasn't scared," she heard Sho mumbled and she smiled to herself. _He really was scared._

Sho stood up and looked at the window, tidying his appearance from his reflection. He stared down out and saw how frightening high it was; his blood ran cold. _That was a scary experience; I'll have to be more careful in the future; maybe I should start getting body guards, but Shoko is usually with me... Shoko. _He turned to Shoko with suspicious eyes.

"What meeting did you have to go to?"

"Eh?"

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: So just to clarify****, in the last chapter when Sho was approaching Setsu again, Nic and Shoko had a conversation to teach Sho a lesson which she agreed to, so Shoko told Nic the room she'd leave him in and that she would pretend to have a meeting; and Nic convinced her that Cain would not do anything brutal to him, likely just scare him.**

**And I**** mentioned having a bonus chapter but its longer than I anticipated so instead of adding it to the end of this chapter it'll be a chapter by itself; it won't take too long, it's about half done.**

**To Miko: Oh I didn't know blanks hurt less, but I changed it to paint balls because on wiki it did mention people have been killed by blanks so I thought paint balls would be safer.**

**To Shiroyuki: Thank you for the LONG review, had fun reading it. Aria's pairing won't be introduced for a long time, but originally I was planning using Haine from the last bonus chapter, but I may change it, or his name at least. And you'll like the next chapter; Setsu and Cain back at the hotel.**

**To alitablake: Glad you like my little idea with Nic as her brother; and yes Ren is getting carried away with the neck kissing, but if he does it anywhere else Kyoko might freak. Let's say he's trying to get her used to him touching her neck **

**To Alice Tsukiyomi: Yeah my spell check is kind of screwy, so I have to manually check for mistakes so I tend to miss some.**

**To Littlebug21: The hints were very subtle and they tend to be two way; they start from Ch9- how she felt tired so often; this was also disguised by the weather excuse. How she felt cold and uncomfortable for an ****unknown reason****- this is another hint for fever but also something else later ****Ch 12- Ren found her exceptionally hot; could be because she's sick and/or aroused. Yeah so they were pretty subtle and two way. There's another hint in ch 12 with Nic.**

**To pheonixlady7: You have a good point about the camera, but let's just stay in the long run better to keep the job. They'll get lots of money for the story, but they may lose their reputation and trust so no one will hire them in the future.**

**To LittleMargarita: Yes I love how Ren comforts Kyoko too ****And yes Kyoko is sick, but wouldn't it be fun to see how Ren/Cain cares for her?**

**To MangaAddict2688 and HannahHell: Yes I sorta pity Nic, but he's strong, he's being a nice guy.**

**To Rui: no bloodshed with Sho, but he gets a good scare.**


	15. Chapter 15 Bonus2

**CH 15- Another bonus story; it follows from the last chapter but it's not significant to the story plot. It's just a fun story idea I wanted to chuck in **

**Last chapter lot's of you thought Sho got of easily which is kinda true, but I still plan to use him so I need him alive and functional. Nic did have it worst, but if you compare it to what Ren did to Reino its ok; then there's that whole watch thing how he swore never to hurt another person.**

**Anywayz enjoy this bonus story ^_^**

**XxXxXxX BONUS STORY XxXxXxX**

**BACK AT THE HOTEL: SETSU AND CAIN**

"Nii-san you lied to me, there's a graze on your elbow!" Setsu pointed at Cain who was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans as he packed his bag. They were going to change hotels the next day.

"Huh, oh it's so little I didn't notice it," Cain replied while looking at the little thing on his left elbow. Setsu went to fetch the first aid kit and began rummaging through it. "Setsu, it's nothing don't worry about it," he placed his hands over hers and she noticed a bruise on the inside of his arm.

"You have a bruise as well," she exclaimed and grabbed an ointment. She pulled his arm towards her and began massaging the ointment into his skin. Ren couldn't help feel slightly embarrassed by the feel of her fingers massaging into him and was surprised how bolds she was for doing this for him when he could do it himself. "Are you hiding anymore from me?" she asked him with questioning eyes. Ren felt like having a little.

"Hmm I don't think so Setsu, but did you want to check for me," he spoke seductively. Her breath hitched for a moment from his words and she started to blush when he took his shirt off in front of her. Ren noticed her trying hard to stay in Setsu mode, but her lack of words made him think she was struggling. "Can you check my back for me?"

_Eh? Check his back... well he could be injured back there and I guess he can't see it. _She nodded and he turned his back to her, while sitting on the edge of the bed. She examined his back and saw nothing damaged at the top but was amazed at how broad and hard his back was; she began to blush- _I can make his back perfectly on that Ren doll. _She felt her face begin to burn; _ah stop it Kyoko, Setsu wouldn't blush from just this; _she mentally scolded herself and tried to cool back down, but it didn't work. _Ah... it's the fever; I should have taken the right dosage rather than try and spread it across a few days. _She thought as she laid her head against Ren's back.

"Setsu are you okay," Cain asked questioningly over his shoulder, unsure why she was lying on him. Kyoko panicked, _Ah I can't tell him I'm sick, that would trouble him and it's so unprofessional_; she was still thinking on his back when she saw a bruise.

"Ah, I found another one Nii-san," she exclaimed, but blushed again. It was located just slightly above his pants, maybe just a fingers width higher. "Umm it's down here," she poked him and he turned around to see her embarrassed face.

_So cute, will she massage it for me?_

"Are you going to treat it for me," he grinned at her. She looked at him shocked, but began placing ointment on her fingers. _So mean, he's challenging me on my character but Setsu would... and it's not too bad, it's still just his back, only a bit low though._ She began massaging the ointment on his back.

_Aww no fun, I thought she try and protest... then I could discipline her- _Ren pouted to himself, but decided to tease her some more_. I wonder how bold she'll be. _

"Setsu I think I'm injured here as well," Setsu peeked over his shoulder with a questioning look; "here," he directed his head down and Kyoko blushed; thinking he was motioning to in his pants which he had purposely intended. "On my leg," he continued talking after admiring her shocked expression.

"Nii-san, you're not a baby you can treat that yourself since you can reach," she pouted loudly and grabbed his hand and placed some ointment on his finger. Ren sighed and rolled up his pants to place the ointment on his calf; he had felt the bruise earlier that day; as he bent over Kyoko placed massive pressure on the bruise on his back.

"Ouch, ouch Setsu that hurts," he commented and looked at her; she was still pouting but had a slight look that made it seem like she was having fun hurting him.

"Aww Nii-san, how can my strong brother be hurting from this... it's just me, I'm just trying to make the bruise heal faster by getting the blood flowing," she said in a false caring voice. "That's what you get for teasing innocent me Tsuruga-san," he heard her mumble. Ren let her have her fun and endured it just a while longer; once done she place the ointment back in the kit and pulled out the disinfectant swab.

"Setsu, don't worry about it, it's nothing," Cain said to Setsu as she opened the packet.

"But, you want to make sure it's clean so no bacteria get into it, I don't care how small it is, I rather play it safe," she grabbed his elbow and began swabbing it, "you would be fussing over me, if I got cut," she replied.

"That's true; I would disinfect you to protect you from bacteria," he replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Exactly my point, so just let me finish... and all done," she smiled to herself and wrapped up the swab. Cain plucked the swab from her hand and removed the kit from the bed before collapsing over her again.

"Eh Um Nii-San," Setsu panicked as she felt Cain push her hair behind her ear, "wha-what are you doing?" He stared back at her and smiled.

"Why Setsu, I'm going to do what you did to me," he watched her confused expression; he lowered his lips to her ears, "I'm going to disinfect you of that idiot," he blew into her ear and she shivered.

"But Nii-san that's not the same," she wriggled against him, "I can just take a shower."

"No, you'll just spread his bacteria all over your body and we don't want that," he mumbled, "so we disinfect you first". _I want to disinfect everywhere he touched you and just leave me; I want every inch of your body and inside you too_.

Setsu wanted to argue the matter further but he had already begun disinfecting her. He kissed left ear, being careful not to pull the chain attached to it and made his way around to the back. "Wahh Nii-san stop," she pleaded. He stopped briefly and looked at her.

"Oh what's wrong Setsu, is this the wrong side?" he spoke; without waiting for a reply he switched to the other ear and flicked his tongue on her lower ear lobe sending shivers through her body. He preceded kissing it and nibbling her ear; so into the moment he could not hear Setsu words.

Kyoko felt her body throbbing; Ren was not responding to her while he attended her ear; his topless body was pressing against hers and she was finding it hard to breath and felt her head slightly spin. _He can't hear me; my head is spinning and it's getting hard to breath, how do I stop him? _Her arms were trapped in his embrace so she tried moving her legs; she scratched at him but he could not feel it through his jeans, she was able to kick him gently but no response; she could have nudged him 'there' but she was too embarrassed to and scared that it would hurt him that she would rather pass out than do that to him. She continued feeling the strange sensation by her ear. _It's so weird; I feel shivers every time he does something. _She noticed how close Ren's ears were to her and blushed. _If I do it to him will he respond?_

Ren had moved to the back of her ear; Kyoko leaned up slightly towards him and her tongue flicked his right ear; Ren's head shot up and he looked at her, a mild blush present; he pushed himself off her slightly. _Did she just lick my ear? _He noticed Kyoko breathing heavily under him and he wore a confused look which she noticed. "You're heavy nii-san and you couldn't hear me, I couldn't breathe under you," she huffed. Ren felt guilty and pushed himself off her body and watched her catch her breath. _I was getting carried away; I didn't notice her struggle to breathe... I just wanted to remove every trace of him and replace it with me. _

"Sorry Setsu," he said caringly as he caressed her face; she smiled up at him and said it was ok. Ren's control was slipping again from the way she looked as she lay on the bed; he found he wanted to do more.

Setsu still lay on the bed with her eyes close, still slowly catching her breath when she felt Cain pull her legs towards him. Her butt hit the side of his thigh and then was pulled up along with her legs to rest on his leg. "Wahh Nii-san what are you doing now?" she exclaimed; he smiled at her and stroked her thigh making her freeze.

"Why I'm still disinfecting you Setsu," as he spoke he crushed his lips onto her thigh. Kyoko squirmed at her embarrassment and her legs flailed; but Ren's strong arms held them together to stop them moving and looked back at her; she leaned up slightly and grabbed his other arm trying to free herself. "Setsu, I'm just doing what you did to me," he spoke with puppy eyes, and kissed her thigh again without breaking eye contact. Setsu wanted to protest but as her lips opened to speak, Cain turned up the level of his expression higher and she could not argue with him. She regretted the words that slipped out of her mouth at that moment, "it was the left thigh."

Ren smirked at her and moved his lips operating on her right thigh to the left; he kissed deeply each time and occasionally licked her with long strokes; he loved how he could feel her reaction through her legs as he cleansed her. He peered up at her during the process and saw what he could of her face red; hidden behind her hands that covered her had collapsed back onto the bed after her words and was deeply embarrassed at what he was doing, she felt she had no right to stop him because of what she said so she hid her face behind her hands and let him do what he wanted until he stopped. _I can't believe I said that... but it's true and because I told him it was the left he won't say 'oh was that the wrong one, I better continue disinfecting you'._

Ren continued for several minutes more, taking advantage of the situation; but found that he was spending too long on her thigh and thought she would begin getting suspicious, but he loved what he was doing. He peered at her again; she was still covering her face, though her face was returning to its natural colour. His eyes travelled back along her body and he saw her underwear from the leg holes of her short pants. _Hmm she has black underwear today... they look lacy too, a perfect match for that sexy strapless bra she has on; _he smirked in a kiss. His eyes were then drawn to something else on her stomach; her top had slid due to the slight elevation she had whilst in his lap to reveal a rash. _His belt also caused that. _He stopped his kissing on her thigh and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her further onto his lap.

As he pulled her up further on his lap her top slid a bit more exposing the rash more; it was slightly to her left. His movement had alerted Kyoko and she merely watched him as he moved her, wondering what he was doing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began turning her towards him, making the rash easier to reach.

"Nii-san why are you still pulling me towards you, aren't you done?" she asked him with a hint of uncertainty.

"There are still places he touched you so I'm still cleansing you," he replied. She was slightly on her side when he began lowering his head when she pushed at him.

"Wah, no not there," she continued pushing him, her face turning pink again. Ren struggled to keep her in place and with another strong push, Kyoko pushed herself onto the floor and clambered behind the other bed; peering over to look at him. Ren stared at her confused.

"You've cleaned me enough already, you won't go any further," she proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" _Wouldn't having me kiss her thigh be more embarrassing than her stomach? And I have done that before and I even gave her a hickey there too._

"Nii-san, you will NOT disinfect my butt!" she exclaimed, her face turning redder. Ren turned away from her, his shoulders shaking. _Pfftt she thought I was going to kiss her butt; I forgot he had touched her there too; hah I'm not that bold, well not yet. _Kyoko noticed him holding in his laughter and then some laughter escaped his lips and got mad; _he's teasing me._

"NII-SAN, DON'T LAUGH" she whined; Ren looked at her mischievous eyes.

"Setsu, he did touch you there," he grinned at her and got up from the bed, "I said I want to remove all his traces". Kyoko panicked, scared that he would really do what she thought. _No what should I do umm shower and umm ah...*blush*that's embarrassing, but justifiable. _

She was still wearing Cain's long coat and turned her back to him; Ren looked at her confused. "No more Nii-san, you've done plenty," she spoke with her back to him and bent over, "I'm going to take a shower now and I don't want to any complaints from you," she turned back around to him and threw something white at him; he caught it in his chest.

"There, if you still want to disinfect something he touched then you have that," she spoke to him while clutching the coat close and walked to the closet to fetch some new clothes before heading into the bathroom. "No complaints, that's what he touched; do what you want," she closed the bathroom door. "And no smoking," she called from inside.

Ren was confused, he hadn't got a word in. _'Setsu I want to remove all traces of him from you, but I wouldn't do that to your butt no matter how cute it is' that's what I was planning to say, and then I expected her to blush and stay something and I would reply with, 'but I'm still ok about doing it to your stomach'; that was totally unexpected, what's this anyway? It's warm. _Ren fumbled the item she threw at him and a massive blush ran through his face. _WTH she threw this at me! _What Ren held in his hand, were the white shorts Kyoko or Setsu had been wearing mere seconds ago. _There still warm and that meant she was walking around in her underwear, though concealed but still. _He felt himself getting excited as he continued looking at her shorts; he began pulling it towards his face.

_No stop, I didn't do it with her underwear __and I'm not going to do it now; _he continued looking at the shorts between his hands; _why am I more excited holding her shorts than her underwear? Probably because she just took it off in front of me... and it's warm. I feel like a teen whose girlfriend had just given him her underwear to keep. _He turned his head to the bathroom door and heard the water running; he visualised her taking a shower. _I should probably just chuck these in the wash; they're making me feel perverted. _He headed to the washer and opened it; before throwing it in he took one last look at it. _He touched her here as well; _his hands slid over the back of her pants before he lowered his lips towards it then placing it in the wash; _I've disinfected it._

**XxXxX**

He returned to the bed and retrieved his t-shirt when he noticed a body lotion sitting on one of the tables. The one Setsu used on her arm and legs; the one that she had used to past week tormenting him as she sat on her bed in shorts, moisturising her long legs with and arms as if she was bathing. He smiled to himself; _I still haven't treated her stomach (he grabs her lotion)_ _I may regret this but I'll enjoy it. _

Ren hid around the corner waiting for her to exit the bathroom; he had lotion in one of his palms. She finally exited the bathroom in her short black and pink pj outfit. As she walked pass him, he shot his left hand behind her head and around her mouth pulling her towards him like when Cain pulled her into the alley way and splattering the lotion on her stomach and rubbing it in. She screamed into his hand which he expected her to; when she saw that it was Cain she glared at him and he removed his hands to release her.

"Nii-san what was that for!" she exclaimed looking back over her shoulder; she bunched up her top under her breast bone to prevent it getting lotion on it.

"Hmm, you left for the shower before I could it treat that rash so I thought I'd do it sneakily to make sure I treated you before you slept," he smiled innocently at her. Kyoko stared at him not buying what he said; _he just wanted to pick on me some more._ She felt some of her lotion slid down her stomach and caught it in one of her palms. Ren had large hands so he held more lotion than necessary for her rash. She smiled to herself.

"Nii-san you're so caring to me," she turned around and looked at him sweetly like how Natsu would. He stared at her entranced; and she drew her hand towards his face. "Thank you," she whispered to him, and smeared lotion down the side of his face, shocking him. "But you shouldn't waste so much of my lotion," she grinned at him. Ren touched the lotion on his face and frowned down at Setsu; _she tricked me with that look._

"Setsu I'm sorry for wasting your lotion," he grabbed her by her waist and with his palm with lotion grabbed under her arm; "but let me help you use what's extra," with that he slid her arm through his palm, placing lotion across it.

"Kyaa Nii-san!' she cried embarrassed and slapped her hand in his face; leaving a white hand print of lotion on his face. Her cheeks puffed up trying to suppress her laughter.

"You think that's funny Setsu," he looked at her; a laugh escaped her lips. Cain took the lotion and placed more in his palm; "it wasn't very nice so I return the favour," Setsu noticed his actions and tried to wriggle away from him but was unsuccessful; he slid his palm up her thighs smearing the lotion and she gasped. She looked up at him and saw a look of triumph on his; _no I'm not going to let you think you won. _Setsu placed her hand on her thigh and scooped up more lotion and quickly smacked it under his shirt, shocking him.

"It doesn't feel comfortable does it?" she stated to him. Ren swiftly tapped her nose with his finger leaving a white mark.

"No it doesn't," he single handily removed his shirt and pulled her to his chest so both their stomach covered lotion touched; he smirked at her.

"Stop taking your shirt off," she pouted and slapped his chest and smeared lotion all of it; Ren loved what she did and found himself smearing lotion on her back at the same time; she squealed at his ticklish movement but continued he assault to his collar bone which made him grunt. A mini war began between the two and in the end Setsu found herself exhausted lying on her bed, but victorious. Cain sat on the floor covered in lotion; he had rubbed most of it in but white streaks were still present. Taking off his shirt had been a disadvantage as Setsu did not have to worry about getting his shirt.

"Ne Nii-san, that was fun wasn't it," Setsu spoke, "we haven't had so much fun since we were little." Her words made Ren remember the time by the river 10 years ago and he smiled to himself. He stood up and sat on the bed next to Setsu.

"Yes, it was fun," he looked at her and rubbed away some lotion on her cheek, "but next time I'll win." He grinned at her and she returned it; implying that he could try and win but he won't succeed. He stood back up and decided to get change for bed, and Setsu began rubbing away the lotion on her body in the bathing motion which tormented Ren; but he smirked to himself.

_Next time we'll use whip cream and chocolate sauce; and I'll just strip you so don't have to worry about getting your clothes dirty; then we'll see who'll win. _

**A/N: The lotion war was an idea I threw in**** last minute so I hope you like it. Earlier in the chapter I mentioned Kyoko not taking the right dosage for medication, because I assumed she didn't buy any because Cain doesn't want her shopping by herself and she doesn't want him to know; so I assume she had a few tablets packed somewhere but not much so she tried to ration it. - Next chapter may take a while; my family is down one computer so I'll have to share - **

**Haymitch Abernathy: Yeah can't be too violent, Sho still needs to work, but I'm still considering causing further injury to him later on; but nothing too serious.**

MangaAddict2688: Yeah, I thought Shoko would like to have someone educate Sho after what she heard him say. I did have an idea of where he did throw Sho out the window to land in the dumpster or one of those window cleaning pulling things, but then I considered the floor level and how Cain would know those things were outside.

**Miko: You know a lot about these things, thanks for the info ^_^**

Littlebug21: yes I have many cute and torture ideas installed for Ren looking after Kyoko; one idea I had since before I started the fanfic.

**Sesshomary4eva: Let's stay that Sho was overpowered by Cain/Bj's aura; Kyoko will be hiding that she's sick from him but he'll find out when someone tells him. **

Alitablake: hmm yeah, I did realize that Nic had it worst; maybe I should have let Cain just empty the barrel all over his chest; plus one close to the forbidden zone 'grin'

**Shiroyuki76: Yeah true he's not weak and does have guilt sense; but I think Sho was brave because he felt Kyoko was his and that Beagle was a weaker opponent; but I don't think he's faced someone stronger then himself, and it involves Setsu ( a girl he met for a few hours and belongs to someone else) so I don't know how exactly he would react.**

Jelly Babes 101: yeah she'll make something up and he'll buy it.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH 16 finally up; sorry it took so long. I'm still down one computer at home but I have full access to them mon to thurs in the morning; but it doesn't help if I'm working half the time -.- ; for those curious I have to computers and a laptop but there's 3 users at home. **

**I semi-rushed this chapter in the end cause I really wanted it up and I didn't want you guys to wait much longer, so the editing was compromised but it should be fine; i proofed it almost 3 time.**

**Anywayz thank you all again for reading, reviewing etc. So here's chapter 16.**

**Recap****: Cain knows what happened between Setsu and Sho; Kyoko finds out she's sick.**

**XxXxXxX**

_This weather sucks; trust my luck for it to rain when I'm sick; _Kyoko thought to herself while walking under Cain's coat. As usually Cain and Setsu were walking to work when it begun raining part way to the studio and she found herself hiding inside Cain's coat, being shielded from the rain and wind as he held her and the umbrella. In her normal state of mind she would never have agreed to hide inside his coat, but once he pulled her in and held her there as she argued she found it very comfortable and in her sicken state curled into his warmth admitting defeat; happily they walked the last ten minutes to the studio. To those around them they looked like a loving couple sharing an umbrella and many people felt jealous and stared in awe. Ren held the umbrella at such an angel that shielded the smile that emerged on his face from by passer as he peered at the girl around his waist. Her head rested against him, she occasionally snuggled closer to him as she held onto his waist tightly and her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping; he couldn't help but think she trusted him so much. He had still not noticed she was sick.

Having only been sick once, Ren knew how it felt to be sick but did not know how to tell if someone else is sick. With Yashiro who had stated he felt like he was getting sick, he noticed him coughing, sneezing and wrapped up in a lot of clothing. With Setsu or Kyoko, she did not show the same symptoms as Yashiro; and though she did feel cold she still dressed as Setsu but also due to her limited closet; she always borrowed Cain's coats and jackets to keep warm but he was always blinded by how cute she looked with it on. Her body was emitting a lot of heat but he could never feel it because of his gloves and coat, and whenever he could he was doing 'stuff' to her and he assumed it was her body's reaction.

They arrived at the studio, and the thought of her leaving her position saddened Ren. He peered at Setsu again and found her still attached to him. "Setsu, we're here," he spoke softly and rocked her slightly. She mumbled and rubbed her eyes; her eyes still half open when she looked up at him. Ren's heart struck a chord; _why does she look so sexy today; she's just looking at me. And she's dressed so modest today so it can't be the outfit. _Setsu had her hair tied up today and was dressed in the black pants Cain had purchased for her and a black top, that was see through along the sleeves and just slightly at the top and bottom*1.

"Huh? Already," she looked up at him tiredly. _Mmm so tired and my head feels tight, the medicine's not working well I shouldn't have taken just a half dosage last night; even though I took the full dose this morning I still left the hotel feeling miserable, and the weathers not helping; maybe I should switch brands._

"Did you have a nice nap?" Cain beamed down at Setsu. Setsu blinked up at Cain and paused; she didn't respond like she usually did and this confused him.

"Huh... a yes nii-san," she finally replied and leaned back into him. _Hmm... no blushing, no flustering and she leaning in for more? That's not like her, is she that tired?_

"Are you okay Setsu?" he asked her worryingly, "you've seem tired a lot recently, it can't be just the weather; have you been doing things behind my back?" Kyoko straightened up a bit; _ahh no he's getting suspicious, have to pretend I'm fine; you're fine Kyoko, you're fine Setsu... act like you're perfectly fine._ She began staring up at Cain.

"I'm fine Nii-san," she smiled weakly at him, "I didn't sleep much last night because I thought you might do stuff to me while I slept." Ren's heart jumped; he had been struggling with the idea of doing things to her while she slept, but so far nothing had happened. He would usually exhaust himself out at work or exercise while she was in the shower so that his body would prefer to rest or become to full to move because of the delicious food she made. _Does she know that I've wanted to do stuff to her all this time? _He panicked in his mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.

"Huh? I thought you might want to jump me when I'm asleep," she replied. Ren's heart jumped more- _crap I did feel like that; I would if I could, but it'll scare you but you did promise me as well;_ Ren began imagining himself jumping her in bed; _shit don't imagine that, it'll tempt you more. _"I thought maybe you would try a sneak attack on me, because you lost last night with the lotion," she continued. _Huh? That's what she meant, thank god._

"I wouldn't do that Setsu, but that doesn't explain all the other times you've been tired; you sleep early so why," he questioned her.

_Huh, he wants another reason; but I can hardly think in my state._

"Nii-chan snores loudly at night that I can't sleep," she teased him and was met with a pinch. "Ow ow ow Nii-chan."

"Hmm is Setsu using that big rebellious mouth of hers again and I don't snore in my sleep," he spoke while pulling her cheek, "does Nii-SAN need to discipline you again in his change room," he snickered and Setsu showed him panic in her eyes. _Ah if he touches me that much he might find out I'm sick._ She noticed Nic enter the building.

"Ah Nic-san," she spoke out and pointed to Nic who entered the building; he was wearing sunglasses, a blue button up shirt and black slacks. Cain released her cheek and turned to greet Nic; they headed to the studio together. Setsu was walking in between the two guys.

"Nic-san why do you look upset," Setsu asked him.

"Hmm, because your Nii-san shot me so many times yesterday and it hurt every time I rolled around in bed," he pouted, "and then someone wanted to have some fun and was poking every single one of them," he stared at Cain, who ignored him. Nic was not happy about yesterday; he had asked Cain what he had done and was surprised that Sho got of easily; he felt he had it worst and he was helping his girl. _I got shot with ten rounds of bullets and that punk only got shot with three bullets._

"Wahh I'm sorry Nic, so is Cain," she grabbed onto his elbow, "is there anything I can do for you," she looked up at him. The look on her face made Nic hitch his voice and blush slightly; _woah what a cute expression_. As he was about to speak, Nic felt draggers pointed at him; he looked pass Setsu and saw BJ.

"Umm, I fine now Setsu I'm a strong guy but thank you for the offer," he patted her head; _I don't want any more injuries_. Setsu released her hands from Nic's elbow as he watched her curiously. They arrived at the studio and went to respective dressing room.

"-tsu ...it ...today?...Setsu" _Huh?_ Setsu's blinked and saw Ren's face staring closely at hers; her mind had been elsewhere as she sat in the couch. _Ah when did he get so close?_

"Setsu I was asking if you're going to visit Aria today" he asked again placing his hands on hers which rested on her laps.

_Oh yeah, Aria's here today as well; I didn't say goodbye to her yesterday... but what about Sho._ "umm yes but what about Sho," she asked him uncertainly. She felt his hands hold hers tightly.

"Don't worry Setsu it'll be okay, he won't do anything to you," he assured her, "Nic saw him again yesterday with Shoko and they talked it out with some threats included so he'll behave around you from now on, but if he doesn't... (Cain's expression became darker) I can go BJ and throw him out a window if that'll make you happy."

"Nii-san wouldn't do that to him, but you can scare him really bad, that I don't mind," Setsu smiled and giggled slightly. _Hah if only she knew about yesterday (Ren)_

"Ah Setsu, also if you see Sho don't refer to me as Nii-san but Cain instead; calling me Cain instead will protect you," he asked her; she merely nodded and said ok. _Hmm no questions on why she has to call me Cain instead, she's not acting like how she usually does; he she trying to change Setsu's personality?_

*Knock Knock Knock* Heel san the director would like to start the briefing; please come when you are ready.

"I guess I should get going," Cain spoke as he got up.

"Mmm sure Nii-san I mean Cain, I'll watch for a little bit and then go see Aria," she began standing up but wobbled slightly and Cain held her for support; _ah have to be careful. _She turned up to look at Cain who had a worrisome look, "oh sorry, these boots are really high and they are starting to hurt," she lied to him and straightened herself up, "I'm fine". Cain led Setsu out of the dresser and sat her in his seat before going to the director. Nic approached Setsu and sat beside her, and just stared at her.

"Umm Nic-san why are you staring at me like that," Setsu asked nervously.

"Hmm I was just thinking and examining your face," he replied and continued to stare. Setsu was starting to feel uncomfortable and fidgeted in her seat. "Are you okay from yesterday?"

"Huh, yes thank you for helping me and sorting things out with that idiots manager; I'm really sorry for what Cain did to you too," she smiled warily at him.

"Setsu, can I check something on you quickly," he asked quietly and checked around the room, Setsu looked at him questionably, "don't worry it's nothing bad." Nic quickly placed his hands on Setsu forehead and she quickly pushed it away. "Hah... I guess I was right, I thought that your hands were too warm when you grabbed me earlier, you are sick and I guess you're trying to hide it from him too."

"Nic... I don't want to trouble him, he doesn't know how to tell if people are sick unless they obviously show it and I can take care of myself," she said sadly while looking away from him. Nic sighed to himself; _why am I always a nice guy to cute girls_.

"Do you have medicine?" _Huh? _Setsu looked at him. _He's going to help me again, even after what Cain did... he really is nice, I wonder why._

"Umm I have a little bit left, but I don't think it's working well," she replied. 

"I'll get you some later; I know a pretty good brand," Setsu was about to protest, "Setsuka, if you don't let me do this for you I will tell him; your sick, you shouldn't even be here you should be at home resting instead and it's not a good idea for you to get it yourself." _You might end up passing out on the streets or getting picked up by random guys because you look cute when you're sick; a lot more of the crew have been looking at you but you haven't noticed. _

"Umm Nic, why are you doing this for me?" she asked him.

"Because I'm your senior, no I'm your friend so we look out for each other; like how we did yesterday," he smiled at her, "plus I have a thing where I like helping cute girls because they remind me of someone who was once very precious to me." Setsu returned a smile and a thank you.

"Okay I better get to work you be careful now, make sure you drink plenty of water; I'll get you some medicine soon," he smiled at her and headed towards the director.

"What were you doing with Setsu?" Cain asked Nic coldly.

"Hmm, I was just checking on her, she seems different today and a little out of it today have you noticed," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why but she says she's just tried and she feels cold often," Cain stated. _WTH this guy is clueless; those are indicators of someone being sick! He was so observant yesterday regarding something happening to her but he really doesn't know that she's sick. No wonder she doesn't want him to know, he won't know what to do, he'll probably trouble her more than him._

**XxXxXxX**

Setsu left the studio soon afterwards to find Aria; she was walking close towards the wall as she felt she was wobbling too much and was using it as support. _Fwahh I haven't felt this sick in ages... probably because I was too focused on my role I found out too late and it got worst; where is Aria, I want to sit down. _Setsu continued searching the floor Aria would be on when she heard her voice.

"Really, he's decided to come to Tokyo; but this is from last year would he still be here?" Setsu followed the voice and spotted Aria at the other end of the corridor talking to a guy who had black hair that was up to his shoulder and was wearing a black trench coat; he was holding some paper. Aria looked pass the guy and spotted Setsu and waved to her; the guy turned to look over his shoulder to look at who she was waving at and smiled.

"Your friend?" he spoke to Aria, his back still facing Setsu.

"Ah yes my friend Setsuka, we were going to hang out, would you like to join us," she asked him.

"Setsuka? Is she an actress?" Aria nodded. "Hmm maybe another time, I'll see you later," he begun walking the opposite direction from Setsu still smiling to himself.

"Ah thank you for this again," Aria called out to him and then made her way to Setsu.

Setsu was too out of it and too far away to hear everything they said; chills ran down her back and she felt her head throb; she didn't get a good look at the guy but noticed the paper that Aria held. Aria and Setsu moved to some benches nearby; Kyoko was glad she could rest.

"Aria-chan what are those," Setsu pointed to the paper.  
"Ah there letter from my old friend," she blushed slightly, "this was a capsule letter he wrote to me 10 years ago and this is one from last year, that guy was like a fortune teller, he was the one who told me he came to Tokyo to find himself." She handed the letter to Setsu to look at. _Huh no name?_

"Aria, there's no name on these how do you know it's the same person," Setsu asked confused.

"Oh, the shooting star that's on the corner; a shooting star is a precious memory we shared when we first met so I know its him, plus the more recent letter lets me know its him; but my former manager hid this letter from me because he didn't want me to have a boyfriend so I think I missed my chance to meet him again," she smiled sadly, "when we were younger he was just the only person who supported me when I wanted to become a singer and maybe my first love... but I can't remember his name." Aria looked at the letters sadly.

"I hope you can meet him again even if you don't remember his name you may still feel a connection with him," Setsu consulted Aria, "I also have a boy from my childhood I like to meet again too, so I guess we share a similar situation," she smiled at Arai and she looked up at her.

_A connection... even if I don't remember his name maybe there is something that will trigger our memory... just maybe... wait my first song was for him. Aria _returned the smile to Setsuka.

"Setsuka let's work hard this year to find them again; you can stand out in the new movie you'll be in soon and I'm going to become a better singer so that my music will reach him again and maybe they'll try and find us again," she proclaimed, her energy getting her pumped up; Kyoko couldn't help feeling pumped as well.

[Aria's Memory: _Wow you sing really great and your eyes are really pretty, there blue like the sky and ocean you'll be a great singer; _a little boy with black hair beams while saying this; _sorry Aria please don't cry I have to go now_,_ but when I grow up more I'll find you again and if I forgot, when you sing I'll remember our promise under that shooting star; _he holds out his hooked pinky finger, _I'll find you again_]

[Kyoko's Memory: _Kyoko-chan, this stone is magical its takes away a person's sadness and pain; I want you to have it to remember me by; _Kyoko still sniffling; _I'm sorry I have to leave, but maybe one day when I'm older our worlds will cross and we may meet again, that stone will remind me of my first precious friend in your world, so Kyoko will you_, his hands touch her face,_ smile for me one last time] _

"Aria, let's do our best," Kyoko whispered with a small smile on her face. _Corn_... _I wonder if our worlds will cross again... will you come back to see me? I miss you and... thank you for that precious blue stone... Corn._

**XxXxXxX**

**NB: 1-ch 161pg 23; the outfit she wore to the basement.**

**A/N: Not much happened in this chapter but hope it was still fine. I included a bit about Aria's story to the chapter to build some curiosity for possible future fanfic. Also hint in this chapter ^_^**

**To Haymitch Abernathy: almost to the part you want to read, but don't expect to much damage... Sho still needs to work.**

**To MangaAddict2688: glad you liked the bonus ch; I liked the lotion part too**

**To Anameniac: yes I just love torturing and embarrassing Ren and Kyoko; gonna torture Ren in a chapter soon **

**To littlebug: yeah I have two coms and a laptop; but one of the monitors isn't working so it's getting fixed, been a week already. **

**To Rui: Yes I thought Shoko would want to teach Sho a lesson so I made her agree; and yes Ren look after sick Kyoko how will he cope hmm... **

**Jelly Babes 101: yes i love my cute torture scenes too, I'm trying to come up with some more, if you have any idea's feel free to suggest some.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17- Yay my computers are all back and are up and running so I have full access to one of them! BUT I have five shifts this week and more to come as we are hitting the busy season at work which I hate. I'll try and update weekly if possible so you all have something to read ^_^**

**Quick NB for the ch:**** (-tan): mispronunciation of chan; for ****informal, intimate for persons such as friends, family, pets; makes it sound cute; possibly slang. **

**Thank you again for reviewing, adding to favorites and reading people. ENJOY THIS CH ^_^ [I do not own Skip Beat]**

**XxXxX**

"Oh and Setsuka, I'm sorry about yesterday with Sho I didn't think he was that type of guy, he didn't go that far with me so I didn't expect him to be like that" Aria began; _he was flirting with me a bit_ _but Hayato nii-san came and hugged me when I was with Sho so he probably thought I was taken. _"I beat him up after you left so I hope that makes you feel a little better and are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cain and Nic comforted me so I'm okay; they spoke to his manager yesterday so he shouldn't try anything else with me." _But talking doesn't always work with that idiot, maybe I should just do some voodoo or send some grudges after him._

"Um do you know Sho from somewhere else? It felt like you decided you that you were going to hate him from when you met though you didn't show it and it's kind of strange how 'involved' he got into you," Aria asked cautiously, "did he apologize yet? I told him too, if he hasn't am gonna hit him again".

"No, that was the first time I met him and I haven't seen him since thankfully," _it was Setsu's first time_ _and I don't hate him; I really really hate and despise him._ Setsu looked downcast.

"Setsuka, you're face is really pale are you okay?" she touched her shoulder, "eh your skins hot too are you sick?" Setsu flinched at her words.

"Oh sorry, I'm just feeling little sick today its okay... its nothing but um thanks for yesterday, I do feel better knowing that Sho got beaten up," she smiled weakly.

"Setsuka don't lie, I don't think you're a little sick I think you're a lot, stay here I'll get you a drink and a jacket, you must be feeling cold," Aria stood up.

"No I don't want to trouble you, you're on break right you should be resting," Setsu protested, but Aria was already off and shouted back to her, "I'll be quick don't worry". She sighed; _mmm... __talking about yesterday is giving me a headache or maybe it's because we talked about that idiot;_ she placed her hand to her forehead; _I think it's risen I probably should have asked her if she had some medicine. _She sat there in her thought when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Setsuka, can I talk to you?" someone spoke softly. Setsu looked up and saw Sho. _Damn I don't need him to feel any worst today._

"Go away, I don't want to be near you," she stood up carefully and began walking away from Sho.

"Wait Setsuka, I want to just talk, I won't do anything else I promise," he called to her and slowly followed. _Tch I won't believe in anything you promise...jerk and stop following me. _She turned a corner and began heading up the stairs hoping to lose him, but was unsuccessful.

"Setsu I'm sorry about yesterday," he shouted at her and she stopped on the centre of stairs; she slowly turned to him. "Sorry, I meant Setsuka; I wanted to apologize for what I said and did to you, I'm sorry for touching you in front of everyone and implying all those things it's not really who I am, I don't know what I was yesterday," he looked away from her disgusted at himself again like the other time he apologized to her, "I'm sorry for my behaviour" _I don't know why I acted that way_; silence lingered in the moment.

"Is that all you have to say?" Setsu asked emotionlessly while looking down at Sho.

"Huh umm that's about it I really am sorry about yesterday, I hope that you won't press any charges, if you need anything please speak to my manager, _and please_ _don't send that boyfriend of yours after me again," _he whispered the last part.

"Fine, I'm going then," she turned sharply to proceed up the stairs but felt something out of place. She had slipped on the step she was on and falling. _Huh when? _She braced herself for impact; but unlike last time she was not at the top of the stairs, just half way and this time she was caught; her back collided into Sho's chest and they hit the floor.

"Gah Setsuka are you okay? You have to be careful and WOAH you're HOT are you sick," Sho exclaimed as he held Setsu at the bottom of the stairs. Setsu looked up at him hazily and confused.

"Sho...chan?" she murmured to him. _Huh Sho-chan? Wasn't it san yesterday, she must be really sick. _He examined her expression that looked as if she was depending on him and then placed his hand on her forehead; Setsu closed her eyes and seemed to push her forehead into his palm.

"Setsuka, you have a really high fever you should be resting at home; come on first I need to get you up," he began pushing them up but struggled and let out a grunt which Setsu noticed; she slowly slid to the side off him and looked sadly at him.

"Sho-chan did you hurt yourself," she looked at him and saw him holding his elbow, "oh no your arm, I'm sorry what about your music," she panicked and touched his arm, tears forming in her eyes. _He's a musician, he can't play his instrument if his arms injured. _Sho was confused at Setsu unexpected actions; the girl who supposedly hated him.

"I'm fine, I just hit the funny bone; I'm more worried about you," he caressed her cheek, "come on let's get up." He held onto her waist and helped her get up slowly; she was leaning into him for support and gripping his top. _Hmm a heroic gesture can be a good way to pick up girls actually_; he smirked to himself_._

"Oi get away from her!" someone called to Sho. He turned to the direction of the voice and he felt his nerves wrack; Cain stood at the top of the stairs.

_Shit... _Sho thought to himself. _He told me to stay away from her, but I was just apologizing that should be okay right_. He felt Setsu slouch in his arms and looked at her; she was pressed against him and his arms encircled her, one hand rested on her arm the other was really low on her waist and under her top; _oh crap not good._

**XxXxX**

Cain stared down the stairs at Sho who held his special girl. She did not respond to his voice, she was not moving much, she looked limped in his arms, his hands touched the bare skin of her back and he saw a smirk on his face before it was replaced by panic. _That guy... I warned him already and still; _he felt his blood boil as he descended the stair case. Sho was frozen in place and only moved when he felt Setsu slide slightly in his arms; he pulled her up slightly more but she was then pulled away from him.

"I warned you and you still touched her," Cain growled at Sho as he pulled Setsu away from him; Sho was about to speak when Cain kneed him in the stomach and he staggered back clutching his stomach, before falling to his knees. Cain turned to Setsu in his arms, her body was limped and her eyes were closed. "Setsu are you okay," he asked her softly and shook her a bit, no response; he shook her some more and she opened her eyes momentarily to look at him before shutting them again; he panicked, this was not how she was suppose to react, this was not how she was suppose to be. He pulled her closer to him and his wrist brushed her skin through the see through material; he felt how hot her skin was and glared back at the idol on the floor. _What did he do to her to make her so weak and pass out?_ _What the HELL did he do to her to make her body so hot? _He moved towards Sho again and tried to crush his foot, but Sho noticed his foot rise and dodged it, only to be met with a brutal foot shoved in the shoulder landing his back to the floor. Sho was now gripping his shoulder and stomach as he glared up at Cain who returned the glare.

"What did you do to her," Cain demanded menacingly.

"Geez man I did nothing, I was apologizing to her and then I caught her when she fell down the stairs," Sho was finally able to speak again, "do you hit people then ask questions later," he huffed as he sat back up. Cain turned to the stairs he descended on; he couldn't see why she would fall from the stairs, it wasn't slippery or anything; _why would she fall... he's lying right_? "I can't believe you let her come here in her state, you should be glad that I was here to catch your precious girl, even after what you did to me the other day," Sho stated as he slowly began to stand up; Cain grabbed Sho's right arm in his left.

"You're lying too me aren't you, why would she fall on the stairs," he questioned him, "and why would you be here conveniently at the base to catch her, were you following her? Chasing her? Stalking her?" he saw his face straighten momentarily and his grip tightened on Sho's arm. "WTH did you do to her, did you touch her again, kiss her, knock her out, drug her, WHAT!" Cain shouted at Sho while he jerked his arms, pulling it and eventually twisting it.

"WTF I said I did nothing you idiot get it through your head," Sho shouted and threw his fist at Cain; Cain was unable to block as both his hands were occupied but manage to shove Sho slightly off balance and turn his face as his fist came minimizing the impact; Sho's fist trailed Cain's jaw, it was less than a punch but more than a graze. It felt like nothing to Cain but he looked demonically at Sho and kneed him in the stomach once again throwing him back, but with his arm still in his grasp he pulled him violently back towards him and twisted his arm more, causing sounds of pain to escape his lips. "You b*****d, you're f ***ing breaking my arm," Sho was trying to pry his arm free of Cain's grip when another cry escaped his mouth and Cain's lips curved up.

"CAIN STOP!" Setsu cried as she grabbed his arm that was breaking Sho's arm, "you... you can't, Sho..Sho-chan's arm," she breathed tiredly. The noise and Cains movement had finally woken her up and as she opened her eyes she met with Sho's face that was in pain as he gripped another; following the arm she saw it belonged to Cain and finally realised what was happening.

Cain looked down at Setsu, her face was flushed and her eyes were tearing; he released his hold on Sho and brought it to her, pulling her closer to him. "Setsu, are you okay did he do anything to you," he asked as he pulled her up right. Setsu pushed away from him slightly and turned to Sho who was gripping his arm.

"Sho-tan your arm... sorry," she said woozily before collapsing back against Cain.

"Woah Setsu what's wrong, did he drug you?" Cain asked her, but when no response came he glared at Sho.

"Geez, you serious you don't know what's wrong with her," Sho exclaimed.

"How would I know what YOU did to her, she was fine before she left," he retorted and shot an arm towards Sho's collar, but retracted it when he felt Setsu sliding down his body; he straightened her up again. _Kyoko... what's wrong, what did he do to you?_

"Eh? What are you doing here Sho and AH? Setsuka are you okay," Aria approached the group with a coat and bottle of water. "Cain can you sit her on the stairs for me," Cain did as she requested and sat next to her on the steps supporting her; Aria placed the coat over Setsu's shoulder and kneeled in front of her while Sho stood further behind. Setsu looked woozily at Aria as she placed her hand on her forehead; "Setsuka you have a really high fever, I think you should go home and rest before it gets any worse or serious," Aria suggested and turned to Cain, "how could you bring her here when she's this sick Cain."

"Sick?" Cain looked at Aria confused and stared down at Setsu; _she's sick? But she seemed fine earlier... no I thought she was acting a bit strange, even Nic asked me about it... that's probably why she fell, I guess Sho really didn't do anything to her. _"Sorry, I didn't know she was sick, I don't know how to tell," he replied then turned to Sho, "sorry about earlier... my mistake," he spoke emotionlessly.

_WTH you nearly broke my arm and that's all you say! You didn't even look like you were actually sorry! Pisses me off. (Sho)_

Aria opened the bottle of water for Setsu and placed a straw in it for her to drink out of and turned back to Cain. "Give me your hand," Cain handed her his left hand and she removed his glove and placed it on Setsu's forehead, "can you feel how hot her forehead is, that means she sick." Cain looked quizzical; he couldn't really tell whether the heat was from his hands that were slightly sweaty from the gloves or from her head. Aria saw his confusion and sighed; "put your forehead against hers, you might be able to feel it better that way," she suggested. Ren faltered for a moment at the idea, to have his face so close to hers in her almost defenceless state, so close to her lips; he decided not to for their sake.

"No, I think I should take her home and look after her," he spoke as he began lifting Setsu up gently; _I was planning on surprising her when the director said free til later, I thought we could go shopping or eat; but I think it's best if she rest. _Setsu looked around as he lifted her up in a confused state, "Setsu it's me, I'm taking us home," she stared at him and stroked his face.

"Corn..." she mumbled and Ren stiffened for a moment. _Crap how come she can recognise me now when she's sick, wait is she hallucinating or something else._

"Umm... did you want chicken corn soup?" he asked trying to change what she meant by corn. Setsu smiled at him and just placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes slightly. _Hmm I guess she's so out of it she didn't know she said corn._

He turned to the other two, "thank you for your help," he nodded his head to Aria and began heading off. As he headed up the stairs when Setsu arms went around his neck and she pulled herself up to peer over his shoulder, "Ah bye bye Aria-tan, Sho-tan," Setsu spoke softly as she looked warily at the two teens, before falling back into Cain's arm and being carried back to the studio.

.

"What the hell, he didn't know how to tell she was sick that's pathetic," Sho spoke once they were out of there sight.

"Well maybe he's never been sick before that's why and even I didn't know she was sick right away," Aria replied, she noticed Sho rubbing his arm, "are you okay?"

"Huh, he was trying to break my arm and it feels awkward," Sho stated, "he thought I did something to her," Sho looked towards Aria expecting a sympathetic look but was met with a disappointed one. "What?"

"Can you really expect us not to think that you would do nothing to her after yesterday, and in her current state?" Aria asked him questionably. Sho paused for a moment contemplating what she said and when he remembered the expression on her face when she called him Sho-chan, her soft body leaning against his, the light scent of her perfume; _so cute and comfortable and somehow nostalgic? She looked like she needed me, depended on me after she fell... she looked so lost (_his face began to blush_). _"Ahem," Aria grunted as she waited for Sho's response.

"Aria, she was sick I wouldn't do anything to her even I can be considerate," he stated with a straight face, "now I'm heading off, so I'll see you next time," Sho began heading the opposite direction Cain and Setsu went; but Setsu was still on his mind.

_I wouldn't do anything to her when she has such a dangerous partner; I wonder if he knows how to look after her? Sho-chan, I liked how it sounded from her lips but she was trying to stay Sho-tan right... she was really sick and out of it, I wonder how else she acts in her state. I'm not too bad when I'm sick, but when Kyoko use to get really sick she's tends to be... _

**XxXxXxX **

"Okay, its fine for you to leave today to look after her, I can reschedule your scenes," the director stated, "just go get change and I'll call you a taxi."

**In Cain's Dresser**

_This is troublesome, _Cain kneeled by the couch looking at Setsu, _she's not letting go. _He had begun placing Setsu on the couch to get change, but as he pulled away he found Setsu's arms still attached to him, wrapped behind his neck. He had tried to break the lock of her hands but was unsuccessful, he tried slipping his head under her hands but was unsuccessful yet again and she went to grasp his coat. He looked down at her, her eyes closed and a small innocent smile on her lips, "Setsu...Kyoko... can you let go for a minute" he whispered but no response and he sighed. _Is this normal for a sick person... aren't they suppose to be weakened in this state, yet I can't get her to let go. _He looked back down at her face, so sweet and so defenceless, her lips parting softly as she breathed; he found his face carefully lowering towards hers getting closer and then they met.

_No Ren, you will not take advantage of her in this state_; he scolded himself as he rested his head on her forehead, he could finally feel how hot her forehead was compared to his_. Just get change and take her home to rest; _he pulled himself away from her_. _Cain began taking off his coat with her hands still clenched to it, he successfully got both his arms out and thought he could separate himself from when he pulled the coat away. As he tried to slide his coat and her hands over his head, he found that she immediately switched to clenching his t-shirt underneath. He mentally groaned to himself; _even when she's in this state she's torturing me_. He tired to remove his t-shirt quickly in hopes that if he moved fast enough he could free himself from her, but no luck and he found that his situation got worst. He was now shirtless above the girl he loved and she was unwilling to let him go; he felt her hot skin touch his back and her warm breath just caressing his chest making him shiver; they were in this situation and he could control what would happen next.

He stared down at her and he felt his face burn; _why does she look incredibly sexy at the moment even when she's sick? _He found his eyes roaming down her body and return to the see-through material of her top; he could just see the hickey he accidentally gave her and he felt himself ache, he licked his lips wanting to do more and more. _Why are you doing this to me god... are you testing me? Do you want me to do it? To take her in her state? Will that make you happy huh? _He hung his head down frustrated; _no I won't... I'm not that desperate or pathetic, I'm strong and no matter how much you tempt me or give me the opportunity I'll push it aside_ _she's too important to me, and... and I want her awake to enjoy it as well when we're together intimately... (he blushed to himself) she's still so young and not ready to love yet... so instead of torturing me, please help her move on and love again. _He looked lovingly down at her and then remembered something. _How am I going to put my t-shirt on now?_

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Yep Kyoko's turn to torture Ren, more to come in the next chapter. **

**Everyone is curious about Aria's guy from last chapter many think its Nic, but its not. Nic is 24 and Aria is suppose to be 16, not sure if I mentioned her age though, so in her memory of the of the boy Nic would have been 14 and I don't consider that little. Aria's guy is supposed to occur in my next planned story if it happens; but I may add a bonus story about Aria's past but no guarantee. Also no one seemed to have found the hint in the last chapter.**

**To MangaAddict2688: glad you loved Nic's last line, but I'm pretty sure it's true; and can you blame him for wanting to jump her after spending so long with her in that tiny room and in her outfits **

**Jelly Babes 101: Hmm I will consider the need for punishment, but that will probably happen in the next story; I don't have much left for this one**

**ThierryMyst: Hehehe you read my mind, it'll happen next chapter**

**Rui: Yes torture time! I have a few ideas but feel free to suggest some more**

**Littlebug21: No Aria's not paired with Nic, he's too old for Aria (8 yrs difference) but go to ch 14 and read the A/N for Shiroyuki to get a lil hint/tip**

**Black neko hime: thks for reviewing so much as you read; and you're the only one who seemed to have found my hint in that ch ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18- It's seems I'm taking longer to type my chapters but I'll make sure that you won't have to wait like a month, but I'll try to keep it under fortnightly. **

**Also no one picked up on the hint from ch 16 except black neko hime who sort of was on the right track, so I made it more obvious in this chapter; if you miss it or can't find it you'll just have to wait ^_^ Thanks again for Reading and especially those you are frequent reviewers.**

**XxXxXxX**

_When Kyoko use to get really sick she's tends to be... really clingy… maybe because it was the few opportunity she got so much love, comfort and attention from my family, and we would usually let her have her way. (Sho)_

10 years ago

"Hah Sho darling can you go help your father for a bit, Kyoko has a really high fever so I'm going to get her some things and put her to bed," Sho's mother spoke as he gently hugged and stroked little Kyoko who was clinging to her kimono.

"Eh? But I was going to watch tv," Sho pouted; but stiffened when he saw Kyoko feverishly looking at him. She looked exhausted and her eyes were half lidded; her face looked cute with her hair down, but her expression was sad and hurt making him feel guilty. They had been playing hide and seek the previous day outside and he had decided to hide inside the house while she searched hours for him outside. She turned away from him and buried her head into Sho's mother's kimono again. "Umm, how about I get the things ready for her instead oka-san and you help otou-san." Sho's mother smiled at him and carried Kyoko to her room while Sho prepped an ice-bag and medicine.

Sho laid out the futon and placed the ice bag on her pillow while his mother helped Kyoko take her medicine and placed the sheets over her, before returning to work. Sho was about to leave when he felt something tug his shirt; he turned to see Kyoko looking up at him like she was depending on him.

"Sho-chan can you stay for a bit," she whispered.

"But I was going to do something aren't you going to sleep anyway?" he replied; _my shows on now._

"Oh," she said slowly with a disappointed face, "you can go then I'm sorry for taking up your time," she let go off him and pulled her blanket up towards her face before curling into a ball, hugging her legs. Sho left her and walked pass the kitchen.

"Darling I'm going to sleep with Kyoko tonight, you know how happy she is when I do and she is really adorable the way she clings to me when she's sick," Sho's mother spoke, "maybe we should try for a little girl of our own," she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Haha another one you say, I think Shotaro is already a handful and Kyoko is around too, it's already lively here," he smiled at his wife. "Kyoko, she clings because she needs love and comfort but Saena's never around, but she has a grown up way of thinking so she doesn't want to burden us which is good in a sense; we can't get too attached to her because she'll hurt too much when she leaves…" he spoke sadly, "but when she's sick she can't hide her desire for attention and love so we can spoil her a little," Fuwa-san spoke as he turned to his wife, "sleep with her or even bring her to our room… she tends to cry in her sleep when she's alone and sick." Sho turned back the direction he came.

Kyoko woke up to the sounds of footsteps and looked up from her futon to see Sho entering her room carrying something. "Sho-chan," she mumbled while rubbing her eyes that were wet.

"Umm Kyoko-chan I'm going to watch tv in here since it's too cold in my room," he spoke as he plugged the small box tv into the wall. Kyoko nodded and stared at him as he fidgeted with the antennae til he had a clear image of his show; he moved to sit close to Kyoko but out of the way so she could watch. As he watched tv he occasionally turned to look at Kyoko whose eyes were slowly closing, about 10 minutes in she was asleep with a innocent tearless face. With her finally asleep Sho could finally lie down of his side to watch tv comfortably. As he lay down he felt her hands pull him into a hug, her head pressed into his back. _Hmm I guess its okay since she's sick and it's not like she's in the way of the tv or that she'll get me sick this way; _Sho continued to watch his show as Kyoko clung to him.

**Sometime later…**

"Sho there you are," Sho's mother kneeled down next to Sho who had fallen asleep in Kyoko's room, "you were very nice to keep her company today, how about your favorite for dinner," she said as she tidied his hair.

"Mm… oka-san," he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up but felt something still attached to him. "Umm… oka-san I can't get Kyoko-chan to let go of me, I've been trying for hours."

.

"Sho, are you listening," Aria called Sho who was in a daze. They were having a briefing on how they plan to film the campaign.

"Huh oh what sorry," _why was I remembering when Kyoko was sick? Is it because Setsu looked clingy too… but that might have been because of her boyfriend, and it's not like some other people aren't clingy when they're sick. _

"Sho!" Aria nudged him in the shoulder, causing him to hold in a grunt. She nudged his now bruised shoulder from his earlier encounter with Cain; the director and Shoko had seen his injuries and he claimed he injured himself when he caught Setsuka while falling down the stairs rather than being mistakenly beaten up. He also wanted to try the heroic gesture approach to getting girls to love him.

"Aww Aria-chan don't hit poor Sho," one of the girls called to her. Sho massaged his sore shoulder as he heard some of the other female singers whisper how cool and sweet he was injuring himself to save a girl; _hmm it actually works, they love heroes I'm so great, _he smiled to himself. 'Hah', he heard someone snicker at him; he glared at the male singer down the table from him with longish black hair, who returned a cold smile for his glare.

_That bastard… if I knew he was offered this job as well I would have made a condition that if they want me, they can't hire him… tch I hate that damn dog._

**XxXxX**

**Cain's dresser**

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump… What do I do? _Ren was still paused shirtless above Kyoko and didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding, and his mind was clouded by emotions and logic; he had to take her home but he needed to change first but couldn't because of her around his neck.

_I should have just left in my costume and returned it later but it's too late now that my shirts off… but I can still change my pants quickly. _He blushed slightly at the thought of being in just his briefs above the girl he loved. _Umm… I'll move quickly so she won't know and I won't be tempted._

Ren picked Kyoko up from the chair and carried her towards where he kept his clothes before returning her to the couch with his pants and a button up top. _I guess I can just wear the outside and not worry about the t-shirt._ He laid Kyoko back down and kept one hand on the couch while the other fiddled with his belt; once his belt was undone he proceeded to the buttons of his pants. He felt Kyoko pull him closer and he moved his other hand beside her to stop himself falling on her, and stared at her sleeping face.

_She's so close to you, unwilling to be apart from you and looking so innocent… you can smell her sweet fragrance_ his inner voice spoke.

_She smells sweet… like a combination tea and flowers, her body wash was… Gah no, just take her home then change and look after her… _Ren interjected in his thought.

_Go home, change; help her change… strip her as she lies beneath you on the bed, as you examine every inch of her body for… bruises. _He recalled Sho saying she fell down the stairs and she could possibly be injured but as he thought about her body he remembered the hickey he had left on her and felt his pants getting tighter. _She feels cold, she's attracted towards warmth, you should willingly share your body warmth with her, pressed together naked on that tiny bed; _his inner thought tormented him and his brain cruelly animated the scenario of him and Kyoko, not Setsu and Cain; the thought making him throb more.

_I should put my top on before I remove my pants or I do anything inappropriate to her; _Ren tired to reason to himself.

_Her warm soft breath is caressing your skin… aren't you curious to see how it feels closer to you? _Her breathing tickled his chest and he groaned at the sensation; his right hand found itself sneaking under her top, he felt her smooth hot skin along his palm and he pulled her slightly closer to him, she began wriggling slightly at his touch as if it tickled her slightly. He placed her back down and his hand slid back down to trailing along the rim of her pants and he looked down to the zipper of her pants and felt himself throb from desire.

_Aren't you curious to explore this untouched specimen? _His inner thought asked; his hand was moving towards her zip but he pulled back before touching her and sighed. He looked down at himself and sighed again at the slight bulge in his pants and once more at the words 'playboy' that peeked from his pants along the elastic of his briefs.

_No Ren restrain yourself, you will not do anything indecent to her, especially when she's pretty much passed out and not at work. _He scolded himself as he did his pants up again; he grabbed his shirt and buttoned most of it up with Kyoko's arms under its collar when he heard a knock at the door. He picked Kyoko up again and walked to the door, opening it to find Nic.

"Hey, I'm going to give you and Setsuka a ride to your hotel are you ready to go?" he looked to Cain and spotted Setsuka in his arms, he passed a questioning glance to him.

"I can't get her to let go of me," Cain replied and Nic snickered.

"You want me to hold her while you change properly," he asked noticing that he was missing the t-shirt he wore that morning and his shirt was only partially buttoned and that Setsu's arms were in them, Cain shot a glare at him. _I'm not letting go of her so she can cling to you instead. "_What I was just trying to help, you want her off you or not?" Cain sighed to himself and nodded. "Okay," Nic stepped closer to Cain and placed his arms under Setsu and Cain released her, but she still clung around his neck.

"See she refuses to let me go," Cain sighed to Nic. Nic was supporting all of Setsu's weight bounced her body up so he could better hold her, as he did Setsu whimpered and opened her eyes slowly.

"Did you try waking her? Shaking?" he asked him as Cain put a hand to his head;_ why didn't I think of that_. "Not really, I just whispered to her," Cain replied, _I didn't want to wake her because she looked so cute sleeping… but if I did my head wouldn't have tormented me so much._

"Setsuka can you let go of Cain's neck," Nic spoke softly to her; she looked tiredly at him but could not comprehend what he said as she was still out of it, she just pulled herself closer to Cain. Nic sighed momentarily and noticed how exposed her neck became as she turned to Cain, so he lowered his head closely towards Setsuka's neck and blew at it causing her to shoot one of her hands to where his breath touched her; he took a step away from Cain quickly and her hands slipped away from his neck. "There we go, I can't believe that actually worked now you can go get change," Nic spoke while looking at Setsu before turning back to Cain, who was glaring at him unhappy about him teasing her sensitive neck and as he watched Setsu arms snake around Nic's neck, "it got her to let go okay and if you move quickly she can go back around your neck," he smiled at him. Cain quickly entered his dresser again and 20 seconds later emerged in his dark jeans, white t-shirt that was under a black button up shirt and his coat; he saw Nic lowering Setsu to her feet and whispered something to her; he glared at Nic but he merely smiled back. During those 20 seconds Setsu registered that she was in Nic's arm and requested to be placed down.

"Cain," she smiled weakly at him and he hugged her to him.

"Are you okay Setsu, Nic is going to take us home now," he spoke quickly, glad to see her up and awake again.

"Work?" she mumbled as she cutely tilted her head to the side.

"I'm done, director said I could go so I'm going to take care of you for the rest of the day," he replied and felt her body going limp again; he picked her up into his arm surprising her. She clung around his neck again and blushed; he heard her whimpered softly into his ears about it being embarrassing and that she could walk, but her protest was weak and he carried her to Nic's car.

Cain and Setsu sat in the back of Nic's silver sports car which conveniently had four doors unlike Ren's. He easily slipped Setsu into the back seat and buckled her in before doing so to himself; Setsu tiredly leaned against Cain as Nic drove them to their hotel. A few minutes after Nic began driving he handed Cain a plastic bag.

"Here, these are for Setsu," Nic held the bag to Cain while they were at a stop light. Cain took the bag and looked at the contents; some medicine, a small towel, some honey candy, a bottle of ginger tea, a bottle of mineral water and some cold pads.

"Why do you have these?" He asked Nic questionably, and heard him sigh.

"I suspected that she was sick when I saw her this morning, and when I confirmed it she said she didn't want to trouble you, so I offered to buy her some medicine so she wouldn't wander off and get it herself; oh and the medicine brand I bought her is really good but tends to be strong so probably just give her a half dose I think it'll be better that way," he told Cain who was looking towards Setsu.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick," he whispered down to her; "I-I didn't want to trouble you…" she murmured with her eyes closed while half asleep and pulled herself closer to him. He smiled sadly down at her and pulled her towards him; _Kyoko you don't have to worry about troubling me… when will you learn that it's okay to trouble people sometimes and that you don't have to bear everything by yourself._

"Cain, I'll help you take care of Setsuka for a bit when we get to your hotel" Nic spoke to break the silence, "she said you didn't know how to look after sick people so I'll help you out, we should be there in a few minutes." _Plus I'm worried about how you'll take care of her, how can someone your age not know that she was sick?_ He heard Cain groan in the background.

"Nic… I forgot we changed hotels today… we're booked into Crowne hotel starting today," Cain exasperated. Nic sighed and turned the car towards the direction of Crowne hotel.

**XxXxX**

**They arrived at Crowne Hotel**

Once they reached the hotel Setsu refused to be carried around the hotel by Cain; Cain argued that it was safer for her that way but the look she gave him made him weak. The sad puppy face look that was once his secret weapon was now twisted by her into something stronger when merged with her feverish expression, her 'please let me do this by myself, I don't want to burden you, if you don't I might cry' look. Defeated he allowed her to walk into the hotel, but pulled her close to him to support her if she fell but also shield her adorable face from the prying eyes of men waiting in the lobby; she subconsciously clung onto his coat along the way as Nic followed close behind as they walked to the reception desk.

"I have a booking under Cain Heel," Cain spoke and the receptionists quickly checked the booking on the computer.

"Ah yes I have your booking here, however we were not expecting you until later tonight, I am unable to check you in as the room is still occupied the earliest I can would be 4pm," the receptionist replied. It was true, they were supposed to check in after work which was to finish around 7pm and it was only just before 2pm; Ren mentally sighed, he really wanted to let Kyoko rest.

*Bzzt Bzzt* Nic fiddled in his pockets, "Ah sorry I'm going to take this call I'll wait for you at the elevator." Cain nodded to Nic before turning back to the receptionist.

"Just find me another similar room that I can check into now," he spoke and the receptionist checked but none were available at the moment. Cain's expression started to become frustrated as he felt Setsu begin leaning more against him; her face looked tired most likely she getting sicker. _She's getting worse, I need to get a room so I can let her rest and take the medicine._ He glared at the receptionist who stiffened at his expression, "I need a room right now my girl is sick so what room's are available," he demanded and the receptionist promptly checked.

"Umm w-we have a suite… king bed."

"No two beds," Cain cut her off; he wouldn't be able to control himself with her looking so sexy when she's sick and with such a large bed present; he didn't want to risk sharing a bed after how animated his mind had been lately. He noticed the receptionist scan through the other alternatives, with no words being spoke he felt himself growing frustrated at the idea that such a large hotel did not have any rooms with two beds; the receptionist began feeling Cain's angry aura.

"Ah, there's one but it cost a bit more and it comes with two beds but it's…"

"I'll take it," Cain cut her off again and placed his card on the table then he quickly caught Setsu as she slid towards the floor. "As long as there were two beds it would be fine," he replied; _I just really needed to let her lie down._ Kyoko looked up at him.

"Ah sorry, I felt dizzy just then tsu…," she covered her mouth as she almost spoke his real name.

"It's okay don't worry about it, just lean on me" he replied and pulled her upright again. _She slipped out of character… I guess it's too much for her to stay as Setsu when she's sick; at least she didn't slip while we were at work or in front of Nic. _

The receptionist gave him the key card for their room and they headed towards the elevator where Nic was waiting.

"Yes, okay I'll go home and get the bags… yes… yes I'm excited but I thought it would be next week… I can probably change my schedule and he'll understand… yes I'll come soon bye," Nic took a deep breath as he closed his phone before noticing Setsuka and Cain.

"Hey I have to go guys something important came up, I really hate to leave you at this moment with Setsuka so sick and me promising to help out but it's important and I probably won't be at work tomorrow," Nic began.

"Its fine, you've done plenty I can take it from thanks," Cain replied and Nic looked concerned. _This guy who didn't know that she was sick and probably would have no clue what to do says he will take care of it from here… -.- she'll probably end up more sick… this guy will most likely do more harm than good (Nic)_

"Umm just to help you a bit you should probably let her wear something loose and comfy and make sure you keep her warm; put a cold pack on her forehead then give her some medicine and let her sleep," Nic quickly advised Cain. _Hopefully he can do these things without any trouble._

"Mmm Nic its okay you can go… Cain can look after me and if he's lost I can tell him what to do," Setsu spoke tiredly at Nic, "umm thank you for everything," she smiled weakly at him.

"Hmm yeah no problem, get well soon Setsuka and I'll see you when you're better," Nic smiled and waved good bye to them as he jogged off; _well she trust's him enough look after her and it's not she'll be out off it the whole time… should be okay I hope, I should focus on my own situation right now_.

Setsu and Cain entered the elevator. "Do you feel tired, want me to carry you?" Cain asked Setsu who clung to his coat.

"No, its okay we're almost there right… I can manage a bit longer," she spoke while leaning her head into him; Cain smiled and wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the elevator towards their room. Relieved that they were finally reached their destination slid the card key into the door and out then turned the door handle, but it remained close. _Huh? It didn't open, did I swipe to fast?_ He repeated the action but it still didn't open; he checked the room and key number; _they match maybe I had the card upside down. _He felt Kyoko slid down his side and she gripped the front of his shirt, but he also pulled her up against him again before attempting to open the door again; still no luck. _This is frustrating, _he scratched his head while looking at the key;Kyoko slid down his frame more again. He fumbled into his coat and pulled out the little folder the card keys had come in and scanned it; _place card key into slot and open door before removing card key. _

"Okay," Cain spoke as he placed the folder back into his pocket. He placed the card in the slot and turned the handle… still closed… he kept turning the handle getting frustrated that it was opening and he even kicked it, Kyoko slid further down his side._ Stupid door! Bloody hell open! _He looked at the card again and saw something under his finger and arrow pointing at him; _wrong way… _he pulled the card back out but before placing it in again he felt an awkward touch on his backside. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a small hand resting on his ass, he turned to his side and found Kyoko had slid almost down to the floor; _Huh when did she get so low? _Kyoko's hand that was clinging to his coat had just caressed his ass and was now resting on his left cheek.

Ren panicked as he saw how close her face was to his crotch and how she was breathing; her breathing was labored and he groaned at the sensation of face pushing into his leg as she breathed but also because she emulated another type of breathing that turned him on. His breath hitched as he saw her other hand slowly losing grip on his shirt and would slide down to touch his… part. He grabbed her hand to prevent her doing so and bent down to pull her back up, but as he leaned down she grabbed his ass tightly forcing him back up; _WTH_ Ren thought at the surprise as he looked down at Kyoko and blushed, _if she wasn't sick and I didn't love her so much I would say she was violating me… _he recalled all the things he wanted to do to her… _fair enough, not that I mind that it's her anyway and it will be ages before she's bold enough to consciously do this to me._

While looking down at her he heard voices coming close to them; _crap better hurry_ he thought as he took note of his situation; having a girl grabbing his ass and so close to his crotch in the hallway of the hotel... this could lead to certain misunderstandings. He quickly moved to work the door and card to enter the room but fumbled and dropped the card; in his haste he released his hand on Kyoko's hand and it slid to touch him; _god Kyoko… _he mentally wished he could enjoy this longer but the voices were getting closer and their position was even less appropriate. He quickly returned to open the door but struggled as he felt Kyoko's hand stroke? Push? Knead? Massage him? His face made a moaning expression but he suppressed his voice from coming out. He felt her grab him in front and voice slipped out slightly; _gah Kyoko… god Kyoko, if you keep doing this to me I… I may not be able to control myself… _he clenched the door handle as he felt her grab tighter and it was starting to hurt him so he worked faster at the door. **Ka-chik: door opens**. _Finally! _Ren swiftly removed Kyoko's hands from him and picked her up bridal style and rushed into the room at his limit. "Gyaa," he heard her squirm as he carried her over the threshold and kicked the door close behind him but came to another shock.

_What are they doing! There's only a queen size bed in here!_

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the minor torture Ren is enduring with his inner thought pushing all those idea's and questions at him and Kyoko's touching him even though it's because she's sick. The start about Sho's past was something I threw in, to finish off the sentence from last chapter; please note that Sho couldn't have been that bad when he was little right? Anywayz I hope the stuff about the door wasn't too complicated either, I had to make it so Ren would let go of her so she could slide down him ^_^ not sure if these kind of doors exists but I sort of based it on my sis apartment door but it's a key instead of card.**

**Would love extra reviews and feedbacks, hoping to reach past 200 reviews by the end of the story ^_^**

**To JellyB101: hmm don't think I can anything with the other SB characters yet, but surely later on maybe.**

**Rui: Yep I did a little sweet pass with Sho, but its kinda minor I may add more later coz I'm still considering whether to use Sho again later in the story. **

**Emf6: yes how will Ren take care of her… he'll stuff up at some points **

**Miko: I considered that Sho may know, but not yet… maybe next story.**

**LittleMargarita: hehe temptation is torture, I'll have to make Kyoko do more stuff and blame it on the fever or medicine.**

**Kitty chan: thankyou for thinking its getting better and better, I thought it was starting to go down hill.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19****- I was planning to make this an extra long chapter but unfortunately I fell sick so I found it was hard to make it lengthy; I actually thought in the earlier stages of the story that maybe if I fall sick I can use it as reference for my story, it was so not worth it; it took me two days to type half a page. Anywayz this chapter has a lot of small components, hope it came out okay.**

**Happy Readings ^_^ **

**XxXxXxX**

**NB: Just a reminder, Kyoko is wearing the outfit from ch 161 the one with see-trough material.**

_What are they doing! There's only a queen size bed in here! _Ren thought as he quickly walked to the bed and tossed Kyoko on before collapsing on the bed with his arms of both sides of Kyoko. _I said two beds didn't I… this is worst than taking the King size bed, there's less room… _He stared down at Kyoko's unconscious form. _No at least I got a bed for her to rest on for now… I'll sleep in the chair, but she'll probably protest. _Ren remembered her feverish expression and how it affected him. _She won't let me… and I don't think I can win the argument with her making that feverish puppy expression, most likely we'll share a bed… but she's clingy now and after what happened outside… _(Ren blushed at the memory) _if that happened again she might end up naked the next morning… I should call the desk and tell them to hold our original reservation and we'll just use this room til then._

As Ren pushed himself off the bed to stand up straight he saw something on the other side of the queen bed; it was a single fold out bed that was low on the ground, the one's they provide when you need an additional bed for children or guest. _Oh so there is two beds thank goodness… small though but that can do, I didn't really want to move her around too much anyway… and what if I got stuck at the door again and she ended up touching me again._ He stared down at Kyoko again who hadn't moved since he tossed her on the bed._ Huh, she hasn't moved or made a sound… is she breathing?_

Ren quickly lowered his frame closer to her and saw her chest rise and fall gently and felt relieved. _Hah she's okay, just resting… okay umm what now, what did Nic say… _

["Let her wear something loose and comfy and make sure you keep her warm; put a cold pack on her forehead then give her some medicine and let her sleep."]

_She needs to change first, her outfit must not be comfortable and it is sort of constricting her breathing… … … I should wake her up for that… … … *fwak* (Ren slapped his forehead) we don't have our bags yet. _Ren called the front desk to see if they had possibly received their bags yet, but to his luck they said no, possibly within the next few hours. He closed the phone and stared at Kyoko again who still hadn't moved while he brainstormed what she could wear. _My coat… no it's not soft, the robes (_he recalled the incident from last time, how it opened and revealed so much to him_)… not a good idea; a towel… _he imagined her wrapped up in nothing but a short towel exposing her soft shoulders and legs resting on the bed; he felt like he was about to get a nose bleed, _definitely not. _He felt himself getting hot and tugged at his clothes… _ah my shirt that would be okay, it'll be big on her and cover her a bit. _Ren moved her so she lay on the bed properly took off his coat and the black button up shirt he wore leaving him in his white t-shirt and placed it on the bed as he sat down.

"Setsu… Kyoko," he was unsure which name to call her as he shook her; she didn't respond; he shook a little harder, still nothing. He slid closer to her and blew into her neck as Nic did, but she only shifted slightly but was still asleep. _Why isn't she waking up? _He examined her face and saw a pink patch on the side of her left forehead and recalled her making a sound as he entered the room with her in his arm; he turned to the small door and thought for a bit. He was in a rush to get her in and wasn't careful; _Shit… I think I might have hit her head on the way in, I was being careless but can you blame me when she was groping me… that was why she squirmed in my arms, because she hit her head and passed out… _he caressed her forehead, "I'm sorry," he whispered and then begin to blush as he stared at her. _I guess I should at least try and make her more comfortable… _

Ren stood up from the bed and decided to start with what would tempt him the least first which was removing her boots which was easily completed; he turned to her, but she still didn't wake up. He had hoped that she would wake up before he got too far making her comfortable. He proceeded to removing her choker and stared at her lip ring afterwards, his next target. He hesitantly placed his finger to her lips to gently pull it out, as he did he felt her tongue just caress his finger and her lips open and close as he pulled it out, making him excited. _Calm done… _he thought time himself as he began removing her numerous earrings; he felt her push her head towards his palm and he thought she had finally woken… but she was still out. After removing her earrings and placing it to the side he stared at her and pause… she still hadn't woken, and he had just completed the easy parts.

_How on earth did she get me to change when I was sick? She said I did it myself but I can't remember. _He stared at her and sighed. _Okay Ren, just loosen her clothing a bit so she can breathe more comfortably and then stop, you are not allowed to see any of her underwear; _Ren forbid himself as he began removing the coat Aria lent her that was used like a shawl and the carefully began unbuttoning her see-through top that was on top of her singlet. He pulled her top off her as he unbuttoned it so he wouldn't accidentally touch her, but he became increasingly tempted as he undid each button and saw her skin. Once done he opened her top to the side and admired her body, and was drawn once again to the hickey he gave her and smiled. _I love seeing my mark on her; _he thought as he gently touched it.

Ren gently pulled Kyoko's body up to his so he could take the top of completely; he rested her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered her arms out her top. He couldn't help but enjoy their current position; the girl he loved in his arms as he stripped… no helped her changed, the feel of her chest rising and falling on him, her soft hair and gentle breath traveling his skin, her scent invading his senses, he loved it all. Finally removing her top he threw it off the bed and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and placed a few gentle kisses as one of his hands roamed her back; "I love you Kyoko," he spoke into her neck and he felt her move and mumble. He went to look at her face but she was still asleep; he smiled and hugged her tightly for a moment longer. Unknowingly to him his other hand continued roaming her back and found itself playing with her bra strap; he slipped his fingers under her strap along with her singlet and found it quiet tight. _Huh that's no good, why does she have it on so tight… I should loosen it. _He smiled to himself as he slid his hand under her top and made its way up to the strap, he played with the strap and then frowned; his other hand went up to join the first and he sighed. _There's no clasp back here that means they're… in front. _

He slowly lowered Kyoko back on the bed and stared at where the clasp would be between her breasts; his hand began pushing her singlet up slowly and he felt his breath becoming labored as he revealed more skin but he pulled back just when he pushed it past her belly-button and sighed. _She would be able to breathe more easily if I did it, but what would she think, how would I explain myself? She would probably think that I was taking advantage of her; tainting a damsel… she'll hate me and will probably never be able to look at me the same anymore. She already thought I was a playboy… it'll just make it worst. _He continued staring at her chest and blushed at the thought of touching them, the feel of them in his hands and her expression as he teased them. _I shouldn't touch her there… I already behaved and avoided touching them, I shouldn't, who knows what will happen after that; Ren stop looking at them. _He diverted his eyes away from her breast and came across her belt and blushed again. _This will be the last thing I'll do, it's not as bad if she found this undone, _he thought to himself as his hands went to undo her belt; he felt himself getting hot while he fiddled with her belt, so close to her womanhood. He cursed his mind and action for what was happening, he felt excited as he undid her belt, it felt like he was undoing her pants, he recalled pushing her top off her shoulder and throwing it to the side, his hands roaming her skin, touching her bra and pushing her top up, throwing her onto the bed fit for two, her sweet scent in his nose, his lips on her neck; the way she clung to him, touched him.

"Ren?" he looked up from his hands that were fiddling with her belt to meet with Kyoko's confused eyes. She had propped herself up of the bed and stared at Ren who was frozen, she examined him and then noticed where his hands were and what he was doing. "Ah w-what are you doing," she panicked and moved up quickly, but collapsed back on the bed with a hand to her head. _Ah my head hurts... the last thing I remember was leaning against Ren in the elevator_, _and_... _and what was he doing with my pants. _

"Ah sorry are you okay? I accidentally hit your head on the way in the room and when you didn't wake up I thought I'd loosen your clothes so you could breathe easier," Ren tried to justify his actions. _Fwahh that was awkward, what would I have done if she woke up while my fingers were playing with her bra. _

Kyoko looked curiously at Ren as she slowly sat up on the bed with some of his help; she examined herself and the room. They were sitting on a queen size bed, her shoes were off, her jewellery was on the side table, her top missing, his shirt lay on the bed, his face was slightly tinged and she woke up to him playing with her belt; she blushed slightly at her situation. _He was trying to help me right... he must have felt embarrassed helping his Kohai like this. _She wrapped her arms around herself and paused for a minute in thought about what he did and blushed; "umm how far exactly was he going to go?" she thought out loud startling Ren.

"Umm I was going to just undo your belt and then stop," he replied, and she turned to him.

"Eh, I said that out loud I sorry Tsu-Cain," she blushed more at her words. _I can't believe I said that out loud, what would he think, I mean he's a gentleman he wouldn't do anything indecent to me... or was it Cain? But even he would have limits. _She felt her head hurt again and placed her hand to her forehead and felt how high her fever was. "Umm Nii-san," "Mogami-san," Ren cut her off and she stared at him confused.

"You don't have to act Setsu when you're sick, it'll be easier for you and it's okay since we're alone together there's no chance that my identity will be revealed," she was about to protest but Ren raised his hand to stop her, "don't worry about your mission just focus on getting better first or you'll worry me and I won't be able to work," Ren used the guilt trick on her and it worked. Ren was unsure what to do next but recalled he was trying to get her to change and now was a good opportunity so he grabbed his black shirt that lay on the bed.

"Here, change into this it'll be comfier than what you are wearing now," he spoke as he placed his shirt in Kyoko's hands.

"What about my clothes?" she asked him questionably.

"Our bags still haven't reached the hotel yet so just sleep in my shirt for now and you can change when they come; it's still pretty clean, I only wore it to and from work today and there shouldn't be any smoke smell to it," Ren reassured her, "oh and you should take some medicine too."

"I can't take anymore medicine yet since I had already taken some earlier today but I'll go change." She carefully slid herself to the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom; she seemed to sway as she walked so Ren rushed to help her. He waited outside the bathroom door to help her back to the bed when a knock at the door soon afterwards. Ren reverted to Cain as he made his way to the door, and opened it to be met with the hotel bell boy.

"Ah, Mr Cain Heel?" Cain nodded, "we have received your baggage earlier than expected, allow me to place it in your room," Cain made way for the young worker to do his job. As he turned around he saw the teen had frozen in his tracks with his mouth wide open; he followed his gaze which led to the bed. Setsu or Kyoko sat sexily on the centre of the bed with her legs to the side fixing the buttons of Ren's shirt on her; she seemed to be just wearing his shirt and her underwear and in her position the shirt looked shorter than it really was; she had missed a button and was correcting herself. The two watched her and the shirt slid down her shoulder slightly revealing her bare skin but also confirming her being bra-less; Ren heard the boy gulp and begin to blush and within three second he had the teen out the door.

"You can go now," he spoke deeply with a slight glare, unhappy about how he was staring at his girl and shut the door in his face. _Huh, how did he get me out so fast... well I guess he was eager to get back to his girl, she looked pretty hot; lucky guy. _

Ren turned back to Kyoko with the bags, she had just finish fiddling with the shirt; _this girl didn't even notice that there was another guy looking at her and why no pants? So dangerous... she's even more oblivious now... but I do love what I see. _He plopped her bag on the bed next to her and told her to put some pants on; she carefully rummaged through her bag as Ren watched. She finally pulled out her dark pink shorts and slid it on by the side of the bed and during the process flashed her panties to Ren; he had a clear view of her lacy and cheeky black panties. _God... so much of my plan not to see any of her underwear; _Ren hands clenched his pants to control his desire_. _Kyoko still oblivious to what she had done, plopped herself on the small bed on the floor and began pulling the cold covers over herself, before she had even gotten her legs under the sheets she found herself on the queen size bed again, with Ren so close to her with that glint in his eyes; his hand began caressing the side of her face, the other sliding along her leg and he brought his lips to her neck. He pecked her lightly and it tingled her skin.

"Tsu-tsuwaga-san w-why are you disciplining me?" a confused Kyoko tiredly spoke. Ren chuckled at her mispronunciation and the fact that she thought he was disciplining her.

"Ren," she peeked up at him, "Ren is easier and shorter to say than Tsuruga so just call me Ren, you've been calling me that quite a bit already and I don't mind, I actually like it" he smiled at her and she nodded with a blush; Ren was jumping for joy in his mind at his victory until he heard her next words.

"Just until I get better okay." _Tch so close, I celebrated too early but I guess I can enjoy her saying my name a bit with her cute feverish face. _Ren pushed himself away from Kyoko and sat closely beside her; he spotted the bag of things Nic had gotten; he pulled out a cold pad and placed it on Kyoko's forehead.

"Ah thank you Ren," she blushed as she consciously said his name, Ren returned the smile, and lifted her legs up so he could tuck her into the bed. "Uh wait... what are you doing?" she asked.

"You're sick so you should rest and on the big bed, get some sleep," Ren replied and pulled the sheets over her.

"But what about you and lunch you have to eat," she pouted as she rose but Ren pushed her down into the pillows.

"I can order some room service... and I can manage with a small bed for a few nights," he noticed her eyes beginning to close again, "your still very tried, just rest some more are you warm enough?"

"Mmm yesish..." she replied as she made herself more comfortable, "ah my contacts...h-he told me not to forget to take them out," she weakly said as she sat up in the bed and tried to get her contacts out. _Huh, who told her not to forget her contacts out? It wasn't me or is she being delusional again. _He was about to question her when he noticed her making sounds of frustration as she tried to take out her last contact.

"You really should have done this in the bathroom; here look up at me," Ren inspected her eyes to make sure she hadn't torn her contact; he was happy to see that it was still in one piece. He took the bottle of water Nic had bought and poured some onto his fingers. "Okay open your eyes wide," he said as he motioned to get it out.

"Ahh but Tsu-Ren its okay I can get it," she protested.

"No, you were making a fuss that you couldn't get it out so I'll do it for you," he said sternly and pulled Kyoko's side towards him. Kyoko still had the contact in her right eye and he was sitting on her left, so it was slightly difficult to get it; he missed the first time and she squirmed.

"Ah, see I told you to just let me do it," she whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"No I said I'll do it and don't rub your eye's that's bad, it's just hard because I was on the wrong side."

"Would it be easier if I moved to a different position for you?"

"Sure we can try," Ren hadn't expected her to push away the covers to crawl and sit between his legs. She pushed herself closer to him and lay against his chest. "Um Kyoko..." he slipped as he felt her butt softly push against him.

"It's easier this way right, you can see my whole face and you can hold and restrain me if I move too much," she innocently stated while looking up to him with one golden and one grey almost silver eye. _If we had kids together would they have my eye colour or hers or combination of both? _He felt her moosh further in between his leg and he felt himself getting excited again with everything that had happened within the half-hour. _Ah this is not a good position for my control, I've already begun slipping a few times. _He decided to work quickly to take out her contacts, he place his right arm around Kyoko and pulled her to hischest as his left arm crossed over to get her contact out. Kyoko hands subconsciously grasped Ren's arms as she watched Ren's hand come closer to her; he quickly got the contact out with no problem that time and they both sighed in relief.

Ren placed the disposable contacts to the side and turned back to Kyoko who seemed to be getting comfortable in her new position. "What are you doing, don't you want to sleep now?" he spoke with a slight high pitch as she wriggled against him.

"Mmm your warm... I like it, so comfy," she said in a bubbly tone with her eyes closed, "stay for a bit?" Ren was speechless and at a lost at what to do. She wriggled to her side resting her head against his chest making him lean back and one of her arms wrapped behind Ren's waist, the other still held his arm. Her movement had twisted her shirt to sit firmly against her body accentuating her curves to Ren who watched closely from above; how he wished he had given her a white shirt instead of black one today, he already had water close by to make it go transparent. _Gah Ren you're thinking like a playboy again... she's tried, she's not trying to get you to play with her, she wants to rest comfortably so let her be._ He felt Kyoko's breathing had become deeper and he believed she had fallen asleep.

Ren tried to control his thoughts and breathing, trying to remember that he was to behave; during the time he read the hotel brochure and the menu. After a few minutes of calming himself down he stared lovingly down at Kyoko; he played with hair which he allowed himself as it was a wig and smiled. Kyoko started to stir in her sleep again and he noticed her sliding down his frame again towards... there; Ren stopped her but she was so close, his breathing became laboured as his earlier thoughts haunted him. She began nuzzling her face against him, and the sensation exuberated him; _I have to get away from her in this position... this is getting to be too much. _He felt her other hand curl around his waist and hug him tightly; _shit she's locked me in that hard to break cling. _He would usually not mind this but he was not prepared to have her wake up down there nor be able to explain to her if she woke up to something stiff poking her face. He panicked slightly and contemplated on how to at least get out of his situation before she really slid further down; he thought about her food ethics.

"Hey Kyoko, I've skipped lunch again cause I'm not hungry, maybe I'll have a smoke and skip dinner too," Ren said and watched for a response; she seemed to only cringe. _Hmm what else can I try?_

"Kyoko-chan can you see the fairies?" he said sweetly and Kyoko's eye's slowly fluttered open at his words, she sat up and looked around the room sleepily. _Ah that worked, she still loves fairies and magical fantasy things. _Ren touched her shoulders and she turned to him.

"Corn?" Ren stiffened at her words; he was less prepared to tell her he was Corn than if she woke up by his crotch. "Mmm I thought I heard Corn... he said there were fairy's," she said sadly and leaned against Ren's chest again. Ren sighed in relief, _I guess I did sound like a little kid when I said that... hmm she still seems out of it. _"Did you eat yet?" she asked him; _I should have mentioned fairy before food._

"No not yet, the menu is very western, I want to get you something that's better for when you're sick like congee, but I'll have to go out and buy it; will you be okay for a bit without me?" Ren wasn't lying about the menu and even if he didn't feel like eating he knew Kyoko would need to, and the time it would take him to get the food would be good for him to forget his lustful intentions.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be sleeping I guess;" Kyoko pushed herself away from Ren so he could go out. Ren tucked her back into the bed once he got up.

"Yeah rest up, I've put the bag of things from Nic next to the bed if you need anything, I'll be back soon," he smiled at her and turned to the door. As he took a step away from the bed he felt her tug at his shirt, he turned back at her and saw her looking up at him.

"-you"

"Hmm, what did you say?" he leaned closer to her to hear what she said.

"Thank you... Ren," she smiled lovingly up at him; Ren felt his heart jump. Ren snapped out of thought outside the elevator; he had been standing by the elevator for about 15 minutes. His mind kept replaying Kyoko's words, her expression. _To think that Kyoko can make such a loving expression, use such loving tone to call my name... it makes my heart jump._ Ren smiled to himself happy with his new experience as he entered the elevator. _I wonder what she would do if I thanked her like that... well like Valentine's day minus the kiss; would she keep thinking of my words like I have with hers?_

**XxXxXxX**

**AN: The end part was referenced to the time Ren thanked Kyoko when she was sick, I wanted Ren to experience what she had before. **

**So I wanted to add more to this chapter but I didn't want to make you guys wait too long again, so I couldn't get Kyoko to torture him much; but most of it will be psychological, I do want to add more physical but I will see how that will go. I wanted the chapter to end more interestingly, just couldn't think of anything in my state...**

**Anywayz thanks you all for reading, reviewing and faving my story; I have one other story '****Memories of you'**** which I have also written so have a read as well; people have enjoyed it and I think I have almost enough ideas to make a 2****nd**** chapter.**

Shiroyuki76: When I mentioned cost more it was in comparison to the 2 single bed room. Also I will try and think of more ways to torture Ren since I enjoy it too. And about the major minor thing, what I think is major maybe mind games and not touchy, but we'll see if I can think of anything juicy.

MystryMeet: Oh so these door things do happen; and I couldn't help putting your idea of Kyoko waking up naked in Ren's head for this chapter.

Acquainted-With-the-Night: Glad you like the neck punishment, brought back briefly for this chapter; oh and there will be a purpose for the beds later.

Rui: Wow I can't believe I made Nic so likeable to you, but now I think I used up all the good qualities on Nic and left nothing for Aria's guuy later on...

Tohru78: Yay you found the hint.


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY ****CHAPTER 20- I've nearly hit 200 reviews (-1, come on people 1 review to 200) so like last time I hit 100 a longer chapter to all you dedicated readers.**

**Also I have decided to add another chapter 'Memories with you' since many people have been hoping and asking for another; but I ****don't know when I'll start.**

**Anywayz happy readings people and thanks for all the support and reviews ^_^ **

**XxXxXxX**

Ren returned to the room with several bags; one of food and several others of items he purchased to care for her. He wasn't going to let Nic get all the thanks for purchasing items for her; he purchased various items that he recalled that she had gotten for him when he was sick and in addition some books that will help him nurse her back to health. When he returned to the hotel room Kyoko was still asleep, though he suspected she must have woken up for a bit with the water and candy wrappers present on the bed side table. She slept so adorably, curled up on the large bed hugging a pillow like a child; Ren smiled at her innocence and decided to let her sleep some more. He quietly moved around the room and placed the items in the appropriate areas; he entered the kitchen and left the food on the counter and went to prepare some ice for later. _The congee should be hot for a while longer, it's a good thing I bought the flask and asked them to put it in that instead of a take-away container._

He turned back towards the room and lay on the small bed as he watched her sleep. Finding it inappropriate to stare at her from below after her reaction last time he decided to read the magazine he had gotten instead; it had an article on things you should eat when you're sick but also other things such as stories, fashion, shows and other general things. Ren found himself slowly drifting to sleep and yawned quietly, but tried to finish an article of interest to him; _Kyoko_ _so this was the final result_ he smiled and then blushed slightly as he continued; his yawn became louder as he neared the end of the article._ I'll just take a quick nap and let her rest a bit longer, it should be fine; _with that last thought he fell asleep.

"Mmmm Ren... you took so long, I don't even think its lunch time anymore," Rens eyes opened and he saw Kyoko sitting up with one arm still hugging the pillow and the other rubbing her eyes. Ren quickly sat up and peeked at the clock and noticed that he had spent a little too long out and napping; it was really late at night.

"Sorry I didn't expect it to take so long; I got you some soup and congee, did you want me to bring it over for you to eat?" He moved to pull the pillow away from her but she turned and blocked him, hugging the pillow even more and stared at him.

"My pillow," she pouted cutely and cushioned her face into it; Ren chuckled at her childish actions. _So cute... just need to add some bunny ears and a little cotton tail and she'll look adorable._

"I was just getting it out of the way so you could eat," he smiled at her, "I have it in a flask so it should be still hot."

"What did you get yourself to eat," she questioningly looked at him and noticed his face went blank. "Hah thought so, you thought you could skip meals while I was sick; you're trying to look after me but you don't even take care of yourself, what kind of contradiction is that."

"I ate outside, that's why I took so long," Ren lied.

"Ren... even though I'm sick I know you're lying to me; you eat the congee," she replied.

"No I bought those especially for you to eat, I'm not going to eat either of it or am I required to force feed you," he sternly said.

"Not hungry you eat them, you haven't had lunch yet or dinner," she pouted at him.

"You haven't eaten either and you're sick and these are good for helping you get better, are you rejecting my help after I went out to buy them for you," Ren turned on his puppy dog look, but Kyoko pushed her pillow in his face to block its effects.

"I'm not hungry and if you don't eat you might end up sick as well and I don't want that to happen; how threatening is Cain or BJ when they're sick," she huffed and lowered the pillow just enough to see his eyes, "you bought it you eat it," she declared and dropped the pillow on her lap and crossed her arms. Ren wasn't happy about her not eating, but he supposed that was how she felt whenever he didn't eat; he broke eye contact first because the way she crossed her arms pushed her breast up. _Evil... I can't look at her seriously if my eyes keep getting drawn to those... but I have to get her to eat, should I tie her to the bed and force feed her? Or maybe I could twist her words to get her to eat but also... have a little fun. _He grinned at Kyoko and she flinched knowing that she was not going to like what he would do next as Ren moved onto her bed and leaned towards her.

"Kyoko-chan, you said I bought it so I should have it right," he spoke huskily as he sat closer to her; she tried to hide herself behind the pillow but Ren quickly threw it down to the other bed so nothing was between them, "well?"

"Yes," she squeaked as he pushed her back onto the bed; he noticed she began to feel uncomfortable as he leaned over her with the emperor's eyes. "I see... then maybe I should take my shirt back since I bought it," he smirked and moved his right hand towards her chest.

"R-Ren don't, you lent it to me," Kyoko swiftly curled up under him and covered her chest, her face began to blush. Ren snickered and locked eyes with her; she stared intently back into his eyes that she did not realise that he undid a button that rested just beneath her breast, he traced down her skin and she blushed immensely after realising what he had done. "Waahhh Ren, I thought you were kidding," Kyoko pushed at Ren but he didn't budge, he merely undid another button, "stop Ren, you're not suppose to treat a sick person like this," she squirmed.

"Hmm I guess I don't know how to treat sick people then," he replied as he undid the bottom button. He drew his finger over her exposed stomach and watched her wriggle beside him.

"Ah that ah tickles stop," she began thrashing her legs by his stomach, but Ren locked them both under his arms; she went back to pushing him but he raised her legs and the elevation caused her to lie back on the bed. Ren stared deeply into her eyes.

"Kyoko... I payed for these shorts and..." Ren wet his lips, "the panties you're wearing," he slipped his free hand underneath her waist and watched her eye's growing wide. He gentle slipped his fingers in her shorts and manoeuvred them down her legs until they were off and threw them across the room; he ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"Ren," she stuttered with her eyes now closed as she felt him touch her skin, her face was flushed; she had one hand covering her chest and the other pulling the shirt to cover her panties. Ren slid his hand along her inner thigh and heard her gasp and tighten her legs around his hand; she weakly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Mmm Kyoko I love what you just did, do it again and I'll give you back your pillow," Ren teased her, and slid his hand further up between her legs.

"Kyaa Ren," she squirmed and tightened her legs more. Ren smirked at her as he pulled his hand away from her legs but felt himself getting excited and entering his emperor like state; he handed her the pillow and she clung to it shivering. "My shorts... Ren that was mean," she muffled her words behind the pillow.

"What was that K-yo-ko-chan, did you just say I was mean? Well that was mean to say I was mean, so I'll have to... discipline you by taking my shirt back," he began pulling her shirt up. Kyoko panicked and twisted around to get away, but Ren positioned his legs over her and held her waist to stop her getting away. She cried out in protest about how cruel he was and Ren was getting tired of how his name was coming out of her mouth; he lowered his lips to her neck and began kissing her while still removing the shirt. Her voice hitched at his touch, but moans soon filled the room followed by the seductive calling of Ren's name as her hands grasp the bed sheets; her body seemed to have melted beneath him and once he successfully removed the shirt and thrown it away he moved off her as she rose to an upright position with her back facing him. Her arms pulled the pillow to cover her now bare chest and she peeked over her shoulder at Ren mesmerising him; she looked at him embarrassed, her face flushed and in nothing but some tiny black panties.

"Kyoko, why are you being so shy about," Ren purred as he moved closer to her; he noticed her face becoming redder and she turned her face away from him. "You're very beautiful you know, don't hide it from me," he whispered in her ear and she gasp as he embraced her from behind, "Kyoko I love you, I'll never break your heart."

"Ren," she quivered and turned to look at him with uncertain eyes, but she was met with a passionate kiss erasing any doubt she had. Their lips parted and she stared lovingly into his eyes; she pecked him lightly on the side of his lips and smiled shyly at him. Ren found himself lowering her back onto the bed; she rested on her side as he removed the last item she wore. He stared down at her naked form, though the pillow she held still covered her front; her wig had mysteriously disappeared and so had his clothes, he didn't know how or when it happened but all that mattered to him was the girl before him. Kyoko placed a hand behind Ren's neck and pulled him towards her; the pillow pressed between them and their lips collide once more. Ren was surprised at her incentive to take control, her tongue slipped into his mouth and their tongues danced together; _this is too good to be true, _Ren thought to himself as he broke the kiss, only to move his lips to her neck. He sucked and kissed hard along her neck marking her over and over again while her sweet voice echoed in his ears and her hands roamed his back.

"Kyoko..." he huffed into her neck and grasps her ass firmly causing her hips to thrust into him; he found his body aching to be in her.

"I want you in me... Kuon," Kyoko sweetly spoke into his ears and nibbled it slightly.

"Kuon?" Ren pulled his face away from her neck and stared at her only to be met with another shock; he saw Kyoko, yet it wasn't her.

"Eh... why did you pull away... didn't I say what you wanted to hear? Didn't I offer what you wanted or do you still prefer being called Ren," she asked him as she stroked his arm. _She looks like Kyoko, smells like her too but her eyes are slightly different and how did she know my real name? (Ren)_

"Ren, it's still me just think of me as the more mature Kyoko who yearns for you, who knows and accepts your past," she leans closer to his face and seductively whispers to him while playing with his hair, "and who won't run away from all those impure gestures that you want to do to my body," Ren shivered at her word; _it's like she can read my mind and knows what I want her to say but is it really Kyoko, is this for real?_

"This doesn't make any sense, you can't be Kyoko and how do you know about my past and 'oof'," Ren was pushed off the large bed onto the smaller one.

"Mmm Ren why are you such a gentlemen, you asked less questions when you were younger don't you just want to do it? You were so into the moment just now and you look so eager... down there," she directed her eyes downwards and smiled. Ren peeked down and covered himself with a blush, he hadn't realised how stiff he had become. He turned back to the bed but lips crashed into his and a small frame pressed against him, nothing between them but a thin blanket on his lower half.

"Stop," Ren pushed her away but she clung tightly to him nuzzling herself into his neck and her hand tangled in his hair, "Ren... I can make you really happy and... satisfied," she huffed into his neck before nipping at his skin.

"Kyoko," he closed his eyes and moaned repetitively losing his cool as she rocked against his body. _This isn't Kyoko but she looks like her and her body, she's so good but I can't do it but it's so tempting but I can't._

"Ren... Ren... Ren?" Ren's eye's shot open and he looked up to see Kyoko looking down at him with concerned eyes; she was stroking his hair and was wearing what she had worn to sleep with the wig still on. "Are you okay, you were mumbling in your sleep did you have a nightmare?" she asked innocently; Ren sat up quickly in the small bed and looked at around at her and himself. _I still have clothes on so it was a dream... that makes a bit more sense, but it was so well set and I don't usually remember it so well._ Ren adjusted his legs quickly to cover the one thing that remained the same after the dream; _I hope she didn't see that._

"Sorry, did I wake you up; I had an... awkward dream that's all," Ren stated while trying to keep a straight face.

"Did you want to tell me about it, it helps sometimes to talk about these things," she asked him questionably.

"NO," he shot out startling her, "I mean, no it's okay I can't remember much of it and we should eat before the food gets cold, I got you congee," Ren tried to cover up.

"What did you get yourself," she asked him. _Eh Deja Vu...no, this happened in my dream... this lead to me stripping her. _"You thought you could skip meals while I was sick; you're trying to look after me but you don't even take care of yourself, what kind of contradiction is that," Kyoko continued because Ren was silent. _Crap she said that as well, was it dream or a premonition?_

"I ate outside," Ren lied and cursed himself in his mind for following what he said in his dream; _am I trying to end up in that situation while she's sick_.

"Even though I'm sick I know you're lying to me," she replied and sighed, "order some room service for yourself and make sure it makes up for missing lunch," she said shocking and relieving Ren at the same time. _Eh... room service... thank goodness she came up with that._

"Yeah that's a good idea," Ren replied. Kyoko handed him the room service menu and Ren pointed at a few items until Kyoko approved of one of them. He got up from his bed and carefully walked to the phone that was located on the other side of the queen bed, making sure that Kyoko didn't see his bulge; he sat on the bed with his back to her as he made the call.

"Ren," Kyoko said his name softly; Ren turned around at the sound of his name but quickly turned back at the sight; she sat looking at him while clinging to a pillow and her legs tucked beneath her, his shirt slid to one side on her and exposed her shoulder to him. _Ah again with the pillow... that cute and innocent pose where I want bunny ears on her, the way she holds it tightly to her body, her skin peeking out... gah its making me remember her being naked behind it and she's blushing too, I don't need to get any more excited than I am already!_

"Um yes," his voice jittered as he slowly turned to face her; _get a grip man, it was only a dream, don't make her worry by acting weird_. Kyoko gentle touched his forehead and sighed in relief.

"Phew... I thought I got you sick because your face was kind of flushed and you were sweating a bit," she said as she retracted her hand; Ren warily smiled back at her. _It's a good thing that you don't really know why I'm like this; _he felt himself throb at her expression; _ah got to move it before I lose it, stay cool for a bit longer Ren._

"No I'm fine Mogami-san, thank you for worrying about me but you should worry about yourself first, I'm going to take a shower now," he quickly rose and made his way to his bag.

"Um Tsu-Ren," she said with a slight blush from using his name, "are you sure you're okay, is there anything I can do for you," her words made Ren freeze for a bit.

"No, everything is fine," he faced her and began walking to the bathroom with his clothes strategically positioned to cover his tent.

"Okay... don't take too long," she spoke as he closed the door behind him. Once behind closed doors Ren dropped his clothes and leaned against the sink, gripping it tightly trying to control himself. _God what's wrong with me! That dream made me excited, the pillow made me remember again and I was expecting something, her words were making me stiffer even though I know she didn't mean it that way but my dirty mind kept re-routing it to those types of things! "Is there 'anything' I can do for you?" Anything... so much I want from her, to do to her. "Don't take too long"; it's like she can't bear to be away from me, that she wants me back fast so we can ruffle the sheets together. Damn it, this is pushing my limits... gotta cool it down before I get back in the room so I don't do anything I regret to her; first thing is... 'this'._

Ren undressed himself and blushed at how stiff he still was; he doubled check that the door was locked before he turned on the water. _I won't be able to explain it to her if she comes in again and actually remembers to look down._ He recalled her admitting that she forgot to look that first night; Ren's expression suddenly became depressed and he covered his face after he realised something about his dream. _That dream... I didn't see anything, not a thing because of that pillow... nothing at all._

**Meanwhile**** with Kyoko**

_Ren must have had a nightmare but he just didn't want to admit it__, he was acting so weird and he was sweating and moaning in his sleep...I think I heard him say stop to something but what. No, it couldn't have been a nightmare this is Ren Tsuruga the number one actor in Japan but he is human after all so maybe; could it be something to do with working as BJ? _She turned to get off her bed to get the script when she noticed the magazine Ren had been reading; curiously she picked it up and flicked through it. She smiled at the health section regarding what to eat when on was ill; _aww I guess this would be helpful for him since he's clueless about what to do when people are sick. _

She continued flicking through the fashion, cosmetics sections and finally came across the entertainment; she saw an article about how different and great Dark Moon was and one for Box-R. _Oh this is from that quiz show I did from around Val-Vain Day; _it had a brief summary about the characters and images as well from the drama and the quiz show, she blushed at the picture of her as Natsu; she was wearing her stripped top which fanned out at the sleeves*1, she had her arms crossed over the back of the couch and she rested her face on her arms with a slight tilt and seductively smiled at the camera. The summary described Natsu as the sexy and charismatic antagonist who could sway a man's heart and drop them to their knees with just a glance and a smile. _Umm I wonder if he saw this... I don't think he's ever seen me in Natsu's character before except when he was helping me; I wonder how he would act opposite Natsu? I doubt I can sway his heart and drop him to his knees with just a glance and a smile. _

**XxXxX**

Ren stepped out of the shower finally back to normal; he had managed to suppress his desire for the time being with the thought of her despising him and what would happen if the president, Yashiro or his parents found out that he took a girl to his bed while she wasn't ready, still in high school, sick and supposedly working as his sister; he loved her though but it wouldn't be right since it was a one way affection at the moment. He decided to stay mildly in Cain's persona so he could still be slightly affectionate towards her, but also know that hanky-panky is not allowed.

Ren was pulling his pants up when he heard a knock at the door outside. _Hmm it must be room service with the food; Kyoko will probably get it... ... crap. _Ren quickly grabbed a bath robe and threw it over his shoulders along with a towel and dashed out the bathroom; as he exited he noticed Kyoko was close to opening the door, his shirt looked longer on her for some reason and it covered her shorts giving the illusion she wore just her panties underneath; it didn't help that the top of his shirt sat wide across her shoulders.

Kyoko hand pushed down on the door handle when she felt herself being picked up by something strong and slightly wet; she let out a kyaa as she was lifted into the air.

"Eh eh what are you doing?" she asked confused as Ren walked her back to the bed and dropped her gently.

"What do you think you were doing; stay here and think about what you're wearing," he spoke deeply and turned back to the door. He opened the door to find two blushing yet stunned and slightly curious or concerned staff looking up at him; he was after all still partially wet with an open robe flashing his abs and they must be misinterpreting what was happening inside.

"Ah here is your meal Mr Heel," the girl who appeared to be in training pushed the trolley towards him, "umm sorry were we disturbing you, there was no sign on the handle and you did call for service so umm," she turned to the boy who was here work partner. He was useless as he stared into the room at Kyoko; Cain grunted and caught the boys attention which became stunned by Cains irritated eyes and by the body he had.

"No you're fine, I'll just take this and you can go," he leaned down to pick up the dish and glared at the boy, "you shouldn't be curious about what's going on in your customer's room, they might not like it and they could get very... very violent," he whispered darkly to the boy and stood to his full height and looked down at him before closing the door.

Ren turned back to the bed and saw Kyoko frowning at him with her arms crossing her chest. _Again like the dream_... _Ren don't look down_, _keep eye contact or look at something else_. He placed the dish out of the way and sat on the bed across from Kyoko, he notice the magazine he was previously reading. _I wonder if the Kyoko in my dream was Natsu? She did look seductive in that picture._

"Ren you shouldn't answer the door like that, I think you shocked those two staff," Kyoko scolded him and redirected his vision.

"Well what about you wearing just 'that' while answering the door, I don't approve of that its like you're not wearing bottoms." _and what if you began feeling cold at the door and your nipples went hard, they would be able to see it through my shirt. _He noticed Kyoko blush slightly as she thought his words over; he shoved a pillow in her chest to bring her out of thought; "Right?"

"Um I guess you're right, I should have at least put on the robe... sorry, but you shouldn't answer the door like that, they may get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, but I was in a rush to make sure you didn't answer it first; now come on we should eat now, I'll feed you since you're sick," Ren smiled cheekily at her.

"Ah no that's not necessary," she flustered at him.

"Hmm nonsense, you're sick you need pampering," he watched Kyoko's face go bright red.

"Eh stop teasing me! I can't tell if you're kidding or not, or if I'm blushing or getting sicker," she pouted making him chuckle. _He's still picking on me... is it that fun to pick on a sick person, or was he serious maybe he's still doing Cain so it's a Cain Setsu thing? Maybe I should do Setsu occasionally or when I can._

"Sorry sorry lets just eat, stay I'll bring it over," Ren began to move away.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm and he turned to her; she moved closer to him and pulled the towel on his shoulder to his hair, "let me dry your hair first okay," she smiled at him. Ren mentally sighed to himself as Kyoko knelt in front of him as she dried his hair. _Mmm Setsu would do this and on the plus I can make sure he doesn't go to bed with wet hair and wake up with tangles._

_(Ren) __Even though I try not to do anything to make me desire her that way at the moment, she seems to be enticing me without trying... (he closed his eyes as he had seen enough of her breast bouncing through his shirt in front of him) why is it that when she's helping me that it makes think it's better if she didn't... this is getting harder to control myself. _

**XxXxXxX**

NB: *1- refer to outfit in ch 142

**A/N:**** How far into the chapter did it take you to figure out it was a dream? And If you haven't figure it out, Ren had a dream version of Natsu; I considered using Setsu but I was clueless on how to put her in that situation and if it was Mio, hell would break loose plus I can't imagine Mio in that situation -_- so I stuck with Natsu.**

**I never intended to make this a dream but while I was typing I thought what if she was naked behind the pillow; I typed the situation up and thought that it was unlikely to happen so I thought what if I made it a dream... I won't have to hold back and I can torture Ren more ^_^ **

Next chapter will be a while cause I'll have relatives staying at my place and work is picking up.

**LittleMararita: His will power is breaking... he will do something naughtier next chapter**

**Tohru78: I've had a full recovery YAY; and yes I'm really pushing Ren to his limit**

**Rui: was the dream considered mind torture or physical torture? And what I planned for the next chapter I wonder if you'll still think Ren is poor.**

**Shiroyuki76: yes I plan to have Kyoko clinging to him at night, but still thinking of a reason for her to accept sharing a bed with him**

**Acquainted-With-the-Night: the bed thing won't be anything major, unless I come up with something along the way **

**Sezzie: aw thanks for the review I appreciate it****, and glad you like my story; I'm surprised you read it all in a day... I must be a really slow reader -_-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 21****- I had a hard time writing this chapter and it came out really long... I was going to add something more lemony to it... oh well have to wait til next chapter. Not my best chapter, a lot of drabble but something for you guys to read; my relatives are coming in like 12 hours for like a week and a bit so please be patient for the next chapter. Can't write something lemony if people are looking over my shoulder.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter ^_^ Love Reika **

**For those who alerted the story: ****I uploaded this story 3 times, becasue i was changing the end part so sorry if you were expecting three chapters up.**

**XxXxXxX**

Kyoko stared across the table at what Ren was eating, and turned back to the bowl of congee and soup he had gotten for her; there was nothing wrong with the taste of what he got her, she was just jealous of what he had; _why did I let him order that_. Ren had pulled a table up to the bed for them to have lunch/dinner on as he felt it was more comfortable for her, he had also pulled a chair close by to eat with her. Ren spotted her eyeing his meal and she quickly turned back to her own; she scooped some of the congee to her mouth but ate very little of the spoon full, and placed it back into the bowl; her expression was tired regardless of how much she had already rested.

"Mogami-san you should eat a bit more congee even if you don't have an appetite, you need to keep up your strength," Ren stated as he looked across to her; her lack of appetite was something he observed as he watched her drink mostly the soup rather than eat the congee . Kyoko nodded and took another none existent mouthful of the congee again and sighed. "Is your fever rising again?" Ren asked as he got out of his seat and sat beside her; his weight on the bed made Kyoko slide closer to him and she subconsciously leaned against him.

"Mmm I just don't feel like doing anything..." she said tiredly and closed her eyes; _but I should eat more so I can take the medicine afterwards_. She felt Ren move next to her followed by some clattering.

"Mogami-san say ah," Kyoko opened her eyes and saw a spoon full of congee in front of her.

"Ahhh..." she tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth wide to eat the spoonful of congee. The congee tasted better for some reason; Kyoko turned to Ren who smiled down at her and blushed. _Hah wait did he just feed me... and I accepted it... but why did it just taste better then, did he add something to it? _

_She was so cute, she even closed her eyes and made the 'ah' sound, and her blushing is just making her even cuter._Ren came to her with another spoonful and made the 'ah' sound again.

"Eh no you don't have to feed me, and you still have your food to eat and weren't you kidding before right," she blushed at him as she straightened up, "this isn't appropriate," she weakly pushed the spoon away slightly and looked away shyly, "umm please I'm okay; you can go back and eat your meal."

"Hmm it's fine I don't mind, you fed me as Cain before remember and I'll still eat my food afterwards I don't have much left so don't worry; this is what people do when someone is sick right? Weren't you feed like this when you were sick?" Ren curiously asked her; he saw her expression frown slightly. _Huh, did I say something wrong? _He didn't think feeding her when she was tired was a big deal, he had seen many shows where feeding a sick person was common and his own mother use to spoon feed him when he was tired once upon a time, but he stopped her when she was expecting him to eat half the amount Kuu ate because he was a growing boy. "Mogami-san are you okay," he turned to her with a slightly hurt expression; _did I bring up a painful memory?_

"Umm yes they did, well Mrs Fuwa did but that was when I was six or seven... when I got older I was pretty much left to rest alone as they worked, so not really," she said sadly, "they were always busy and tired afterwards... so I took care of myself to burden them less." _They would just prep some things for me before they worked and then afterwards they would be tired and I would pretend to be sleeping so I wouldn't burden them. __I was always alone in my room, even Sho rarely came to see me or his father would stop him because he didn't want Sho to get sick; now that I think about it he always tried to visit me around the times we had test and exams... that idiot was using even then for that. _She turned to Ren and saw his slightly hurt expression. _Eh why is he upset... ah could it be he thought he was treating me wrong by feeding me? I-I don't like him having a sad face._ "Ah sorry, um you know you didn't do anything wrong, even if no one's fed me like this in ages people still do it, I don't want you to think that you were wrong," she said quickly and ate the spoonful of congee he was still holding to let him know she was somewhat fine with it. _Mmm it really does taste better this way... why?_ She looked for the next spoonful, when she didn't see one she turned to look at Ren expectantly.

"I really didn't do anything wrong?" he asked her uncertainly, "I'm sorry if I made you remember something sad."

"No, nothing's wrong it's just... I guess I never knew how lonely I was back then," she smiled sadly while looking down into her lap, "so I'm very grateful to you for taking care of me and staying with me even though it's not necessary for you to, thank you," she smiled at him, but Ren face remained emotionless; there was a slight pause.

"What do you mean it's not necessary? You pretty much couldn't stand by yourself, how would you have gotten home and gotten medicine for yourself," he scooped some more congee for her, "when I found you passed out I carried you to my dresser and almost everywhere too." _What would you have done if I didn't go to find you? What if it was that idiot who carried you around, to his dresser 'alone', loosening your clothes 'alone', being clung to by you 'alone' _he clenched his empty fist; _that guy already made a move on her and told her his intentions back then... he would have some fun if he knew how out of it she was... she doesn't know how vulnerable she was._

"Humph you couldn't stand by yourself either when you were sick, and you can't expect me to be able to carry a full grown man," she retorted and ate the spoonful, "you even fell on top of me and I was trapped under you."

"Huh I fell on top of you when I was sick... I vaguely remember that, did that really happen?" she snapped his attention back to her.

"Yes and I couldn't move or anything, I felt like a trapped bug under you no matter how much I moved under you I couldn't escape." _I fell on top of her, she was trapped beneath me, my body rested on top of hers and she was moving so much under me... damn I wish I remembered how that felt or re-enact it, but she's still arguing with me. _

"Well you fell down the stairs, and you clung to me so much that you just wouldn't let go of me when you passed out and you even-," Ren stopped mid-sentence with a blush and turned away to cough; _um I can't say she was groping me in the corridors, Its better that she doesn't remember that, I don't want her to do the dogeza in my big shirt with so much material in front; I don't need any more temptations after that dream._

Kyoko saw Ren blush and in turn blushed as well after contemplating his actions. "Ah Ren y-you're blushing, did I perhaps do something... sh-shameful," she asked nervously; _did I do something so embarrassing that he can't say what I did, ahh clinging could be it but it was Cain and Setsu right and wha-what else could I have done to him or did I do something... did I knock over the props again or throw up on the set or something or - _her head was working over time thinking of what she could have done that she become woozy again. _Clinging... I haven't clung to anyone in ages..._

"You just... you were clung to me so much that I couldn't get you to let go... Nic had to help me," he said softly with a slight chuckle. He felt Kyoko lean against him again with her eyes closed and breathing deeply. "K-Kyoko are you okay," he panicked and placed his left hand on her face; she was sweating a bit so he grabbed the small towel that Nic got and patted the sweat from her face and neck. _She's out again, is it always sudden? _He found himself patting down her neck, then by her throat making it down slowly as he looked at the buttons of his shirt. His shirt was buttoned all the way but it still looked so low on her; the first button rested just slightly further down from the top of her breast; he paused and found himself staring. _I've never seen them before; my mind wouldn't even let me dream of them... I wonder how soft they are when they're bare, how sensitive she is if I... gah no stop Ren. _Kyoko began to stir in her sleep and Ren focused his attention back to her face; she opened her eyes slowly; _hah w-what happened did I pass out again. _

"You okay? You passed out again and were sweating a bit," Ren's voice brought her attention to him. _Oh Ren is still here, so it wasn't too long. _

"Yes sorry for worrying you, thank you for your help," she blushed slightly, "I'm sorry if I was a nuisance to you earlier... I should have warned you about my clinging habit when I'm sick, I've forgot I did that when I was sick... because no one was there for me to hug..." she said tiredly; Ren couldn't help feel sorry for her, _she was always alone when she was sick, she never wanted to burden anyone and so she beared with her loneliness all by herself._

"Its fine, you didn't have an opportunity to tell me and I didn't really mind it," he smiled at her while he stroked her back. "You do know you can ask people for help when you feel you need it, you don't have to always bear things alone; Nic, Aria and I were all willing to help you," he felt her head nod against him. "Okay since you're sick I said I would pamper you so I'll do anything I can to make you feel better, even if you want to cling to me all night I won't stop you; but I won't be able to fulfil all your eating demands of me."

"Hehe as long as you eat something decent I'll be happy," she chuckled slightly against him. Ren was secretly disappointed that she didn't react to his clinging to him all night remark.

"Hmm so anything you want me to do yet?" he asked her; he saw her eyes widen before she buried her face into her chest. "Hmm what do you want?" he asked her sweetly.

"Umm it's embarrassing," she spoke into his chest.

"What is it can you say it to my face instead of my chest, I can't hear you." Kyoko pulled her face away and looked at him.

"Can you... um still feed me Ren," she looked up at him embarrassed before leaning into his chest again; she looked endearing to him, "for some reason I found it yummier when you spoon fed me." Ren chuckled slightly, "sure anything for you." _Maybe love was the added ingredient._

-Sometime later-

Kyoko was happily eating her congee fed to her by Ren; she ate it cutely and Ren smiled each time but was reaching the end of the bowl. Kyoko had her eyes closed as she chewed but heard extra clattering of cutlery.

"Mogami-san this is the last spoonful, keep your eyes closed I added a little surprise in it for you," Ren spoke as he drew the spoon closer. Kyoko opened her mouth wide and made the 'ah' sound again; she trusted him enough to feed her something extra. The flavours reached her tongue and her eyes opened, "mmm it's really good but chewier," she said as she chewed it; and Ren smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like it, you kept staring at it earlier so I thought I'd treat you with a bit of it," he said as he cleared her plates; she stared at him waiting for him to tell her what it was, "you can't tell what it was?" she shook her head, and he directed his head to his dinner.

"Eh? You were trying to make me help you finish your dinner!" she whined and Ren chuckled.

"I thought I'd let you try some of my fillet beef steak with an egg on top since you seemed jealous of what I had, and it was pretty yummy right," he stood up and picked up his plate before turning back to her, "I hope you get well soon, when you do I'll order us both this again or as you call it hamburger steak with egg on top," he smiled before leaving her to wash up. His smile made Kyoko felt warm and fuzzy inside and she felt happy.

_He's been really nice to me and he's doing a decent job of taking care of me even though he's never cared for anyone before; apart from when he hit my head on the way in, and even loosening my clothes was kinda awkward, but carrying me, feeding me, supporting me... he really has changed from when we first met. _She felt her face burning slightly. _Ah I better take the medicine before I forget. _She turned to the side of the bed and picked up the medicine Nic recommended to her and read the instructions; she grabbed her water and popped out two tablets and downed it before Ren returned.

**XxXxX**

Ren returned to the bed and found Kyoko getting comfortable under the bed sheets in the middle of the bed; she had the tv on as he approached her and sat next to her. She stared at him as he fluffed her pillow behind her.

"Ren you really don't need to pamper me," she blushed slightly as their eyes met; she could feel the heat he emitted even though they didn't touch.

"Hmm nonsense, I said I would and I will or are you rejecting my offer," he turned on his puppy dog expression. _Ah no fair he's using that expression even when he's not playing Cain *hiccup*; _Ren chuckled at her sudden hiccup. "Here have some water and take the medicine too," he moved to pick up the items. Kyoko grabbed the bottle and drank some water, "hey wait for the medicine."

"Hmm I already took them while you were washing up," she said as she closed her water bottle.

"Oh okay; wait how much did you take?" he asked her with a slight panic.

"Huh two tablets like the box said," Ren sighed. _Eh? Was something wrong?_

"I should have told you earlier, Nic said they were really strong and that you should just take half the dose."

"Oh is that it... well I followed the instructions anyway so it should be fine, I don't think there's anything to worry about if it's just strong; maybe I'll get better faster taking the full dosage." She smiled at him.

_Well she is the expert between the two of us... I guess I can't really do anything since she'__s already eaten it; nothing bad can happen right? _He decided to call Nic just in case.

"Huh she took two tablets instead of the one... oh don't worry I just thought she will feel more energetic tomorrow if she just took one they tend to be _really_ drowsy, anyway it's possible that the effects will be different on her so don't worry too much," Nic answered Ren on the phone.

"Sir, its time will you be coming in?" Ren heard someone speak in the background.

"Ah sorry Cain I have to go now, Setsuka will be fine don't worry too much; I'll see you next time, bye," Nic hung up and Ren sighed. _So they just tend to be drowsy... is that all, guess there was nothing to worry about then. _Ren began to get off the bed but Kyoko grabbed his hand; he turned around surprised. "Umm watch tv with me," she pleaded to him.

"Sure," he replied; _what harm can that do?_ He began to panic when she didn't move across to give him more room, he panicked more when she lifted the sheets for him and he sat next to her under the sheets; _Ren you'll only be under the same sheet for a bit, then you WILL return to the other bed; this was NOT an invite to sleep in the same bed._

He slid into the bed and focused his attention to the tv; "Ren your really warm," she whispered to him and he felt heart jump; _I'm trying to behave and she goes and says that_. Lucky for himKyoko had it on a crime series about a serial killer which would not evoke his inner desire; they watched it quietly together. It was rather interesting to watch but he had to admit but he never thought Kyoko was into such a series; as the episode progressed he found himself sliding further into the sheets making himself comfortable; he even felt Kyoko move closer to him but not in any way that would make him pin her to the bed. She began clenching his shirt and he turned to her; she was shaking slightly and wasn't looking at the screen but stared into his side.

"Mogami-san are you cold or could it be that you're actually a bit scared of the story?" he asked her and saw her flinch, "why did you choose this then?"

"Umm I heard it was a very good series in other countries and I thought you would like to watch it," she muttered. He really did find it interesting, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"It's very considerate of you but let's watch something else that you can enjoy too," he politely offered. She simply nodded and peered at the tv. Ren flicked the channel and it landed on an ad for 'naughty' applications for mobiles where they had clips of girls strip teasing or topless with just little stars to block there nipples; Ren flicked the channel again and landed on yet another ad about condoms – "so thin that it feels like you didn't have one on"; he flicked to another channel and was relieved it was a movie and not an ad; but god was cruel to him.

"Aaaah Ran-san more." \ "Yuko you feel so good... Yuko" \ "Ran-san, Ran-san, RAN." Ren flicked the channel one more time as a very intimate scene played out and safely landed on an ad about cars. _That was kinda wild...all those thing on at the same time is it a sign...that last one the names were like ours, but seriously in the back of the car! _He turned to Kyoko and saw her facing away from the screen her face was bright red; her innocence had been violated, she was also shaking. _OMG they actually advertise all those things it's so embarrassing and are they allowed to show so much in that movie, there was so much skin. _She peeked up at Ren who hid his emotion; _it didn't seem to bother him at all_ she thought. She turned back to the tv and watched another ad for new game show before it returned to a movie... a horror movie.

"Kyaaa," Kyoko screamed and dove into Rens side knocking the wind out of scream covered the scream of the actor on the screen, followed by more scream and slashing and spurting and all these other gruesome things. "Ren change the channel change it," she pleaded against him. Ren fumbled the controller but managed to change the channel back to the intimate movie, "Uwahh Ran please don't stop." He hit the mute button and blushed; they were still at it, this time on the couch. The man Ran kisses ran up Yuko's body before taking her breast into his mouth. He turned off the tv, _I don't need to anymore temptation, give me a break already. _He looked towards Kyoko who was holding to him tightly and shaking; he could feel a wet patch form from where her face rested.

"Hey, tv's off maybe we should go to bed it's getting late," Ren suggested and touched her lightly. She pulled away and nodded at his suggestion; he saw her eyes were tearing, she really found the scene scary even though she hardly saw anything. He began to shift away from the bed but paused when he felt her tug his shirt; her hands were trembling.

"Don't go, stay with me please," she pleaded to him. Ren couldn't help it, he knew he should leave her, he was only going to the next bed, but she seemed really scared and he couldn't help but think of little Kyoko left alone by herself when she was ill all those years ago; so he stayed beside her and her shaking stopped.

He lay down next to her and stroked her side, calming her; she shifted closer to him enjoying his warmth and comfort as she held onto his shirt. She didn't want to cling to him as she thought it would discomfort him, but she was happy just holding his shirt making sure he wouldn't leave her. Ren saw her eyes begin to close; the effects of the medicine were starting to kick in and soon she was asleep. He stared at her sleeping face and began pondering about her.

_I've learnt so much about you this week compared to the year I had; you dislike burdening people even when you were a child, you cling to people when you're sick and your lock can be difficult to break, you__ tilt you head slightly every time I fed you and make an adorable 'ah' sound, you're also strong enough to hide your embarrassment when you first wore Setsu's outfit and all those times I touched, kiss and teased you; you're really sensitive in the neck and I think you have a birth mark under your -. _He decided not to finish that sentence in case it drove up his curiosity; she was after all in front of him, sleeping, bra-less and in a large top. _You're still very innocent and pure, that those ads embarrassed you so much that you blushed like a tomato._ _You're scared of horror films that you even cry even though your Mio is way scarier; you're Natsu looked amazing too even though she drives my desire towards the surface. Even when you're sick you still look out for me and know when I'm lying and make sure I eat. You trust me enough to stay beside you to comfort and I'm grateful that you come to me. You've become really clever in your acting as well, you've fooled that idiot and can even manipulate me... you're beautiful and you keep getting more beautiful as you become an adult, you excite me with every role you get and every time, every day I see you; I'm happy to be with you and to have found you again. _

_No one else can make me feel the way I do about you... Kyoko I love you more and more each day. _

Her warm breath hit Ren's skin and he smiled down at her sleeping face; he placed a gentle kiss next to her eye and caressed her face once more before settling down to sleep as well.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: I had to add the part of Ren feeding her and that was what stumped me I had a couple version; Kyoko tempting Ren while eating; Ren teasing Kyoko to get her to ask him to feed her and a couple more. Then getting a reason for Ren to share a bed was a problem; needed an idea that wouldn't let him leave after she fell asleep.**** I also thought I'd also add a bit about Kyoko's past; I wanted to bring the idea that she was lonely.**

**Pretty much I screwed my plan up when I said they checked into the hotel in the afternoon last time because I wanted to make it realistic, so extra plot was needed til it reached later that night. I found out since chapter 15, it's been the same day so let's assume that this chapter ended at the start of next day. Usually the dodgy ads air after mid night -_- Oh and what did you think of the name Yuko? is it close to Kyoko?**

**(14/10/2010)**

Shiroyki76- thanks for the idea, I think I'll probably use it later in conjunction with a premonition

Acquainted-With-the-Night (AwTnight)- Yes the last chapter was not originally a dream, but then as I dream I could do all this stuff; lemon next chapter, with mental torture to Ren.

Rui- hmm I should reward him... but I wonder if how I'm rewarding him will actually do more damage *grin*

Yumi TF Angel: yes I enjoyed writing last chapter, tempting Ren is fun; I have one more idea to tempt him.

Jelly Babes 101: aww I think Ren needs some torture now, because once Kyoko realizes her feelings for Ren who do you think will be tortured to embarrassment? **Hehe I changed the last bit with your advice... it does seem better this way and I don't think many ppl have read the chapter yet :) I sorta rushed the end coz I wanted the ch out today**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG guys I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I present you with Ch22. Originally this chapter was about 6000 words long but I decided to break the chapter up to make it easier for you guys to read and for me to edit and add more to; so this chapter is still longish, but the next one probably shorter but it should be up really soon. **

**NB: an inner voice in present in this chapter and is represented as **_**italics and **_**underline**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers ^_^Love Reika **

**XxXxX **

"Ah Kyoko-chan I don't think you should try and fly like me… even if you believe you can it's still dangerous," Corn spoke as he watched Kyoko climbed on top of a large rock.

"I know I can't fly Corn… I'm not a fairy like you," she pouted as she neared the top, "I just want to see what it's like to be in the air like you; ahh I can feel the breeze up here it's so nice and everything looks smaller too" she spoke gleefully as she felt the cool breeze. Corn smiled up to her admiring her happy expression as she threw her arms in the air.

"Be careful Kyoko-chan, I don't want you to gahh!" Corn dashed towards the rock and caught a falling Kyoko and landing them both onto the ground. _Gah geez she really fell… I guess she was too far in lala land. _He felt water drops hit his chest.

"Ah Corn, I'm sorry *sniff* are you hurt, I'm so sorry I was being really stupid," she spoke and touched his arm, tears were flowing from her golden eyes, "please don't hate me *sniff* Corn *sniff* do-don't leave me."

_Huh? _Ren's eyes shot open from his slumber to see an unfamiliar ceiling illuminated slightly from the moonlight creeping in around the curtain; _a dream… no a memory from back then. _He slowly pushed himself up from the bed when he felt a hand fall onto his lap; turning to his side Kyoko slept peacefully with one hand still clutching his shirt the other resting on his lap_; ah that's right we changed hotels and I was sleeping with her because of that horror film_. He smiled at her as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face; _how I long for the days where I can wake up_ _next you_ _each and every day Kyoko… and to you wearing my shirt; _he smirked. He felt her hand clench his pants and he looked down with a slight blush; Kyoko was now clenching his shirt and his pants high up his thigh; _she's doing it again…_ His breath hitched when he felt Kyoko pull his pants down and he found himself diving back into the bed onto his back to counter the pull (pretty much body going down to match the movement of pants going down); his actions detached both her hands and knocked over the table lamp loudly. _Shit, _he thought to himself as the lamp hit the ground and peeked at Kyoko who was still asleep; _hah it didn't wake her… I guess the meds are really drowsy like Nic said_. He leaned off the bed and replaced the lamp and sighed in relief that it wasn't broken and that he avoided yet another segment of Kyoko's unconscious but unintentional acts to tempt him into his impure gestures.

He turned back to Kyoko's still sleeping face and found it looking slightly upset; he didn't understand why her expression suddenly changed. He noticed her left hand was opening and closing between them, as if expecting to reach and hold something. He gently took her left hand and guided it back to his shirt, she grasped his shirt and her expression immediately changed to a happier one; Ren smiled to himself happy he could wipe away her sadness.

He was settling back into bed to sleep now that he was content that Kyoko would not be stripping him or groping him or doing anything else to him; it was just before 3am. Ren closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep when he heard Kyoko cough a few times in her sleep; his eyes opened as he saw her cough more violently next to him. In his panic he naturally drew his left hand and stroked her side and if by magic her coughing slowly stopped and her breathing eased. He tried to relax again and get back to sleep while still stroking Kyoko's side; his eyes closed as he was secretly memorizing how her body felt as he stroked her side.

_Her curves are so elegant and slim my hands feel like they can travel along her for eternity. _He thought as his strokes went lower. _Her waist is small that my palm can cover so much of her; mmm I can smell her sweet scent again, I guess because she's so close to me. _His strokes became longer as he continued feeling her side. _Her skin always looked so pure and they feel so silky and good to touch… so soft… wait soft? _He opened his eyes and his left hand that was gliding along Kyoko's body paused their motion as he felt his wrist gently nudge something soft yet firm; he carefully pulled the blanket covering Kyoko down with his right hand and his eyes opened wide 's stomach was exposed to him as his motion seemed to have scrunched the shirt up along the right side of her body; he blushed at the sight of her tight stomach and down to her short sleeping shorts that also seemed to have scrunched up during the night; but that wasn't what surprised him most. Further up Kyoko's body his palm rested next to her soft breast; his palms did not touch them but they were so close, he could just feel her touching his wrist as she breathed.

Ren felt himself gulp, so tempted to touch but reasoning said not to. He peeked at Kyoko's face and found her still sleeping peacefully with her hand holding his shirt, unaware of the predicament he was in. '_Neh Ren you are dying to touch them aren't you?' _His inner voice tempted him; but he remained unmoved. '_What are you worried about, she's way out of it with the meds she didn't even react to the lamp falling right, she won't know if you had a little touch'__; _his inner voice shook his head hoping to stop his voice pushing ideas into his head.

_No I'm not going to have a little touch, she's sick I don't want to wake her, let her rest._

'_She's sick, she touched __**you**__ and you're already awake and she can still rest while you return the favour,' _Ren felt himself throb at the memory that occurred at the front door.

_It's 3 in the morning I should be sleeping too not thinking about ogling her body and what favour. _Ren countered his thoughts earlier words.

'_Hehe I never said to look… Hmm so you yourself want to see her naked body, under you, on this bed, alone together, touching her'__**STOP; **_Ren mentally yelled at the other voice as he clenched his right fist trying to control himself from wanting Kyoko more. '_You'll probably be her first man,'_Rens breath hitched,_'the first to see her adult breast, the first to touch them… tease them, the first man she's been naked before,'_Ren closed his eyes and felt himself shivering at the idea_, __'you're not moving your hand away… you're considering it aren't you'._

Ren clenched his eyes tighter hoping that if he couldn't see her he could pull himself away; he was fighting with the idea. Morally he shouldn't touch her, she was sick, she was still in high school and they weren't lovers, well he was in love with her at least, but with everything that has happened recently he longed for her so much and this was likely one of the few opportunity he could… explore, to be the first to see her as a woman. His mind kept churning reasons and ideas through his mind, making him still uncertain what to do; _what if she woke up, what if he never got another chance, what if someone else was her first or if she forced upon, she doesn't want to love so what if he was the first she wasn't holding it for anyone else, she owes me, she'll never know, it's just a peek_; '_she promised you bases one to four'_;he was becoming stressed at the idea and while in thought he didn't hear the bed sheets ruffle.

_I wouldn't take four from her yet she's not ready I just… I just want to touch and see her just a bit but what if I screw up what we have at the moment and she throws me out of her life… i-its not worth it, just cover her up before anything happens… it was enough just to share a bed, I don't need to see her skin, no matter how pure it looked… untainted… soft… silky… curves… sweet scent… so soft…soft? _

Ren opened his eyes again and in panic reflectively clenched his left hand on Kyoko causing her to mewl. Her sweet mew sent a wave of pleasure through his body but he was also shocked at his situation; while his eyes were shut and he was contemplating what to do next, Kyoko had rolled onto her back and unbeknownst to him his hand had glided to rest on top of her right breast.

Her shirt was not really covering her anymore; it barely covered her left breast, what concealed her most was Rens hand and arm that rested across Ren points of interest. His shirt was large of her so it was not constricting her, despite still lying on some of the shirt there was still plenty of material to ride it up in front which he couldn't tell if it was a curse of blessing.

If Kyoko had been awake she would have been surprised how red Ren's face had gotten; his heart was beating rapidly and he continued to stare at his left hand. _'Hey it's a sign Ren, how do you enjoy it?'_ Ren ignored the voice and just stared at his hand; he was in awe. It had been so long since he had a woman in his bed, his hands were twitching to please the mounds in their grasp, to fill the room with pleasuring moans of a woman and to explore this new lover's body; his mouth and lower partner were aching to contribute to satisfying them as they had always done.

He felt her soft breast filling his palm, they weren't overly large but they were perfect to him. He felt her nipple resting between his index and middle fingers; he pulled his fingers a part slightly to peek and found that he couldn't help but tease it. He began pinching her nipple between his knuckles at first, but as he noticed that Kyoko wasn't stirring in her sleep so he became bolder and began rolling them and massaging the rest of her breast; he included his thumb in the activity and her body arched slightly as he fondled her and quiet moans crept from her lips. He must have played with her breast too much as she yelped and he paused; she rolled her head to the side but she still remained asleep. _Phew she didn't wake up, but what am I doing? _He turned to look at her still sleeping face and then back to his hand; he could feel her other nipple protrude further along his arm and wanted so much to treat it the same way as he did to the right and maybe even some more. _You've done enough Ren… just let go of her and cover her up while you still can. _

Ren breathed heavily as he prepared himself to remove his hands; he slowly pulled away though something within him was telling him not too. The warmth and sweat from her body and his hand made his palm stuck to her breast slightly as he pulled away. His breath stopped as he stared at Kyoko's naked chest for the first time. _So beautiful…_, Ren thought to himself he propped himself up on the bed to allow his eyes a better angle to roam over her body; _everything is perfect, _he rested his fingers on her chest just touching her. _She's thinks she's plain and has no sex appeal, but she's still blinded by revenge for 'him' that she hasn't noticed how she has changed… how her talent is growing and how beautiful she is getting and how her body is getting… fuller; _he blushed at his memories.

Just over half a year ago when he held her on his kitchen floor where there body pressed together he remember how slim her waist was and how soft but small her breast were; even at that stage he was already loving the way she felt in his embrace. But since Setsu started he noticed how much she had grown; her hips were wider but with her regular style it was hard to notice; her breast were fuller as he remember the feel of them in his palm, and when she embraces him; her style was changing as he remembered her ero-kawa panties, though that may have been for Setsu it wouldn't have mattered, if Kyoko was not comfortable she would have come to the conclusion that it wouldn't matter because no one would see it.

His fingers glided along her chest as he was in thought, forgetting he was suppose to cover her up before he did anything else to her. His eyes drew to something beneath Kyoko's left breast and he leaned closer for inspection; it was a birthmark. It was positioned secretly close to the bottom hill of her breast in such a way that the only way another person could see it was if they looked from below, like Ren did; he felt happy about the little secret he learnt about her. Ren drew his finger to the birthmark and caressed it gently; _I was expecting the mark to be heart shaped or like a wing to suit Kyoko's likes but it not, but it reminds me a bit like Corn (stone)_. He found himself moving closer to her mark and he tilted his head to the side as he lightly kissed her mark; he pulled away for a second before returning for another, then another and by the third time his mouth opened and he took her breast between his lips.

His lips continuously kissed her breast as his tongue slowly licked and crept up to her nipples. He found himself kicking the sheets away from his body as he threw one of his legs over Kyoko positioning himself over her body to give him the best position to access her entirely. He teased her sensitive nipple with his lips, massaging and clamping them playfully before sucking at them again. His kisses were gentle at first but as he progressed they became harder but more passionate at the same time; Kyoko began reacting to his touch, moaning softly beneath him and arching her back up meeting Ren's lips. Ren pulled away momentarily and stared at Kyoko's still resting face; he lightly blew at her now erect and slightly swollen breast as watched her shudder beneath him, goose bumps slowly developing around her breast. He smirked at her sensitive reaction and leaned forward once more to her breast, tilting his head once again he approached her birthmark again and nipped and kissed hard on her flesh causing her to stretch a moan out as he marked her with a hickey, just millimeters away from her birthmark; he smiled at his accomplishment now proceeded to her other mound.

Ren fondled her right breast slightly and watched her wriggle and moan beneath him, learning how his touch made her react and memorizing how to touch her to make her moan, squeak or yelp; her breath became labored and he watched her breast rise quickly back and forth in front of him. He drew his other hand back to her other breast and fondled them both as he enjoyed her squirming between his legs and the alluring expression her face was making; he removed his right hand away and began replacing it with his lips. He closed his eyes relying on touch rather than sight as he continued sucking and teasing her breast while his hand taunted the other; he smiled as he kissed her, as her moans excited him and making him hot and his touch making her hot too.

Ren pulled away slightly to pull off his shirt, but noticed Kyoko's hand still holding on to him; he smiled lovingly at her before taking her hand into his and removing his shirt which remained in the links of their arm. Their hands linked slightly above Kyoko's head with Ren resting on his elbows as he leaned closer to her; hovering closely above her he felt the heat there bodies emitted together as he lowered his head once again. He lips touched her right breast again and he began trailing deep kisses along her body, from her breast he trailed slowly towards her collar bone pushing her shirt higher to meet the hickey he had accidently given her after the Sho incident. Reaching the hickey once again he licked her skin and began sucking hard over her already marked flesh, he felt Kyoko's breath hitch as he first sucked at her skin before returning to her labored breathing; Ren pulled himself away briefly and stared at the re-marked skin; the hickey was larger, redder and slightly shaped like a chubby heart even though he hadn't planned it look that way, but Kyoko would love it. He continued placing deep kisses from her collar bone to the other before heading to her other breast; he could feel Kyoko move beneath him as he roamed his lips over her partially nude body, her breast just touching his bare chest.

He leaned back onto his knees to lower himself down her body, just enough to guide his head to between her breast, his free arm curving behind her back and into the shirt, touching her bare back for the first time; he could feel the sweat that dampened her skin there. He pulled her body towards him as he kissed deeply and passionately between her mounds, twisting his head occasionally side to side to kiss the soft bumps while listening to her sweet moans before marking her once again between her breasts.

He felt her legs rise between his legs, just softly nudging him before gliding along his arousal causing him to moan in approval; without stopping the kisses he repositioned himself so that one of his legs were between hers and one of hers between his as he withdrew his hand behind her back to roam her thigh outside his leg. Again it was soft and silky he thought as he began to pull her leg up close to his body; he could feel how hot they both were, how hard and aroused he was and still growing as he felt the heat emitting towards his knees from her womanhood. His hand began roaming her thighs until he reached her shorts, he snuck his hand inside and cupped her small ass before squeezing it making her yelp and thrust at him; he could smell how ready her body was as he drew his hands away from her, her scent was intoxicating him.

Ren released her hands from his as he drew his hands down her body. From under her arm her drew them down her curves down to her waist, praising her body with kisses while lowering down her body; lips touching just a pace behind the roaming hands. Hands by breast, lips on sternum; hands on waist, lips between breasts; hands on hips, lips on stomach; hands pushing shorts down, lips nibbling belly button; his eyes closed as he remembered the moment and felt his fingers touch her panties.

"Ren?" he heard her sweet voice but assumed it was his imagination and continued teasing her flesh by her belly button, "Ren…" she moaned as she arched herself under him. Ren pulled away from his area of play and pushed himself off her to gaze at her face, partially opened eyes looking at him; he smiled seductively at her as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes Kyoko," he spoke huskily to her, but she didn't react; she stared tiredly up at him before drawing her hands to him. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders before drawing it down his chest, tracing his muscles; her eyes curiously following her hands as she saw and felt his body. Ren closed his eyes feeling her small hands roam his body, causing him to shiver at her touch; he was going to be the first man she explored. She tilted her head slightly as she touched his abs and then she paused as if she was thinking; Ren opened his eyes at the paused at waited for her to move again.

"I forgot to see," she mumbled as if asleep. Ren didn't understand what she meant until she moved again; she gentle traced up and down his length with two fingers, surprising a long moan to escape Ren's lips. His excitement was visible in his pants, even in the moonlit room and by a half asleep girl.

Ren opened his eyes after his ecstasy subsided and Kyoko's hands dropped away from him, he stared into her eyes with a slight blush decorating his face and she stared up at him with a small smile on her face. "Kyoko," he spoke deeply as he caressed the side of her face. "Re *cough cough* n," she began before covering her mouth as she coughed again and again. When her coughing subsided she looked up at Ren exhausted, as if the coughing took so much effort out of her; "Ren," she whispered with closing eyes before turning her head to the side allowing sleep to take over again.

**Reviews Reviews XxXxX Reviews Reviews Please**

**A/N: I'm not sure if it's possible for Kyoko to be out of it so much with everything Ren was doing, but I have had a pretty drowsy med before. It made me sleep like a rock from 8pm til 10 the next day, and I still felt tried and couldn't remember anything. Oh and this was my supposed lemony chapter; not sure how I did, did I meet expectations? (2/11/2010)**

**Also ch 165 of the manga came out after I posted the last chapter; what was the chance that a character called Ran pooped up. Hehehe it was a real surprise... I wonder if anything else I write will pop up in the actually story.**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved ^_^**

JellyBabes101- thanks for the tip last chapter, it really did come out better that way.

LittleMargarita- yep I had to have the spoon feeding, I'm glad I decided to keep it instead of skipping it

YumiTFA- hehehe I have one more idea to tempt and tease both parties later, so hopefully you'll enjoy it; probably will be in ch 24

Rui- Here was the more damage part; he marked her, touched her and she woke up; he's gonna have to explain those hickeys…maybe

AcqWTnight- I loved the tv torture too; I was planning on having a couple giggling outside their door as the made there way to the room for 'ahem' but I pulled it out because I think Ren was already tempted enough. Hope the chapter was lemony nough.

Kitty chan- would this have been considered torture to Kyoko? she was out of it and unaware…

- aww glad you love the story, your review actually motivated me; next chapter won't be too long away.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23- As promised a quick release for this chapter. Last chapter some of the underlining didn't show up so I hope you guys still could differentiate Ren and the voice, if not I also 'comma' the inner voice if that helps.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter; it was really great reading them all. Love Reika ^_^**

Ren pulled himself away from Kyoko quickly and collapsed to the right of her, his hands covering his face. _WTH was I doing to her… how did I get so far, damn it she's sick, she's in high school, she wasn't aware and I touched her in ways that only couples who've been together for a while should… I took advantage of the situation and I would have probably gone further if she didn't wake up and remind me she was sick. '__It's because you were given an opportunity to do so, and your mind lost to your bodies physically desire. She was reacting so well to you, what man wouldn't want to proceed further.'_

Ren cringed at his inner voice as he drew his right arm to cover his eyes. _When did I lose control… wasn't I just going to cover her up and go to sleep? How did I end up exploring her, touching her, kissing her, god I even marked her how am I going to explain those… and I was even going to taste her and probably take her… god I feel so messed up, she's sick damn it._

'_Well with vigorous physical activity she will perspire and she'll get better sooner, you can still help her, she's still wet' _

"No, I've stop already I don't need to make the situation any worst… I still have to face her tomorrow," he whispered to himself.

'_Hmmm you say that but your hands are saying otherwise.' _Ren didn't understand what he meant until her felt something soft, but not as soft as her breast under his left hand. He flexed his fingers and he heard a moan escape from beside him; he peeked out from under his arm and flinched when he saw his hand cupping her panties; but as he flinched his middle finger slid between her folds and caused another whimpered moan to escape her lips. Ren groaned to himself as he sat up in the bed, clenching his fist trying to control himself from making her moan again; she was wetter than he anticipated, as if she was overflowing; he stared at his hand that touched her and he wanted to taste it and her. He turned back to Kyoko's face and was amazed that she had slept through almost everything he'd been doing and that the medicine was that strong to her; his eyes began roaming down her body to her black panties and he licked his lips. _NO, _he mentally scolded himself again and removed himself from the bed and paced to the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink frustrated. He looked at himself in the mirror; he was topless, sweating, his hair was a mess and he was still stiff. He splashed cold water over his face, trying to wash away any ideas he had about continuing what he started; the water felt so good over his heated skin, _but not as good as Kyoko was_. He looked at his left hand; _the water probably washed it all away_ _so there's probably nothing left, _he drew his hand to his lips and licked it. There really wasn't much left but it was still wonderful, and he could still smell her.

Ren exited the bathroom with some more restraint to his control; he paced to the dresser and picked up his cigarettes and lighter before turning to the balcony. As he opened the screen door, he felt a gush of cold wind hit him before closing the door again; it was very cold and windy outside and he was still in just pants; he opted for a drink instead and went to the mini bar and found a few miniature bottles; he eyed the whisky and scotch. _I guess these will do for now, _he quickly drank the two bottles like shots and felt slightly less stressed instantly_._

He turned to the bed and saw his shirt still on Kyoko's arms and remembered that she was still practically exposing herself on the bed to him. He walked to the bed and sat down next to her panting heavily as he was once again so close to her naked skin; she was shivering in the bed, slightly wet from his sweat or was it her own, goose bumps decorated her chest as the cold air in the room made her nipples erect, his mark burning on her skin as a symbol of possession and passion. He leaned closer to her, his warm breath hitting her skin made her mew again; his lips aching to touch her again but he pulled back, his was able to control himself to his surprise. He quickly but without waking her pulled her shirt down, and felt somewhat relieved temptation was out of sight, but now he stared down at her panties. 'Those wet panties must not feel comfortable; maybe you should change them for her.'

Ren stared down at her panties and held his urges as he watched it rise and fall briefly with her breathing; his sense of smell must have peaked as he could smell her excitement invade him and could almost taste it. Black and lacy, with ribbons weaved then tied to the side joining it together; skin peeking from the holes in the ribbons and lastly decorated with a charm dangling in the centre taunting him. His finger drew across the top seam of her panty, just caressing her skin before he drew it to the centre and played with the little charm that dangled; _cute… she must really like this brand as Setsu_. He pulled the little charm up along with some of her panties which caused Kyoko to moan and rub her thighs together; the discomfort of the cool air touching her wet folds. Her moan surprised Ren and he quickly released the charms causing the elastic to snap back hitting her slightly, making her yelp then whimper as she rolled and to her side, showing him her full thigh and ribbons that tied her panty together. 'You've seen most of her already, why not all of her? Just one tug.'

He stared at the ribbon in thought; would it matter if he tugged it? The ribbon was weaved so it wouldn't fall right? Then what was the point… he should just slide it down for a peek then back up and that was that. His mind wondered back to everything he already did, and he hung his head; _this is a test right. _He turned to the little bunny charm that hung on her panties and sighed deeply; that symbol had reminded him to behave himself.

"_Now I see Tsuruga-san's true color that you've been hiding this whole time…. PLAYBOY!" _He recalled the conversation he had with her on Valentine's Day; _she said that because of a kiss on the cheek, what would she say if she caught me touching, no eying her goods… _He took a deep breath and with a sigh he pulled her shorts up before walking to the smaller bed; _I want her consent for down there so I'll wait… I don't want to do anything else that will make me unforgivable or reasons which she can use to back up her argument_.

He lay down on the bed, missing the comfort he felt next to Kyoko but tried his best to get back to sleep. _If I sleep away from her I should be able to behave myself and controlling my urges has made me quiet tried, she should be safe_. He worried about what would happen when she woke up and whether he could cover or minimize the damage, when he recalled that he was still topless. _Oh yeah my shirt; _Ren sat up in the lower bed and turned to see Kyoko's face; her expression was sad and lonely while clutching his shirt.

"_Don't go, stay with me please_," memories of her pleading to him invaded his mind and guilt ran through him; _she rarely ever asked for anything… and I screwed up such a simple request_; even though he was just moving to the other bed to stop anything else happening, a sharp pain shot through him; he was the cause of her current expression.

**XxXxX**

"_Corn *sniff* do-don't leave me," _Ren recalled little Kyoko's words from when he caught her falling off the rock, her tears continuously flowing.

"Kyoko-chan, it's alright I'm not hurt I'm more worried about you, I should have warned you earlier or at least gone up with you," he spoke gently as he helped her stand and patted away the dirt from her skirt. Kyoko tried to hold back her tears but it kept falling, she tried harder but ended up hiccupping in her attempt. Corn smiled at her cute little hiccups, but could still see the sad and worrisome look on her face. "Kyoko-chan remember I'm a prince right," he began and Kyoko nodded, "well isn't it my job to save the princess when she's in trouble," he smiled at her and her tears stopped.

"B-but Sho-chan is my prince and I'm not really a princess a-and you'll have your own fairy princess to save one day," she spoke sadly; she liked Corn but she liked Sho more. Corn was getting annoyed at the mention of Sho again, and the fact that she thought he already had some girl lined up for him, which was likely with his mom letting him meet other actors and models daughters.

"Kyoko-chan, I don't have a princess for me yet but maybe when I'm older I hope I will have one like you; but even if I do I won't leave you to fall just because you aren't my princess, you are my precious friend and I'll aid you whenever I can," he proclaimed and Kyoko looked up to him in awe, "even if you have your own prince I'll still protect you, because you are really important to me; you make me happy and I want to protect you and make you smile whenever I can; Kyoko I like you a lot, I'm not going to leave you for something I did."

"Really Corn, you'll stay with me and protect me even when we're older?"

"Yep, as a prince I give you my word princess Kyoko of the Hamburger Rock Palace," he smiled as he kneeled in front of her and bowed his head, making Kyoko giggle.

"Thank you," she blushed at him slightly as she curtsied, "Prince Corn of the Fairy Kingdom."

**XxXxX**

Ren sighed as he recalled his memory; _I'm not going to leave you for something I did_ he thought and contemplated on the situation. _She_ _asked me to stay but I want to part because of what I've been doing, but this is Kyoko she may take it the wrong way if she finds me in the other bed, but what if she already knows she did open her eyes, but she touched me so… _Ren continued arguing with himself in his mind until he made the decision to stay with her. He rose from his bed and stared at his precious Kyoko; he would have to work hard to control himself.

_No I should be okay, I have to trust myself and keep mentally strong; body if you do anything that will scar her mentally and cause her to hate me, you will NEVER feel her again cause she won't even step within 10 feet (3metres) of us._ Ren took deep breaths as he prepped himself to lie back next to her; he noticed a robe on top of the dresser and came up with an idea He grabbed it before sitting on the queen bed next to Kyoko; he slowly moved the sheets for him to get in. Kyoko was still holding onto his shirt as he tried to maneuver it out of her fingers. During his attempts Kyoko's other arm curled around Rens body, and she snuggled up against his chest. Ren stiffened for a moment but once he looked down he smiled; a small grin decorated Kyoko's lips as she slept peacefully embracing her prince.

**XxXxXxX**

**A shortish chapter as stated last chapter, but here's a bonus special reply section from some of my favourite reviews ****last**** chapter. ^_^**

**(OMAKE?)**

For Akira-san and Shiroyuki76: Ren chasing Reika-chanxX (me) with a machete for the sweet sensual torture and not letting him finish.

**Ren**: (*Ren glares at Reika-chanxX*) 

"Why.. why did you have her cough at that moment? couldn't you at least let me finish I was just getting to the good part, with my fingers touching her.. pant... (Blushes as he can't finish his sentence) How could you put me in that situation!"

**Me: **"Hmm I thought you'd like what I wrote, it was a little treat for you after everything you went through… if we waited for sensei to make your relationship steamy with Kyoko like that then it'll be at least another two years.

**Ren**: But why couldn't she cough after I finished… she smelt so good (mumbles last few words).

**Me**: How do plan to explain to her why she feels sore down there if I let you continued hmm? Do you really have that much control to stop? (Ren looks away guiltily)

**Ren**: "I see what you mean Reika-chan; but make sure that I'm there by her side whenever she's sick. There's no way I'm letting her cling onto another man while she's in this condition... other men might not have the self-control like I do seeing her so adorable."

**Ren's inner voice smirks at him**: 'self-control? you think you restrain yourself that well?.. well, I gotta give you some credit, you lasted so long already, other men would have lost it long ago.' (*grins at Ren*) How are you going to cope with what Reika has planned for you next chapter? (voice chuckles)

**Me**: Oi no spoilers stupid voice (*Ren glares at me as he pulls out a machete)

**Ren**: What is it that you plan for me next chapter Reika (sparkly aura surrounding Ren)

**Me**: Eh? Nothing too bad… just a tease… Kyaaa (dodge machete Ren throws and begins running away)

**Ren**: Oi get back here! (chasing me with machete- damn his long legs)

**XxXxXxX**

Shiroyuki76- loved your review that I made it an omake to share with everyone

Akira-san- hehe there relationship really is taking its time so I spiced it up for them; Ren would chase me with a machete if I destroyed their relationship, but I've been good haven't I; she stayed with him since what he did in ch 3.

**A/N: Sorry if you guys were expecting another extra lemony chapter, this one didn't have much because I really don't think I can let Ren get away if he had more fun; but maybe I can think of another situation? Hehehe I had to bring back the playboy idea again thought it is a cute idea since Ren imagined her in a bunny outfit in an earlier chapter and them wearing same brand underwear hmmm.**

**Hope the little memory part was okay it's a little off but I think it's still acceptable. Next chapter Ren will have another torture *grin* Remember to reviews guys ^_^ (5/11/10)**

Vbloomblood- thanks for the review again and the last comment in the last ch as for you, but I'm not sure why the name disappeared.

Sweetchocolate24- hehe yeah I was deciding whether to break the chapter up or keep it whole, but if I kept it whole you've would have had to wait an extra 3 days.

Vya-sama- hehe the examining part as something I threw in last minute… needed something to torture Kyoko with.

.love- even if he's a gentleman he's still a man in love and with all that's happened can you blame him for not doing something … glad you thought it was steamy ^_^

Alitablake- hehe the great Ren not so great after all, losing himself in the moment though the situation worked two ways; got to have fun but has to deal with events afterwards. Thanks for the review.

JellyBabes101- yeah I was really pushing Ren; he could release his sexual tension another way but why look for another way when signs were pointing to Kyoko.

Rui- hehe Ren molesting Kyoko, well she started it. Oh and I didn't realize Nic (Nick) and Rick had similar names, I was actually talking about the stunt driver cause his name was Ran. Wow coincidence…. I wonder if the girls name Yuko?

LittleMargarita- Hehe Kyoko will find clues to what happened last night and her characteristic will affect her thinking, but that's all the hints I'm giving you.

Littlebug- where are you did you disappear again? (yes I noticed you've been missing again)


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24- OMG this chapter took me so long and this wasn't everything I planned; I tried to make it extra long but I kept re-arranging and adding ideas, so I just made a stop point; plus the first 2 segments took me almost 2 weeks to feel satisfied with. Oh I semi rushed the proof reading but it should be ok, so forgive me if you find some errors. (Reminder- **_**underline is inner voice**_**)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^ Thanks for your patience and all the reviews.**

_Mmm I feel strange… what is this sensation? I feel cold, yet hot at the same time, my body feels relax yet awkward in a strange sense like I'm aware of it more than usual, is this because of the medicine? Is_ _it the fever? Am I getting worst? I'm supposed to be getting better right so why? I don't understand what I'm feeling, it's confusing... so unfamiliar… … Huh… this scent… so pleasant… and warm… Ren?_

Kyoko opened her eyes tiredly and saw Ren leaning over her; "sorry, I was just going to change your cold pack but you're sweating a bit which is good but I guess it's not a pleasant feeling," Ren spoke softly as he gently dabbed the sweat away from the side of her face with a small towel . _So nice, _Kyoko thought to herself as she closed her eyes as he wiped the sweat from her face and neck before placing a fresh cold pack on your forehead. He removed the wig she still wore and she was grateful that her hair could breathe as she leaned against his chest.

"Kyoko-chan… go back to sleep, it's still early," Ren spoke in a soft voice, "I'll still be here when you wake up." Kyoko merely nodded before closing her eyes once again while curling up against him and being engulfed by the comfort he provided. _Ren… he's still here… he called my name… it was so caring… it sounded nice._

**XxXxX**

"Kyoko-chan," a soft caring voice called to her as her eyes fluttered open; she saw the clear blue sky before her and the thick green forest below her. She gasped at the sight when she thought she was falling and flailed in her panic but found she couldn't move much. A chuckle was heard and she angrily turned to where the sound came from thinking it was Ren but froze at what captured her sight. Large wings were in front of her, gracefully fluttering; turning her head slightly blonde hair covering the persons eyes were flowing in the breeze followed by broad shoulders. _Blonde hair, large wings, this height he's flying… ah c-could it be…_

"Corn?" her voice hitched as she spoke his name, a small smile crept to his lips confirming her guess. "CORN," she yelled as she turned in his grasp to hug him; her face resting in the crook of his neck, "I've missed you so much and you've grown so much, you're wings are beautiful, you can fly I'm so happy for you," she hugged him as much as she could.

"Haha I missed you too, you've grown too, you use to be so cute but you're both cute and beautiful now Kyoko-chan," she felt herself being embraced by him in his strong arms causing her to blush. She found herself holding tightly to him as he flew over the forest, the view mesmerizing her.

Corn slowly descended from the sky and landed at the stream where they met; he began to place her on her feet but Kyoko found herself hugging him tighter as her feet touched the ground, "Corn stay with me longer please," she pleaded into his chest; she knew he would have to return to his kingdom. Corn wrapped his arms around her and she felt warm in his embrace.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I still haven't surpassed him yet," he said sadly, and Kyoko felt a prick in her heart. "I just wanted to see you and see how happy you've become since then, you've made many good friends," he gently stroked her back and she turned her head to the side and listened to his heart beat; _so soothing she thought_. "You still have the little blue stone of mine to remember me by," Kyoko nodded against his chest.

"Yeah… it took away so much of my sadness and it was really precious to you so I'm very grateful for it, it's very precious to me too," she began fidgeting, "umm Corn I never gave you anything… so umm I like to give you something now if you'll accept it." She peeked up at him, but still couldn't see his face clearly as the sunlight shadowed his face, but his hair and lower jaw was visible. "Corn I want to give you my first kiss," she blushed and saw his jaw drop slightly, before turning into a small smile.

"Kyoko-chan… I'd love that," she felt herself being pulled up slightly as he leaned closer to her. His wings seemed to surround them as if shielding them in a world of their own. Her breath hitched for a moment, but she relaxed herself and she closed her eyes as their lips touched; it was a gentle and sweet kiss which she found pleasant, unlike the fake one Sho gave. "Corn," she murmured in the kiss and felt him suckle her lips which she in turn returned the favor; she embraced him as they kissed, lost in bliss she had never felt before. _He feels so warm… and his fragrance it's really nice… it's so … very… comfortable here. _She felt Corn pull away from her, a quivered sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, she looked up to see her prince but was blinded by light; that was when she woke up from her sweet dream.

**XxXxX**

Sunlight crept through the gap in the curtain into the room as Kyoko slowly opened her eyes; she felt warm and fluffy inside, but still tried. She could hear the sounds of cars faintly in the distance and presumed that it was still early in the morning. _Mmm a dream? _Kyoko thought to herself with heavy lidded eyes._ Corn… I kissed him,_ she smiled happily to herself as she snuggles back to a comfortable position._ I wish I had really given it to him, even if we were kids,_ she drew a finger to her lips and sighed that it was a dream. Kyoko found herself replaying the dream in her head and the sweet first dream kiss she gave him again and again with hazy was getting hotter as she thought of him kissing the nape of her neck, caressing her waist her thighs and so much more; she saw herself kissing him back desperate to keep contact to his skin; she heard him moan but continued. "Corn_," _she mumbled between her kiss as her lips pashed him continuously, her arm curling around him to embrace him while she was lost in her dream.

Warm air caresses her forehead and Kyoko pulled away slightly to look at the source; Ren's sleeping face looked down at her, his lips were slightly apart and he looked innocent as he slept. Kyoko flinched and tried to back away from him but found herself unable to, she felt restricted in her movement possible because her body felt tried and sore. Unable to get much distance from Ren she blushed at him, surprised how he looked amazing even while he was asleep but also how close together they were and how she was embracing him as she thought of Corn; she couldn't believe that he agreed to her childish request yet was glad that he was still there and able to sleep peacefully with her holding onto him.

The alarm hadn't gone off yet so she presumed it was still early, they had nothing scheduled till about lunch time so she allowed herself and Ren longer to sleep; she assumed he must have been tired from looking after her yesterday since he had to work and carry her around, plus she wanted to be with him longer because it was really comfortable. She crept closer to him, finding herself unable to pull away from hugging Ren as she closed her eyes and remembered the adult Corn she vividly saw in her dreams and wondered if he would have felt like Ren.

_Corn_… she thought to herself as she remembered her dream; _his scent would have been pleasant like Ren's, and he would have been as tall as him too… his shoulders were broad and felt strong; I never thought that Corn would grow up to be so… amazing. _Her hands began roaming Ren's back and he groaned in his sleep slightly at her touch.

She could feel his arm lying over her and pulling her closer to him towards his chest surprising a seductive moan to escape her lips making her blush more; she was a little relieved that Ren hadn't heard her moan and grateful that a pillow was present between there lower half, which she did not recall being there before. Ren's hand began roaming her back and she whimpered a moan as his hand travelled over the butt; she moaned again as his hand returned and did gentle circle motions on her cheek and she blushed up at his sleeping face. She tried to push herself away from him but found herself too weak to and his other hand refused to allow her to move away, only closer. She panted against him and held onto the back of his shirt more trying to suppress her voice as not to wake him but she was getting embarrassed at what he was doing; _he's sleeping right? It not intentional… and I can't wake him after everything he's done for me, I'll just bear with it for a while, h-he should stop soon; _she closed her eyes tightly as she tried to minimize the moans that kept coming_. _Surely enough Ren's busy hand returned to rest in the small of her back, but still embracing her.

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed her head back against Ren, glad that he stopped and that he hadn't woken, however froze when she saw his bare chest. His shirt was scrunched up and her arms were embracing him beneath it; she saw his well toned chest and blushed at how close they were to her face. _Ahhh when? No did I do this? I-I must have pushed it up while I was sleeping last night, oh my god how could I do this to him, I-I'm not a pervert it must have been the medicine. _She released her hands from around him and covered her face embarrassed.

"_Kyoko," _Ren's husky voice came to mind and she thought of him hovering above her shirtless, his bare chest within reach of her hands; his eyes staring into hers while smiling seductively. _Ah I was hallucinating or it was a dream, yeah that's it, I've had more than one dream in one night before; _she felt her head throb and remember she was sick. She rested on her hands and stared tiredly at his bare chest trying to ease the pain in her head, but memories of him hovering above her pulsed through her mind. She thought of herself moaning his name then touching him, tracing his body from his powerful shoulders to his hard chest, Ren's body shivering above her as she touched his abs then down to his… _Ahhhh no no no, stupid fever, stupid medicine, stupid brain I'm not a pervert but it seemed so real… _her body began to heat up at the idea as she blushed_. _She shifted her legs slightly and she felt herself moist in her panties and panicked that her body reacted to the dream. Ren pulled her closer to him again and surprised another seductive moan to escape her lips, snapping her back to her senses as she stared at his naked chest again with a shock expression; a light pink blemish on his chest .

_Ah no, omg I gave him a hickey, the Tsuruga Ren… I gave him a hickey while he slept, wait I was asleep too b-but omg; _Kyoko panicked at the sight and tried to edge away but still unable to. She looked at a means of escape but instead found the reason why she had not been able to; aside from Rens arms embracing her she found herself sharing a robe with him like a snuggy (so the robe was on backwards) and was trapped between him and the robe.

_Why am I sharing a robe with him like this it feels too intimate! Wh-when did he? _Kyoko panicked in her mind.

After what Ren did to Kyoko's body during the night he had thought of using the robe to help him behave. He could have tied himself up with the string of the robe, or wrapped himself up like a mad man but what would Kyoko think if she saw him like that. In their position he could only touch her back and nothing else inappropriate, and just in case he also included a pillow between their lower half's so she wouldn't feel him in the morning. The only flaw with Ren's idea was protecting himself from her and her back as Kyoko blushed profusely at what she accomplished in her sleep. "Kyoko," Ren spoke in his slumber as his hand began wandering her back and butt and giving her cheek a good squeeze.

"Uwahhh Ren!" she squirmed in his embrace, finding it way too embarrassing for her to handle; her fussing around caused Ren to finally wake up.

"Mmm wha… something wrong Kyoko?" Ren spoke groggily, as his hand that was touching her moved to rubbing his eyes. He turned to meet her face and saw her beautiful blushing face looking up at him; "morning," he spoke as he produced a loving sparkly smile down at her, his hand subconsciously caressing her back; Kyoko's expression froze. _Ah wrong face, that's just going to scare her (Ren). _

He noticed her face was really flushed and she felt extremely hot causing him to panic. "Kyoko are you okay, you look really flush and hot, did your fever get worst should I call a doctor?" Kyoko covered her face and shook her head vigorously, her blush trailed to her ears. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked her softly as he removed his hand from her back and an arm from the robe to touch her face; he propped himself up on his arm slightly.

"You touched me," she quickly muffled under her hand and Ren froze. _Shit she remembered last night…. She actually registered that I was playing with her body when she was sick and sleeping; oh god she's going to kill me; _Ren's heart was pounding mad, he had no idea how to cover it up, but his silence made Kyoko continue. "How could you do that to me… y-you were sleeping," she spoke as she looked up to him clearly embarrassed with watery eyes.

"Eh? When I was sleeping?" Ren questioned her with a confused but worried tone, "what exactly did I do?" Kyoko looked hesitant to say what he did and he felt his nerves getting the better of him. _Did I do those things to her again while I was sleeping? Oh god did I do other things too!_

"You t-touched my butt," she quickly spurred out and buried her face into his chest.

"Huh? I-I touched your butt?" Ren stuttered, unsure if he heard right; Kyoko nodded and he chuckled slightly in relief. _Was that all I did… well of what she remembered, geez she had me worried there for a moment; _he noticed Kyoko glaring at him but her embarrassed face lessen the impact and it just looked a kid pouting_._ "Sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to forgive me please," Ren looked down at her with puppy eyes.

"R-Ren you can't use that face on me like that it's not fair," she whined as she hid her face from him again. _It's too cute and it seems cuter when I think its Ren instead of Cain… god it might just overload my head it he does that again; every time I think I should punish him or not forgive him, that face of his makes an argument by itself; like he's a helpless little puppy that still doesn't understand right from wrong… but it was sooo cute . _

"For-give-me," Ren leaned closer to her and whispered breathily in her ear causing goose bumps along her neck.

"Umm what about robe then," she asked him nervously, "I couldn't roll away."

"You seemed really cold last night so I got the robe for you, but you were still holding onto to me so I couldn't put it on you properly so I did it this way, **plus** sharing body heat is a good way to keep someone warm," he smirked at her as he felt her stiffen again, "it's very warm and nice like this right?" _B-but it was so embarrassing, couldn't he do something else and why did he have to add the last part gah! But then again… it was really nice. (Kyoko)_

"I-I forgive you since you were asleep and you're looking after me… but don't let it happen again," she huffed at him but let out a surprised gasp as she felt him pull her into him.

"Thank you, I'll try my best to behave," Ren replied endearingly; she felt her anger vanish and seemed to snuggle closer to him at his touch, his scent made her feel dreamy. "How are you feeling today by the way," he asked her, "is the fever down?"

"Mmmm maybe, but I feel sore and… wet," she absently replied; her response making Ren blush.

'_She still wet from earlier, you could have gone all night_,' Ren's inner voice snickered.

"Wet…." The words slipped out of Ren's mouth.

"Eh? Wet? Ah I mean I feel sweaty and still a bit drowsy still," she stammered weakly and blushed at how someone may interpret her words, which was how Ren exactly did. He noticed how his shirt was sticking to her body slightly accentuating her figure. '_She looks good in your shirt, but even better without it_.'

"Should I change your clothes?" Ren asked with hazy eyes; Kyoko didn't respond, she stared up at him before closing her eyes again. _Agh slipped again, but at least she didn't register what I said. _Ren leaned against his pillow as he stroked her back and her short hair; Kyoko seemed to be in a semi-sleep like state as he looked down at her. _I got away this time, but I'll have to be more careful (Ren)._

Ren felt her lips press against him and looked down surprised when he saw her buried into his naked chest; his shirt scrunched high on his torso and he recalled the difficulty he had putting it back on earlier as it was still in her gasp as she slept. The position they were in was telling his body it was an invitation to continue what started earlier. Her breath tickled his chest and he noticed his breathing became deeper; _hah no good. _"Kyoko," Ren spoke as he gently shook her awake; she mumbled in acknowledgement but still lay against him, "you do know that you're under my shirt," he felt Kyoko jerk against him before looking up tiredly at him. _I guess she didn't realize, am I that comfy? _

Kyoko slowly pulled away from Ren but paused again with wide eyes at something, before pulling his shirt down and flopping back on her own pillow, and pulling the sheets over her face. _Suspicious, _Ren thought as he leaned closer to Kyoko.

"What was that pause just then Kyoko, was it the fever or were you making sure you didn't forget to look again?" he teased her; he saw her body tense up, before rolling to the side with her back facing him. _Very_ _suspicious_. He quickly pulled the sheets away causing her to squeak; she looked embarrassed as she quickly covered her face; _she couldn't possibly have been thinking that right_. "Kyoko," he spoke again but she closed her eyes shut, "Kyoko," he repeated himself as he pulled her arms away from her face but her eyes remained closed, "Kyoko are you hiding something from me? Look at me," he asked her with a firm voice as he pinned her arms to the bed. She tried to get up by herself but found herself unable to, even if Ren wasn't pinning her down she probably couldn't get up either; her body felt heavy and she just collapsed back on the bed;_ can't move… too tired and sweaty all over… _she moped in her mind. She peered up at him; her face was red and her expression showed doubt and exhaustion which Ren didn't understand, but at least it wasn't fear or pain.

"I-I'm sorry," she uttered to him as she turned her face away from him.

"Hmm for what?" Ren asked as he stared at her; he noticed her eyes look at his chest before pulling away again. Ren released her hands and pulled his shirt up to examined himself and saw the small blemish on his chest; _huh is this what she's talking about? A rash? But she wouldn't be acting this way if it's a rash, maybe it's a… _Ren smirked to himself as he let his shirt fall back down.

"What are you exactly referring to," Ren purred to Kyoko as he leaned closer to her, making her curl into a tight ball.

"H-h-hickey," she whimpered causing Ren to chuckle slightly.

"Kyoko it's so small and light, I wouldn't have noticed it," Ren teased her, he would have continued if he hadn't noticed the hickey he had given her; the chubby little heart shaped one on the collar bone. _Great…. I forgot about those._ "Umm it was an accident right I've given you a few by accident too so I'm not upset about it and neither should you; it will go away in a few days," Ren tried to wrap up the topic. _But I wonder what brought her to kiss? You can't make a hickey without planning to kiss (Ren)._

"Umm yeah, it was an accident sorry," Kyoko spoke as she tried to sit up; Ren noticed her struggle and helped her, propping her up against the bed and giving her all the pillows and she thanked him. '_You were asleep and she gave you a hickey without realizing, if you slept lower it would have been your face she was kissing; ohh what about you strip her tonight and sleep that way, she would probably think she did it herself; go all the way and she would think that she engaged the activity first.' _Ren really didn't like his inner voice, but couldn't help think of Kyoko kissing him; how he wished he was awake when she started, moving himself to choose where she kissed him; seeing how she kissed another. Ren's thought was interrupted by then her stomach began to grumbling.

"Haha maybe I should go get us some breakfast," Ren smiled at her and began getting out of bed, "would you like anything in particular?" Kyoko shook her head and began getting out of bed too. "Hey where do you think you're going," Ren asked her as he pulled her legs back under the sheets.

"Eh? We're going for breakfast right?" she asked him tiredly.

"I'll buy some things back for us, you're still sick and it looks like it's going to rain again today," Ren stated as he sat on the end of the bed., "I don't want you to get sicker and you are clearly too exhausted to go out, just rest a bit longer."

"I'm not tried, I slept so much already and I can't let you get food for me again," she complained, "I can do Setsu too, Nii-san I wanna come too." Ren wasn't too happy that she wanted to come; he really felt she was pushing herself so he let Cain look after her darling sister.

"Setsu," Cain spoke as he got on the bed and trapped her beneath him; hovering above her small frame. "You're still sick, you passed out several time yesterday and you tried to hide that you were sick from me, so today just be a good girl for me and keep the bed warm, I won't take too long," Cain tried to reason with her.

"But Nii-san I didn't want to burden you and I want to go with you, I'm not tried I wanna go shopping again," she whined, "my fever is down, the medicine worked well see," she pulled his hand to her forehead, but Cain can't tell her temperature this way.

"Mmm so you're not tried? But Nic said the medicine was really drowsy," he leaned closer to her, "Setsu try and push me away, if you can I might take you out," he stared intently into her eyes. Kyoko/Setsu took the challenged and tried pushing him away to no avail, he didn't budge at all. "See you're tried you can't even make me budge," he stated and lowered himself closer to her to rest on his elbows. Setsu pushed harder unwilling to let her Nii-san win that easily, he saw the determination in her eyes but also the exhaustion becoming present. "Setsu, give up already you can't win," Cain exasperated as his right hand began teasingly stroking her side.

"Ahh Cain stop that, you're supposed to be nice to me especially when I'm sick," she spoke as she tried to fight off the urge to laugh.

"I'm supposed to look after you and I don't think you should go out in this weather, Nii-san knows best," he replied and Setsu pounded his chest unhappy about the truth in his words. Cain stared unhappily down at what Setsu did, and she stared unhappily up at him at not letting her have her way, she stuck her tongue out at him and he Cain thought how disrespectful it was. "Setsu do you think you can win against me," he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and went back to pushing him away; she began using one of her knees to help her push him away. She felt like she was starting to make him budge, but then his touch made her freeze. "C-Cain what are you doing," she cried when she felt his hands touch her stomach.

"Hmm I'm helping you change, since you said you'll be able to push me away I thought I'd help speed up the process by helping you change since you're taking awhile," Cain spoke calmly as he undid the bottom button.

"Ah b-but its distracting, oh and my clothes," she replied. _Ah he has to get up for my clothes and when he does I win. _She waited for Cain to pull away but flinched when she felt more of her stomach show; "Cain!"

"Don't think you can win that way Setsu, I'll keep doing this until you give up or until you run out of clothes," he grinned down at her, and she panicked; she didn't think he was kidding. She tried to push him away frantically but she wasn't getting any closer to her goal, she could feel his hand tingle on her stomach causing her to blush. _Ah no good, I can't move him… ah wait I couldn't even move him when I was healthy and he was sick, there's no way I can win. _Kyoko was about to admit defeat when her eyes went wide as she saw him coming closer to her face; _W-waahh what is he doing. _

"Kyaa REN," Kyoko panicked as she shut her eyes; she felt something against her forehead. She opened her eyes and closed it almost immediately when she saw Ren's face with closed eyes centimeters from her face. "R-Ren w-what are you doing," she whispered.

"I'm checking your temperature, I find it easier this way," Ren spoke while still paused against her. She felt his warm breath against her lips, his scent so alluring and her mind went hazy. "You're fever is down a bit, but you still have one," he stated as he pulled away, "I guess the medicine is working then."

"You do know I won right," Ren stated drawing her attention back to him.

"Ah fine, Nii-san you win I'll stay in the room,"Setsu's admitted defeat and her arm flopped back down to her side. Cain grinned at her but pulled her into a sideward hug.

"That's good, I'll take you shopping when you get better," he said as he pulled the covers up for her again, "you do know you broke character right."

"Uh umm yeah, sorry I guess you were right I should rest some more," she replied as she began sliding back under the sheets. Kyoko quickly checked her clothes but only found the bottom button undone; _I could have sworn he undid more. _In actual fact Ren was just touching her between the buttons through the shirt.

"That's okay," _I was pushing the scenario a bit too far anyway; _Ren thought to himself, "I better go get us some food then." Ren moved away and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag, before going into the bathroom to get ready. Once he came out he walked around the room gathering other items as Kyoko's eyes followed him around; he spotted her staring at him but she didn't flinch when she was caught. Ren walked back to the bed and placed another bottle of water for her and a few biscuit snacks to satisfy her stomach in the mean time.

"I'm heading off now Kyoko, get some more rest and I'll be home soon; don't open the door for anyone okay," he spoke as he caressed her hair.

"Uh I'll be waiting," she said sweetly to him. With that Ren pulled himself away smiling at her once more before leaving the room, while Kyoko pondered.

_Kyoko… he called me Kyoko instead of Mogami… I guess it's because I've been calling him Ren… i-it's nothing major right? It's my stage name too and he's my senpai, we've known each other for so long already so it's alright… right? she_ breathed deeply at the thought. '_Kyoko' _her mind replayed him calling her Kyoko but a combination of Ren and adult Corn; _I guess is not too bad if he calls me Kyoko, it was feels really… wonderful._

**XxXxX**

**A/N: I never got up to the torture bit I had planned for Ren, hopefully it'll be in the next chapter. I was about to take out the part where Kyoko gave Ren a hickey but I'm glad I left it in. Oh and Kyoko was crossing her dreams with when she woke up to touching Ren; so she actually thought her touching Ren was a dream.**

**Hope the chapter was interesting and not too much drabble (25/11/2010) Reviews please ^_^**

Little Margarita: yeah I like the inner voice, adds to Ren's turmoil. Originally the inner voice was supposed to be teen Kuon, but there are still similarities.

Jelly Babe- yeah I need conversions too, most readers I guess are USA but I need metric for myself and the rest too. Thanks, I did one more read through and posted the ch again.

YumiTFA- oh yeah I may try ant tempt Kyoko, but maybe in the continuation.

Shiroyuki- hehe I was planning to do anther bonus but I took it out; I was planning to have Kyoko in a bunny outfit for Ren*grin*; have one more torture idea but not sure how torturous it'll be. I know you want an extra long chapter but i hope this one was enough for now; i rather upload this much rather than have you guys wait another week.

Littlebug- glad you're back, hope you feel better from your trip.

FeatheredPhoenix- hehe maybe I will plan something for her to do


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch 25- Here's an extra long chapter for you guys think of it as an early Christmas present ^_^ although next chapter may be shorter. Hope the chapters not too confusing. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers ^_^ Love Reika **

**NB****: an inner voice represented as **_**italics and **_**underline (there's one for Kyoko as well as Ren this time)**

**XxXxXxX**

'_Eh? Was it this big the other day?'_ Kyoko mentally asked herself as she stared into the bathroom mirror while examining her collar bone; 'Mmmm I can't remember… he did cover it up right after he gave it to me and I was starting to feel sick so I didn't really bother looking at it, but it really stands out today it even looks darker'. Her fingers gently pressed against the hickey and the other pushed her shirt further to the side, 'it even looks like a heart shape…,' she began to blush and looked at the hickey directly, 'Ren he… he gave me this hickey.'

'_He marked you as his and you marked him as yours'_ a voice spoke in her head.

'_Eh no… they were both accidents, they don't mean anything plus mine hardly counted as one, it so small and I was asleep,'_ she countered, '_I wouldn't mark Ren as mine and why would he mark me as his_.'

'_You were thinking of Corn right, you marked him.'_

'_Ah no that was a dream it didn't count but yeah I was thinking about adult Corn not Ren.'_

'_Yet you compared Ren to Corn, a human to a fairy and you concluded that they would be similar; are you not attracted to that idea?' _Kyoko felt her breath hitch at the realization that she was treating Ren as if he was Corn. _'He is an elite specimen; you couldn't keep yourself off him.'_

'_N-no that's not true, Ren is an amazing person and Corn would be just amazing too but I'm not attracted to him,'_ Kyoko argued but couldn't stop her cheeks from becoming rosy. 

'_You're lying to yourself,' _the voice spoke as Kyoko looked up at her reflection, noticing her flushed appearance, '_his strong __broad shoulders, his hard chest and abs, soft hair, intoxicating scent, husky voice, warm and protective embrace, you really feel no attraction?__ He's the number one most desired bachelor for a reason besides his skills.'_Kyoko found herself remembering him, every feature the voice spoke and more; her breathing was deep and she looked at her reflection with heavy eyes as she held herself. She had his mark on her; she was wearing his shirt, sharing a room together, even shared a bed with him, let him feed her, carry her home, looked after her and she gave him a hickey as well.

'Kyoko' Ren's topless figure hovering over her invaded her mind again and she couldn't help shivering at the memory. Her slender fingers tracing his muscles; his gaze seeing through to her soul; their warmth mingling together under the bed sheets as they embrace. _'Oh god,'_ Kyoko thought to herself as she squatted in the bathroom burying her face in her knees; she felt stupid for thinking there was nothing attractive about Ren, he had plenty of attractive features but she couldn't believe that she would think of touching him.

'_He has a great body doesn't he?'_

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, '_any director and model would appreciate it in a professional sense; to have an actor and model who looks after their body so well and is great at what they do, he has the whole package though I'm not sure how Ren maintains his physique with what he eats, you would think he would be like a stick with that numb appetite of his_,' Kyoko replied as she felt her heart calming to a steady beat and stood back up. '_But I guess his body and looks are what appeals to his fans the most after his acting … as his kohai it's the opposite for me I respect him for his skills and guidance not his looks or bo-dy,_' Kyoko thought stopped when she caught a glimpse of the shower in the mirror.

'Are you jumping in?' Kyoko's face began burning again as she remembered when she ran into Ren no Cain in the shower; how the water ran down his naked body, his hair wet and the way he invited her to join him with a mischievous grin and intrigued eyes. _'Uwahh I can't believe I walked in on him and didn't look! H-he was so calm he probably wouldn't have second thought if I stared at it, the perfect doll I would have oww!' _Kyoko flinched as she pulled her arms close together to cover her face; a slight pain pulsing by her chest. She drew her fingers to her chest and prodded herself and found her body felt tender and slightly sore, mostly by her breast making her feel self conscious.

_Strange … I feel so tender here but why? _She undid the top button of her shirt and pulled it forward slightly to look at herself and gasp covering herself back up quickly. _Ah um that wasn't right, it was my imagination right; _she slowly pulled the shirt away from her body again and peered in. Her nipples were perking, and looked somewhat swollen but there was also a large bruise between her breasts that stood out on her pale skin. Still unconvinced she pulled up her top and leaned closer towards the mirror examining herself and was shocked to find another mark under her left breast. _It wasn't my imagination; they really do look swollen but how? And what's with this bruises it's like a hic…key; _Kyoko blushed at the thought and dropped her shirt back down.

'_How do you think you would get one there?' _the voice questioned her_. _Kyoko tried to think of a reason, she was sure that she didn't have it yesterday morning so it happened sometime between when she left for the studio til now. _How would I have gotten one here? It's such a private area… it can't be a hickey and if it was the only person I've been with was R-Ren…;_ Kyoko analyzed herself and thought how loose Ren's shirt was on her, how one can just move it slightly to reveal much of her skin;_ no can't be, what reason would he have to give me one? Let alone to me of all people._

'_He's been there before and you moaned gratefully to him'_ (refer to chapter 3).

Kyoko flustered when she recalled the first time she experienced Cain discipline Setsu in bed; how she was so exposed beneath him and experiencing his actions for the first time. _No it couldn't have been him again, right? _Kyoko hands cupped her cheeks as she stared down into the sink lost in thought; _but he's touched me in his sleep… twice; _she looked back up at her reflection and moved one of her hands to push a strand of hair out of her face when she noticed another bruise just beneath her elbow in the mirror. _Huh_ _when did this happen? _She twisted her right arm to see the bruise on her arm better when her eyes were drawn to another just above her wrist too.

_Ehhh I have another bruises here too; _she exclaimed in her mind; _why do I have so many, no way these are hickeys too, _she felt her body heat up at the idea though she was denying the possibility, _ah Kyoko think, think, think, what could it be? _She recalled her fever was pretty high the other day and that she was not really registering everything that happened. She threw her hands to her head in thinking a little too hard causing her to wince at the throbbing pain in her forehead. "Ouchie, that was a stupid thing to do, my head hurts again," Kyoko tried to massage her head better and felt a bump towards the left side of her head.

["_I __accidentally hit your head on the way in the room_."] Kyoko recalled what Ren told her the night before. _Oh maybe Ren dropped me a few times the other day or walked me into tables and poles, that's why I have so many bruises… … … no, Ren's strong and he would have apologized for that yesterday, he isn't that careless either except when it comes to food, but Sho… _Kyoko paused for a moment and frowned at the mention of _his_ name_; _a few ofKyoko's grudge popped up at the mention of his name, but collapsed before they could finish declaring their hate for him; Kyoko also felt fatigue affecting her.

_Damn could it have been Sho-baka? I was with him for a bit because he wouldn't leave me alone; he wanted to talk to me and then I… I-I slipped and fell down the stairs… I landed on him_; her expression softened when she remember Sho's face how he suppressed the pain as he gripped his arm; some guilt running through her mind momentarily before being replaced by memories of what he did the first time he met Setsu.

_Hmph he deserved some pain for touching me ah Setsu I mean and he wasn't actually hurt, just his funny bone he said; he's lucky Cain didn't punch him in the face, but he was hurting him… he couldn't have done something to me right? _Kyoko thoughts panicked her but her mind was unable to give her a clear memory of what happened from when she fell; _Ren was there, nothing should have happened but I should ask him just in case. _Kyoko stared at her collar bone once again and blushed at herself, she could only recall bits and pieces of what happened yesterday but one thing she could recall perfectly was how comfortable and safe she felt in Ren's arms.

**XxXxX**

_Huh, she's not in bed; _Ren thought as he quietly moved around the room expecting to find her sleeping and hence moving quietly as not to disturb her, but she wasn't in bed. _Where could she be, she couldn't have tried to follow me in her state? _He thought as he placed the food in the kitchen, he checked the laundry and found that it was empty of her and clothing, he quickly checked the beds again and found Setsu's wig still there; _if she had left she would have placed my shirt there to wash and she would have left as Setsu not Kyoko_ _the only place left is the bathroom. _He turned to the bathroom and saw the door was opened ajar; "Kyoko," Ren called out as he peeked into the bathroom and paused, his face blank of emotions.

"Tsu-Ren you startled me," Kyoko stopped what she was doing and turned to him with a blush as she stood meekly next to the sink with a hand to her lips and the other behind her back.

"Ah sorry for barging in on you, the door was open," Ren replied and turned his back to her. _Fwahh at least she wasn't naked, but that pose does rile up my imagination. _

"Nhhn its fine, I was the one who that left it open I was… just checking myself," she replied as she walked towards Ren; she was in actual fact slightly embarrassed at the pose he caught her in. "Um can we eat now?" she asked him as she tugged his coat; Ren turned to her and she noticed his eyes grow wide before turning away again.

"*cough* umm Kyoko you missed one," Ren coughed out; Kyoko tilted her head confused; without turning his head Ren eyes drew back to her before he spoke again, "you missed a button," he replied. Kyoko still not sure what he meant stared at him confused until she spotted his eyes flick down her body for a second before she realized he meant her shirt.

"Ah thank you," Kyoko replied sheepishly as she quickly fixed herself; Ren nodded and walked out towards the kitchen.

_Your Kyoko leaning over as she pulled her already short shorts up her leg exposing her silky legs and firm thigh in such a sexy and inviting pose, in your loose shirt that had the top button undone, remember how it hung loosely on her body, how you could see her mounds in the gap, how her nipples showed through your shirt as she looked up at you. _(Inner Voice)

Ren had been suppressing his desire when he went out, but when he saw her in the bathroom with her shorts hiked up his desire gushed back into his mind and body and he was again in the process of putting his desire back on a leash. His manly desire was bubbling inside him with everything that happened in the last 24 hours; how she clung to him dependently, how he pleasured her naked skin, her sweet mews, her hickey on him and the hot contact of their skin upon each other. Ren tried to occupy his mind on something else and was learning how to ignore the annoying voice in his head to some degree; he began moving the table back to the bed like they had the previous night when he turned back to Kyoko.

"Kyoko," he spoke concerned when he noticed her still standing inside the doorway of the bathroom, clutching her shirt by her chest, "is something wrong, is your chest hurting?" he asked as he moved back towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah yes," she responded surprised and turned away from him slightly, still holding her shirt.

"Um Ky-Mogami san I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy, I didn't see anything if you are worried about that," Ren tried reassuring her. '_Pfft you call that invading her privacy, what about in bed and what this about not seeing anything (inner voice)._

Kyoko flinched back at his words, "ah no that's not what I was thinking," he noticed her fidget in her spot. "Ren… um yesterday Sho didn't do anything to me did he?" she asked him with quiver in her voice. Ren realizing what she implied gently turned her to face him and bent down to her eye level.

"No… he didn't touchyou inappropriately he just helped you onto your feet, I was there remember," he reassured her as he placed an arm around her, "Aria was there too so that idiot couldn't have done anything, why would you think he did?" _Did that idiot actually try something on her again before I got there?_

"Um eto… I found a lot of bruises and I was checking myself to see where I had them; I found a few on my arms, one on my thigh and _few on my chest_," she mumbled the end part while looking away from Ren, " _I also feel tender there…" _she blushed to herself, missing the jerk that Ren's body displayed_._

_Ah she's seen them… the hickeys, does she know it's me. (Ren) _

"I thought Sho might have done something to me since I can't seem to remember yesterday very well, he was interested in Setsu and… and you hurt him a bit yesterday right?" she looked up at him with uncertain eyes, "he really didn't do anything right?" Ren sighed at her, shocked that she would come up with such an idea.

"I hurt him a little because I didn't believe him when he said you fell down the stairs, I thought he was lying and you were unconscious so I just acted; Aria cleared things up for me but think of it as pay back for distracting me when I was on set," he grinned at her. _She doesn't need to know that he touched her a bit when he was helping her up, or that he was smirking like he was planning to have some fun (Ren)._

"But then how would I have gotten the bruise over my…,"

"You fell down the stairs remember, you must have hit yourself a bit," Ren cut her off, disguising the extra hickeys he given her as part of an injury; the only idea he could think of that would have caused the other bruises. He felt Kyoko sigh in relief next to him and her body relaxed. _Ah right, I guess I must have bruised myself when I fell that's probably it… their not hickeys (Kyoko)._

"Umm Ren, the hick-bruise you gave me I… I think it got bigger too," Kyoko spoke as she pulled her shirt slightly to the side to show him, "it wasn't this big right nor this shape, do you have some technique that makes it change?" Ren panicked when he noticed Kyoko sliding her shirt down revealing her sweet skin but found her innocent words pulled him away from his lust.

"Well yes it does look a little different but I'm not that skilled to give you a magical bruise that transforms," Ren chuckled. _Though I wouldn't mind trying to make one that does on you (Ren)._

"Mmm I guess you're right, maybe I hit it against something and it got bigger…_" _she looked at her mark;_ it does look cute I guess_. "Are you disappointed that I bruised myself… you probably think it's very unprofessional of me and that I'm a careless talent," she spoke sadly.

"No… were human we tend to get hurt once, even I got hurt the other day and that bruise was caused by me but it'll heal over time ( _like I hope your heart will too_); but I will scold you for working when you're sick and deceiving me," Ren spoke in senpai mode.

"Well I just followed my senpai and worked while sick too and you walked me into the door Ren, you caused this," Kyoko pointed to the bump on her head, "Am I that heavy," she pouted as she looked up at him with her arms crossed. Ren smiled down at her and ruffled her hair with his other hand, before lifting her up into the air. "Uwahh Ren," she squealed while he walked her to the bed.

"You're not heavy at all Kyoko, I was just a bit careless (_because you were groping me_), I already apologized for that, but I'm doing a good job looking after you right, you can forgive neh?" Ren gave her a simple puppy dog expression which made her smile, she turned to Ren and drew her hands to his face; he felt how warm her hands were because of the fever and stared into her eyes; she smiled at him before swiftly moving her hand to his hair and messing it up.

"I forgive you now," she smiled at him when she saw his dumbfounded face and his freshly tousled hair; once the shock subsided Ren smiled back at her.

"Hmm I guess we're even now, I'll get the food," Ren spoke as he began walking to the kitchen. Kyoko watched him leave, glad to know that her bruises weren't caused by Sho and thought about what he said, but she still had one question she couldn't answer. _Why does my chest feel tender and swollen? _She turned to her bedside table and stared at her medication.

**XxXxX** Later that day **XxXxX**

Cain stood outside the studio smoking a few cigarettes relieving some stress he had built up during the shooting. He had arrived with an unhappy aura surrounding him and the cute and bubbly Setsu was not there to balance out the atmosphere; he seemed less approachable without Setsu there. The crews were always more relaxed when she was around because she was like a safety barrier that made sure Cain didn't, well over do anything or kill anything/ anyone. Nic who was the crews next safety measure because he didn't fear Cain and seemed to be a match against him wasn't at work that day either; the only person they could rely on was the director and he stumbled in his presence too forgetting that Cain was Tsuruga Ren.

He had arrived to the studio alone while dear little sick Setsu stayed at the hotel to recover; he had argued with her briefly about skipping work to care for her but she argued that it was unprofessional and that she would go with him so he could work despite still being sick; eventually they compromised and he was at work and she was in bed, though he was not very happy about leaving her alone for so long and how thing were progressing at work.

"Cain-san," a camera man called out to him, "your scene has been pushed back another half another, sorry to inconvenience you again." Cain pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against with annoyance shown on his face; this was the fourth time that day he had his scene pushed back. He spat out his cigarette and before he could shout out at the man he ran off, like many of the other staff that day; Ren let out a sigh. _God what's going on with today's schedule I should have been done already… I hope Kyoko's okay, I don't like the feeling of leaving her alone when she's sick; even though I've called her a few times already and she said she's fine._

He pulled out another cigarette and was about to light it when a girl called out to him. "Good evening Cain-san, is Setsuka-chan with you today," Aria spoke as she approached Cain.

"Oh hey Aria-chan, no Setsu's still sick so she's resting at home today," he replied putting his cigarette away.

"Eh is it okay for you to be here, shouldn't you be taking care of her?" she asked him.

"Well I wanted to but she wouldn't let me skip work, but I've been calling her to check up on her and she says she's fine every time, she's much better compared to yesterday" he reassured her.

"Oh that's good to hear, I was kinda worried since I wasn't sure if you would know how to look after her, but I guess I was wrong," she giggled at him; Cain arched his eyebrows at her, slightly offended by her comment though it was also partially true.

"Hmph I can't believe you had that little faith in me, I can look after my special girl when necessary," he chuckled at her when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something around the corner further behind Aria and looked suspiciously towards that direction.

"Aria that idiot didn't come with you did he?" He asked cautiously while staring at the passage way, expecting to see someone peek around the corner.

"Eh Sho? No he and most of the other singers have left already, but I'm waiting for Kenji whose late to pick me up again so I thought I'd come visit you and Setsuka, well you since she's not here," Aria replied, "actually I wanted to give her something," she began riffling through her bag as Cain watched, but sigh soon left her mouth.

"Oh no, I left it in my other bag in the meeting room sorry," she said sadly but Cain just smiled at her.

"That's okay I'm on break for a while longer so you can go get it quickly, I actually have the coat you lent Setsu yesterday in my dresser, she wanted me to return it to you," Cain told her and she beamed up at him.

"Sure, thanks Cain I'll be back really soon," she called to him as she jogged away; Cain waved bye to her til she was out of sight before his expression became serious. He moved away from where he was standing to where he caught a glimpse of something or someone; rounding the corner he saw nothing, just an empty corridor.

_Nothing… I could have sworn someone was here; maybe it was my imagination because I'm tired and stressed with Setsu sick and work; _Cain thought as he rubbed his head. Throwing his suspicion away he turned around to return to his dresser, though his instincts were telling him something was wrong.

**XxXxX**

Aria was heading back to the meeting room when she spotted a tall familiar figure ahead of her.

"Hey you're still here too," she called to the man as he turned to see who called him, "your harder to recognize without your usual hair color you know, did you forget something too?" she paced faster to catch up to the him.

"Hmm no I was looking for someone, but I sensed she wasn't here today," the man with black hair spoke as they continued walking.

"Hehe you and your fortune telling why not just call her," Aria giggled at him.

"It's not fortune telling," the man sighed, but Aria continued giggling until they reached the elevator, "I'm going home," he spoke as he pressed the button and waited.

"Ah sure, I'll see you tomorrow then," Aria replied as she continued walking. The man entered the elevator a smirk soon decorating his lips; _I plan to see you soon Akazukin-chan._

**XxXxX**

A cold chill ran through Kyoko's body causing her to drop the magazine she was reading in bed to hug herself; _eh what was that all the sudden, _she questioned herself as she hugged herself tightly, _it felt strange, almost ominous… _She began slipping further under the sheets as she felt her head begin to spin slightly and she collapsed back into her pillows exhausted again; she curled up under the sheets feeling her illness get the better of her and a coldness fill her.

_I shouldn't have gone back to the other brand… it really isn't working… I feel colder than usual, but the ones Nic's got made me hear voices and my breast became all swollen and tender… it was made me hallucinate about Ren too (she blushed to herself as she hid under the sheets); but at least they worked_.

Kyoko rested under the sheets tried and thinking of when Ren would return. She was sick and alone once again; a feeling that made her uncomfortable and miserable, something that she had become use too, but she also felt scared.

_*Briiingg Briiingg * _the rooms phone rang and Kyoko reluctantly got out of bed to pick it up.

"Hi," she spoke tiredly.

"Setsu it's me did I wake you up?" Cain spoke and Kyoko instantly felt happier from hearing his voice.

"No I was already awake Nii-san, are you coming home yet," she asked him gleefully, feeling her body warming up at the sound of his voice.

"Not quiet yet, maybe in another hour or so; I wanted to tell you that I'll be a bit late and that I returned Aria's coat to her… she also gave me a tea to give to you, its suppose to be good for you," Cain told her as he heard her sigh on the other side of the line, "Setsu are you okay did something happen?"

Instantly hearing the concern in his voice Setsu responded with an awkward chuckle, "Ah no I'm fine just tried again and wishing you were home already." She didn't want to trouble him with a random ominous feeling she felt; not that she could really explain it to him.

"Okay…" Cain replied suspiciously, "I'm sorry but dinners going to be late tonight, if you're hungry now you can order some room service if you like, I think you can stomach something on the menu, sandwiches maybe?"

"Nnnh I'll wait for you otherwise you might skip dinner," she giggled at him; she overheard someone calling Cain in the background.

"Sorry I have to go now Setsu, I'll see you soon," Cain spoke softly making Setsu smile, "I left something for you in the freezer, since you want to wait for me for dinner you can eat that first, go have a look." Setsu confused walked to the kitchen with the cordless phone and opened the freezer and pulled out a bowl; she smiled at what she saw and giggled over the line. Ren had made her the same thing she did when he was sick; grated daikon with some shaved ice and he tried to cut some daikon in the shape of flowers too though they were oddly shaped.

"I guess from the giggles I hear you like it," Cain spoke wishing he could be there to see her face when she saw his creation.

"Yeah, it's really sweet of you to make something for me," she sweetly replied, "I'll eat it now okay."

"Sure, the honey is by the kettle; I'll be back soon, bye Setsu."

"Yeah I'll see you soon, bye… Ren;" Kyoko spoke before hanging up. She smiled at the dish he had made for her and began pouring some honey onto it and mixing it up before returning to the bed. Smiling at the flower daikon he made, she scooped one up and ate it happily; it tasted good as she continued eating it. Moisture from the ice rolled down the bowl and landed on Kyoko's thigh drawing her to its cool sensation and made her remember something; the feeling of coldness that filled her earlier and it concerned her. _I wonder why I'm worried… its normal to feel cold when you're sick, but it seemed familiar… _

Another droplet fell upon her and she looked back to the bowl in her hand and smiled at the flowers; _no it's probably just my imagination; _Kyoko thought as she stirred her food again before taking another mouthful with a smile. Despite the cold feeling that overcame her earlier and what she was eating was also cold, she felt warm and happy inside.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: The daikon dish was something i decided to put in last minute cause I thought it would be sweet and required little cooking skills on Rens part.**

**So the chapter pretty much explained what happened when Kyoko found the hickeys; she thought it was from falling down the stairs; I added extra bruises to make it seem realistic to her. Anyone else get random bruises without knowing how? I had a huge one from new years day on my wrist and no I wasn't drunk I was working. **

**Anyway, Kyoko also thought the medicine caused her to visualize Ren and as a side effect made her feel tender, so she decided to switch back to the original one she used which wasn't very good. Also I guess you guys know who's coming soon right; I gave hints way back but I finally reaching the point where he arrives.**

**OK thanks for reading again guys, reviews would be great, I'll try and update by X'mas ^_^ (10/12/10)**

JellyBabe: Thanks for always supporting my fanfic; gonna have another interesting scenario coming up.

Shiroyuki: Awww I love your reviews, an extra long chapter to make you happy; torture for Ren next chapter too. Hint: more skin ;)

FeatheredPhoenix: thanks for the review, I think you'll like the next chapter

LittleMargarita: yeah I'm glad I left the hickey part in, something for Ren to smile about.

YumiTFA: yep I'm going to tempt him more, but I'm going to keep him on a leash for Kyoko's sake.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch 26- Merry belated Christmas everyone hope you had a great one, sorry I didn't manage to upload this chapter before X'mas, I didn't realize how long I spent doing this chapter. The story is coming to an end soon, but a sequel is planned; hopefully 'Contemplations' will be completed within a month since I'll be going on a trip for 5 weeks next year ^_^ I don't want to be evil and make you all wait.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and thank you all for supporting me this year with my first fanfic, and I hope you will continue supporting me and Skip Beat (and sensei) in 2011. **

**XxXxX**

**Mini Recap: Kyoko is sick and Ren has left her at the hotel while he went to work. **

*sploosh sploosh splash* the water hit against the bathtub as Kyoko lowered herself in; the warm water felt amazing on her skin that was sticky and damp from sweat. _Ahhh why didn't I think of this early_ she thought to herself as she sighed pleasurably again as she slowly sunk lower into the tub and allowed the water to entirely submerge her body except her head. The sound of water as she splashed gently in the tub and the wonderful sensation she felt surrounding her body was so relaxing and peaceful that Kyoko enjoyed herself despite the slight throbbing in her head.

After soaking for a moment she began washing herself; starting from her arms she lathered herself with her body wash before going down her body, she winced when she began lathering her breast; she peered down at herself still unsure how medicine could cause such an effect on her body. _There still sore_; she thought to herself as she touched them carefully; _they've gotten bigger lately too, _she blushed down at herself with her lips slightly curved.

Kyoko continued bathing and began massaging herself too; her fingers tended to her sore muscles and flesh as she enjoyed the combination of the water and her fingers. She drew a hand to her breast and she gently cupped it, surprised that they filled her palms up easily; she massaged them softly making the tender sore feeling feel nice, she felt better and less sore so she drew her other hand to her breast and continued doing it. Her eyes closed as she massaged herself and she hummed in satisfaction with her motion, her breathing soon became deeper, she leaned her head back and a sensation pulse down her body; "_Kyoko_" Ren's husky voice flowed through her thought as she imagined his hand caress down her naked body and a moan escaped her lips; her eyes shot open when she realized what she did. She stopped what she was doing and sat upright in the tub clutching her chest; frozen in her position.

_Eh omg what was that? I made such a sound like when Cain disciplines me, but my voice sounded so strange, maybe it's the echo in the bathroom, but why did I hear Ren's voice calling me too? Oh thank goodness he wasn't here to hear that… it would have been soo embarrassing. _She felt her face burn and began splashing water to her face trying to cool herself down_; stupid brain, stupid fever, stupid sexy Ren's voice calling my name, he would never call me like that or caress me naked! Why the hell would I think so perverted! _With her last words her mind played him looking up at her face from her stomach with a smirk before turning his attention back to her soft flesh and nipping it; _uwahhh _she splashed her face some more.

The water cooled her face as she continued splashing her face, but her rapidly beating heart soon drew her attention to her chest; and her mind became occupied with something more important.

_My heart… it's like back then... when he did Katsuki…_ her hands went to embrace herself as she felt scared;_ the way I've been acting around him and seeing no imagining him, I think… I think my heart is swaying for him… even though I swore never to let it again. _

_No, _she shook her head side to side, shaking the idea from her head and denying she had growing feelings for Ren; _I can't, never … I'll just get hurt again, it's just because I'm like his co-star as Setsu that I feel that way… her adoration and love for Cain is affecting me; it's an act, but why do I feel that it's not completely. _Kyoko leaned over her knees and hugged them instead whilst trying to accept her reasoning.

_Its feels different this time… why? I never heard him or imagined him this way before; _Kyoko drew her left hand to the hickey on her collar bone and felt herself blush profusely. _Hickeys are usually exchanged between lovers… we both have one but they were both by accidents; but why am I feeling so self conscious about it? I don't understand. _

Kyoko sat in the tub contemplating what she was feeling, why she felt that it had become something more and what had changed since then;her head began pounding and she placed her hands to her head, _agh_ _the rooms spinning again. _She waited for her head to stop pounding but it only lessened with time as did her heart; she turned her head to the side and caught sight of the shower in the mirror and something in her mind ticked.

_Could my heart be beating so fast because I'm not use to being around a man for so long, especially when we are living together and are suppose act like with been close for ages… he does treat me really well too; and those perverted ideas are probably caused by those ads and that movie from last night mixed with Cain's discipling methods and my… his… umm, my previous agenda to see him completely; _Kyoko blushed at her impure thought_. _

_All the close contact, teasing, puppy faces, spoiling, discipline and underwear buying, they're all new to me and_ _umm it's kinda embarrassing sometimes and also … I think I've seen too much of him, literally... _She remembered his naked chest in front of her, and how hard and strong it felt against her as she drew closer to him as they embraced; _he really did have an amazing body… he felt… so good… Ren_; Kyoko's felt her heart beating fast as if what she said was true. _Ah he's seen a lot of me too… he had me in just my underwear in bed; I was rolling around embarrassed when I saw him but he was perfectly fine… but I've never been that naked before a man before except maybe when I was a kid; but he apologized so I put it aside but… it was very VERY inappropriate of him to tease me that way_. She took a deep breath and then sighed in relief.

_So it really isn't that kind of love… my heart's been beating fast because I'm experiencing many new things from him; I'm not use to being pampered and spoilt, to have someone stay with me and give me all their attention. What I'm, feeling for him must be something like admiration I suppose… for his amazing skills and b-body; maybe it is love too, but a love for our role._

A small smile appeared on her blushing face; _I'm still safe… it's not love; _a dull pain throbbed in her heart with her last words before returning to a steady beat_._She tilted her head to the side and tiredly stared at the door;_ Mmm I wonder if Ren is coming home yet_.

**XxX Sometime later XxX**

Ren saton the edge of the bed toweling his hair, waiting for Kyoko to come out; it had been raining outside again, and Ren was soaked from traveling between taxi's and buildings but thankfully not too much. Deciding not to rush or disturb her he decided to wait his turn since he wasn't that soaked but changed into a comfortable white t-shirt and dark track pants to avoid getting sick**(*1)**; as Kyoko said, who would find BJ scary if he was also sick. _But wouldn't it be wonderful to be looked after by Kyoko again? _Ren thought to himself.

He was watching TV as he waited for Kyoko to come out, he had finished watching 3 segments of the news when he began getting curious as to why Kyoko still hadn't come out; from recent knowledge she didn't take very long showers and surely she would have heard the tv on and either called out to him, greeting him home or quickly finished up to join him for dinner; actually he hadn't heard any sound from her or water since he came home.

"Kyoko!" Ren sprung to his feet, dropping his towel he knocked the door and listened for a response; nothing but he vaguely heard the sound of water splashing. "Kyoko," he called again as he tried opening the door as fear ran through his mind; _she couldn't have slipped and hit her head right, or passed out, shit what if she passed out while she was taking a bath! _Fearing for her safety Ren rammed into the door and it opened, and his eyes lay upon the small form huddled over in the bath tub.

"Kyoko, hey wake up," Ren called with urgency as he kneeled next to the tub and pulled Kyoko's form back against the tub and shook her. _WTH she was really close to drowning in the tub, jeez what is she doing. _

Slowly and wearily her eyes opened, "ah mm Ren wha?" Kyoko spoke as she tried to sit up right but moved a few inches before falling back against the tub and sliding further down. Ren hands instinctively went to her and held her shoulder and waist, preventing her to slide further into the water. _Fwwahh she's okay thank goodness, she really is unpredictable when she's sick, but at least she didn't drown in the bath tub; _Ren let out a sigh of relief.

Kyoko's eyes roamed about the room and then to Ren's scared but also relieved face and she remembered that she was taking a bath; _Ren… he looks so worried, ah it's because I fell asleep in the bathroom, I wonder how long it's been? Mmm the water… it's cold. _Kyoko shifted her thighs together and then she realized something about her situation, and she crossed her arms. "R-Ren," she stuttered as her face began blushing, as Ren responded with an acknowledging 'hmm' as he watched her face changing color and he began to worry.

"T-tt," she continued stuttering and turned her face away from him.

"Kyoko what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Pain? Do you need me to carry you to the toilet?" Ren asked her, trying to help and work out what she was stuttering.

"REN T-TOWEL," she cried as her face got brighter from embarrassment; _uwahh hasn't he noticed that I'm naked, and why does he think I need him to_ _carry me to the toilet. _She shook in his presence as she tried to cover herself; the water mixed with her body wash hid her lower half and her arms hid her chest from him, though all was concealed she was still very much naked in front of Tsuruga Ren. She gasped when she felt Ren squeeze her waist but still looked away from him.

Moments later she felt the towel touch her skin, "ah sorry here," Ren spoke as he tried to wrap it around her form and she assisted him. Once covered Ren helped her out of the tub and she didn't object as she felt her bearings were off; her body wash was still over her body as she conveniently slipped out of his grasp and caught beneath Ren.

She lay partially on her side on the tiled floor looking up at Ren's worried face as he kneeled over her; his white shirt was wet and had gone transparent showing his fine muscular structure to her once again; she raised her right hand towards him with an urge to touch him. She touched him briefly before his hand took hers and she felt herself pulled up from the cold tiles into a warm embrace mixed with his musky cologne and heavily breaths on her naked skin; she huffed against Ren as if her heart was going to burst.

"Kyoko… are you okay" Ren's voice whispered into her ears and she felt her body go numb.

"Uhn," she managed to utter to him. She felt him move her away from the bath tub, but she was unaware of where to; she just rubbed her face against his chest and breathed in his scent. She could have sworn she heard his breath shudder as it reverberated through his chest.

"Kyoko take a shower." _Eh? _Kyoko thought to herself at his unexpected words as she heard the shower squeak on. "You're cold and you'll get sicker if you don't warm up again, and you still have body wash all over your b-body," Ren stumbled as he nudged Kyoko to the shower.

"Eh? But…" Kyoko tried to protest as Ren began closing the shower screen.

"Kyoko, no 'buts' you will take a shower now, so sorry for this," Ren apologized as he turned his head away; Kyoko didn't understand why he apologized until he ripped the towel off her body.

"Wahhh REN!" she squealed at his action as she covered her chest. Setsu popped out and she felt like scolding and hitting her dear brother, and she began opening the screen to do so; she her head stuck out and she glared at her target. She was about to step out of the shower when he spoke again.

"You sure you want to step out when I have your towel here," Ren held up the wet towel in his hand and Kyoko realized what she was about to do; _OMG I nearly stepped out naked in front of him;_ she crept back into the shower with her back to him and tried to cover her once again exposed body, as she felt embarrassed all over.

"Ren give that back to me!" she shouted behind the frosted screen that separated them.

"No, shower first," Ren said in an strict tone; he saw the shadow of her form behind the screen and his eyes turned hazy; "or do I have to join you so that you will?" he asked her in a husky voice; _in that small shower as I tower over you_. Kyoko, thinking that he was kidding was about chastise him suggesting such a thing, turned towards him and froze at his silhouette; his strong structure pulling his shirt over his body before dropping it by his feet. "Is that a yes Kyoko?"

"Uh uh n-no Ren I'm fine, I'll take a shower by myself thank you," Kyoko stuttered and focused her eyes on the shower knobs, adjusting the temperature right. Ren walked closer towards her but paused a few steps away and just stared at her through the frost glass before speaking again.

"Okay, here's another towel… I'll let you finish up," Ren spoke as he threw the towel to rest over the screen. Kyoko heard the door open then close again quickly and sighed in relief that the awkward moment was over; _I lost opportunity to make the perfect doll... ah umm I wonder if he saw anything; _she blushed to herself.

**Meanwhile outside the bathroom**

Ren sat outside the door and was fighting his inner demons once again; he wanted to do all these delicious things to Kyoko but he knew the inevitable consequences of his actions.

He could still smell her body-wash over him; the sweet strawberry scent that suddenly filled Ren's senses when he touched her in the tub, awakening his inner self… the emperor of the night. _She was naked before me, awake and it wasn't a dream this time_… _so sexy_, so _tempting, so stimulating… _

He remembered how his eyes roamed over her body; from her sweet kissable lips to her neck that he had kissed so many times before down to the breast he had taunted just the night before which peeked above her hands that tried concealing them from him, her hands that held onto his as he loved her body and learned the sounds she made with his touch; down further to her slim waist that was hidden in the scented water and towards her long legs and the sacred place he longed to taste and enter. He had subconsciously squeezed her slim waist that was submerged into the water and recalled how she gasp and bounced at his sudden touch, her familiar sound made his body tingle for her and his desire for her was rising again. Her legs shifted in the water and how he smirked at her lower region as it ached for him; with his lustful eyes he drew them back to her face but his mark caught his attention. Admiring his work he had felt a desire to mark her again, and he leaned closer to her to do so but he stopped; _she was cold_… _and she's still sick_.

Ren leaned his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling; what had stopped his desire were her needs. He remembered the goose bumps that ran all over her naked skin and she was shivering, cold from the unknown period she had spent in the tub; his desire subsided as his desire to care for her overtook his desire do pleasurable activities with her; though his good intentions still tortured him.

He groaned to himself as he visualized her; the way her wet towel stuck firmly to her body accentuating her curves and the knowledge that just a towel stopped him from seeing everything; how easily he had ripped it away from her leaving her bare drove him insane; her shy silhouette behind the frosted glass as he stared intently at her. _Shit, _Ren cursed to himself as he pinched his nose that threatened to bleed, _too many damn dirty tempting thoughts, why do I have to be able to remember things so well when it's not work related._ He clenched his free fist as he fought hard against his desire to just pick her up and run her to the bed and ravage her nude-form or just torment her womanly needs under the shower or on the bathroom tiles.

_You can still join her… ravage her in that small shower; _his inner voice suggested.

The irritating voice, brought Ren to his feet as he headed to the closet; the voice that gave him so many ideas that he would love to do but couldn't… not just yet. Confirming in the mirror that his nose wasn't bleeding anymore, he opened the closet and pulled out a flask of whisky out of his coat which he had secretly obtained and filled up a glass, before entering the kitchen for some ice. He swirled the drink a bit before drinking it, feeling the relief it brought him.

_It's getting really dangerous being around her; I thought Setsu was hard, sick Kyoko is even harder… I should keep some physical distance from her especially with everything that just happened… I may not be able to stop myself next time. _

**XxXxX**

"Ren?" Kyoko spoke softly as she peeked out of the bathroom, still self-conscious about the whole bathroom incident. There was no response so she cautiously walked out to look for him; she was dressed in long sleeping pants and a long sleeved button up top, generally something warm.

_Mmmm what should I do? How should I face him… he most likely saw everything just then, uwahh sooo embarrassing; I could have sworn I felt the emperor of the night come out too_; Kyoko mentally panicked in her mind_. How on earth did he stay calm when I walked in on him?_

Kyoko shuffled around the room nervously til she spotted Ren sleeping tightly on the small bed with a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. _Eh? He's already asleep… mmm I guess he did have a long day at filming, at least I don't have go through any other awkward moments with him tonight… ah but he forgot to eat. _Kyoko was about to scold him, but spotted food on the table nearby and an empty container; _oh he already ate… but I wanted to eat together, _Kyoko smiled sadly to entered the kitchen to for some water and utensil, when she noticed a partially empty glass sitting on the bench; picking it up she felt it was cold and had small ice cubes floating inside, curiously she sniffed it and registering that it had previously contained alcohol of the strong type.

_This smells really strong, he must have bought it on his own but this isn't really something Cain would drink, he's not even in character so its Ren right? I must be a real bother to him right now, pushing him to drink because I'm generating all this additional stress for him… his stupid unprofessional kohai who got sick and needed him to care for her while working and while he's also acting someone else… I'm taking up his precious time; I should be the one caring for him… I'm really pathetic; _Kyoko cringed at her own words.

Quietly she ate her dinner before wandering over to the queen bed to sleep; she peeked at Ren once more who had not moved at all. _He looks cute sleeping like that but he's sleeping right in the middle, I don't think I'll fit ah, _Kyoko shook her head furiously, _what am I thinking sharing a bed with him again, last night he was just being nice plus he needs a good night rest… I would have offered him the larger bed if he was still awake. _Kyoko continued crawling onto the bed she found the sheets were slightly warm and a hot water bottle was present; she picked it up and hugged it towards her chest feeling its comfort and looked at the person who had prepared it for her.

"T-thank you… Ren," she spoke softly to him; unknown to her Ren heard her and smiled under the covers. Kyoko went under the sheets and rested her head; she felt warm and comfortable in the bed, but felt something missing.

_Ren is really a gentleman… even though he's tried he still prepped the hot water bottle for me and I think he warmed the bed up a bit for me too, I really have to repay him for all his kindness once I get better; our relationship has really gotten better this past year, we're closer too. _

Kyoko felt her heart speed up and her earlier fears came back to mind. _My heart is beating fast again… love? No, I swore there will be no love in my heart ever again, its not possible. Love for Ren? It's not possible... admiration right mixed with Setsu's love? That was what I came up with earlier; I like Ren, he's important to me but that's it, I don't think its love… _Kyoko felt uneasy about there relationship; she rolled to her side and stared at Ren cute but also unusual sleeping form for a moment; she thought how close to perfect he was, like how she imagined Corn would be and a smile crept upon her lips and her emotions relaxed.

_It's okay, he's not a terrible person but even if such feelings for Ren did grow in my heart it doesn't matter… I'll be safe, I won't repeat my mistake; he wouldn't harbors those feelings of love for me, I'm content with just having him in my life. _A final pang throbbed in her heart which she couldn't explain; her thought slowly disappeared as slumber soon crept over her and her eyes began closing once again; _I may have sworn never to love again, but I still have my love for Corn from back that day... its been in my heart this whole time... a memory that comforts me, a friend I cherish, a place I go to for love. _

**XxXxXxX**

**NB 1: Ren was planning to take a shower when he came home but he didn't want to disturb Kyoko; in some cultures (or maybe all I'm not sure) if you get drenched in the rain it is recommended that you take a shower to avoid getting sick- I get told this whenever I come home wet and I've seen it in a few manga. **

**A/N: what I meant in the ending was that Kyoko won't accept new love, but she still loves Corn; sorry if it was confusing. For t****he start of the chapter it was about Kyoko realizing something forming between her and Ren like in Vol 13, ch 67ish; I never had this planned but I thought it was necessary with everything they've been through. ****I plan to stay with the idea's I originally had when I started this so hopefully it will get more interesting; 'he' will be appearing next chapter briefly. **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviews are appreciated; only a few chapters left. (27/12/2010)**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful new year too. Love Reika \^_^/**

SerriaN: hehe you'll find out who's coming next chapter, but there were several clues earlier in the story too.

Tohru78: 'He' is adding drama to the plot, but I'm still planning what he's going to do and the aftermath.

Kitty-chan: thanks for reviewing- yeah my chapters are getting longer, when I started they were around 2000 words, but they are starting to hit 3000 now.

YumiTFA: hehehe I'm using her innocence to get Ren out of trouble, but also to torture him

AcqWTN: Thanks for your support, glad I can make you laugh once and a while.

Rui: Hope you are feeling better and thanks for all your reviews, I appreciated them all. Yep he's coming, but he's not close to Aria- she just treats him like everyone else.

Shiroyuki- Yay someone figured out I changed his hair color; and the whole hickey bruise thing, I think you're right how they are different colors but I've been using manga as reference (no color to differentiate). Thanks for all your review, hope I didn't worry you for updating so late ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch 27- Hope you all had a great New Year people; I manage to finish this chapter quiet fast which is good, when I started I was posting one each week then it got slower to every 2-3 weeks so it's good to see I can manage a chapter in a week again. **

**Thanks for reading guys, love all your support and reviews ^_^ hope there's not too much drabble (I still didn't get to introducing 'him' into the story, though I've had hints about it for so long already -_-).**

**XxXxX**

Kyoko tossed and turned in her bed as she slept that night, her mind trapped, her body spelled as she struggled to wake up from her slumber that began as a pleasant one, to a nightmare.

[Kyoko saw herself walking along a path through the forest, that was abundant of beautiful flowers and animals both cute and mesmerizing; she saw herself dressed in a long white shirt with a red skirt overall, and she appeared to be also wearing a cape that flowed gently in the breeze as she walked. She appeared to be delivering random goods about her journey; she gave a white rabbit a watch; some birds with jewellery and threads; a frog with a golden ball; a lost dashing prince with a map, a girl by the stream a small elegantly carved box with a golden glow inside that became her voice and pixies or were they fairies? With small pouches of something she couldn't recall what of, but surely magical she believed.

She felt something odd in her pocket along her journey and upon investigation she stared in awe at the blue stone that lay in her palms; "Corn," she spoke, it was undeniable to her that it was here Corn as she examined its cuts. Kyoko then looked up and saw a castle in the distant, and couldn't believe she had not noticed such a beautiful and fairy tale like castle.

'_Ah could it be Corn's castle? Could it really be him? Corn!_' her heart was beating with excitement.

She skipped merrily towards her next destination hoping that a fairy prince would meet her upon arrival; delivering a few more goods along the way, she paused at the echoing cry in the forest. Listening for a moment it sounded like a whimpering puppy. Feeling the need to help it she edged closer towards the forest off the path; eventually she ventured further in as the whimpering got more hysterical. A large gust of wind blew and the forest sounded like it was howling; it sounded eerie, cold and caused the hairs on her neck to stand up, she felt the need to run back. A sudden turn and she found herself falling… tumbling, her head spinning, the sound of leaves rustling til she stopped deep in the forest, far away from the path.

Kyoko whimpered as she pushed herself up, but recoiled when she saw the dark and deserted area she had fallen into; it was nothing like where she was before. Cool air touched the back of her neck and an ominous feeling reverberated throughout her body; she instinctively turned around and froze at the sight of a large black wolf staring back at her. Large and bold the wolf began circling her keeping its eyes locked with hers as if it had been expecting her. The wind blew through the forest again causing it to howl again; she was afraid, she wanted to run, she was ready to run; she was willing her frozen body to move.

As if sensing her intent the wolf howled as its shadowy form seemed to flame from its body as it dispersed into the surrounding trees, turning them black and trapping her. Kyoko was terrified, she didn't understand what was happening; she was trapped, alone, left in the dark… _cold_. A branch stretched itself around Kyoko's body and lifted her off the ground causing her to scream at the surprise as she tried to escape.

"Hmm what do we have here, what's a cute thing like you wandering around in such a dark place by yourself," a ominous voice asked her as she wriggled in the branch, "eh not very talkative, maybe if we have a little fun then you'll be in the mood to talk." More branches joined the first and began trapping her other limbs as she frantically tried to free herself, "ah no iyaaa," Kyoko screamed helplessly as he movements soon became useless. The branches kept moving along and over her body curling up her legs and crept under her clothing and over her breast sending shudders throughout her system at their icy touch. "S-stop, no, no, iyaa," Kyoko kept screaming repetitively with watery eyes as the branches trailed over her sensitive skin as if searching for something; her body gasped when she saw a branch holding Corn.

"No Corn, give that back to me," Kyoko commanded as she tried to thrust her hands to the branch in front of her to retrieve it.

"What? Corn? I see this must have belong to him, the fallen prince that ran away from his kingdom, no wings to even allow him to fly away; he tried for several years to grow them did you know? But he gave up, unable to move and became consumed by darkness; his soul trapped, his mind corrupted," the voice spoke as he branches tightened around her causing her to wince.

"No you're lying, he's not gone and ah! what are you doing to Corn stop it!" Kyoko cried out as she watched the stone lose its color, becoming a soulless grey color.

"He no longer exist in this would, his only existence in memory, just your memory and this stone," the branch roared as it tightened its hold on Corn and it began to crack causing Kyoko to gasp, "he has disappeared, and so should your memories of him!"

"NO CORN! CORN!" Kyoko cried as she watched the stone shattered before her, her eyes becoming lifeless as what was once corn fell down to the bottomless darkness below her; she felt she lost something. A presence behind her brought her attention back, as she felt something touch her face; she tried to turn around but was unable to see who or what was there, but her senses all shouted help! Runaway!

"Memories fade if nothing reminds you, but fear last much longer," a different voice chuckled as their hand crept under her chin; "so let's begin," the voice whispered into her ears as the branches left her body and she fell down into the darkness.]

**XxXxX**

"Uwahhh!" Kyoko woke up suddenly from her bed and clasped her chest as she breathed heavily; _Hwah… what was that? Falling? It felt dark… and cold too; _her words shuddered in her mind_._ Fear ran through her body as she turned her head about the room examining her surroundings; everything appeared normal, the same as she had gone to sleep. She turned to her side and saw Ren still sleeping as well, his mere present eased her fears and she sighed in relief.Kyoko thought back to the ominous jolt that shot through her body as she comb back her hair finding her face wet from sweat along with the rest of her body. Cold sweat drenched her body and clothes making her feel uncomfortable in her state; she knew it was necessary for her to change but she couldn't help feeling the need to hug herself in reassurance; something about the nightmare felt wrong but she didn't know what and that still scared her.

_Wha-why do I feel so scared? It was a nightmare nothing was real or true… could it be the fever or the medicine too? Probably… _She half-heartedly accepted her weak solution as she continued hugging herself as she gently rocked back and forth still feeling insecure. A squirting sound was heard as she did a crunch motion and she felt yet another discomforting sensation upon her stomach region; even with the little lighting she had from the moon and the lights creeping under the door from the corridor she could see and feel what had happened as she let out another sigh; the water bottle had leaked over her.

_Yuck… it leaked all over me, I guess there was a hole somewhere, I feel all clammy; _she thought as she pulled her drench shirt away from her body.

Quietly she scooted off the bed from the side furthest from Ren and placed the hot water bottle in an upright position (hoping it would stop it leaking) next to her side table as she proceeded to her bags that were against the wall across from Rens bed. She had not had time nor the strength to unpack since she arrived at the new hotel, but she had spent enough time there to be able to find her way around. Kneeling by her bag she rummaged through her belongings by feel til she felt a suitable top to replace her drenched one; she felt a draw string and found it was attached racer back top. It was the top he bought her the first day they went shopping as Setsu and Cain, the pink and black one she recalled. It wasn't as warm as the one she was wearing but at least it was dry, after all she didn't have many options and she didn't want to burden Ren by borrowing one of his shirts again when he literally gave her the shirt off his back the other day. 

Kyoko, who was still kneeling by her bags as she unbuttoned her top before slipping it off her body and bundling it up in her lap; she then drew one of the sleeves to her face and wiped away the sweat that dampened her skin. She moved the dry material over her body, wiping away the moisture over her neck, back and chest, making her feel fresher. Once she dried herself as best she could she checked the seam of her fresh top to find whether it was inside out or not before putting it on; as she drew both her arms up to allow it to slid down her torso she heard a masculine groan; it was Ren. Kyoko immediately drew the rest of her top down and held her bundled up shirt as it was protecting her chest as she looked over at Ren. She had forgotten Ren was in the same room and regretted not entering the bathroom to change.

Minutes passed and Ren hadn't spoken and Kyoko sighed in relief as she lowered her shirt; _he just rolled around and still asleep, nothing to worry about… even if he did he it's too dark for him to have seen anything; _a slight blush decorated her cheeks, _but he saw plenty earlier. _Kyoko got up from her spot and retrieved the hot water bottle as she entered the kitchen, feeling her way around in the dark as not to disturb Ren and wondering how she would approach Ren in the morning.__

Unfortunately for both theses two, everything was seen. Ren had woken when he heard Kyoko gasp out loud earlier and had been listening to her movements as she moved about the room. He had remained in his cocoon like position as a means of restraint for his touchy hands which had not had enough of the girl's soft virgin skin. His eyes remained shut until he heard the sound of a zipper opening and he gazed down the length of his bed to see her rummaging through her bag; he continued watching her curiously til she pulled out a top and her hands drew to her chest as she undid her buttons. He felt his body burn as he watched her top slid down her shoulder further and further down as she undid more buttons; though the clouds passing over the moon occasionally darkened his view of her but he didn't mind, the shadowy shape of her body still drew him in; his vision in the dark also adjusted and got better and clearer, just in time for when she bundled the top in her lap and began wiping herself.

Rens hands were opening and closing as he felt the urge to strip her of her lower garments and confine her to the bed with him who will also be stripped of everything unnecessary. His breathing was getting deeper as he watched her hand guide the material sensually over her neck and chest, twisting to reach her back and then returning again. He imagined that it was his hands gliding across her body and he couldn't help licking his lips at the idea. His hands began clenching the sheets as he felt his body urging to move closer to her; only managing to hold on for a few seconds more he attempted to shift off the bed when he found the sheets confining his movements.

The sheets wrapped around his body and legs, and the edges were tucked underneath his body in such way that his weight was used to trap the sheets in its position and limit any large and sudden movements. He had wrapped himself in such a manner that would prevent him reaching out for her during the night, should his body move on its own accord to be with Kyoko as it just did. Ren mentally sighed to himself glad that his precaution measure had worked and recalled why he had it in the first place; he was not to touch her in such improper manners because of his maddening lust for her, in her eyes Tsuruga Ren was not a perfect gentle man, he was occasionally childish but it masked his emperor of the night self, he had the essence of a playboy and had already toyed with her mentally and physically, he was not going to add fake sex crazed sempai who took advantage of his sick kohai during work.

Drawing his eyes to her once again, he gazed upon a provocative yet delectable sight before him; as if teasing him, the moonlight that was shielded by the clouds outside cleared at the just right time to give him the perfect view of the girl he loved and drove him crazy with lust. Kyoko's body stretched upwards as she pulled her top over her head and arms, making her stomach look flat and her breast stand out more against the flat surface; something about the pose felt sensual to Ren and he groaned a mixture of pleasure, desire and stress for what he cannot touch. Noticing Kyoko's body jerk at his sound, he rolled around faking sleep to hide the fact he was peeking at her.

_Ah did she notice I was awake… its dark maybe not… well no yelling yet. _Ren tried hard to keep his eyes from turning back to her; if he turned his desire for her would erupt like a volcano and he would destroy his years work on their relationship. He was fighting a mental battle between curiosity, desire and trust.

Listening for sound, he heard her sigh and movement again, indicating that his little free show was not exposed to her. Feeling his desire boiling back down he smiled to himself, proud of his self control and that he hadn't leapt out at her and made sweetness to her. Mentally fatigue sleep was beginning to seem good to him, he was confident that he would not do anything for the rest of the night and his eyes began closing as he entered a mild sleep.

**XxXxX**

Kyoko leaned against the sink clutching the glass of water she poured for herself as she shivered; memories of her nightmare conflicted in her mind about Corn. She kept repeating in her mind that she's okay, Corn is okay, it was a nightmare, nothing was true; she kept repeating it until she felt that the words had stuck to her mind. Finishing her drink she re-entered the room. As she proceeded the weather turned outside; the wind blew hard and clouds covered the moon darkening the room; wind hollowed through the hotel corridors and made a howling sound as it crept under their room door causing Kyoko's skin to go cold as she recalled her nightmare.

She didn't want to be alone again, she felt that if she was left alone, an evil spell would trap her; her eyes drew to Ren and she gulped at the thought that came through her mind.

**Elsewhere in another hotel room**

"Hmm what are doing? Drawing? Never thought you were the type," a man with long hair spoke to the other with sharp nails, "hmm it's pretty good; trust you to draw something like this."

"Yeah, I just felt like it; didn't feel like doing anything for that campaign thing," the drawing man spoke; a smile curved on his lips as he finished his drawing.

"You finished?"

"Yeah," the dark musician spoke as he held his picture; a dark forest, a black wolf, and amongst the branches a torn cape.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Little Red Riding hood, Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, Frog Prince, random prince, Little Mermaid and Peter Pan ideas were all references in the dream for those curious. I was debating about whether doing a dream or having 'him' suggest or voodoo something to scare Kyoko awake; but I'm glad of what I chose, but there ended up being a lot of drabble and pushing the completion date back.**

**Hmmm what is Kyoko up to? Next chapter in progress.**

Ashlyn Drake- thanks for reviewing so many chapter of my story, I'm glad you like it so much ^_^

DramaqueenBlair- I'm hoping to finish the whole story by the 22/1, but I think I might not make it, if not I'll make sure I don't leave it on a cliff hanger.

Sesshomary4eva- tempting…. There are other situations I want to put them in; I might collaborate something after the main stories done.

Rui- omg there really is a Nick! I wonder if I read the manga too much and it subliminally entered my mind… but in this story it won't be the same Nic, since at the start of the story Nic was new to Ren; but I guess Nic can look something like him.

Shiroyuki- I really love the mini stories you do in your reviews; makes me smile and laugh. Oh and no rescue team needed this week ^_^

Adashi-san- thanks for all the long reviews, enjoyed reading them all and made me smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch2****8- Yay I finished this chapter sooner than I expected and its longish too ^^; I'm trying my best to power through the story before I go on holiday for you guys, I have all next week off but a busy week after from what I heard, but I only have about two or three chapters left to do.**

**From last chapter about the dream****: my idea was to connect him and Kyoko somehow, like how in the Kara arc, he said he would get Sho to suffer his own way and then smirked, Kyoko felt the connection and freaked out (ch97). You can say it's his power or just coincidence, but my main idea was to make her feel that something was intended for her. [hope it sort of responds to your review Tohru78]**

**Thanks again for sticking with Contemplations for so long; can't believe I'm so close to finishing it. All reviews have been loved, and thank you all for reading and favoriting! **

**Love Reika-chan ^_^**

**XxXxX**

A vague strawberry scent caught Ren's sense as he slept and he dazedly opened his eyes; his bed sunk slightly behind him, but he payed no little attention to it as he tried to return to sleep; he hadn't had much sleep as he kept waking up through the night thinking he had freed himself from his confines. Two arms crept around his waist, and something pressed against his back, forcing his eyes to open again at the pleasant sensation his body enjoyed. Peeking over his shoulder he saw a small figure pressed against him and his eyes widen in surprise.

_Wha__, couldn't be… Kyoko? This is a dream right; _he asked himself when he saw her short hair; his back was also telling him that those were her breast pushing against pinched his arm and the pain concluded that it was not a dream.

_Oh god __it's real! What is she doing? _Ren thought as he felt her push closer to him on the small single bed; her hand curled low on his stomach and her legs bent the same way his were as his butt touched her stomach; he couldn't help the blush forming on his face as she nuzzled herself closer to him and his body became tense.

"K-Kyoko," Ren stuttered out with a hint of exhaustion, making it sound like he had just woken up. A strong wind suddenly blew outside and he heard the windows shake and the wind howl into the room, making Kyoko drive her head further into his back.

"Ren," she hiccupped at him, "please… just for a bit," her voice whimpered into his back as he hug became tighter around him; she needed him at the moment.

"Yeah, sure," Ren replied softly as he tried to relax again. _I guess she's scared_ Ren thought to himself as he heard the sound the wind continued making; _I was stupid to think she was making advances on me, makes me kinda feel guilty for not offering to share the bed again with her in the first place, though it was for good reasons; _he felt his hands wanting to leap out at her and her move closer to him to 'consol' her; but he was glad his safety measure was working.

They didn't speak after that, they stayed the way they were; Kyoko kept holding him and Ren focused on his behaviour. Time passed and the wind died down outside and they had both fallen asleep, til Ren woke up again with Kyoko shivering in her sleep. She was cold, she had forgotten to get a blanket and Ren became concerned because she was still sick. Ren cautiously began freeing himself from his cocoon of restraint to provide her with a blanket while telling his mind repeatedly that he was not to repeat the other night; however minutes later he found himself panting over her with both his legs over her and staring down at her pouting lips as he pinned her to the bed .

_Shit, __oh shit; Kyoko you are never to share a room with another man in your state EVER, god I wasn't expecting that... you're really testing me... god how could I forgot what you're like when she's sick. _Ren had managed to restrain himself from touching her in any sensual manner, but Kyoko's subconsciousness had not.

Ren had found himself once again in her death lock as he turned himself around to face her; he had managed to get the blanket over the both of them but the shifting of his position allowed the cold air to cut between them and had made Kyoko feel colder causing her body to draw closer to him as she moaned at the lost of heat. She tried to line her body up with Ren's, and her hands had crept under his shirt as well and were touching him in such a sensual way that couldn't help himself moaning quietly. Ren knew that the situation was only inviting more chaos but how could he move to stop his love interest when he was enjoying her touch; and she was causing him to generate more heat for her.

Her innocent touch soon turned less innocent when her body became drawn to a new heat source of Ren's. Kyoko threw a leg over Ren and straddled him the best she could in their position and thrust against him causing him to grunt. Ren was shocked and surprised and recalled trying to look her in the face after the initial thrust, but during his attempt a second thrust caused him to throw his head back at the pleasure he was experiencing in his pants. Kyoko continued thrusting slowly towards him trying to stick to the hot sensation between Ren's leg that seemed to be getting hotter and closer, while Ren was trying to get thoughts through his head; her hands roamed his back and chest and pushed his top up so her could feel her face and breaths along his muscular chest. He was getting delirious and stiffer with each thrust and his hands grasped her shirt trying to think straight but also willing himself not to rip it apart. He could feel her against his manhood and his instinct made him thrust to meet her and he could have sworn he felt her folds just around his tip, he believed that he would have entered her if it weren't for the lower garments. She was driving him mad with each thrust and the emperor looked down at the woman who was capable to make him feel this way. Kyoko thrust against him again, but the emperor large hand caught her bottom and held her against his intimate part as he breathed her scent and enjoyed her feel and touch.

"Kyoko... do you want me that much? I'm not use to letting my lover do all the work," the emperor seductively whispered against her neck.

A bang hit their hotel room door outside snapping the emperor away as Ren stared at the door and listened; a pair of giggle of both gender followed and Ren assumed it was a pair of drunks trying to get back to their room or a couple of overly horny lovers who can't wait to be alone together or a combination of both. As if sensing the lost of interest in her, Kyoko, who was still asleep licked Ren's chest with a light flick of her tongue before biting him which immediately drew a flushed Ren's attention back to her and his mind finally took in his situation; the interruption was enough to draw his mind away from her to actual think of their situation. Before he could do anything to break their position, Kyoko had one last trick that drove Ren insane. Lost of the ability to thrust closer to the immense heat between his legs, Kyoko began grinding herself closer to him as an alternative, making him feel so much more of her and falling in love with the new sexual move being played on him, but it was getting out of hand which lead to her being pinned under him.

_Jeez__ Kyoko... this is so cruel... how can you do all those things to me when I'm suppose to behave; _he leaned his face closer to hers and whispered,"you are going to owe me when I'm allowed to touch you the way I want to now Kyoko," he leaned in a pecked her neck, "I'm going to make you stay awake all night with me and make you incapable of walking away from my bed," he moved his lips to her collar bone and lay another kiss, "I'll blow your mind... so much that you won 't know what name to shout out." His eyes drew to her perky breast that stood erect beneath her top and released her hands as he lowered himself and rested on his own hands, "because..." Ren spoke again as his mouth took her left breast in along with her top as he fondled the right causing her to mewl and arch into him causing him to smirk; _I already know your left breast is more sensitive than your right and I'll *mfff*; _Renthought stopped in their tracks as his eyes went wide and he sighed after a moment.

_Well Kyoko... until then I guess you'll be the one torturing me, _Ren thought to himself as his face was planted between Kyoko's breast as she played with his hair. He had released her hands and as a reaction to his touch she had thrown her arms around his head and hugged him to her chest comfortably; not that Ren really mind, he was just surprised. He found himself soon wrapping his own arms around her, as they relished in each other's embrace.

Ren soon had to break apart when he began feeling Kyoko trying to straddle him again; he had enough will at the time to not do anything else to Kyoko, but it was growing thinner every time Kyoko touched him in such suggestive ways.

He pulled away from her chest to see her pouting face, upset at the lost of him, but he just smiled weakly at her. He rolled to the side and gently picked her up and moved closer to the queen bed to sit on. Kyoko curled up against him again and nuzzled herself against the crook of Ren's neck as he tried to spread out the blanket before placing her down. As he laid her down and began unlinking her hands away from his neck, she couldn't help making him jump once more as one of her hands trailed down his chest to touch Ren's partner once again; it forced Ren to fall off the bed and think about all the torture she will put him through. He began getting up again and saw her reach out for him but evaded her as he quickly rolled her up in the blanket confining her movements and placing her in her own cocoon of restraint before lying down next to her, feeling tired after the ordeal.

"Kyoko... sweet dreams," he said as he placed his forehead against her to check her fever, which was still noticeable.

"Corn," Kyoko whispered towards Ren and shifted her face closer to his and planted a kiss just left of his lips; Ren froze for a moment but just smiled at her. He didn't mind that she missed, if she were to kiss him, he wanted her to be awake when she did and at least thinking about him. He wasn't going to steal a kiss from her like 'him,' Ren wanted her to willingly give him one and hopefully her first since it was important to her; he did feel guilty about all the other bodily things he had done but the past cannot be undone.

"Kyoko-chan... my wings have grown but I have yet to soar above my father's hand, you give me strength to keep flying and I will surpass him one day soon," Ren whispered to her as he pulled the other blanket over them, "so please stay by my side forever Kyoko... my love." With his words Kyoko curled up closer to Ren as he lay his chin on top of her head, there warmth filled the bed as they slept soundly in each other's company as they both dreamt of sweet dreams.

**XxXxX**

The next morning Kyoko tiredly woke up to the sleeping face of Japans number one sexiest man mere inches away from her own; there close proximity caused her system to jolt briefly before she relaxed again. Having spent so much time with him lately, having his face so close to her own was becoming less of a shock; it wasn't like he was trying anything with her to have their faces so close. She gazed about the room and saw the dull morning light creeping into the room and the familiar ceiling; she peeked over Ren and saw the table and bathroom, and found them at a different level. She found the bed was much more comfortable than when she had crawled into it the night before; and she felt really warm and safe at the moment, but unable to move.

_Ehhh? _Kyoko wriggled about in her spot and found that she couldn't move her arms and that she was using Ren's arm as a pillow; she also felt wet down their again. Her movement disturbed Ren as he slept and he curled closer to her; throwing a leg over her and pulling her closer to him.

"Ah Ren," she spoke as she felt his breath tickle her face and a blush crossed her cheeks; she remembered the similar situation the other day of how he touched and squeezed her bottom cheeks as he slept, and she was concerned he would repeat the incident. It didn't help that her thighs were sending other messages to her brain, of what was touching her as Ren's leg semi straddled her.

_He's sleeping Kyoko, he's just getting comfortable, I'm the one who forced him to share what little room he had on the bed with me, so I can bear with this for a bit; if it gets out of hand I'll knee him, no! I'll just call him til he wakes__, um but why am I sharing a bed with him again?_

The weather was still horrible outside, and another gust of wind howled into the room causing Kyoko to shudder closer to Ren. _Agh that's right; _Kyoko recalled the horrible nightmare; _why is it getting to me? I haven't needed to sleep with someone to get over a dream since I was 7. _Kyoko continued shuddering against Ren until he slowly woke up.

"Hmmm Kyoko... what's wrong, are you cold," Ren had opened his eyes briefly to see Kyoko leaning towards him, before shutting them again and stroking her back with his free hand. He smiled to himself how cute he made her look; she looked like a baby all bundled up and warm, looking up to him like he was her world.

Kyoko stared up at Ren's smiling face; _'Kyoko-chan... my wings have grown,' _the words floated in her mind and relieved her anxiety. "Nothing's wrong... I just had a really bad nightmare last night about being alone in a dark forest and the wind scared me, that's all," she said as she felt Ren pull loosen his grip.

_Nightmare, alone... so that's why she crawled into bed with me; _he couldn't thinking about little sick Kyoko again all alone, but this time he was here for her.

"Do you feel better now?" Ren asked her as he stared into her eyes.

"Ah yes, thank you... did I disturb you much last night? I'm sorry I took up space on your bed," she apologized.

"No its fine, I just moved us to your bed," he smiled at her. _Oh no wonder the bed felt so much more comfortable (Kyoko). _

"Umm Ren... I can't move, why?" she sheepishly asked.

"Hmm well I wrapped you up like a baby to keep you nice and warm," _and to stop you from doing all those naughty things to me. _

"Oh," Kyoko simply accepted his response though she suspected more, "um can I get up... I want to use the bathroom," she asked with a tiny blush; she felt uncomfortable being so wet in her panties and she wanted to bathe after the amount of sweat she released. "Sure," Ren replied as he sat himself and Kyoko up and unwrapped her; Kyoko leaned against him and recalled last night's event.

"R-Ren..." she stuttered.

"Hmm?" Ren replied as he continued unwrapping her.

"Umm, did you um see anything last night? I mean um with me in the bathroom?" she asked him nervously and shook with embarrassment. Ren froze his movements momentarily recalling the events before speaking.

"You really scared me last night when I found you sleeping in the tub," he began as he continued unwrapping her, "I was actually so focused on getting you to respond that I didn't realise you were naked until you asked for a towel," he chuckled lightly but noticed Kyoko curl up embarrassed. "You covered yourself up remember, even before I got you a towel and the water too," he tried to reassure her.

"But did you see anything," Kyoko quickly blurted out with her eyes shut after gathering enough courage. Ren thought briefly, he wasn't actually 100% if he had seen her naked on that occasion. He recalled her covering her chest, but from his memory of her, he could fill in the blanks if he wanted to and get a nice image of her.

"A bit," he quietly spoke and noticed Kyoko flinch. _It's better if I said I saw a bit otherwise she might not believe me, and should I see her naked again, she won't fuss about how I didn't act surprised. _He looked her in the face and saw her eyes wide like deer's in the headlights. "Kyoko, I was helping you remember and I said I only saw a bit," he noticed her face turn away and saw her expression change to one that meant 'you say you were there to help me, yet you took the opportunity to look at your weak naked kohai's body, you unfaithful senpai.'

"Hey don't look or think about me that way, who saw me naked first!" Ren blurted out and both of their faces turned red; Ren embarrassed at his childish response and Kyoko who remembered what she did.

"Sorry, you're right; I ran in on you thinking something happened to you... but I was stupid and didn't look," Kyoko replied as she looked down at herself with a blush, "you did the same thing because you were worried, but um can you tell... did you see everything?" her voice hitched slightly.

"No," Ren spoke sternly, "like I said you covered yourself well, but I think I may have caught a glimpse of your birthmark and I do have to say that you do have a nice figure Kyoko," he teased her lightly.

"Eh y-you liar, you saw everything didn't you uwahhh how could you look," Kyoko wailed as she curled into a ball, "which birth mark did you see uwah that doesn't matter, I trusted you! How could you let your eyes roam all over **my** body you **playboy**," she cried at him, until she heard him chuckle.

"Kyoko sorry I was just kidding i didn't think you'd take me seriously, what I saw is what I usually see when you're dressed up as Setsu so it's like nothing new," he blushed as he spoke and scratched his head, "but," his smiled deviously at her, "you've made me curious about these birth marks, can I see?"

_She__ has another one besides the one on her breast? Where? I've seen most of her except..*poof*. _Ren's thought was interrupted by a pillow thrown into his face.

"NO, you tricked me no fair," Kyoko flustered as she threw yet another pillow at his face; Ren decided to stop his thought before his curiosity made him go searching for it.

"Sorry Kyoko, I'll stop teasing you now but let's just say I forgot to look," he smiled at her. She looked at him suspiciously before returning a smile weakly, but he could still she was concerned about the issue. "If I stood in front of you naked right now, would that make you feel better? Make you feel the situation was fairer? I'll let you touch too," he teased her.

_Kyaaa Ren how can you say that, uwahh you said you wouldn't tease me anymore__ now I can't those words out of my head; Kyoko replying all flustered. That was what I was expecting her to say but _–Kyoko: Paused and staring at him—_Eh? Is she really considering it? _Ren smirked and began undoing his shirt.

"Ah Ren no don't kyaa," she flustered as she covered her face, "let's just forget about it... I'm taking a shower then," she quickly plopped off the bed, as Ren's eyes followed her.

"Take your time; don't fall asleep in there again or I'll and save you again," he kidded as Kyoko gathered her stuff.

"Tsuruga-san, that's mean! How could you say that, you really are a playboy aren't you; if you come in I'm not going to forgive you," she warned him as she closed the bathroom door. _Tsuruga-san... I guess she's getting better, so she'll probably stop calling me Ren; _Ren thought as he plopped back into the bed with his arms under the pillow (*1); _I shouldn't be upset, but I guess I'll miss her calling me Ren... she'll stop torturing me at night too, and I'll be able to behave myself more for the rest of our mission. _Ren could hear the fidgeting of a door knob.

"Ren," Kyoko's sweet voice caught his attention and he turned his head to the side and beamed at her, as she peeked from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes," he asked her with his angelic smile, happy to hear his name leave her lips. Kyoko's face burned bright red as she hid behind the door; _omg that smile that sexy pose, is he trying to justify that he's a playboy; jeez man button that shirt up again. _

All of Kyoko's grudges which have been able to become air borne again after recovering from illness, immediately dropped to her feet again in a daze from the his smile and pheromones.

"Kyoko, did you want me to join you? Keep you company so you don't fall asleep?" Ren spoke as he propped himself up on the bed, as if waiting for her to say yes so he would join her.

"NO Ren I'm perfectly capable to shower by myself so stop kidding around with me you meanie," she pouted at him; but Ren faced her with a hurt puppy dog expression. "Ah s-sorry, you're not mean but please don't joke like that and umm Ren, the doors not locking so um please remember I'm in here and don't enter til I come out okay," she blushed at him as she peeked at him, before disappearing again behind the door.

_Hmm I guess I broke the door yesterday... and you'd think she'd be use to me like this by now, but she does look cute all flushed and embarrassed; innocent and all, yet unaware of all the touching she's done.__ It wouldn't be too bad if she gets better though... I miss disciplining her. _

**XxXxX**

The morning went smoothly; Kyoko was undisturbed during her shower as was Ren, however Ren discovered yet another hickey (from that night) left by Kyoko and teased her about it, earning him a big slap across the chest. Kyoko was flushed and tried arguing it was a bruise, but it was a lost battle on her end and she concluded that 'that' was one of the reasons why she was wrapped up that morning. They had ordered room service since Kyoko had gained a better appetite since being sick. She still had a fever but not as high as the first few days, she was more energetic but got easily exhausted and would need rest. She coughed less and was able to take in conversations and surroundings; she did however have an occasional wobble in her step, sudden feeling of hot or cold and headaches once and a while, but she didn't let it interrupt her morning.

It was soon time for Cain to leave for work and Ren was looking through his outfits when he saw Kyoko doing the same thing.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked her with a peculiar eye.

"Getting ready to go to work with you Nii-san," Setsu spoke as she selected her clothes. Kyoko had turned into Setsu as a way to prove that she was well enough to perform and that she was intending to go to work with him. She began heading to the bathroom, but was stopped by embraces from behind.

"You're still sick, you should stay here for another day until you feel 100%," Cain spoke as he looked down at her, "the weathers not very nice outside today either, you'll be warmer here." Cain didn't think he would have problems convincing her stay in the hotel again that day, but her pleading eyes and slightly feverish expression made the difference.

_Please I want to be with you, don't leave me alone here by myself; I'll be a good girl just please take me with you. _That was how Ren read her expression and he wasn't very happy about his decision as they entered NHK; Setsu seemed to have become sicker after being exposed to the cold wind as they walked between the taxi and buildings.

She would have followed him anyway once he left, that was what Setsu would do and he didn't want a sexy but also sick Kyoko-Setsu wandering outside with all those _animals_ out there so it was a safety measure in a way. If he tied her to the bed she would have stayed at the hotel, but so would've he; so in the end they went to work together. She didn't listen to him about staying at the hotel but he wished she'd at least listen to him about wearing pants instead of shorts, but she complained about the style and that she would be indoors anyway; she did secretly regret her decision now in the wind as she hid inside Cain's coat again.

Setsu was wearing red shorts with her knee high black boots and a black off shoulder jumper with a red halter top inside; she also wore a black bra wear the straps could be seen as if it was another singlet; the outfit would have shown the hickeys present on her neck, but she had cleverly concealed it with makeup. Ren was fighting his inner demons as he tried not to pull the string of her halter top and mark her clean neck again.

When Setsu stepped into the studio, she was welcomed back by the director and many of the crew, happy to see her back and some who were crying with joy, glad that today would not be another scary day with Cain. Some even gave her the once over at how alluring she looked especially with her feverish expression; Cain sent out a several glares to ward off any guys who were planning to use her sickness as an opportunity to get closer to her, before walking her to his dressing room to change.

"You should have listened to me and stayed home, you're fevers gotten worst hasn't it," he spoke to Setsu after changing, he kneeled in front of her and placed his forehead against hers as she sat on the couch, with a feverish expression; she didn't even flinch when he touched her or pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," she said exhaustedly as she let him pull away, "I just didn't want to be left alone today," she looked sadly at her hands clasped on her laps. He wanted to say that he would have skipped work if she had wanted him to stay with her, but that would lead to an argument about professionalism and how he didn't take a day off for his own illness.

"It's alright just rest now and be good for me, you must be tried now," he spoke as he placed his own hand over hers; she nodded her head and he removed his coat for her to use as a blanket. "If you need something just tell me or ask one of the _female_ assistance to help you get it," he specified female as didn't trust many of the males from the way they looked and drooled at her. He smiled and knocked his forehead against hers again causing her to yelp, "stay out of trouble too and no shopping, I'll come check on you when I can okay," Setsu nodded her head and he smiled for her again before leaving her to rest.

After Setsu rested a bit, she exited the dressing room to watch some of the scenes being filmed; she occasionally switched between the set and the room which Cain noticed, probably because she would feel cold being on the set so long or got bored in the room. Whenever Cain was on standby she would use the opportunity to snuggle against him to warm up, to many male crew members disappointment; but the face she made as she relished in his warmth made all of them stare in awe, until the icy glare of Cain 'Setsu's number one' pierced their bodies. She fell asleep again in the dressing room when Cain came to check on her again and he couldn't help but let Ren slip out when they were alone. His coat had slipped off her and she looked so enticing to him as she slept with her arms bent up at the side of her head with partially opened palms and a leg just bent slightly; her stomach was exposed to him as her jumper rode up her torso and his eyes were drawn to her demon red shorts. Ren groaned to himself frustrated; so keen to touch and explore again, but he couldn't, not there; he managed to cover her back up before leaving but he became plagued with inappropriate ideas; he hoped that it wouldn't disturb his acting.

Setsu woke up again and felt parched, drawing her hand to the water bottle she had she finished the close to empty bottle, but still unsatisfied with the amount of liquid she consumed. She left the room hoping to find another bottle of water; she asked Ayumi one of the makeup artists about getting another one, and was told that they were getting them soon with the bento's they ordered for their late lunch; she decided to wait and went to sit in Cain's seat. She saw him on the set as he was being briefed by the director; he seemed to be panting and she saw a sweat drop run down his face so she assumed they were filming another action sequence. She wanted to run and give him some water but she noticed that his bottle to was nearly empty. Thinking that she could be helpful she decided to get water for them from the vending machines in the building and began to head off, unbeknownst to Cain.

Setsu began wandering the halls of NHK, it was quiet empty that day, because it was a weekend so most of the office people weren't in. She noticed a few teenagers, probably from the same campaign Aria was doing and saw them drinking gold Cola, she decided to ask where got it and they stated up stairs; she thought Cain would like to try it since she remembered how cold they were and thought he would like a really cold drink after the action sequence. She walked up a few stairs carefully as she felt her head begin to throb again until she reached an empty hallway; she stopped to catch her breath but she felt something off or was it the fever the talking? The vending machine was down the hall and she smiled at the sight of her final goal as she walked towards it, unaware that every step she took felt like the room was getting colder.

A familiar breeze hit her neck and she turned with fear; _wah t-that sensation that abominable feeling can't be *mfff* _A hand crept from behind her and cover her mouth, as her body was pulled into a room and the door shut behind her. She struggled in the man's grasp until she heard him chuckle behind her; she stopped flailing and turned with angered eyes to meet with violet eyes looking down at her. _Shit, it's him w-why is he here! And what's with his hair, it's black? Is he trying to look normal to deceive us, from realising he's a demon? _

"It's good to finally see you again," he spoke as he slowly released her from his grips.

_Beagle... _

**XxXxX**

**NB: (1) chapter ****97 cover- he should have more buttons done up but I think we all appreciate the image as it is ^^**

**A/N: ****I don't think it was a surprise that Kyoko ended up in Ren's bed, but the stuff she did, even I was surprised, it was never intended and I know it was OOC but it so spiced up the story. I felt so perverted when I finished typing it that I wanted to remove it but ended up keeping it- I'm not sure how my mind came up, but for all those who wanted it "Kyoko did something to Ren" its only fair neh? **

**Also I finally got Reino in the story; I've been dropping clues about him since like chapter**** 16, the hints I feel are kinda pointless now since it took me so many chapter til I pulled him out, but congrats to anyone who worked it out early. (10/1/11)**

**Rui: aww you still sick hope you're better now. And the dream as Reino's powers, I wouldn't be surprised if he was capable of such things.**

**EMF6: thanks for the review**

**AshlynDarke: hope you liked the extra torture in this chapter; the cocoon thing was off the actual manga when they started the Setu-Cain mission, because I started the story before that chapter the cocoon idea was never used in my story so I put it in now. **

**88Nacchan88: lemon and lengthy chapter hope you enjoyed. **

**Adashi: I just became meaner to Ren in this chapter :P and yes who wouldn't want a Ren of their own.**

**Shiroyuki: no Reino's in a different hotel, and yeah you guessed the chapter well last time; and yes Ren was tortures again severely. **

**Sesshomary4eva: yep i try to respond to reviews when i can**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch 29****- Yay thank you all for reading Contemplations and helping me make it to over ****300**** reviews (happy happy joy joy ^^); so another chapter is up and I've found out I've returned to the habit where I'm writing more than I've planned; so unfortunately I don't believe I will be able to finish the story by the end of this week before I go on holiday for 5 weeks (I most likely will not have access to the internet) so some patients will be required, but just think of me as going away to get more material for the story.**

**Anyway enjoy chap****ter 29, and remember to review. Love Reika-chanxX**

**XxXxXxX**

_Beagle! What's he doing here? _Kyoko thought as she glared up at the beagle that held her captive in his embrace as she tried to break free from his hold, but found that he was stronger than he looked.

"I've been meaning to see you for a while, I been asked to *ouch*," Reino's words were cut off as he flung his finger, which Kyoko bit, but he kept one arms securely around her waist.

"WTF do you think you're doing, let go of me you *mff*!" Kyoko's cursing was cut off as Reino placed his hand over her mouth again, carefully positioning his fingers this time to avoid being bitten again. Kyoko stared up at him with angered eyes, as he looked down at her with an intrigued expression.

"You're like Aria you know, you don't look it but you can be vicious," he spoke with a slight chuckle; Kyoko gave him a questioning glance unsure what Aria had anything to do with them. "Aria wanted me to talk to you for a bit Setsuka, just to talk so I'm going to let you go now okay? No biting."

_Huh Setsuka ah yeah I'm dressed as Setsu now… is it possible that he doesn't recognize me? But how does he know Setsu? _Kyoko asked herself_; I should keep pretending I'm Setsu for now since he doesn't seem to know it's me, it's better this way, whenever I see him nothing good comes from it; _Kyoko gave him a nod and he released her completely and she quickly stepped away from him.

"Fwahhh is this the way you go to talk to someone? By acting like a mugger," Setsu complained as she wiped her mouth; she felt sick at the idea that she just bit him. "You mind telling me why the hell you dragged me in her?" she exasperated as she crossed her arms and looked annoyed at him; her eyes shifted passed Reino and saw the door behind him; _crap he's blocking my way out, what should I do?_

"Ah I guess you're right let me start over, my names Reino, I'm the lead vocalist in Vie Ghoul and I work with Aria who asked me to help you," he began and bowed slightly to her, confusing Kyoko. _Why the hell would Aria ask this hell bound dog to help me with and what's up with him today? He seems almost human, it's actually really freaky! _"I actually saw you a few days ago, but I didn't greet you unfortunately; here, take a seat so we can talk," he walked up beside her and turned her around before he began guiding her to the couch in the room.

"Aria, didn't tell me anything about you helping me," she replied in a suspicious tone as she resisted his guidance and stayed firmly in her spot with her arms still crossed (_actually I haven't seen her since I fell sick- she thought to herself_); she didn't want to move further away from the door, she also felt her fever affecting her again and began getting nervous about being alone and sick with him. She pushed his hand away that was guiding her from her waist and he stared emotionlessly at her and she returned the same expression.

"Well she asked me to help you with something important which I managed to help her with," he spoke coolly as he stepped beside her, she kept eyes contact with him, not trusting his words at all; she didn't particularly care about his response, but a normal person would asked why in this situation. She tried to remain calm like when she was approached by seaweed head and his friends, but they were human and he's a devil; her body was screaming for her to run, but it wasn't something Setsu would do.

"I agreed to help you since you were her friend and I could still remembered you that day, how could I forget such a captivating girl such as yourself," he grinned at her, and blew at her neck causing her body to stiffen. (**A/N: he was the so called fortune teller in ch 16**)

"Hey!" Setsu squealed and glared at him as she threw a hand behind her neck; but he just chuckled lightly. Kyoko realized she let a bit of herself show with her reaction, but hoped he didn't notice.

"Come sit with me for a bit Setsuka," he spoke as he walked to the couch in the room; Setsu felt the room's temperature drop as he did, and she shuddered. [_Runaway Mama Runaway- her grudges called out to her] Ah I better get away,_ she turned around and saw the exit,_ the doors unguarded now's my chance._

She faced Reino and spoke in a stern voice, "no I believe I should get going before the director wonders where I've gone, I was running an errand so I'm busy and I don't appreciate being dragged in here like this, so bye," Setsu began making her way to door the which was left unguarded, hoping he wouldn't follow but his next words stopped her.

"Aria's found him, the boy from her childhood, I managed to find him and she's gone to meet him today," Reino called to her out to her as she stopped; just three steps away from the door. She turned to him with wide eyes; _she found him? The star boy Aria told me about… she found him and she's gone to see him. _Reino saw her expression and smirked to himself, "would you like me to see what I can find out about him for you, like how I helped Aria, come sit with me" he patted the spot next to him and her body jolted; a part of her wanted to stay but another part of her told her to run, but Corn… she really wanted to find him.

She knew she may regret her actions, but she walked towards him and sat with him.

As she sat nervously on the couch she took in her surroundings; the room was small and had only a few furniture's in it; there was a small coffee table by the couch she was on the right of the room and a key board just beside it, to the left by the window a rectangular table that seemed to have a few music sheets on it, and a large sound system against the back wall; it seemed like a small practice room in her opinion.

She felt eyes gazing upon her and she turned to see Reino, leaning against his arm over the head of the couch; his eyes looking at her like a wolf to a rabbit. _Shit, this wasn't a good idea; _Kyoko gulped to herself and felt her body go cold.

"Setsuka," he breathed and she instinctively closed her eyes as one of his hands came towards, "let's see, he's appears to be in Tokyo now," he spoke and Kyoko opened her eyes to see him looking at her palm, and stroking it with his thumb. _Eh? _She panicked and tried to pull her hand away but he held it tightly; he looked at her and smiled at her, enjoying her panicked expression but didn't say anything about it. "Your precious boy is in Tokyo but he's in hiding but you've run into him before, that's all I can make out from here," he told her before releasing her hand.

"Is that all," she asked him as she rubbed her palm; apart of her was expecting him to jump her but when he really just told her about Corn, she was slightly disappointed that he couldn't tell her much.

"Well, I could see more if I had something touched by him, Aria had letters do you have any," he asked her.

"No," she replied quietly with a tone of suspicion, her senses and grudges were telling her something was going to go wrong.

"It doesn't have to be a letter, can be any item a gift or a gem," he stated with knowing eyes. _Gem, Corn… he knows he knows it's me; _Kyoko began panicking and fidgeted in her spot; _I have to get away. _Kyoko glanced sideways to the door, thinking whether she could out run him and other means of escape, but Reino just kept talking.

"If you don't have anything there is one other way," he stated as he shifted closer to her drawing her attention.

"What, how?" she asked confused as she edged further away from him, but he managed to rest his hand on her shoulder and smirked.

"A kiss," he whispered as he moved his head closer to her and tightened his grip on her shoulder; Kyoko felt him pulling her closer to him and she remembered the events of Vain day with another idiot.

"HELL NO YOU BASTARD," she shouted and punched him across the collar bone, forcing him to fall back with a grunt, "you're just as disgusting as him I'm going," she yelled as she got up from the couch to leave. _Stupid dog copying that idiot that way too… why did I even think for a minute that he would help me, he lied to me about Corn being dead for goodness sake! Ouch I think I punched him too hard and my fever's rising again. _Setsu move briskly towards the door, when she felt something cold yet not visible surround her causing her body movement to slow down then restricting all her movements. _I can't move... it's like that time; _Kyoko panicked in her mind.

Without warning, Reino grabbed her right hand and spun her around so she was against the wall as he towered over her; she looked up with stunned eyes as his violet eyes stared down into her grey ones (NB: Setsu's contacts).

"That wasn't very nice you know Setsuka but I'll let you leave however," he growled as he drew his other hand to her chin, "I want you to stay… Kyoko."

**XxXxX**

Kyoko looked up at him as her body trembled; he knew from the beginning it was her, and now she was captured by the wolf again. She was pinned to the wall, both arms restrained at the side of her head, her legs bound by a spell; she couldn't move, all she could do was watch as he leaned closer to her face.

"Tsk tsk, did you really think I didn't know it was you; I sensed you a few days ago and I've been waiting to see you again Kyoko," Reino spoke deeply as he tilted his head beside hers and blew cold air along her naked skin causing her to gasp at the sensation.

"Y-you knew the whole time didn't you, how?" Kyoko stammered as her body shook uncontrollable in his presence and bind, "why did you pretend that I was Setsuka?"

"Well Kyoko, I felt like having some fun by messing with you a bit and see how'd you react to me; it was very interesting you know, how was my acting? I thought the wolf should learn how to disguise himself to draw closer to his lamb," he chuckled as he drew his thumb along her lips. She manage to shift her face away from his hands and glare at him, as he curiously stared at her.

_How could I fall for his tricks, I had the opportunity to get away and walked straight to him; I kne__w he was pretending to be human, his acting sucked too but how I could I be so stupid._

"You lied about everything didn't you, about Aria and Corn," she asked.

"Hmm well since you'll be keeping me company I can answer that for you; yes, I lied about Aria finding her boy and how she wanted me to help you; Corn seems to be your weakness so I used it to play against you but they are in Tokyo, that part was true," he stated as he watched her breath hitch.

"What do you want?" she spoke in a demanding tone; _how dare he say Corn is my weakness, it's not true._

"Haven't I've told you before? Well you always twist my words up in your mind so I'll repeat it just for you; I have a personal grudge against Fuwa and it seems the only way I can hurt him is through you," he grinned at her as he started playing with a strand of her wig, "and to do that, I'll have to dominate you in your mind… your heart… body."

Kyoko's expression turned to one of fear and he smirked at her expression, "I liked the way you look right now so… aware; you're appearance is nice too, Mio was interesting, but Setsuka," he pressed his body against hers and she groaned at the contact, "Setsuka suits me more, she is more modern and accessible," he chuckled and she felt his nails trace along her skin along the back of her neck sending cold tingling sensations down her spine, before resting on the knot of her halter top. "I'm going to enjoy filling you're memory of me K-yo-ko," Reino spoke as he undid her halter top and allowed the strings to fall down the front of her top, before his lips burned against the nape of her neck.

_Ahhh stop it__, I can't move again, what should I do? Help me…. Ren!_

_._

**CUT! **The director called out to Cain and he seemed to recover from the sudden daze he entered while he was on stage.

"Cain, are you okay? You usually don't miss your cue, did you perhaps hurt yourself in the last scene," the director asked him with concern. Many of the other staff were talking in the background too; it was the first time any of them have seen Cain being NG for something as simple as forgetting to act.

"Huh no I'm fine, my mind just wondered off momentarily," he commented and ran his fingers through his hair; unsure why a sudden daze came over him.

"Would you like to take a few minutes break before we shoot again, we are ahead of schedule today," the director queried.

"No it's fine, lets continue," he said as he got back to his position and the director nodded before he spoke to the rest of the crew. _It'd be nice if I can finish earlier and take Kyoko home to rest; _he drew his eye to his actor seat before looking to his dressing room_; I haven't seen her come out recently… I must have missed her or she's really tried. _He felt the urge to just check on her quickly and he took a step towards his room.

"Cain, are you ready," the directors voice stopped him and he returned to his position.

"Ah yes," he replied, as he glanced back to his previous destination; something felt unnerving in the pit of his stomach.

**XxXxX**

She couldn't move like that time in Karuizawa; Reino was barely restraining her and she couldn't move, she was paralysed but she could feel everything he was doing to her. His kisses trailed down her neck to her collar bone as she whimpered at the hot yet cold sensation she felt; the sound of his moist lips as they came and left her flesh made her sick and his actions felt like hours when it was barely a minute. She tried willing herself to move, but only managed to move her fingers; Reino felt her nails graze his left hand that was still holding onto hers and he drew away to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she looking away from him, he could see tears building up in the corner of her eyes and he could tell she was resisting him the best she could in his bind and that she was trying to will herself to move; he was surprised that he didn't find any of her grudges acting him or cowering behind her, but it didn't really matter to him if they were there or not.

Reino was about to return to her neck when he was stopped by blemishes along her neck; he drew his fingers along her neck drawing the powder to his fingers; he rubbed his fingers to his thumb and confirmed it to be make up. He drew his sleeve to her neck and wiped at it to remove all make up there were, and he was met with a dark hickeys standing out from her pale skin.

"What's this Kyoko… you've been marked by someone already," he traced his thumb over heart shaped hickey as he spoke, "seems like you've been having some _fun_, I thought you weren't interested, was it Fuwa?"

"NO," she shouted as she found the energy to fight back and tried pushing him away, but only slightly.

"Hmm so you still have some fight in you, I was getting bored with you just letting me do as I please; did Sho happen to kiss you by the way," he queried and saw her eyes go wide. _Ah so he has… but from her reaction and my vision he must have used a dirty method to do so._

"That was not a kiss, it was nothing but an animal trying to suck chocolate out of my mouth," Kyoko argued but he could see the faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"So if I tried to suck your soul from your mouth you wouldn't consider it a kiss," Reino queried and a jolt ran through Kyoko's body again, she knew what he was insinuating as he tightened his hold on her and she stared into her predatory violet eyes. _Ah no… help me, anyone… Corn. _

_._

"Setsu?" Cain entered his dressing room and found it bare, he quickly checked around his room to see if she was hiding from him, but no sign; he felt a knot forming in his stomach. He checked his seat again and around the set but still no signs of her and he began to worry. He went and asked the crew about her, but none had seen her recently; he glared demonically at a few men and some began to talk about seeing her a while ago and redirected him to who they saw her with or who she walked passed. Eventually he came to Ayumi who mentioned her asking for water a while ago; she suggested that she may have gone to the vending machines to get water, but she would have already returned; even the food had arrived. Ren recalled the last time she wondered off to get water, and the unnerving sensation he felt earlier on set grew; she was sick and vulnerable at the moment, without any hesitation he briskly left the set to search for her before anything happened. _Kyoko please be alright._

.

_Kyoko __..._

_Re__n? _Kyoko felt her heart jump for a moment when Ren's voice crossed her mind; _I just heard Ren... could he be looking for me?_

"Kyoko," Reino spoke and her thought was drawn back to the smirk across Reino's lips as he began to closed the distance between them; she felt his minted breath fall upon her face as she tried to turn her lips away from him but he fluently redirected her face with his fingers as she stared at him with stunned eyes as his became half lidded; it was like back in the Karuizawa forest, but this time the hero hadn't shown up.

_I'm sorry... Ren. _

**XxXxX**

**A/N: I can picture almost all you guys wanting to kill me for leaving it on another cliff hanger, but don't worry the next chapter ****is nearly done but it may be shorter. Hope this chapter wasn't too jumpy either and thanks for reading guys ^_^ (17/1/11)**

**Jelly Babe: ****glad you're back you had me worried, did you happen to be in the flood zone?**

**Littlebug: ****where are you, haven't heard from you in a while and I'm still waiting for you to update your fanfic**

**AshlynDarke****: Glad you found so many parts good in the last chapter ^^ yeah I like the gold cola bit, I was going to say the machine were out of water again and thought that would sound so crap. **

**Adashi-san****: LOL if Ren comes to assassinate me, he'll be suck in limbo in this story; Ren be good to me, and i will reward you later **

**Rui****: yeah I guess it was kinda forced, but I just wanted to torture Ren more XD hope your ankle is healing well**

**Shiroyuki****: as always I love you're reviews; hope this chapter wasn't too much of a cliff hanger. **

**SerriaNightshade****: Oh you forgot about him, that makes sense now, but at least the suspense is over now. Thanks for the support.**

**ElheiM****: Yeah I guess Reino knew it was her with his powers; and the oath part was just a little extra bit I put in, because I think Ren will need alot of relieving with all that built up frustration ;)**

**Tohru78; airi-07; akai-sama; Meiya-chan****: thanks for reviewing ( and yes I will be borrowing your man for a few chapters airi-07)**

**DramaqueenBlair****: yes I do have a sequel to the story but I'm still thinking of more plots and the story name; there's going to be a few new characters and its going to move way from just Setsu-Cain, so the story will also be based outside of their mission. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch 30****- Hehe did you guys like the cliff hanger? I enjoyed all your reviews regarding how it ended but here's the next chapter to put your minds at ease. This was originally part of the last chapter (supposedly for the double length chapter I was planning to do) but I really liked how I ended it in ch29 so I broke it up, but a quick release for this one but it's short.**

**Warning: possible rape and another cliff hanger at the end and I will be on holiday for 5 weeks so no new chapters will be up until probably March. **

**Thanks for reading, supporting, reviewing and faving guys- Love Reika-chan.**

**XxXxX**

Reino pulled away from Kyoko as he wiped his mouth, and stared at her disappointed as she coughed violently in front of him; he also had to wipe his face which Kyoko coughed over. He was just a few inches away from claiming her lips, when she began coughing at him and he instinctively pulled away as liquid shot at him; he was displeased that his moment was ruined.

"You demon… I wouldn't let you suck my soul out," Kyoko panted out to him as she hung her head exhausted; _that was close, our lips almost touched... even if it's not a kiss it's like one, what would have happened if he pulled my soul out._

_She took me literally… she seems to be more concerned about me sucking out her soul rather than kissing her… well that's how her mind works, so I should have expected that, but why is she so tried. (Reino)_ He began snaking his arms back around her waist and drew one hand behind her neck, his touch made her head shoot back up and her attention back to him as he gazed into her eyes that showed loathing.

"Eh really, Seto-san really?" a girl spoke surprised in the distance.

"Yeah, he actually went and he was so cool and sweet," another girl giggled and the other joined in.

_Ah someone's walking pass; _"Hel*mfff *," Kyoko tried calling for help but Reino heard the girls too and noticed Kyoko breathing in deeply before she tried to call out to them, and managed to seal her mouth again with his hands.

"*mfff mfff mff mfff* (translation: _damn you stupid beagle)," _Kyoko tried to shake her lips free but he kept moving his palms to stop her and in the end she bit him again, hoping for the same effect as the first time. She noticed Reino wince at her bite, as he glared at her before returning the favour and biting her collar bone causing her to yelp as he bit and nibbled at her skin.

Kyoko struggled all she could to try and get away from him as she felt his teeth break skin and a burning sensation emanated; she managed to pull herself away from him slightly but he somehow managed to keep her quiet as he nipped at her skin and kept a hold around her waist. She tried to pull away from him but his grip remained strong as they ended up travelling along the wall until she hit the corner and was unable to move any further. Her muffled screams became louder and she began kicking him anyway she could, causing Reino to pull his head away and tighten his grip.

_She's getting too loud and I can still hear those girls laughing__ in the corridor, _Reino thought to himself as he tried to bind her movements again, but Kyoko was still moving frantically like a fish out of water with her neck stretched high. _Tch so much bother; _Reino unexpectedly lowered himself slightly against her body and kissed her upwardly against her throat. He could feel her gasp at his action and her movements became less violent; he nipped gently at her sensitive throat as he found that it seemed to silence her drastically, he continued this until he could no longer hear the two girls in the corridor.

He stopped his kisses and drew back to his full height and he smirked at the frightened frozen form of Kyoko; she was unable to hide her panic as she shook, nor the glazing of her eyes; her mind seemed absent at the moment with a mixture of fear, confusion and sickness. His fingers caressed his mark upon her white skin before he pulled her back against him and began moving her again.

_Windpipe, gut, kidney, spine… one of few vital area's __that one may strike to kill their preys; _Kyoko mind was shrouded by the memory when he first cornered her in the forest; how he chased her and said how he desired to sink his teeth into her which he had already done moments ago. Her mind couldn't think away from him, as she felt the tightening movements of his lips over her throat that delivered a frightful and awkward sensation, which made her breathing irregular and hard. She kept asking herself was he going to pierce her, where he was going to strike next and she shook as she recalled all the places his hand had traced.

"Omphff," Kyoko made a sound as she felt herself pushed back against a hard surface; she heard music playing lightly behind her and the beat seemed pulsed through her body drawing her senses back to reality; he had her pressed against the sound system. She saw him smirking deviously at her again as his hand weaved under her top causing her to try and push him away. "Stop it you damn beagle, if you do anything else don't think I won't go to the police this time," she tried to threaten him, but he just chuckled lightly and continued touching her skin.

"Kyoko, what makes you think threatening me that you'll go to the police will do? You tried that before remember and I think you have more to lose now than before," he spoke as his hands danced along her skin, causing her to gasp at his cold touch.

"W-what do you mean," she stuttered as she tried to control herself from acknowledging his touch, but he pinched her and she winced at him.

"Well," he drew a hand to push her hair behind her, "from anyone's else's perspective the girl who I'm with now is Setsuka," he kissed her neck again and she shut her eyes tightly as she felt his hand pushing her top further down her arms. "So the sin is between me and her, should you report it would there be any record of Setsuka?" He smirked when he felt her body tense as she begin to realise what he was implying, "they would investigate who Setsuka is and that would most likely lead them to the reason why you are as you are now," he chuckled as he looked back into her eyes filled with shock. He had suspected that Setsuka was likely a secret project she was working on and her expression confirmed it.

_If I report this, the police will find no record of Setsuka Heel and if they investigate further they'll find out about Cain and if it's discovered that Setsuka is me they may start questioning why I've been playing Setsuka and suspect something is going on in the industry... they may find out that Cain is Ren and the whole movie secret will be ruined. (Kyoko)_

"You can't go to the police without putting your job in jeopardy and burdening many others am I right Kyoko?" Kyoko didn't respond as she was at a lost as to what to do with the situation she had gotten herself into; Reino ignored her briefly as he reached beside her towards the music systems controls, "Kyoko, let's just try and enjoy ourselves shall we."

Reino turned the music louder and the beat reverberated through Kyoko's body generating a strange sensation that was new to her as she felt her whole body move as the sound rippled through her body. The sound of ripping brought her attention back the demon in front of her and she realised he had just torn the front of her halter from the base as his hand crept beneath her jumper and traced around her bra; she could feel his hands roam higher about her skin as her torn top allowed greater access. She struggled against him, hitting him, pulling at his hair and cursing at him but the music beat grew louder such that she couldn't even hear her own words.

Her actions were draining her energy and her mind began struggle to keep conscious as the music reverberated through her body, pounding at her senses making her feel high as her fever made her confused and falter.

"Ah STOP IT," she managed to shout loudly, as she felt his nails cut her and his hands roam uncomfortable close to her breast and thighs. She shuddered as his felt his hand run along her thigh and tried to creep between her legs causing her clamp it shut and to shout 'no' at him but he continued and managed to make her bleed. "STOP IT OR I'LL TELL REN," she blurted out in exhaustion; Reino pulled away at her words and as he did her legs gave out and she slid to the floor before him.

_Huh was I too much..._he asked himself as he looked down at Kyoko;_ did she really think that using him again will scare me off, I was already aware of the risk; I've already touch her so I'm a dead man if he catches me, but so what if I touch her even more the consequences will still be the same, but she'll passionately despise me, why settle for less when the cost will be the same... Ren she called him. _

Reino turned the music down and kneeled over Kyoko. "So you call him Ren now, could he have been the one who's been touching you, marking you?" he questioned her, but she didn't respond. He examined her exhausted form; her eyes were glazing, she was panting softy with her hands to her side and she looked all dishevelled with a slight tinge to her face; he drew his hand to her forehead, the cold sensation caused Kyoko to squeak at him.

"Hmm seems like you're sick, no wonder there weren't any grudges attacking me today," he spoke as he brushed a strand away from her forehead and she shivered, "maybe you should lie down," he spoke as his arms began curling around her again.

His words weren't as innocent as they sounded and Kyoko instantly realised it and her mind rebooted as she felt Reino's arms go under her knees and back and he soon had her up in the air. Frantically she pushed at his face and kicking her legs out but he continued walking until he reached the table and laid her on the table and crawled over her pinning her effectively.

She grimaced at him as she ineffectively pushed at him and he enjoyed the sight of anger in her eyes. He crept his right hand under her top and her left hand shot out and grabbed it but in response he kissed her right collar bone as she tried to push him further back.

"Gah get off me you damn beagle," she heaved at him exhaustedly as she pounded his chest with her right hand; Reino getting irritated at the growing intensity of her hits pinned her right hand to the side and stared at her.

"But I'm not finished yet," he sneered at her and she watched in horror as he made his way to his belt.

"Kyaaa no, stop it!" she screamed but Reino managed to muffle her voice slightly but she struggled violently beneath him as he tried to restrain her beneath his weight. During the struggle Kyoko felt the table rock beneath her and she thought she could use that knowledge to escape. Reino still loomed over her but Kyoko managed with all the strength she had left to knee him causing him to flinch to the side as he displaced his weight and the table flipped towards the door and the two landed on the ground. Reino slowly sat up with a dull pain to the side of his head but a sharp one by his hip joint; Kyoko had just missed kneeing his crotch but the pain still brutal.

"Shit I didn't think you still had that much energy in you," he grunted as he compressed his pain and turned to look at Kyoko but she lay motionless next to him; a tear streak running down the side of her face. He tapped her face slightly but no response; the fall had knocked her out and she lay vulnerable in front of him.

Reino was contemplating the situation, it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't awake, and he really didn't feel like it anymore with the pain shooting between his crotch and thigh, plus she was sick and he didn't want to catch whatever she had with his weak immune system. His eyes roamed over her body as he took in her appearance; her hair tousled and sticking to her face by some sweat; a fresh hickey burning on the other side of her neck; her top was slightly up and he saw the lose flap of her red top he tore and some bruising and cuts to her stomach area; pretty much her appearance would make one automatically think she was assaulted.

_I can just mess with her mind I suppose__, she'll still think of me. _He decided to just make her think he had raped her while she was unconscious; it would still lead to the same result in his opinion and it'd be less trouble since she wouldn't be screaming in his ear or trying to scratch his eyes out; additional should she doubt the events she would seek him to find the truth. He leaned over her and pulled her top down her arms more, making it reveal more of her skin, before pushing her bra straps off to the side, he repositioned her arms so that they were sprawled to the side before working his way back down. He scrunched her top up to reveal her belly button, before he started fumbling with her belt. He caught a slight glimpse of her black panties that peeked over her demon red shorts, the lacy material surprising him as well as arousing him. _I'm going to have to tear those a bit to make it seem realistic,_ he chuckled to himself as he imagined her reaction when she woke up alone and confused at what happened; to find herself so dishevelled, her shorts undone and her panties torn, she would immediately jump to the conclusion that he'd taken her purity.

Enjoying his little fantasy Reino missed the sound of the door opening to the room as a rushed foot step charged in. Reino was grabbed at the back of his shirt and found himself thrown back away from Kyoko.

"WTF do you think you were doing to her," the man seethed at Reino who propped himself back up and loosened the material around his neck. He looked up at the man who had just entered and smirked.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up again... Fuwa."

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Another cliff hanger for you guys but it's not as evil as the last chapter. The reason why I broke this chapter off the last one was because I couldn't decide who would show up at the end, Cain or Sho; in the end I choose Sho but Ren will still contribute next chapter. Also I was never planning to let Reino have his way with Kyoko, the encounter and trauma is for future plot. (19/1/11)  If no new chapter come out by Saturday, that means you'll have to wait til around March coz I'm on holiday, but I'm trying to finish one more chapter before then.**

**KuroShiro6yh: hehe quick update but you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter; the cliff hanger was intentional because I wanted to see how people would react, I'm sorry I made you cry. *Reika hands you a lollipop***

**Miko-Monk/tohru78/Emf6/WitchMagicCat/NARUYAOIFAN/Dangerfiction: Sorry Ren still hasn't reached her yet, but he'll be there to comfort her ^^**

**Shiroyuki76: hehe you knew my plot already, I actually had the part where she screamed out already. And yes you can borrow Kyoko for a bit ****or ****you can let Ren chain her to the bed in the hotel room so she doesn't wonder off again and to discipline her ^^**

**Jhiz: Sho showed up but I'm not sure if you preferred that or not; thanks for reviewing **

**Adashi-san: Kyoko still has her first kiss, but Ren wasn't the savior. Sorry but this was a short chapter, my chapter lengths varies depending where along the plot I believe is good to stop.**

**Airi-07: hehe master of cliff hangers ^_^ I like that and I actually do tend to do that; and no I wouldn't let Kyoko get violated that much.**

**Pridaela: sorry another short chapter, but at least Kyoko didn't the demon.**

**Sweetchocolate24: awww I'm sorry that the story has moved to a darker side, but I promise that it'll be a sweetish ending. I wouldn't let Reino have his way, Kyoko is reserved for Ren; just bear with it for a bit longer only a few chapters to go.**

**JellyBabe: glad you're okay and no I wasn't in the flood zone, I'm on the other side of AUS- WA **

**AshlynDarke: No Aria hasn't found her boy yet, and I'm still deciding what to do with the beagle.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch 31****- Hey guys I managed to squeeze one more chapter in but it's kind of short, I was planning to have more to the chapter but I ran out of time and thought this was an okay spot to stop since there's no cliff hanger-yay? **

**Again thanks for all the support guys, loved all your reviews and I will chat again when I have the next chapter up. Love Reika ^_^**

**XxXxX**

"WTF do you think you doing to her," Sho furiously shouted down at Reino; his fists were clenched as the anger bubbled within him as the result of the scene that welcomed him back in his practice room.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up again... Fuwa," Reino casually replied as he sat himself back up, "why is it always that you come between me and a girl, I was gonna leave her here for you once I was done," he sneered at him as he got back up to his feet.

"You bastard," Sho charged at Reino and shoved him up against the wall as he clenched his collar, "you were going to f#% her up just to piss me off, why the hell would you do that?" Sho shouted at him before giving him a left hook in the face, causing Reino to choke from the impact.

_This bastard__! He was trying to rape her and just leave her in here for me to find when I came back; why the f#% would he target her just because I hit on her, she's already got a boyfriend… he's a f#%ing messed up dog. _

His eyes wandered back to Setsuka's tousled form and he felt a sweltering pain run through his chest.

*He was returning from a meeting which he had inside the building for a new product he was going to promote next month; it had finished earlier than expected so he decided to take the opportunity to relax a bit in his practice room. As he walked he recalled an earlier conversation he had with Aria; she said Setsuka was still sick and how she was planning visiting the set before she went home that today. He had he wanted to know if she was alright too, which was rare of him to be concerned about a girl he barely knew but he couldn't ask to accompany her because of their improper first meeting and her important man.

'_Music_?' he recalled the music beating loudly as he walked down the corridors. _Her cries and screams must have been masked by the music... _Sho thought to himself.

He walked closer to his room and he heard the sound of a table falling over, but he took little notice of it thinking that it was none of his business; _she must have tried to get away from him and ended up flipping the table and knocking herself out. _

When he reached his room and pushed his key in, he was not expecting anything special but; _she was motionless and sprawled on the floor while that bastard tried to *grr*; _Sho gritted his teeth at memory and kneed Reino in the stomach as he watched him limp over. _How long was she stuck with him? If I hadn't finished my meeting early, if I hadn't decided to come straight back, if I didn't pull him away... she would have, he'd taken... _Sho's mind displayed him an image of what he may have encountered if he opened his door later, and he left his stomach churned.

_She's safe..._he tried to calm himself_; he didn't get too far, I managed to stop him like last... time. _Sho's thought strayed for a moment as he remembered the similar incident the previous year. _Kyoko... _he felt the pain sear through him again as he thought of what would have happened if he had not found her in time back then.

"Sho what are you OMG Setsuka!" Sho's attention drew to the voice that just entered the room; he saw Aria rushing in and attending Setsuka whose was still unconscious on the floor. She gently touched her shoulder and began shaking her, "she's not waking up Sho," she cried over to him, her face flustered as she tried to wake her up again. Another person rushed over to Setsuka, a guy this time who seemed to know what he was doing as he checked her pulse and such as Aria held onto his shirt and talked in a worried tone.

"You better not have done anything to her," Sho growled at Reino who was leaning loosely against the wall again.

"Why? Is she yours? Does it look I did nothing to her," Reino replied in a mocking tone, "she came to me if you want to know, she choose to stay alone with me," he spoke with a smug look as he grabbed Sho's wrist in an attempt to pry it away but Sho just tightened his hold.

"Don't f#% with me you dog, like Setsuka would've stayed alone with you or willingly approach you, I bet you dragged her in here and then tricked her before you jumped her, you're PATHETIC!" Sho slammed Reino against the wall and he gasp at the harsh impact. "Why the hell did you even think of doing it, (another slam to the wall), WHY HER *slam*, WHY SETSUKA!" Sho shouted and slammed Reino harshly once more before he hung his head as he tried to comprehend the situation, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and pain.

_Setsuka? Ah he doesn't know its Kyoko, well she is an actress and of course she'd be able to deceive him__... but it seems that he is still suffering from this even though he doesn't know it's her; _Reino managed to think to himself as he slowly recovered from the throbbing pain in his head.

"Why her you say... well ask yourself that question," Sho stared at him with questioning eyes. Reino sighed before continuing, "look how it's affecting you, I didn't even get anything into her and it looks like your suffering just like with Kyoko," he snickered and Sho punched him in the gut for snickering at such a thing.

"F#% you, what sort of guy would do nothing when he sees a girl being assaulted by a guy!"Sho shouted at Reino. _Tch stupid dog, _Sho thought before he turned back to see Setsuka still being tended by Aria and the other guy. _What did he mean by how it's affecting me and why did he mention Kyoko? I did what any normal person would do, and I felt something, got angry because I know Setsuka and guilty... because she was targeted by this bastard to get to me... but it still doesn't really make any sense, _Sho contemplated to himself_. _

Reino was regretting provoking Sho so much and for not wearing any chest padding; he had forgotten how painful his last beating session was and thought it was about time he left before his I-line was pulverised again. He peered up at Sho and found him distracted by Setsuka and smirked as he rose back up.

"You should know I'm not going to let what happened last time happen to me happen again," Reino spoke confidently to Sho as he turned back to him, anger still noticeable on his face before it contorted with pain. Taking the opportunity Reino returned the favour and kneed Sho in the stomach causing him to limp over for the first time during their encounter.

"Gah damn it," Sho growled as he drew a hand to him mouth that threatened to bring back his lunch, before dropping it down to the sharp pain on his stomach.

"You shouldn't let your guard down," Reino chuckled at Sho as he pulled his hand away from his collar and thus free to escape, "I'll leave you to deal with the aftermath when she wakes up, oh and I don't care if you get the police involved," Reino quickly spoke before he began running out the door.

"Shit get back her you damn *grrr* dog," Sho shouted at him as he ran, but once he stretched his torso the pain intensified and he hunched back over. _Shit... I got careless and it seems like he's trying to play that whole tabloid card again; _Sho mentally noted as he force himself to chase after him, but he saw the other guy earlier dash out the room and he tried hastily to follow, but Aria came in front of him and stopped him.

"Sho-san please calm down a bit, let Takashi deal with him we already know Reino's the culprit, please help me with Setsuka she still hasn't woken," she pleaded to him; Sho turned to find Setsuka still on the ground and he slowly approached her as he tried to cool his anger down so he could help her. He kneeled in front of her and saw the large hickeys blemishing her chest and a mixture of emotion filled him; hate, sadness, worry, anger, regret but he didn't let these emotions surface, he just gently stroked Setsuka's face. He still didn't understand why she was targeted or why he felt so concerned for her when she hated him.

"Sho are you okay, are you hurt?" Aria asked softly as she touched his shoulder.

"No I'm fine," Sho replied without looking away from Setsuka; noticing Sho still staring at her, Aria turned to look at Setsuka too as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Was sher-..." Aria hesitated as she asked the question and fidgeted slightly next to Sho.

"No, I think I got here on time... just in time," Sho replied as he began shaking Setsuka gently in attempt to wake her up, "Setsuka, can you her me? Your safe now, can you open your eyes," Sho whispered caringly as he held onto to one of her hands; she still remained as she was.

"Sho I think we should take her to her brother since we can't do anything here, I know where his dressing room is, can you carry her?" Aria waited for a response, but Sho just nodded before he carefully picked her up and they made their way to the set.

**XxXxX**

**A/N****: Next chapter Ren will finally find her! For those who don't remember Takashi, he's Aria's older brother whose been mentioned in earlier chapters. Also if you're wondering how Reino got in the room, let's say Sho was lazy and didn't bother locking up. **

**In case I confused anyone**** from around the part after Sho feeling a sweltering pain or the *, the segment was jumping between the past and present, so Sho was remembering things he heard while he was walking back to his room and then thinking about what was happening to her during that time. (hope this clears it out for those confused.**

**Also I will PM people if I have responses to reviews instead of my usual way next chapter since I don't think you'll remember what I'm responding to ****when the next chapter is up; if you don't have an account I will do it the usual way for you. (21/1/11) **

**^_^ ****LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, FAVING AND REVIEWS ^_^**

**Miko-Monk: thanks yes I will relax; I'm still trying to decided all the components of next chapter with what happens to Sho and Reino, but I've got the Ren and Kyoko part all planned out ^^**

**Rui: Hehe wanted Aria and Nic back and I actually did have that planned; Nic will be back next chapter.**

**DangerFiction: manage to fit one more chapter in and yes I'm still planning to add some beating in the story, but I'm still planning that part.**

**Adashi-san: ****Thanks for the long review; I didn't actually finish the chapter but I thought I'd just upload it anyway- no cliff hanger so the next 5 weeks should be more bearable.**

**Ashlyn Drake: thanks for the frequent reviews, I'm glad you think the descriptions are good, I thought I was slacking off a bit with them but it's good that you like it; for my holiday I'm going to Malaysia and I won't have the internet but I've returned to paper and pen to jot down any idea's I get.**

**KuroShiro6yh: *hands you some ice-cream* Sorry I had to use Sho, originally I planned Nic but I thought it'd be lame to use him as the saviour again, but don't worry Ren has a better role.**

**Shiroyuki:Eh where are you? Anyway just wanted to tell I am actually going to the great wall on my holiday, hehe remembered when you were saying you were going to send a rescue team to find me there :P**

**Sorry guys if I didn't reply to your reviews but I've read and appreciated them all, but I'm running out of time (couldn't even proof read twice)- going to catch my flight tomorrow and I need to sleep.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32- ****I'm back and with another chapter for all my patient readers ^_^ **

**For those curious about my trip, I had fun on my trip to Malaysia and China, and saw snow falling from the sky for the first time; and like my ch 18 I couldn't open the door to the hotel room -_- lucky I was only there for one day. (Like the ch, I was opening it for a sick guy from my tour; no he was not groping me like Kyoko to Ren... he had his wife there).**

**Anyway here's the next chapter; I'll change my display pic a few times with pics from my trip.**

**Recap: Sho is walking Setsuka back to Cain who is still searching for her.**

**XxXxX**

Ren stood in the foyer of NHK panting and turning frantically trying to find Kyoko; he had checked all the likely vending machines she would have gone to and asked the few people he saw whether they had seen her, he had even run to the nearby stores to find her but no luck, he was running out of ideas. _Where could you have gone Kyoko? _Ren asked himself as he tried to think of another possibility as the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow and torment him.

_Maybe I should go back, __she may have gone back and I've just missed her... I hope, _Ren turned around and began heading back to the set.

"Hey Cain, what are you finished already or are you on break?" a voice called out to him. Quickly Ren put on Cains facade and turned to the voice, to see Nic walking up to him.

"Nic have you seen Setsu?" he asked him as he waited for him to reach him.

"Huh? No... I just got here," _and aren't you at least going to greet me like a normal person or answer my question, well not that I really mind; _Nic thought to himself.

"Tch," Nic turned at the sound Cain made and noticed the expression he wore as he looked down, that he was losing hope and unsure what to do; he also noticed the sweat running down his face and neck. "Did you happen to see her on the way here, on the streets or shopping," Cain urgently asked.

"Huh, not that I'm aware of, but she's not really a girl that you can go pass without noticing her... Cain did something happen to her?" Nic asked cautiously. Cain turned his head away from him, his fist clenched and shaking.

"I can't seem to find her anywhere, she was in my dresser while I was on set and then she wasn't; Ayumi said she went to get a drink but it's been way too long," Cain spoke before gritting his teeth, "I also have this bad feeling that I can't shake off... like last time," he whispered the last bit.

_Like last time? _Nic looked at him suspiciously, curious at what his ominous feeling was implying and what happened last time that was making him worry the way he was.

"I'm going back to the set," Cain spoke as he turned back to his destination, "she might have returned while I was gone." Cain paced quickly back to the set as Nic followed, a discomforting feeling also forming within him.

_Why am I feeling so strange? His expression, his tone... they're making me worried too, what happened last time must have been really bad (Nic). _

Leaving his thoughts Nic looked back up and suddenly put the brakes on his step just before he ran into Cain. Cain, who was several steps in front of him, was now right in front of him with his mouth slightly parted and shock in his eyes as he was looking down the corridor to the left. Following his gaze, Nic's jaws dropped at the sight approaching them. Sho was approaching them with an unconscious Setsuka cradled in his arms, with Aria supporting her back.

_Crap__... someone's going to die (Nic)._

**XxXxX**

"Setsu," Cain cried out as he dashed to his precious girl and pried her out of _his_ arms. "Setsu?" he whispered to her face but she didn't respond; no sound, no movement she was limp like a doll in his arms.

"Cain careful, we think she hit her head," Aria spoke softly to him.

_What happened? _Ren thought as he tried to rock her awake, but yet again successful; his eyes then drew to her bare shoulders and the burning mark on her skin, which was not his. Nic who caught up to the group saw the mark too and watched as Cain's expression changed from shock to one that was closer to the murderous BJ.

"What did you do to her," Cain demanded as he glowered at Sho, who instantly flinched when met with his piercing eyes.

Cain tried to grab Sho by the neck but retreated to catch Setsu as she slipped in his arms. Hastily he turned to Nic and began passing Setsu to him so he could beat some words out of Sho, but two hands gripped his arms; one belonged to Nic, the other Aria. His piercing eyes followed the arm with the stronger grip which lead to Nic.

"Whoa Cain calm down and think for a moment, get your priorities straight; Setsu comes first right," he spoke as he tried to balance Setsu better between them, drawing Cain's attention back to her and her current state. "We should take her somewhere more private instead of just standing here in the corridor; plus I don't think he's the culprit," Nic tried to reason with him; but Cain's expression remained the same.

"Cain it really wasn't Sho, I was there, he saved her," Aria spoke as she stared up at him with trusting eyes; she noticed him jerk before looking at her. Nic noticed the jerk too and leaned closer to his ears.

"You tried to throw him out a window plus you've gotten physical with him before right, if he was the culprit he wouldn't be that stupid to bring her like this to you knowing what you would do to him," Nic whispered too Cain before straightening himself back up and handing Setsu fully back to him. "We should head to your dresser and work things out there, you two as well," Nic spoke while acting the responsible adult.

"Fine," Cain spoke reluctantly after a brief pause before heading to the set, still unhappy about the situation but he knew Nic was right, caring for Kyoko was what important right now.

_Why wasn't I the one who saved her..._

**XxXxX**

The group managed to sneak into Cain's dresser without anyone noticing them as the crew and director were occupied with the upcoming fight scene; they thought it was best this way because the situation was still unclear to them.

Cain gently placed Setsu on the couch while Nic and Aria stood close by, Sho was furthest from them and leaning close to the door, a quick exit present should he need it; Cain moved away her and finally saw her complete state. The burning mark, tousled hair, her dishevelled and loosened clothes revealing additional skin which were bruised and pink from a large hand, the dry remains of a tear streaked across her face and the fact that she still lay motionless before him while he was tormented by thoughts of the ordeal she went through.

_Kyoko... _Ren thought to himself as he gently held her hand, hoping she would respond to his touch, but still nothing.

"What happened?" Cain asked out loud as he kneeled in front of the couch and began fixing her clothing to cover her up.

"I found her... unconscious on the floor while that bastard started stripping her," Sho called out to Cain; Aria and Nic looked towards Sho, while Cain eyes remained wide and frozen on Kyoko. His hands paused whilst he was pulling down her top and saw her belt completely undone; his only relief was the fact that her shorts were still buttoned but the thought of some bastard going near her purity made his blood boil.

_Who the hell touched her, tried to take her; #%k why did I leave her alone for so long, why didn't I look for her when I felt something off! Why the hell did he save her again! _Ren thought to himself with his fist clenched tightly.

"She's your important girl isn't she, where the hell were you," Sho raised his voice as he stood up right with his arms to the side, he looked at Cain's back before looking at Nic as well, "why weren't you there to protect her, hell she's still sick too why isn't she resting at home damn it? Do you know how lucky you are that I decided to go back to my room, if I hadn't what do you think I would have found, how do you think she'd look when I carry her back to you if I arrived even a minute later than I did!" Sho began shouting at Cain who continued to ignore him by not turning to look at him.

Sho was getting frustrated at Cain; _tch this idiot, what kind of BOYFRIEND would bring his girl to work while she's sick? How could he let her to wander around alone in her state, and not know where she went or how long she was gone? That brother's no better either and the fact that he's still moping is pissing me off too even after seeing her like that, shouldn't he be a bit angry, is he even listening?_

"Oi are you listening! Look at me when I'm talking to you," Sho demanded but Cain still didn't turn, "tch you were probably working when that bastard pulled her into that room, trapping her, corning her, touching and kissing her all over, before starting to strip her and so on."

"Oi you, don't make things up, you're not making the situation any easier," Nic spoke; he recalled Sho announcing that he arrived when Setsu was on the floor thus he would not have known what happened before hand, he was just throwing fuel into fire at the moment, riling up everyone's imagination in the room of what possibly and likely happened.

Nic turned towards Cain with a sad expression before it changed to one of shock and he subconsciously took a step away from him.

"Tch you know that's probably what happened, he's tried this before, what I don't understand is why that _beagle_ would target her in the first place," Sho retorted angrily. Nic stared at him with confusion.

"Beagle? You mean Vie Ghoul Sho," Aria corrected him, "ano Cain-san the one who ah," her words were cut off when she turned to Cain and her body froze; her pause drew the other two males attention to her before it fell on Cain. The word 'beagle' caught Cain's ears and his expression became demonic as his anger began seeping out.

_BEAGLE! THAT BA__STARD AGAIN, I SHOULD HAVE BROKEN BOTH HIS ARMS THE FIRST TIME THIS HAPPENED._

Cain, or was it BJ or Kuon or a mixture of all rose rapidly from his kneeling position and stared down at Kyoko lying on the couch before him; his fist still clenched, his teeth gritting and the last strings of his control finally snapping as his face contorted into that which would show no mercy; like the time she was pushed to the ground by seaweed head.

He turned and stalked to the door, leaving Nic and Aria frozen in their position; Sho finally saw his face and was petrified at the murderous aura that surrounded Cain as he approached him. Cain pushed Sho out of the way and against the wall as he fiercely opened the door and exited.

"Uh hey!" Sho managed to say after Cain exited the room; _so he wasn't acting calm... he's actually super mad, like a demon. _"Ophf h-hey!" Sho shouted when Nic pushed him out of the way as he rushed out the door after him.

"You two stay with her, I need to stop him," Nic called back as he tried to catch up to Cain; _before he really ends up killing someone._

**XxXxX**

Nic could feel it... the murderous intent and aura spilling off Cains body as he paced quickly towards the exit.

Nic knew of the band and he presumed Cain realized who they were too, narrowing down his targets, but he was confused as why a celebrity would do such a dangerous thing knowing the backlash they may receive from fans and people should the tabloids get knowledge of such incident; it would also involve the police and prison.

_H__e may be planning to kill all of them until he got the right one, but that just get him in trouble as well... wait could this have happened before? (Nic)._

Nic noticed Cain making a detour away from the exit and followed his line of path to see where he was headed, a surge fear ran through his system and without thinking he charged at Cain.

"DIRECTOR HIDE THE PROPS!" Nic cried out to him as he caught up to Cain and tried to restrain him in an arm lock. The director was in the middle of shooting when he saw BJ off set trying to fight off Nic who was struggling to stop him from advancing any closer to the display of weapons which they were using for the shoot.

"N-Nic what's wrong with Cain-san!" the director called out with a hint of panic; turning pale once his and Cains eyes met. The other cast and crew members were also drawn to the drama unfolding before them, and like the director many of them froze as they felt the room go cold.

"Let the f#$ go of me Nic, so I can find that bastard and kill him!" BJ/Cain snapped out as he began trying to throw Nic over his shoulder to free himself.

"Ugh get the weapon props out of here! Cain-san, Cain!" the director called out to the crew as he tried to reason with him. _What's wrong with Tsuruga? Is he acting still... it's so realistic what's he doing? (Director) _

"Hey-HEY calm down and think, what was the point of sneaking her in if you're going to make a scene!" Nic questioned him.

_Shit __he's strong; _Nic thought as he felt himself being lifted up off the ground slightly and thoughts of bracing himself for impact. The crew began to panic, some wanting to jump in and help but feared being hit with the brunt of his anger, some managed to move and began grabbing some of the prop and running it away (or for self-defence against Cain).

Suddenly another tall guy came charging in and began restraining Cain like Nic from the side, allowing Nic to plant his feet back on the floor. Nic peered at the person who assisted him and his eyes glowed when he realised who it was.

"Taka-baka hey what are you doing here?" Nic tried talking casually to Takahashi (Aria's brother) while still restraining Cain. Cain still moved violently in their restraint and managed to move forwards but was unable to break free.

"Oi don't Taka-baka me, I'll let you handle him by yourself if you piss me off- whoa hey what's going on here," Taka asked as he hooked his foot behind Cain's knee in attempt to make him drop his knee down onto the floor. Takahashi was searching for Aria when he overheard the commotion on the set, and after seeing his pal Nic struggling to restrain a troublesome co-worker (he presumed) he came to his aid.

"I'll explain later, CAIN calm down get your priorities straight, what you are going to do won't help Setsu at the moment and won't erase what happened, she needs you right now," Nic tried reasoning to him but Cain just continued growling as he ineffectively tried to free himself from the two men and stay standing on his two feet. "Tch you're making a scene, do you want everyone to know what happened to her," Nic whispered just audibly to him.

Nic's words were intended to reason with him, but it had the opposite effect as Cain manage to shove his shoulder against his chest knocking the wind out of him and knock Takahashi's arm away from him just enough to pace several more steps forward before being restrained again.

"F#$, you have no idea how I feel at the moment after seeing her like that, you wouldn't be calm if it was your girl," Cain growled at the two men, just loud enough for just them to hear.

_L__ast time- LAST TIME she didn't tell me anything, she tried to hide it because she didn't want to make a scene or let anyone know; I wasn't there last time because I was on a plane but I was in the same damn building this time and HE saved her from THAT guy again after I freaking WARNED him. I let Valentine's incident slide but if not this time, if I make an example of that bastard they won't go near her, touch her GAHH. (Ren) _

During his thought he found himself forced down to one knee by Takahashi's leg; he had spotted an opportunity and taken it.

"You two let go off me damn it," he demanded as he shifted more drastically in there gasp as thoughts of the incident tormented him; he missed the calls of Aria as she jogged closer to the group.

"Aniki when did you get here," Aria asked Taka as she got closer, but noticed that he was busy at the moment to respond. "Ah- Cain-san Cain-san please calm down," she pleaded to him but he still tried to escape the two mans hold.

"Cain you're not thinking straight," Nic called out, but Cain kept growling about how he was going to thrash him and kill him; he accidently elbowed Takahashi in the jaw during his attempt to get away and then the room fell silent as he felt a sting across his cheek.

The pain brought his attention to Aria standing in front of him, who had her hand still balled up after punching him in the left cheek. She had punched him, the pain was noticeable to him but he believed she must have held back some of her strength. He blinked a few times, he noticed her face was slightly red and her eyes had a rim of water; it somehow reminded him about Kyoko.

"Cain what on earth are you doing?" she whimpered out at him, "you shouldn't be doing this right now."

Cain let his body relax slightly in his prison, his anger cooling as he stared at Aria; he began standing back to his full height and the two men slowly released him; he scanned the room and noticed all the stunned and worried faces before looking back down at Aria. He wanted to say something but he was lost for words and just felt disappointed at himself for what he did, how he was acting like his past; the watch he wore feeling heavier as he recalled how he was behaving.

"Cain," Aria spoke gently to him and placed an arm on his arm, a strained smile on her lips, "go back to the room... she's awake."

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Setsu/Kyoko wakes up next chapter**** and yes Aria punched Cain- it wouldn't be surprising since she lived with 4 older brothers; chapters may come up slower bcoz of work but there's not much left. Also I'm starting to brain storm names for the continuation of Contemplations; Upon a Shining Star, Starry Memories, Shimmering Hearts- just some ideas but I want to have the title relating to stars and/or memories. **

**Thanks for all the support and remember to review. Let us pray for the safety of all those in Japan. (15/3/11)**

**Rui: Nic's back in the story ^_^ and Aria will have a bigger role in the continuation of the story.**

**Zukita: thanks for reviewing, hope you found Ren's reaction interesting.**

**LisJadeBlack: hehe when i read your review I was almost done, but had to work so no time to do A/N and upload.**

**Theultimatedarkness: yeah this story became so much longer than I expected, when started it I thought it'd only be like 12 chapters. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch 33- Yay finally finished the chapter, it has a lot of components to it and longish. **

**My trip****: Hardly climbed the great wall of china, I got half way between the towers and thought why bother, it'll be hard to get back down since the steps are uneven plus my bro's gone ahead, he's got a camera I'll just look at the sight from the pictures ^_^ went back down and kept warm with some corn. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to Alitablake for nominating my story for Best Work in Progress for the LME awards and Shizu2 for creating it. **

**XxXxXxX**

_Huh_? _Where am I? _Kyoko wondered as she slowly blinked her eyes open; consciousness finally returning to her. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room and she recognized the familiar ceiling which she had been waking up to the past few days and the faint but familiar scent of Cain

"You deserved to be pushed out of the way, why did you even say those things?"

_Voices?_ Kyoko turned her head to the side observing the room until she saw two people standing by the door.

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Aria was scolding Sho who had his arms crossed and eyes adverted from hers.

"Mhmmm," Kyoko groaned at her voice that seemed to be piercing her ears and turned her head back up, bringing a hand up to cup the pain in her forehead; she winced as her motion caused other parts of her body to ache. Her groan caught the two young singers' attention.

"Ah Setsuka, you're awake, are you okay?" Aria cried as quickly came and kneeled by her; Sho also walked towards her and stared curiously at her.

"Mhmm A-Aria-chan?" Kyoko spoke jadedly as she tried to sit up but winced as she struggled with the simple action.

"Don't force yourself," Sho spoke as he placed a large pillow he found nearby behind her before she lost her energy and fell back down. She looked up and saw Sho's concerned face but her eyes continued searching for the person she wanted to see.

"Um R-Cain," she managed to catch herself.

"You're safe and in Cain's dressing room," Aria replied. _I guess she's still a little out of it, she did get knocked out; _Aria thought and misinterpreted Kyoko's almost slip of Ren's name as a muddled sentence. "I'll get him for you, just rest and Sho will look after you 'til we come back, okay Sho?" Aria asked Sho as she stood up.

"Huh um yeah sure," Sho replied with a startle, as he watched her leave the room, closing the door leaving the two alone. He glanced back at Setsuka, and saw her staring up at him.

_Ah what am I suppose to do? Aria... I was never good at these sorts of things why did you leave me…. Well it's better than if I went to get him; _Sho thought as he turned his gaze back to the door and scratched his head.

"Sho-chan?" Kyoko spoke in a weak and confused tone drawing Sho's attention. Sho stiffened as her weary eyes stared at him; her weak and needing state struck him but he was still lost at what to do; _why does this seem familiar… déjà vu?_

He heard her sigh disapprovingly and divert her eyes away from him; _typical, he never did anything for me but stand there, _Kyoko thought to herself when she saw Sho's lack of action and the discomfort in his stance and expression, _well he's improved at least, he got me a pillow..__**. **__so comfy__**.**_

Her body was aching and she still had a fever and was exhausted, she began closing her eyes to rest them while taking in the pleasure the peace and comfort the room provided her; she didn't even have the energy to care that she was alone with Sho, or mind if Sho saw her sleeping at the moment.

Sho saw her face wince slightly as she moved on the couch and he felt guilty about the situation, it wasn't his fault but the beagles warp idea of using her to get to him made it his problem. The room became silent and uncomfortable to him, he also felt that he needed to do something but he was more use to people doing things for him; it was just coincidence that the pillow he got for her was right next to the couch and he didn't think much of it when he reached for it. He looked around the room and saw some medicine, most likely hers on the dressing table with a bottle of water (delivered during her absence).

"Um Setsuka, is this your medicine? Did you want to take it or some water?" he asked her as he picked up the box. Setsu opened her eyes and turned to see what he was talking about; _ah my medicine, I forgot to take it._

"Ah yes please," she spoke as she slowly sat herself up.

She felt something slide along her skin as she sat up; she peered down and saw the two undone strings hanging over her jumper in front of her, and she felt herself shiver. Her eyes gazed passed her jumper and fell upon her shorts with her opened belt, and the horrible memories invaded her mind. She hadn't remembered her earlier incident when she had woken up, as her mind was clouded by confusion and pain.

Tears rimmed the edge of her eyes as she recalled _his_ lips trailing her skin, _his _cold breath chilling her, _his_ hands eagerly touching, _his _body pressed against hers, _his _face hovering so close to her own; she felt herself shrinking as she began pulling her legs closer in, her arms wrapping around herself for comfort. Sho stared at her confused as she curled up before him, instead of accepting the water he held.

_What happened afterwards….? I can't remember, I rocked the table over and then I was here… _Kyoko breathed deeply and found her breath was shuddering as she tried to comprehend what happened. _T-that beagle, h-he wouldn't have done nothing… my top, my belt h-he, did he? Ah no… _

Her tears finally began to fall, and in an instant Sho found himself frozen where he stood as she cried before him. _Oh my god… he didn't; _she remembered how his hands tried to creep further between her legs and her cry's became more painful_; that demon he would have, I was unconscious I'm such a idiot. _

Streams of tear ran down her face faster than she could rub them away; _ah no why am I crying so much, I can't *sniff* I-I still have to be Setsu stop… please stop, _Kyoko told herself as she tried to stop her tears but she couldn't, and she continued to weep. Her tears and whimpers were heart-wrenching and Sho felt his heart being affected too.

Sho stared at her small form quivering before him and froze; he remembered the familiar sight of an even smaller quivering form from his younger days… _Kyoko_. Like back then he didn't know what to say, or what to do; he probably looked stupid standing there, a man frozen as he watched a girl cry. Her eyes flicked up to his and he stiffened as he saw her flushed face; she began wiping her tears with her sleeves and suppressed her voice, but he could still hear the whimpers that managed to escape; he also notice her trying to fix her clothes during the process.

'_I stopped crying in front of you because I didn't want to burden you'; _Kyoko's voice spoke as he recalled what she said to him after his PV.

_She always ran away to cry like this after that time… because I never did anything but show my discomfort; _he felt himself ripping inside as her voice continued to affect him, his fist clenching before relaxing. _N_o… _I'm not that little kid now, I've calmed a girl before, I can do it again; _Sho thought to himself as he reached out to Setsuka.

"Setsuka," he breathed out softly as he kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder; her eyes turned to his and she met his soft gaze, a gaze that she had never seen from him before. "It's alright, I saved you, he-," Sho was cut off when he heard the door being flung open and both their gazes diverted to the door, as Cain appeared.

**XxXxX**

Her tearing form drew Cain quickly across the room to embrace her small form; he didn't even notice Sho kneeling next to her. "Setsu are you alright," he spoke softly with a hint of anxiety, as he looked into her eyes. She saw the worry in his eyes, "Cain," she managed to utter before she began to cry again, making Cain pull her into his lap as he sat on the couch and she curled herself against him, crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Cain uttered to her, but she shook her head against his chest and slid her arms around him pulling herself closer to him; in response he rested chin on her shoulder. She didn't blame him for anything, but Sho saw the disapproving expression on Cain's face for not being there for her; he continued letting her cry against him as he gentle caressed her back soothingly.

Sho stood up and watched Cain comfort Setsu before him; he felt something sting in his heart but ignored the sensation. _When she cried, just hugging her reassuringly was all that it took to calm her, and __make__ her feel better… such a simple gesture and I never thought of it when I struggled with words why couldn't I do that?_

Aria was standing just inside the door watching them, as was Nic and Takahashi.

"We should give them some privacy," Aria whispered to the two behind her and pushed them out gently. The two men nodded and left without any quarrel, as Aria walked further into the room to the other party.

"Sho, let's give them some space," she whispered to him as she gently touched his arm. He flinched and looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the crying girl before him; he let out a heavy breath, and gave a small nod.

"He didn't touch her, so don't think that he did," Sho spoke out drawing Cain's attention; he wanted clear things up because of his stupid behavior earlier. "I was there, so I know that he didn't get so far; don't let Setsuka think that he did, reassure her… yeah… that's all," Sho ended before turning and leaving the room.

Although Sho tried to clear things up Ren still felt like a dagger was being twisted in his wound; he wasn't there for her, he didn't know what happened and now he had to rely on _his _words, the words of the man who had caused his important girl so much pain. He felt angry at himself and subconsciously tightened his hold on Kyoko causing her to whimper in pain; hearing her voice made him cool his temper down for her sake as he loosened his hold and he continued stroking her back.

Kyoko continued whimpering against Ren's chest; she had felt Ren tense as she held him, and sensed that he was angry, disappointed at her; she didn't want him to look at her that way.

Aria was still present in the room, and had witnessed the expression Cain had displayed; she could read his expression. He was mad at himself, feeling guilty and thinking about his lack of action or decisions, his own flaws, wishing that he did one thing different earlier that day that could have prevented the incident.

"Cain, we'll be outside if you need us," she spoke gently to him.

"Yes, thank you," Cain replied with a strained smile as he continued comforting Setsu.

/

Kyoko had fought with her tears as she heard most of the conversation that was exchanged between Cain and the others. Sho said he didn't touch her, but could she trust his words? She had debated with this issue before, and was still uncertain; she was struggling with her own mental battle and one wrong movement caused her to crumble.

Ren's hand that was caressing her back accidently traced her naked skin and she felt her top riding up in the back. His fingers caused a tingling sensation to run up her spine causing her to arch her back and made her gasp as it continued to caress her. She turned her head slightly and saw black hair, and at that moment Ren's fingers were trailing down her back and close to her shorts; a brief image of Reino smirking face came to mind and her whole system went into shock. (A/N: Reino had dyed his hair black for the campaign)

"Iyaaa No," she shrieked against Ren as she pushed herself away from him. Shocked at her sudden action he instinctively tried to hold her still to prevent her from falling off his lap and couch, but it only made her more frantic. "No no, let go of me," she cried out with her eyes closed when she felt herself being restrained and unable to escape; _Not again! Not again! _

"Setsuka!" Aria cried out as she ran back to her; she had almost left the room when she heard Setsuka making a commotion.

"Setsu what's wrong," Cain tried to ask her, but his words didn't reach her and she continued flailing before him. _Ah what's wrong? Why is she panicking all the sudden? _Ren questioned himself as he tried to calm her down but Kyoko continued thrashing at him and with her persistence manage to slide off his lap onto the couch, but she fell onto her back so she lay across the couch.

Cain moved closer to see if she was alright but to Kyoko, he was towering over her body and lighting hit him in a way that she couldn't see his face and again she panicked and lashed out at him; even Aria had to move away slightly to avoid being hit.

"Setsuka calm down it's us, Cain and Aria," Aria tried to help, but was nearly punched by Setsu; Cain pinned her arms to the side of her head to stop lashing out again but the restraint made her panic more. Her legs were kicking frantically on his lap that he was experiencing a few good kicks in his side.

"S-Setsu stop, please… what's wrong," Cain groaned between kicks. "Setsu open your eyes it's me, it's me," he tried talking to her; he hoped his voice could bring her out of whatever delusion she was having but it didn't

"Iyaa stop! D-don't iyaaa," she continued crying out at him and shook violently beneath him, so much that she was hurting herself. He glanced at her face and saw the mixture of pain and fear across her face; her face so flustered and tears overflowing from her eyes, it was hurting him. _W-wait could she be thinking of what happened to her earlier?_

"Setsu snap out of it, you're safe," he tried reaching her again, "Setsu," he tried a little louder, but she was still frantic. "Setsu, SETsu, SETSU," his voice became more urgent and he was shaking her, trying to draw her senses to him and open her eyes.

"Iyaa h-help iyaa," she continued to panic.

"SETSU, SETSU, KYOKO," Ren finally called her and her eyes snapped open and her movements stopped; "Kyoko…" Ren spoke as relief swept over him. 'Ren,' Kyoko mouthed his name, and he nodded with a small smile before releasing her arms; she was finally dispelled from the horrible memory.

She sniffled beneath him and Ren pulled her into another hug; he carefully moved her so she was sitting upright on the couch as she leaned into him. "I'm here now; you're safe; Are you okay? Did you need anything?" Ren asked her in a soothing tone.

"N-no," she replied and pushed herself away from him slightly to look up at him; "I'm sorry that I hit you," she spoke as she caressed his slightly red cheek.

"Ah Kyoko that wasn't you, that was-," realization just hit Ren and he turned to the other teen that was still present in the room, Kyoko following his gaze and her eyes widen.

"Kyoko?" Aria spoke in a confused tone, "isn't your name Setsuka?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Kyoko face frowned and she turned away from the two and curled up in a ball on the couch with her back facing out; she pulled the pillow into her arms and buried her face into it, as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Ah I'm such an idiot, not only did I get tricked by that beagle, S-Sho saved me again too and now Aria will probably figure out the whole movie secret and I would've burdened and disappointed so many people, especially Ren. _

Ren sighed, he easily understood what she was thinking of, and placed a hand on her shoulder as a way to tell her everything is okay. "It's not your fault," he whispered to her, "I was the one who said your name." Ren turned to Aria with pleading eyes, and she waited patiently for him to speak.

"Aria, it's true her names Kyoko, Setsuka is a character she plays alongside me for a job she's doing," Cain admitted, "it's suppose to be a secret but, well you see what's happened now."

"I've learnt about the secret, so you'll both your jobs will be in jeopardy," Aria asked.

"In a way yes, but Kyoko here will probably blame herself even though it's not her fault," Cain stared at the curled up form beside him, "is it possible for you to keep our secret, and about today too?" he asked her with a slight pleading tone.

"She's not really your sister is she?"

"No, just pretending," Cain replied not caring much about the sudden question. Aria could sense that he was depending on her for the favor.

"Cain, or whoever you are, your secrets safe with me," Cain looked up to her with relief written all over her face.

"Aria," Kyoko spoke softly to her as she turned to face her.

"Kyoko I'm not some evil person, you've become my friend and friends keep each other's secret a secret; you can make it up to me by buying me a gold cola if you like," Aria kidded and Kyoko laughed at her. "Come on Kyoko, ah I mean Setsu let's tidy up your appearance, I'll do you make up too."

"Make up," Kyoko sat up with a little bit of sparkle in her eyes. Ren smiled- _the little magic words._

"I'll be waiting outside," Cain stood up from the seat and began leaving to give the two girls some privacy; the two girls acknowledge his words and he closed the door behind him.

**XxXxX**

As he walked back to the set his emotions began swirling again; a lot was on his mind and he refused to snap like he did earlier. He would have to explain his behavior to the director, but also conceal the fact of what happened to Kyoko to the rest of the crew. Before he reached the set he ran into Nic in the corridor.

"Cain everyone's on break, come with me," Nic commanded and lead them to an isolated set to talk.

"How is she?" Nic asked.

"She's still shaken and a little bruised I think but okay I suppose, Aria's helping her fix her appearance," Cain replied solemnly; he sat down on a crate and hunched over; he was both mentally and physically exhausted today.

"I've done the damage control for you so don't worry," Nic spoke as he sat on the ground next to him and Cain looked at him surprised, "the directors been informed, he said that you can go home and to take tomorrow off."

"Wait what damage control?" Cain asked; he didn't like not knowing what was happening and having someone outside the movie secret taking action wasn't the exactly the best idea.

"Well the crew thinks that you flipped because Setsu's ex-boyfriend tried to steal her back from behind your back and made her really upset; the director has plans to meet with the director of the culprit since Sho knew who it was; and I got Sho to sneak out, so no one knows that he was involved," Nic explained, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to get the police involved, that's really up to Setsu."

Cain hunched further down tiredly, he wasn't very happy with the excuse Nic gave for his behavior, since Sho was kinda like an ex to Kyoko, but overall his damage control wasn't too bad. He sighed heavily, next to Nic- _Kyoko should go to the police, then that bastard would be behind bars and she'll be safe; but she won't get the police involved or anyone as a matter of fact like last time. _

"Here," Nic offered a pack of cigarettes to Cain, feeling he needed some stress relief.

"No, I better not," he declined; he was tempted but Kyoko/ Setsu didn't approve of him smoking, and if she smelt it on him she would get depressed and think that she made him really stressed with what happened. Nic sensed his hesitation and offered him some Nicotine gum instead, which he gladly took.

"Thanks man and for the damage control too," he spoke as he popped the gum into his mouth. _Huh is Nic trying to quit smoking?_

"This has happened before hasn't it?" Nic asked and Cain choked on his own salvia, before staring shocked at him, "ah so it has, you sort of mentioned it earlier." Ren couldn't remember when but realized he had slipped at some point and that it was pointless to hide it; Nic was a pretty sharp person after all.

"She tried to hide it from me last time and I snapped when I heard what happened and I scared her away… I wasn't there for her last time and I wasn't there this time either," _and yet that idiot Sho was there both times to save her, why is it that even as Setsu Sho is around her; _he began clenching his hands.

"But you were there to comfort her, she seemed really relieved that you were there," Nic spoke calmly as Cain turned to him. "Cain, I understand how you are feeling but she's your important girl and she's confining in you now to protect her right now too, she's vulnerable and staying with her will help her get over the trauma, didn't you help her get over the incident a while back, the one that you shot me numerous times for," Nic spoke darkly at the memory.

Ren recalled her brawling in his arms after the incident with Sho; he was there to comfort her until her tears dried. He had promised to be her protective charm; _and that was when she promised you all the bases, you sneaked all the way to second base you horny senpai; _his inner voice returned to torment him, but he shook it away.

"Cain we're only human we cannot be everywhere all the time, we have to accept that and that things will happen through life, it's like when a parent let's their children go out into the world; her incident wasn't pretty but if you were there you would have saved her and beaten that prick to a bloody pulp, though you'd probably go to jail if you did; remind me never to get on your bad side, you were pretty fierce earlier, scared everybody, that's why I said that Setsu's ex came into the picture, so those guys know what to expect if they upset Setsu, killing two birds with one stone I say," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Ren realized that he was lucky in a sense, if he had been the one who found Reino over an unconscious and partially stripped Kyoko he would have murdered him on the spot.

_Could I have controlled myself? Controlled Kuon?_ _I would have been arrested and the movie would have been halted, tabloids would connect Cain to Ren and possibly even Kuon, it would destroy Kyoko to know the truth right now and our relationship… what would have happened if Kyoko, so pure saw me covered in blood?_ Ren thought darkly, the weight of his watch drawing him back to his old days.

"Yeah, it was probably better that I didn't see that bastard, I would have lost it and murdered him and been imprisoned," he spoke depressed; he didn't like the truth, but he still wished he was the one to save her.

"It's natural to feel angry and murderous with what happened but we have to remember about the consequences too especially in this industry; I probably would have acted similar to you had it been my girl, but then I have my little Setsuka to look out for too now, but don't think that he got away unhurt from what I've been told, Sho gave him a beating along the I-line and Takahashi gave him a beating too, he even made it look like an accident in front of a few people," Nic spoke with an evil grin, "I guess if it looks like an accident you can get away with it," Nic kidded.

Ren felt slightly better with that knowledge, though he'd like to do some damage with his own hands; he then recalled Nic's words. "Hey what do you mean by 'my little Setsuka'," Cain spoke with a hint of annoyance, but Nic just smiled and pulled out his wallet.

"Here," he handed Cain two pictures, "my wife gave birth to our little girl a few days ago, our first child," Nic smiled proudly. Ren examined the photo's, the first picture was a family picture with his wife in the hospital bed holding their child and Nic smiling lovingly, the second was of just his baby sleeping adorably with her tongue sticking out slightly.

"My first job as a dad was to find her a name; my wife liked the name Setsuka… Setsuka Walker, cute ay?"

"Yeah cute, congratulations" Ren couldn't help but smile, "she's got your nose and has herself a strong and probably going to be over-protective father," he chuckled as he handed the pictures back.

"Well your girl has herself a very strong and protective boyfriend too," Nic retorted with a smirk.

"Eh boyfriend?" Cain questioned; he was a little worried that Nic knew about the mission too since he had to let Aria in on in just moments ago.

"Hmm you don't really think I believe you too are siblings I am playing a double agent for a reason; ah wait could it be that she's not your girlfriend but your wife?" Nic asked.

"Wa-ah no," Cain replied with a blush at the unexpected statement. _How the hell did he come up with that? Though I'd like her to be my wife some day. _Nic noticed his expression, and knew he hit close to home.

"I've had suspicions about you two for a while now, I know she's wearing contacts to match your eyes, I saw it shift while she rubbed her eyes once but I also noticed how you look at her and how she acts around you," Nic explained.

Ren sighed; he couldn't argue with Nic saw and he wasn't able to come up with any decent excuse. _Aria already knows were not sibling, but Nic suspects no he knows were not as well, how much has he figured out?_ Nic noticed Cain was deep in thought but also felt some discomfort in the atmosphere.

"Well I guess you guys are keeping your relationship a secret for a reason, though I don't really see the point but it's really none of my business," Nic spoke as he stood back up, Cain's gaze following him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything about you two, she been through a lot already," he spoke as his gaze turned to where they entered; Cain turned to the door and saw Aria and Setsu approaching them. Setsu's appearance was tidy, her hair brushed and she was wearing one of his coats and holding it tightly to her chest, but her eyes were slightly puffy and red, and her expression was still a little sad.

He stood up quickly and was going to meet her half-way, but Nic stopped him quickly.

"Take care of her, and try and control your anger; don't scare her anymore," Nic spoke and Cain stared at him for a moment; Nic was helping him like how Rick use to; he gave him a nod and was off again. Nic watched as Cain ran up to Setsuka and gave her a hug, exchanged a few words with Aria and then left with his arms protectively around Setsuka. He watched them leave as he contemplated there earlier conversation.

_Cain, the part I wanted to talk to you about wasn't about you two not being siblings, that wasn't a big deal, but I am curious as why you pretend to be. Cain Heel… you're an actor of a high caliber, yet there's no record of you in any other film, there's no way you're new to the industry the director wouldn't choose a newbie for such an intense role. If I were to guess Cain is a false name but I think I know who you are; your acting is quiet different but if I were to guess your true identity I would say that you are Tsuruga Ren. _

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Yep a lot happened in this chapter, Nic and Aria know something about the mission and Nic's a dad! The baby picture is based off my cousin's first baby who's just a few weeks old. I had always planned for Aria to know about Kyoko so there friendship can continue, but Nic knowing about Ren was a last minute decision- possibly pointless though, but I might come up with something later. **

**Anyway I think there'll be maybe one or two chapters left until the end before I do the sequel, but this won't start for a while (still thinking of a name). Next chapter, Kyoko and Ren are back at the hotel- comforting time ^_^ Reviews 3 (10/4/11)**

LunaRose- glad you enjoy the story, I think the main point of it was torturing Ren ^_^

Alitablake- thanks for nominating my story again, and a longish chapter to make you happy. Next chapter Ren and Kyoko are alone ;)

21han: aww thanks, my next trip to Malaysia is 2014 -_- so long away.

MissTiburtius: Glad you liked the Ren's reaction and I made Aria hit him because no one hit's her dear brother Taka. Haven't really decided what I'm going to do with Reino yet, maybe something in the sequel.

Rui: Yep somehow during this story Nic became the responsible and cool headed friend; Taka-Baka, I was going to mock Nic's name too but chose not to… Nic-dic was all I could come up with -_-

JellyB- I wanted to mention it in the story but the reason why Aria hit Cain was because he hit Taka- protective little sister.

Miko-Monk: Hehe I had the prop idea for I while, but I kinda wished I described what weapons were there; metal poles, machetes etc.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch 34 finally up, sorry it took so long; work, interviews, making the chapter flow better, Pokémon etc. **

**Thanks for all the support guys, story is nearly complete but if there is anything you like me to write about associated to the story so far which I may have missed or you are curious about just request it in reviews and I'll see if I can fill you in (I'll have a side chapter for all these at the end). Thanks for the reviews, enjoy people ^_^**

**XxXxXxXxX**

'_No stop it!' _Kyoko cried as she pushed the dark figure away, but he merely chuckled and wrapped her tightly in his arms. '_Why I'm having so much fun,' _he whispered in her ears and blew a chill of air down the side of her face from her ear and down her top; _hah _Kyoko whimpered as her skin grew goose bumps. Her body stiffened when she felt a cold hand caress her skin as it slipped under her top, '_s-stop it stop,' _she cried as she felt it wonder closer to her breast and she tried to knee the man anyway she could but he just collapsed on her and she found herself unable to move. Violet eyes pierced her eyes and a smirk decorated his lips, '_I'll stop when I'm done with you' _he spoke before his plunged his face into the crook of her neck, nipping and touching her as he pleased. '_Ah No stop it, get away ah s-stop Hah…' _Kyoko panted as she opened her eyes; a little koala toy holding on to the head rest of the taxi drivers seat meeting her.

_A dream… no nightmare, memory? _Kyoko asked herself as she tried to calm herself down; her body stiffened when she realized someone was next to her, but turned to see Cain sleeping next to her and she relaxed. They were riding the taxi back to the hotel and when Setsu dozed off; Cain couldn't help but follow, he was tried after all. She looked in awe as Cain slept, amazed that not an ounce of him seemed like Ren; as she continue to stare at him she felt uncomfortable, Ren's black hair and outfit reminded her of _him_ and the sickening feel on her neck drew her attention and she began rubbing at it again.

"Hey Setsu stop doing that, you're rubbing your skin raw," Cain spoke tiredly as he pulled Setsu's hand away from her neck as he slowly woke up. She silently but also tiredly looked up to him, meeting his concerned expression and grey eyes; she felt relief that he was with her and curled up into him and buried her face into his chest; Cain let out a silent sigh. Usually this was something he would enjoy but he was worried about her, she kept rubbing at her neck which was getting redder and redder, and she hadn't said a word since they left the studio. He had tried talking to her but she wouldn't reply she would gaze up at him briefly and then just buried her face against him and avoid his gaze, until he gave up on hearing a response; _I'll let her have her way for now, just until we've reached the bed I mean room (Ren). _

They arrived at their hotel and Cain shielded her as they walked through the lobby, he didn't have to put too much effort to keep her close to him, in fact she hadn't been more than meter away from him since they left the set. They caught the attention of several staff and customers and he could hear them murmuring about them, he immediately sent out glares to the curious onlookers and they shut up and scuttled away. He mentally sighed to himself; their characters easily caught people's attention and Setsu was pretty much swimming in his coat, and the way she held it close made it look as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Once they reached their room he opened the door and stood to the side to allow Setsu to enter, but she was in a daze.

"Setsu, are you going in?" Cain spoke gently. He watched her body jump before looking up at him briefly then hesitantly stepped in, he nudged her further in before locking the door behind him. She didn't move far into the room and was once again in a daze.

"Kyoko," Ren spoke gently as he stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to panicky turn around; he saw the fear that was on her face relax when she realized it was just him. He was glad he could still touch her, he was afraid that she be so traumatized that she would flinch at anything male.

"We can just be ourselves here Kyoko, did you want to rest on the bed for a bit? Need anything?" he asked her; there was a slight delay between his question and her reaction where she shook he head slightly indicating no, while looking away from him. He guided her to the bed and pulled her into his lap once her sat down and leveled their faces.

"Can you say something to me," Ren asked as he pushed her hair out of her face, he wasn't sure what her reply no was for and was feeling depressed that she would avoid looking him in the eye or speak to him. He noticed her hesitate again and she just turned and buried her face against him; he silently sighed down at her and let her hug him a moment longer before pulling away slightly.

"Please, talk to me," he begged as he looked at her with pleading eyes; his tone slowly drew her face to him and he saw the cheerless face of his darling girl.

"R-Ren… ah, um," she began but she wasn't sure what to say and the tears brimmed across her eyes; Ren gazed into her eyes and wiped the tear that threatened to fall as he patiently waited for her to continue, he was just glad she was speaking. His body froze and his cheeks burned when he noticed her face lean closer to him, "sorry," she uttered as she pressed her forehead against his; Ren blushed at what he thought was going to happen, but realized that she wouldn't do anything, not after what happened. He felt her shaky breath caress his skin mixed her light strawberry scent, her hands moved up his arms and clenched at his coat and he yearned embrace her and kiss away her tears; he noticed one other thing, he gentle pulled away from her causing her to whimper at him.

"You're still sick Kyoko, you should lie down and rest," he spoke as he caressed her forehead. _That bastard… taking advantage of her while she's sick, he's so lucky he didn't cross my path; _Ren thought to himself as he hid behind his mask. He didn't think much about it as he placed his hands inside her coat and began pushing it off until she whimpered at his touch and pushed at him.

"Oh sorry, I'm just taking off your coat is that okay?" he asked her; she turned back to him and nervously nodded at him as he proceeded; her face was blushing (_or was it the fever?_) as she allowed his warm fingers to delicately push away the coat; he stood them up and allowed the coat to hit the floor before helping Setsu back on the bed and she crossed her arms over her chest as if they were exposed.

She watched Ren pick up her coat in front of her and chuck it over a chair before removing his own and doing the same; he then began walking away from her.

"Ren," she urgently called to him and he turned to her; she sat nervously on the bed, her shoulders tense, eyes scared but also curious, she looked like she was about run after him.

"I'm just getting you some water so you can take your medicine Kyoko," Ren replied and saw her body relax; _she's still jittery from before, _Ren thought sadly to himself, _she doesn't want to be alone even for a minute. _"I'll get you some biscuits too and we can order some food in a bit and just stay in together, does that sound good?" He watched as Kyoko sheepishly nodded at his idea, and her hands began moving to her neck.

"I told you not to rub your neck," Ren lightly scolded her and she immediately let her hands fall back and crossed her arms. He smiled at her obedience, "good girl, I'll be just here if you need me," Ren spoke and kept eye contact with her until he disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Ren stepped into the kitchen and searched through the snacks the previous hotel had offered them with a few additions of their own before fetching a bottle of water from the fridge, he frowned at the bottle. _She always disappeared because we were out of water… I'll have to request for extra bottles in the room so she doesn't run off to find some again. _He eyed the cans of beer and other alcohol that were present in the fridge; they looked really good, but he decided that he wouldn't have any at the moment.

He re-entered the room and saw the bed empty, his body was about to charge through the room and flip everything upside down to find her but he turned and saw her standing up; relief flowed through him but he noticed the change in her aura, she was touching her neck before she began scratching violently at it.

"Kyoko, I told you not to do that," Ren paced quickly to her, placing the item he had on the table and gently pulled her hand away from her neck.

"NO it feels disgusting, I can still feel him" she cried out at him and pulled her hand out of Ren's and back to her neck; she was crying again, one hand scratching her neck the other rubbing her eyes.

During the brief moment Ren left her alone her eyes wondered the room til she caught sight of her reflection on the table mirror, the reddening flesh of her neck drawing her closer to it to inspect herself. For the first time since she encountered the beagle she saw the state she was in and her body reacted to the unpleasant memory. Memories of his body and salvia over her made her shiver in disgust, and she felt the bruises and pain that lay over her body. What was even more revolting was the bite mark he had placed on her; no matter how much she'd wash herself the mark would remain there until it disappeared on its own, reminding her of him and what happened to her. She didn't manage to scratch very much as Ren grabbed her hand tightly once more.

"Kyoko stop it please, you're about to make your neck bleed, it'll make it more difficult to hide later, do you want people to know what happened?" Ren sternly spoke as he resisted her attempt to free her hand.

"I don't care it's disgusting, repulsive! Let go of me, Ren," she cried as she began hitting her free hand against his chest, but causing him very little pain. Kyoko was struggling to get over what happened, she didn't have to protect Setsu like she did Mio and last time Rens angered expression occupied her mind; nothing could draw her away from the memory this time. "Let me go," she uttered again as her hands pounding Ren slowed down.

"No, not until you calm down, let me help you Kyoko," Ren spoke as calmly as he could as he grabbed her pounding fist but not too tightly to cause her pain. Ren could sense his temper slipping but tried had to control it, he was not going to snap like last time; however he hated the beagle for traumatizing her with his touch but he had touched her as well and he began hating himself for that too, but she didn't feel any pain with him but it didn't make what he did any better.

"But, I feel so dirty, disgusting, everywhere … everywhere he touched me it 'Ah' y-you're hurting me," she cringed as he tightened his grip more; he didn't like hearing that he touched her everywhere, he didn't think that _he_ had any boundaries. Kyoko could sense he was getting angry and didn't want to face _that_ Ren; _I don't want to see that face again_ she thought to herself as she remembered the face he showed her back in his room in Karuizawa. "I-I want to take a shower," she stuttered out at him hoping that he would be kind enough to let her so she could hide from him for the time being.

"No," he spoke darkly down at her; his voice chilled her spine and she kept her eyes diverted from him.

"Ren I want to take a shower," she repeated herself more forcibly though she was scared.

"No," Ren repeated and pulled her back to him as she tried to turn and run to the bathroom, Kyoko instinctively turned up at him after her failed attempt and saw his face; it was emotionless but she could sense how he felt behind the blank face.

"You're being cruel to me, I want to… why won't you let me? I feel disgusting his hands…" she shivered at the memory and she cried heavy tears as the memory of the incident replayed itself followed by the thoughts of what happened when she blacked out.

_No I don't want remember, I don't want to think about it; _she spoke to herself as she rubbed her eyes to the point her contacts both came out, but she didn't care; she was surprised they didn't float out on her trail of tears. A shock ran through her body as she felt herself consumed by Ren's arm then by the blankets present on the large bed, Ren leaned close to her and she found herself shaking beneath him in fear and discomfort, she turned her face away from him.

"You're being cruel to me Kyoko, I'm trying to help you and I'm worried that you're going to injure yourself if I leave you alone," he placed a hand over neck and she flinched, "your neck is so red and so are your eyes… I left for a minute and found you attacking your neck so violently, what would you do if I left you alone again?"

He tried to sound sincere but he was actually quiet angry, he was tired from the hard day at work, she wasn't looking at him and he felt that she was trying to get away from him, she called him cruel because he wouldn't let her take a shower when he was actually worried what she would do if she saw herself completely with injuries; he could imagine her scratching herself all over, digging her nails into her soft white skin trying to rid every bit of her that felt disgusting, going red and injuring herself. She was so repulsed when she said _he_ touched her that he got him mad thinking of _him_ touching her while she tried to fight him off, he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

He let his hand linger against her neck a moment longer, before he moved it away; she didn't reply to his question, but it wasn't really a question to begin with, he just wanted her to be weary of what she does will impact him. She was still shaking beneath him and Ren thought he had scared her again, despite trying to remain calm and neutral in front of her. "Sorry," he spoke as he began moving away from her but she pulled him back slightly when she shot up and hugged him.

"W-wait, don't leave I understand I'm sorry," she huffed in tears against his neck, "I'm sorry for calling you cruel don't leave me." She give him a chaste kiss into his neck as an apology, she would give him more if he wanted it as long as he didn't leave her; "I'm just scared,"she gave him another kiss but she lingered on his neck.

"Scared of me?" Ren asked her as he circled an arm around her frame and he felt her pull away and stiffen; he let out a quiet sigh and began releasing her.

"No, not really," she stuttered and Ren stopped his arms from letting her go; he moved to look at her face with a questioning expression. "I-I keep remembering and it scares me," she drew one of her hands to Ren's hair and played with it; "he dyed his hair black so earlier I panicked when you leaned over me, cause I thought it was him, it's kinda stupid since his hair is longer than yours but… it stirred up memories," he voice died down and her hands stopped, a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Kyoko," Ren whispered as he felt the stray tear fall upon his bare shoulder; he found himself holding her then lowering them back onto the soft bed so he was almost lying on top of her, "I understand, I'm not going to leave you, I just don't like you getting hurt," his placed a kiss next to her tearing eye. She looked up at him with surprise and he smiled down at her, "I'll stay with you as long as you need, forever." Ren saw her eyes softened and she made a little 'uhn' sound as she nodded.

"Thank you Ren," Kyoko spoke as she savored the feel of Ren in her arms and being in his arms as did Ren. Kyoko's word sounded so precious to him and he promised himself that he would also be there to catch her tears.

**XxXxX**

"Ah ow," Kyoko yelped moments later when Ren tried to reposition himself next to her so he wouldn't crush her; he moved a little bit away from her to analyze her face for pain. "S-sorry my arm hurts a little," she sheepishly spoke up to him when she noticed him inspect her.

"Are you hurting anywhere else? Did he hurt you badly?" he asked her as he sat upright next to her with his legs over the edge of the bed. Kyoko followed and began sitting up but opted to slide back in the bed and prop herself against the pillow; she felt sore as she crunched her stomach so she tried to minimize her stomachs movement. Ren saw her face contort as she tried to sit up and recalled the bruising and cuts on her stomach. He reached over to the bed side table and conveniently pulled out a bottle of ointment he had previously used. "Let me see Kyoko," he spoke emotionlessly, trying to suppress the anger that was growing again when he remembered her injuries on her stomach while she was unconscious.

Kyoko blushed at him and seemed to shy away from him. _He wants to see_… _I don't think he means just my arm, he's probably noticed that my stomach hurts… I haven't even looked there yet…. _A chill ran through her body as she wondered what would be revealed under her top, but then she peered at Ren._ Ren… he means well right? He's just making sure I'm okay but… … … it's embarrassing, he wants to see… he's going to touch too… _She felt herself swallow hard; _no it's okay I trust him, he'll just treat me it's only my stomach. _

"Okay,"she whispered but Ren easily heard her. His growing anger was replaced by anxiety and expectation as he saw her cross her arms and began pulling her jumper off; he was glad she was embarrassed about the situation so her eyes were focused anywhere but on his blushing face. Ren manage to cool his cheeks but couldn't help feeling aroused as Kyoko began pulling her top off.

_S-sexy… skin, naked… no what am I thinking? Expecting? She doesn't need to go through anything else today and she has a top underneath, I'm just going to check her stomach_; he tried to keep his impure thoughts as only thoughts but Kyoko's little grunt caught his attention, and he saw her paused in mid motion with a cringing expression. _Oh her arm, it must be hurting her again. _

"Here let me help you," Ren quickly spoke and reached for the base of her top; even though he felt excited he still had the decency to wait for her to give him some sort of permission. His heart pounded loudly when she gave him shy nod and he watched her raise her arms up to allow the top to slip off. He fluently pulled her top off her body in one movement which surprised Kyoko as she fell back into the pillow, as Ren dropped her top to the bed; Ren thought he would be desperately fighting off any urges to strip the rest of her clothes to 'check' her entire body for injury but his urges were replaced by the bubbling anger he had been hiding from her.

"Ren?" Kyoko called him when she noticed his stun expression but he didn't respond;_ is there something wrong with my stomach? _Kyoko warily looked down her body and felt grief when she saw a hand imprint and scratches.

Ren was aware that she had injuries on her stomach but was shocked when he saw her halter top partially torn beneath the black jumper that rested next to him then to the damage in the gap of the material; one scratch seemed to crawl further up under the part of her halter top that was still intact.

"_That bastard pulled her into that room, trapping her, corning her, touching and kissing her all over, before starting to strip her and so on… you were probably working," _Sho's words replayed in Ren's mind as his fingers held the loose ends of her torn top.

"Ren," Kyoko called again when Ren didn't respond to her, she felt tense when she saw Ren inspecting her torn top and the injuries, she felt that he was going to yell at her and call her stupid and such even though he had been understanding and nice moments ago; his emotions seemed like a roller coaster to her, both those hidden and displayed.

_All I know is that she was alone with that bastard… that he marked her, touched her and stripped her, but how much? How far? Did he kiss her lips like him? Did he touch her inappropriately… damn it why don't I know anything! _Ren's hands tensed up along her top and Kyoko noticed that he was getting angry and began getting scared that the demon lord would be coming._ Why wasn't I there? Why? All I can do is trust that idiots words and hope that nothing like that happened… _His fingers pinched he top tightly,_ he probably enjoyed ripping her clothes apart like a dog… Why wasn't I there…? Why wasn't I there? DAMN IT WHY WASN'T I THERE? _

"KYAA," Kyoko cried out snapping Ren back to her and to his actions which shocked him; he recalled the sound of ripping just before her cry. Ren watched her curl up in front of him with her arms over her chest, tears running like streams from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's disgusting isn't it," she whimpered as she tried to conceal her stomach but found her hands finding covering her chest priority; _he's angry, it's disgusting, he's probably disappointed that I can't take care of my body… I fell sick, fell down some steps, Sho imprinted me slightly with his hand and belt, b-beagle was all over me… I'm scared to see what else he did to me… I'm scared (Kyoko)_.

_I'm an idiot I made her cry again, I just scared her even more, _Ren thought to himself as he stared at his hands then back to Kyoko's top which he had just torn wide open. Her little red halter top previously torn just mid way on her stomach was torn all the way while Ren's anger slipped out; she seemed smaller as he watched her quiver beside him, holding her arms protectively to her chest and concealing her black bra that had been revealed during the process.

"_Take care of her, and try and control your anger; don't scare her anymore," _the words of Nic reminded him of what he was doing; Ren took a deep breath trying to calm himself- Kyoko was priority.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Hope the chapter came out ok, not very eventful but next one should be more …. ^_^ Not sure how long it'll take for the next chapter, it depends on work since I have most of the idea already. **

**Thank You all for reading, reviewing, faving and supporting my story, I have a few other story ideas which I hope you'll all be looking forward to in the future. Lot's of love Reika ^_^ ****Remember to review ppl (11/5/11)****.**

**Rui and Interficere- **Hee glad you like Nics character, for the sequel I have another OC too so hope you like him as well. -**WitchMagicCat: **Yep it was Nic who told her from an earlier chapter; I tend to leave clues for future chapters but chapters come out slow so the clues tend to be forgotten.

**Alitablake**: wanted to do a longer chapter but work picked up and then I kept changing what I wrote, I decided to just post what I had so I couldn't change it and therefore continue with the story ^_^ -**Miko-Monk**: Actually the guys I know don't do much when a girl cry's, but they do at least talk and try to cheer the girl up, or go chase the culprit and guilt them.

**Serria Nightshade**: hmm the mutual lovey-dovey stuff will be far away, but that doesn't stop the one-sded lovey dovey stuff *grin*. -**ViperineV:** What happened to Reino will be in the side chapter planned, but still planning his punishment. -**Luckypugwrites**: Thanks for reviewing; and yep Nic and Taka are friends (probably High school buds), I might have more info about them in the later side chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch 35: Finally up, so sorry it took so long work picked up for me -_- I was going to keep going on this chapter then I realized that it's been almost 3 weeks since I updated so I thought that I should just upload what I had now just to make my patient (and not so patient) readers happy with something to read.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing. Love Reika ^_^**

**XxXxX**

**Recap: Rens emotions is all over the place and while trying to help Kyoko get over the incident, he was frustrated at his failure to protect her again and lost in emotion ends up scaring Kyoko by tearing her top apart in anger.**

"Kyoko… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

A soothing voice filled Kyoko's senses followed by a familiar fuzzy material falling reassuringly upon her bare shoulders and she felt most of her fears begin to disappear. _This voice… it's so soft yet strong… trusting_

"Kyoko are you alright?" _So warm… caring, yet familiar. _"Kyoko?"

The soothing voice spoke again, and she felt a warm hand rest on her arm briefly before moving away. A part of her wanted to chase the warmth so she pulled in enough courage to open her eyes, she noticed that her jumper was draped over her body and slowly turned towards the voice; _Ren, _she thought to herself as she gazed at him at almost eye level_. _Ren had moved himself down on to the lower bed, he wanted to give her some space, but remain close.

Kyoko blinked at him a few times; _he's not angry at me? _She thought surprisingly when wasn't met with the demon lord, but a soft but also somewhat uncertain expression; she couldn't believe that the reassuring voice and touch came from the man who just ripped her top apart in anger.

"I'm not angry at you or anything," Ren replied as if reading her mind, "I just… I just wish you weren't hurt," he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry that I got hurt," she blubbered out and began curling into a ball causing Ren to panic; _Gah I'm an idiot, of course she'll warp my words to think that she's at fault (Ren)._

"No no no that's not what I mean, I meant that I wish I was there to protect you so you didn't get hurt, I wasn't there last time or this time but I promise I'll protect you from that monster next time," Ren gushed out as he tried to fix her understanding frantically, but he felt that his words came out in a harsh tone as she continued shrinking away from him.

"I just… I just wanted to be the one to protect you," he repeated himself in a quieting but understanding tone; he felt a little disappointed in himself, that he wasn't able to save her from the ordeal she underwent. Kyoko stopped curling into a ball and peered up at Ren's, he seemed both flustered and sad at the same time but his confession began stirring memories in her mind.

_I was so scared back then but his words were so reassuring … I felt so safe in his arms, so comfortable with him but would I have felt the same if I was held by someone else? Probably not. _Her eyes wandered from his face down to his chest and arms. _I wasn't scared to cry in his arms… to let him hold me and… to hold him back… his energy, no scent was soothing… I can still smell him vaguely in the pillow, but it's more Cain than Ren. _She sighed quietly to herself and closed her eyes, _he was so angry at me but he was concerned right? He didn't like me wandering the forest alone so early in the morning; He didn't push me away because he's still here, he said he wouldn't leave me alone even when I tried to hide from him… he seemed sad when he said he wanted to protect me._

"Kyoko?" Ren spoke with concern and Kyoko gently opened her eyes and gazed up at him._ He can get angry sometimes but he still has his caring side too, he's not entirely perfect he's human after all, _she gave him a weak smile; he looked cute at the moment, still flustered from his earlier words. _He's always been kind to me and he doesn't get angry over silly things… he scolds me for doing stupid things, but they always seem to make me understand something and make me a better person and actress, like when he kissed-no no no not the time to think about that; _Kyoko shook the thought out of her mind and making Ren look at her confused. Kyoko somehow sensed Ren's confusion and faced him directly; she realized her mind had wondered off for a while now and she disliked the sad and confused face he wore, a little guilt tingling in her mind, she wanted lighten his mood and the atmosphere even if it was a little; even if it was just for him.

_Ah um what did he say before um? _

"You said you'll protect me next time," she questioned with trusting eyes, one clenched hand moving to her lips anticipating for his reply.

"Yes, of course," Ren replied with a slight tinge to his face; she looked so cute and huggable staring at him.

"You're mean," she whined and rolled away and hugged her jumper to her chest.

"Huh, w-wait what do you mean 'I'm mean'?" Ren asked as he leaned onto her bed, not understanding what he did wrong.

"Hmm well, you want it to happen to me again meanie," she teased as she looked sideward's at him with pursed lips and she saw Ren panic again.

"No what I mean uh..." Ren stumbled with his words as he thought of how stupid his words were and what Kyoko would think of him, until he heard Kyoko giggle at him. He peered down at her and saw her smiling to herself, before their eyes connected again; Ren passed her a confused glance but also felt a bit relieved that she could laugh.

"Ren you looked really cute all confused," she innocently spoke out causing Ren to blush which made her giggle some more before continuing, "you've protected me from him before remember, when he tried to take Corn away from me," Ren thought back and recalled the situation before nodding to her, "I know you would have protected me again if you were there no doubt about it, usually just mentioning your name would scare him away but it didn't work this time," she whispered the last part.

"But—I always seem to have bad timing," Ren replied solemnly; _I wasn't like an ocean away, I was in the same building… _

"Say's the never late King," Kyoko spoke as she turned to face Ren more easily and she saw his sad look; her little joke was not suited for the moment. _Oh could he have been disappointed that he didn't save me? That he wasn't the one? _Kyoko thought to herself and tried to think of something to make him feel better.

"You always look out for me when something bad happens to me… you made me feel better when I was late for work, you help me when I'm stumped, you stayed and comforted me when Sho touched me and when I thought Corn d-died, you're staying with me now too… you know I would have preferred it if it was you who saved me over instead of Sho," she said sadly and Ren saw her expression change.

"I'm… I'm really happy that you're staying with me Ren," Kyoko blushed as she tried to hide her face from Ren, finding her words embarrassing. She felt the bed sink and looked to see Ren sitting on the bed with her, his lips slightly curved.

"It's no problem at all Kyoko, I'm happy to stay with you too," he smiled truly at her and she felt her heart skip a beat as his smile burned into her memory. "I'll stay as long as you need me," Ren's hand began slowly moving up her arm as she still lay on the bed, "whether it's good or bad," his touch set her skin alight as it moved up, "work or _personal_," Ren's voice went husky, "night or day," his face leaned closer towards her, "a minute, a day, a year it's all okay," Ren's hand moved towards her face and caressed her cheek, "it's no problem at all because, Kyoko," he spoke in a breathy voice, " I-"

"Did you have to rip my top apart? I know it was pretty much ruined already but did you have to rip it while I was still in it you scared me you know," Kyoko interrupted Ren, "was it because you were angry at me?"

Ren blinked surprised at her before pulling back and let out a defeated sigh, "no… I guess I was just upset at what he did to your stomach; sorry again you should probably change clothes," _she threw the rest of my speech on the ground again… oh well __**(**_**ref to ch163**_**)**_. Ren turned around to her feet and pulled at her boot laces.

"W-wait, Ren I can do that," she stuttered but Ren continued removing her shoes.

"No I'll do it for you, you're stomach hurts when you crunch it" he looked up to her eyes and saw her wanting to protest as she held her jumper to her chest, "please let me at least do this for you," _since I wasn't there to protect you. _His eyes were pleading to her and she gave in and allowed him to continue as she watched. She felt uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time as Ren removed the item off her body and the caress on her skin was making her shiver, the lingering memory was still haunting her.

"Ah," she shuddered as he pulled off her knee high socks letting the cool air touch her warm skin reminding her about that demons cold touch; _it's not him, it's not him, he's not here; _she pulled her arms closer to her chest and buried her face into her hands as she tried to suppress the memories. Though she had managed to get over most of the trauma she was still scared.

"Kyoko what's wrong did you hurt your foot earlier," Kyoko peeked between her fingers and saw Ren at her with concerned eyes; a warmth emitted on her thigh and she saw his large hand resting just slightly above her knee, warming up her skin.

"Nhn, no it's okay, I was just remembering…" her voice dropped and the tears began forming again, "nhn sorry I'll get over it soon don't worry," she spoke as she began wiping her tears.

Ren moved up the bed and sat beside her, pulling her closer to him and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You're alright now Kyoko, I'm here for you," Ren whispered, and she let her head fall comfortably against his chest.

"I can't seem to erase everything that happened today from my mind," she spoke as she nuzzled against Ren's warmth, "things keep reminding me of him," he felt her body shiver against his as if she was cold, "his hands were cold but your hands are really warm, you're very warm too Ren," she spoke as their eyes met before curling comfortably against him again. Her words made him feel giddy and he cuddled her closer to him causing her to whimper; some rationality coming back to his mind.

"You are very welcome to borrow my warmth should you ever need it** Kyoko**," Ren emphasized her name to make sure she understands that the offer is to her and not just when she's playing Setsu, "but I may be feeling nice and warm to you because of your fever, you're still sick; you should take your medicine," _and put on some more clothes because you're way to comfortable towards me and oh so sexy and vulnerable at the moment, _Ren thought to himself as his eyes stared at her cleavage.

Kyoko simply nodded against Ren and rolled away from him, sitting herself up to allow him to move. Ren quickly walked to the mirror (before his other self ravaged her) where he had left the medicine and water, while trying to control his growing desire. Picking up the items he saw Kyoko in the mirrors reflection cautiously touching her neck with an uncertain expression. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she rubbed her thighs uncertainly together, her eyes examined the rest of her body as her free hand pulled her jumper up slightly and hesitantly touched her stomach; she also seemed to be controlling her breathing, taking deep long breathes.

"What's wrong, is it bothering you again?" he called out to her as walked back towards her, item in hand. She peered up at him before looking back at herself and covering her stomach again.

"No it's just… it's just he didn't touch me as much as he did today… he left marks all over me and… and I'm scared that I'll see him, think of him every time I see what he did to me," she sniffled out and began rubbing her eyes again, "that's what he wanted to do last time, he had some twisted logic about hating him then becoming passionate." _Ren probably didn't want me to take a shower because I would see everything he did to me… I'm actually scared to see myself._

Ren stared at her sadly; though he managed to help her get over some aspects of her ordeal, traces still paralyzed her mentally. He subconsciously raised his hand to her redden neck and she shivered slightly at his touch, but didn't pull away.

"Ren," she mewed quietly to him with her face blushing, her hand coming to rest on top of his warm hand. His name sounded so wonderful coming from her lips and he gazed at her with half lid eyes that stole her breath away; she was entranced by him and she watched as his eye's roamed her upper body. She noticed his eyes widen slightly during his inspection and he spoke again.

"Kyoko," he spoke in a husky voice that chilled her spine, but not in a frightening manner but more like expectation, "do you trust me?"

"Huh," she questioned him. _Trust him?_ She felt his left hand begin curling around her waist.

"Do you trust me, to help you forget what happened, even if it's just a little," he asked her sincerely, his finger massaging her waist as he waited for her to reply.

"I-I trust you," she whispered; _I've always trusted you. _Ren moved closer to her on the bed, as she moved to give him more room.

"I'm going to hug you okay," he spoke as he placed his arms on either side of her and stared into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied breathily as she stared up at him from the bed, not sure why he asked permission as she let Ren move over her so he could embrace her. She was a little uncomfortable at first with him hovering above her but his scent and warmth somehow relaxed her, made her lazy and she felt like bathing beneath him. His arm brushed against hers, heating it up and her lazy mind realized she still only had a bra and a torn top on, with a jumper barely covering her now.

"W-wait Ren," she stuttered out while pinned beneath Ren; she could feel some of his bare skin begin sticking to her own, his warm breathe tickling her neck. "W-a-i-t," she sighed out breathlessly as she felt his lips touch her neck before deepening; as his kiss deepened a memory flashed through her mind which caught her breath. "Stop," she stuttered as she began remembering and tried to push Ren away with her hands and knees, she was getting scared.

"Kyoko, just bear with it a little longer," Ren whispered into her skin before pulling away, "you trust me right?" He looked at her with his deep beautiful eyes, she saw Ren and gave him a single nod as her memories started receding again, but he could tell that she was still concerned, "just a little longer I promise," he spoke to her before returning to her neck; her body arched as he savored her skin.

Kyoko stared tiredly at the ceiling, feeling and hearing Ren as he expertly kissed across her neck and collar bone, his scent constantly reminding her it was him. She could feel his lean body move on top of hers as he adjusted himself and she felt her body and face heating up and burning around her neck. Her voice began escaping her lips as she mewed quietly at his touch; she recalled all the times that Cain did this to her and remembered him saying that she was sensitive there. After remembering what Cain said she moaned sensually and writhed beneath him as he nibbled the flesh above her collar bone, "R-Ren," she huffed out with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, a hint of anxiety also detected, her entire body throbbing despite Ren just playing with her neck. "Ah," Kyoko let out as Ren paused momentarily, biting at a point at her neck before pulling back as her hand clenched his shirt. Having completed his work he looked down at Kyoko who stared at him confused but still red in the face and he smiled tiredly at her; he hadn't expected to get carried away, her sensually moan was a wakeup call but he was happy with his little activity.

"Better?" he asked her and she blinked blankly at him.

_What is he talking about… he was disciplining me right? But it was a little different, Ren instead of Cain. _Her hand rose to her neck and she touched the area where she felt a twinge of pain, "what did you do?" She asked him innocently and he smiled down at her.

"I remarked you," he smiled at her and she looked confusedly up at him; she contemplated what he meant until it registered in her mind and she blushed profusely. She quickly sat up slightly in the bed and turned to catch her reflection.

"R-Ren," she semi-yelled at him embarrassed upon seeing the now larger hickey on her neck, surrounded by her reddened flesh. _How was this helping me, I trusted him! _She thought as she tried to glare at him in her embarrassed state; _omg_ _he made it bigger! And why does it look like the heart-shape half bruise, half hickey on the other side! (*1) _

"I covered his mark with my own," he spoke and Kyoko flinched at his words. "I thought if I covered it you wouldn't think of him as much," he touched her fresh love bite, "having mine is better than his," he reasoned to her and his eyes scanned the rest of her neck. "I wasn't sure where he touched you so I just disinfected where I thought traces of him would linger." _You don't have to know I got a little carried away, I could have just marked you and stopped but we'll just say I was disinfecting you as well._

Kyoko thought about what he said, and Ren removed his hand to allow her to touch her new hickey and she blushed; she recalled Reino kissing all over her neck but that memory became dominate by the memory of Ren marking her now, there was almost no trace of Beagle coming to mind; she didn't think what he did would be that effective.

"Um thank you," Kyoko hesitantly spoke, "um I do feel better knowing that I won't see his mark on my neck." Kyoko expression still showed a little concern and Ren watched her carefully; he saw her eye's shift down her body momentarily and he knew that some fears still lingered. He experimentally blew a stream of air towards her chest and she clamped up, her eyes showing fear as she turned to him.

"Still being reminded?" Ren asked her softly and she looked away ashamed; she couldn't deny what he said with her reaction, she did look at the rest of her body and grimace at the other imprints left on her that left memories; the chilled air another reminder too. Ren didn't mind her turning away, he knew that erasing the events of the day would be nearly impossible in a day but he wanted to help her remember as little as possible; "sorry," he pecked her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ren," Kyoko spoke shakily as she peered at him; he unexpectedly began pulling one of her hands to him and lay a chaste kiss on the inside of her wrist and she reflectively tried to tug it away but he kept it by his lips. _Uh why? _She felt herself gulp as she watched him continue slowly laying kiss on her wrist ever so gently; her face burning, she was embarrassed but couldn't turn away from him.

"Kyoko do you still trust me?" he asked her as his kissing ceased, his deep voice drawing her attention to his face, "I can tell, you're still remembering." He looked down and her eyes followed and she let out a whimper, she didn't realize when that happened but she understood somewhat why Ren was kissing her. She was hesitating, she wanted to touch but was scared, she hadn't seen it before and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to or whether it'd hurt; the other thought running through her mind was _big_. Another warm kiss to her wrist and her attention was back to Ren; he appreciated his influence on her at the moment. "Is it okay for me to continue with… earlier," Ren offered; Kyoko felt that his voice deepened at the last word to a familiar tone.

Kyoko's breath hitched mid thought as his free hand moved to her face and just grazed her face, but not to caress her but to begin removing her wig; he wanted to see his short haired girl before him. He dropped her wig beside her and waited for her response; her breath shuddered as she contemplated his words but he gazed at her with trusting eyes that spoke to her.

'_I won't harm you, I'll keep you safe and help you… I want to make you feel better, help you forget those painful memories to get you to smile again… trust me, Kyoko.' That's what his eyes are saying to me, _Kyoko thought to herself as she clenched her top close to her heart; something was stirring within. She looked down at the wrist he kissed and examined the twisted mark that Ren showed to her; she didn't know Reino had imprinted her wrist and she automatically whimpered at the large sight. She felt happy when Ren delicately cared for it, he only wanted what was best for her and reassured her of his intentions.

"Yes," Kyoko spoke as she looked up at Ren, "because I trust you," her voice held some hesitation; her eyes then drew back down to her wrist and she thought about the other unknown marks that may be present. Ren lay a peck on her cheek and she stiffened at the surprise; he looked at her and could tell that something was still etching at her.

"I won't make you too uncomfortable Kyoko, I promise I won't scare you and I'll try not to accidentally mark you, I give you permission to hit me any where if you feel I've done something wrong, even my face," he chuckled a little at the end and she looked at him in shock that he would permit someone to hit his face, "I won't do anything that you can't handle so… you okay for me to continue?"

Kyoko blushed at him knowing what she was allowing him to do, but didn't understand why she hesitated to say 'yes.' She trusted him but was a little conflicted by what he was going to do, she wasn't sure how well he would behave himself, but a part of her secretly wouldn't mind if he lost himself a little, just a little though. _It should be okay… he has made me feel better already, I'm much better than when I first woke up after 'that'... he wouldn't do anything inappropriate, he won't scare me again either I think, he tried to redeem himself earlier so it'll be okay... I really do trust him a lot… I wonder since when; _Kyoko though as her last concern was overcome.

"You'll stop if I feel scared so…. Yes," she spoke with unintentional hesitation; it was here last chance to back out, but she accepted the situation that she was entering. Ren wasn't fazed by her hesitation but smiled at her and she forgot that she hesitated; he felt that he could really help her and not get carried away.

"I won't scare you, but you'll feel better afterwards I promise," his hand moved beside her and he began lowering himself down on to the bed; Kyoko also found herself sliding back into the bed to keep some distance but, she ran out of room and the distance between them became less.

"Kyoko don't pull away," Ren commanded and she froze as the emperor of the night appeared.

**XxXxX**

**Nb #1: in an earlier 'lemony' chapter, Ren gave Kyoko a double hickey while she was asleep but when she asked him about it he told her that it got bigger because it hit something; that was why Kyoko was wondering why her new hickey looked like the first, but hasn't connected the two.**

**A/N: Just a little coziness between Ren and Kyoko, and a bit more in the next chapter which will possibly be the final one and maybe one more bonus chapter. I tried to mislead you guys a little bit in the chapter after the hickey part, where Kyoko wasn't sure if she was allowed to touch; please note that she was looking at her wrist, but did I mislead anyone there to think they were looking at something else? Oh and emperor of the night ^_^ I thought it's been a while since he popped in for a visit.**

**Thanks for the support again people, I'll try and update as soon as I can. (1/6/11) **

**Skipbeataddict: **yeah I noticed the mistakes too, someone pointed that out to me before; I do slow down to check that word but I guess I still miss it sometimes. **Serria: yes **the story is going longer than I planned but next chapter they will be a little closer

**Ancr, Onion 345, yellowhana:** thanks for reviewing new readers ^_^** Laura-Ella and Swt Cutie : **yes the part about what will happen with Reino is still in its planning stage but I'll probably have something about it in near chapters

**Shiroyuki: **thanks for always reviewing, next chapter more clinging ^^** Rui: **Yeah I know it's kinda repetitive, not very motivated lately but it's almost done so final chapter shouldn't be too bad. **Leavesfallingup: **yep that was the idea I was getting at, Ren angry and wanting revenge but then seeing that taking care of Kyoko was what he should focus on.

**WitchMagicCat: yes **I notice my writing changed a bit when I looked back at older chapters, not sure why though… **MissTiburtius: **yeah I saw the new guy too, and I'm like 'what! Sensei threw another guy into the setsu/cain saga' but I don't think he'll be like my Nic, I think he'll be more like Sho in my story. **Miko-Monk**: I was kinda worried having Ren's emotion all over the place but at least you liked, and no major complaints so it's all good.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch 36- Whoo chapters kinda done, I really wanted to make the chapter extra long but I broke it up again cause I think many of you guys will agree its been too long, why? Coz my laptop caught a virus and I nearly lost all this chapter and when I use it now it occasionally freezes; also went for a few movies. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys, and thanks for sticking with the story so long and reviewing and faving. Love you all ^_^ Reika**

**XxXxXxX**

The emperor stared down at Kyoko with longing eyes, the same eyes that looked down on her the first time they encountered each other on his kitchen floor.

_Ah this- this is embarrassing, I obviously find it embarrassing so why am I allowing him to continue… I know he's going to kiss me, touch me… it'll help me forget more like earlier… it's confusing and strange, why am I scared but not scared? But I should be since… IT'S THE EMPEROR OF THE NIGHT HOVERING ABOVE ME WITH PREDATORY EYES! OMG I hope his promise is applicable to him as well uwah but what if he goes too far like the first time! _

Kyoko began remembering the first night she was under Ren and how it was difficult to stop him and her breath shuddered as the distance became less; she was afraid to push him away, if she did he may leave her so she lay paralyzed under him as he inched closer and closer. Her eyes closed tightly and she braced for his contact but it didn't come. Confused she opened her eyes again and saw him just hovering above her. He had noticed her discomfort which relieved yet confused her, she hadn't expected him to stop nor have him smiling at her. Although the emperor had taken control of Ren's outer shell, Ren's mind was still in control and he stopped because he had promised not to discomfort her; his agenda was to make her feel better not to please himself at the moment.

The emperor saw her look confusedly up at him; his hands drew up and caressed some of her hair behind her ears before he moved to the side and laid himself comfortably next to her, draping his arm over her waist. She could feel the heat emanating from his arm and body as he pulled her closer to him; his other arm made its way around her back so that he was hugging her now. Kyoko didn't resist him but let out little sounds as he moved her closer to him. She stared up into his eyes and blushed at him at their closeness, she was thankful he hadn't abandoned her. Ren moved over her slightly and lay a single lingering kiss on top of her shoulder and then pulled back to look at her.

Kyoko's eyes were closed which heightened her senses of his lips on her skin and her body reacted to the small kiss, her lips were parted as she was anticipating for more kisses like before but none came and she moaned in disappointment. Ren chuckled lightly and instantly opened her eyes to find Ren who was smiling deviously at her which made her blush more; _he's teasing me, gosh I hope he didn't know I was waiting for more _she thought to herself and hid her face from him; Ren didn't mind, he felt very patient at the moment (the emperor felt really patient as well) and enjoyed just holding her comfortably, feeling her body rise and fall with each breath, her warm breath hitting his chest and the alluring smell of her hair.

Time seemed to stand still as he held her and she became more relaxed in his embrace; he was really comfortable to her, she didn't even mind the occasional caress of his fingers along her waist or the occasional touching of her hair. Her embarrassment faded away as she found herself lost in a wonderful sensation and her body moved on its own as she moved up Rens body, their body pressing close together as she began nuzzling lightly into Rens neck and inhaling his scent. Another kiss was placed into the crook of her neck and she hazily pulled away from his neck to see the person who was making her so comfortable; his eyes contemplating as he gazed back at her.

"You're not scared of me right?" the emperor asked as he looked over her; he wasn't sure how he managed to stop when she looked so beautiful at the moment below him with her short hair sprawled over the pillow, her bare and marked upper skin exposed to him, how he wanted to kiss her all over again but he wanted to know how she felt at the moment, whether he could or should continue, he didn't want to push her away.

_Why would I be scared of you?_ Kyoko thought to herself as she stared up at him in awe; even though the emperor's presence always made her panic she wasn't scared but a strange emotion was still surging through her.

"No, cause you stopped," she referred to his promise as she caressed his arm. Her action surprised him and he was stunned for a moment but a gentle smiled soon returned; she trusted him that much. Kyoko, she didn't see the emperor, she just saw Ren in the moment;he was still just as mesmerizing, just as caring, his smile, his true smile still made her feel special, he looked relieved when she replied.

"Of course I would, because you trust me enough to," he leaned backed down and hugged her as she single handedly hug him back; he hugged her a little more tightly and she squeaked against him but he just chuckled at her. "You know… I didn't expect you to want me to stop so early, I think we were only 5 seconds in, I hadn't even began yet," he teased her and she seemed to curl up in their embrace. _But don't think I'm disappointed, I did enjoy holding you, waiting was a pain but then you moved closer to me all on your own. _His fingers and lips began itching again and she was positioned just perfectly in his arms.

"Because you hah," light kisses abruptly began trailing up the side of her neck again before Kyokocould finish speaking. They were soft and nipped her skin delicately as they pulled away, Ren evenly and at a torturously slow pace placed a line of kisses from her collar bone up to her jaw line, sending a wave of pleasure through her body even though Kyoko was unaware that was the reason for her unfamiliar sensation. She was panting quietly as he trailed up her jaw line, embarrassed but relieved that he (nor the emperor) hadn't decide to change direction and trail towards her lips; she felt she would've died from embarrassment if he slowly and torturously nipped along her lips, but she felt her heart beat speed up as he trailed her jaw line and continued up towards her ear.

"Hmm sorry what were you about to say~," he paused his activities briefly as he whispered breezily into her ears, he then continued to play round her ear.

"I-I forgot," she gushed out and Ren smiled against her skin; he wasn't planning to let her think while he played.

"You forgot again," he said teasingly as he turned closely to her; _first when I was in the shower and now too… oh well guess it's a little too much, I wouldn't be able to think much if she was doing this to me (Ren)_; "ha that's alright Kyoko," he spoke and his kisses began trailing down her face and back to her neck. Kyoko felt challenged with his teasing tone and tried to think for a moment about what she had tried to speak about earlier but was, as Ren expected, distracted by the touch of his lips on her skin still nipping and sucking away, the occasional feel of his tongue tracing her neck and his warm body so close to hers, the longing look in his eyes; _oh the emperor._

"Emperor of the night ahh," she whispered breathlessly as Ren nipped below her collar bone causing her body to arch beneath him.

"Huh what did you say?" Ren looked confusedly at Kyoko; _did I hear right? Did she just say emperor of the night… is that referring to me? _

As her body fell back to the bed and her brain was gaining function again Kyoko's face burned up and she turned her head to the side; "Um you have this certain look on your face no expression that well… always makes me panic whenever I see it," she admitted to him in attempt to tell the truth but make it less embarrassing on her side. Ren turned to the mirror to catch his appearance and grinned at his reflection; _ohhh this is what she meant_, he thought to himself as he saw his lustful expression, _emperor of the night aye… that's quite a name to give me I wonder when she came up with that and what was she thinking; _he peered sideward's to the girl beneath him and smirked.

"Hmm Kyoko I don't think that's what you said, you only whispered a few words, only 4 I believe, what were they again," he spoke in a deep seductive voice; she kept her eyes adverted from him but his voice still affected her and she couldn't hide the little jerk she let out before him.

"Na-nothing Ren, please forget about that," Kyoko stuttered out, more embarrassed about her earlier words than what he was doing to her.

"Mmm but I think I heard you say something about the night…" he dragged out his words as leaned closer to her and continued to tease her, "was it prince or… king of the night," he chuckled lightly as he kissed along her arm and she gasped at his touch or maybe because he was close to target on what she said. "What are you all flustered about Kyoko," he taunted her, knowing fully well why she was flustered but enjoyed teasing her; _she deserves a little 'something' for all the things she subconsciously put me through_.

"Ren please, I… I said umm please forget it," she spoke as she pulled him closer to her; _please just continue and forget what I said_, she thought to herself. Ren tried to turn to look at her but she held him in a way that he couldn't face her; but she had her neck stretched out as if offering him to continue, enticing him to. _In exchange for dropping the subject she's offering me her neck… well I accept her offer._

"Sure," he whispered to her and continued kissing along her neck; Kyoko sighed contently that the topic was dropped and the amazing sensation began again in her neck. "Emperor of the night," the words uttered snapped her to attention; _h-he actually heard, _she thought to herself. "So grown up of you Kyoko," Ren chuckled into her neck; _You've grown… you didn't call me prince of the night or king or fairy but emperor, mmm I quite like that, to name me that before you've even seen how emperor-like I can be during the night._

"Meanie," she pouted out; _even if you heard me say that you didn't have to tell me that you heard. _

"Kyoko," Ren spoke in a lecturing tone as he hovered over her as he leaned on his elbows; Kyoko's eyes widened as a mischievous grin crossed his face. She gasped when his hand roamed behind her body; warm hands glided under her loose top and along her bare skin before strong fingers played along her spine causing her to arch against him reflectively as he hit responsive point; Ren grunted as she arch into him. _Oh god, _she thought thinking she had hurt him and was about to apologize, but his fingers pressure pointed her again and she arched against him again; she was starting to feel embarrassed now, but he continued touching her all over her back.

"Ahh Ren," she mewled as his fingers flamed her body and caused to move with each touch; she arched, she turned, she writhed and grabbed onto to his arm as sensations flooded her body; she wanted to scream but no sound came out when she opened her mouth. Ren enjoyed seeing her move and squirm from his touch, how the bed moved beneath him as she shifted her weight, how she began clinging to him, how her mouth opened to cry but she was mute, how here face seem to be telling him to stop but not stop at the same time, how she looked at him with hazy gold eyes. He added to Kyoko's torturous pleasure when he began kissing her again while continuing to touch her; "Ren t-too much ahh," she manage to gasp out while her body reacted to the overloading pleasure, her breathing becoming jaggered and her grip tightened on his shoulder.

Ren didn't hear her and the emperor was more interested in puppetering her body to move, wriggle and push up against him; her breathing, her movement, the contact of their skin, the growing sensation down stairs all adding to the growing madness he had for her. His lips began travelling lower from her neck, seeking her untouched skin; his lips came over her collar bone and over the soft skin close to her arm joint enticing a mew from her throat which reverberated through his body. Lips finally moved over the upper part of her breast and with precise fingers he made her arch to deepen his kiss; the sensation caused Kyoko eyes to open wide with shock with what she had just done, not knowing that he had purposely encouraged such reaction.

_Wha oh god why did I just do that, I just pushed myself into him, b-but I couldn't help it… he's playing me like a piano, every key is making me move uncontrollably! Ren, Emperor-sama what are you doing to me…. Eh wait he's still going; _Kyoko thought alarmed as his lip kissed along the top of her breast as if travelling to the other side; _I-I feel so hot, burning_. She was breathing harshly, she was trying to use her brain to process what was happening, what she could/should do, but how could she or anybody when such a divine creature was tenderly kissing her. She couldn't think but just react on impulse and that was exactly what she did when he cupped and nibbled the upper part of her left breast; the more sensitive side from Ren's experience.

"Ahhh~~~," she let out and her arms flew around Ren's shoulder, catching him off guard and pulling him down onto her, causing both sides to groan. Ren pushed himself off her slightly and shook his head slightly, trying to get his mind back together.

_Mmm did I overdo it again? Ugh almost I think; kissing her is dangerous, especially when she's not protesting and making all those sexy sounds and moves… but I think I'm a little out of practice, gotten a bit clumsy too *sigh* _he placed a hand to his head_, well its been ages but still I can't believe I fell on h- ; _Ren quickly looked down in the girl he fell on top.

"A-are you okay," he spoke as he gazed at her exhausted face, but she didn't reply; instead she slowly returned a smoky gaze to him, apparently unfazed by the fact he had collapsed on her.

"Mmm good," she uttered and closed her eyes again, and smiled to herself, still feeling euphoric from everything.

_Is that an invitation for me to continue? Are you feeling that 'good' from everything I've done? Well I loved the way you moved and cried beneath me… _The emperor grinned down at Kyoko who had slowly opened her eyes again beneath him, her eyes mesmerized by him.

"Where did he touch you?" he asked in a husky voice that sent a chill through her senses. Kyoko mind was hazy at the moment, but she managed t o reply.

"Face," she uttered to him.

"Not the lips?" he questioned her.

"Huh…. No he didn't," _but he almost; _she replied. A sense of relief went through him that her lips weren't forced upon by that dog like that idiot.

"Oh, that's good but also too bad," he whispered to her. Kyoko couldn't understand why he would be disappointed but his lips then hit her cheek and he kissed down her cheek. She flustered as she felt and easily heard the movements of his eager lips and understood the emperor's words; _he would have erased the memories of him from my lips if he had to. _Kyoko cheeks burned as she thought of Ren's lips over her's.

"Where else," he asked as he kissed the edge of her eyes.

"Neck," she whispered and turned her head to the side, making it more accessible to him. The emperor didn't hesitate as he closed the distance again, another moan escaped her lips as his fluttered her neck. His lips didn't stop there as he continued down her neck, to her chest again; _no point asking where next, _he thought to himself as he moved down her body.

His kisses always felt more to her, amazing even… she didn't understand why, maybe it was his expertise but she always felt high when he did this to her, but the only other people she had only been kissed by she despised; she frowned when she thought of Sho, a disgusting taste coming to her mouth and oh how she wished she had hurt him somehow back then, but he had saved her again; a shiver ran through her body when Sho's face was replaced by Reino's smirking face leaning closer to her.

"HAH," she breathed out harshly and pushed at Ren whose hand was comfortably molding her left breast and he reflectively squeezed it in surprise eliciting a seductive mew from Kyoko causing both parties to blush.

"Kyoko…" Ren asked with concern; she turned to him and he could tell she was scared again. _Too far, _Ren thought as he decided to remove himself from the bed, but he couldn't move very far.

"No don't go," Kyoko cried as she clung to him arm, refusing to let him move any farther; _don't leave me… please Ren, _she thought as she leaned against his arm_. _Ren stared down at her; she was so small at the moment.

_So delicate, so fragile, if I do anything wrong she'll break. _He wasn't sure what to do.

_Hey that was nice Kuon~, she hasn't scream or put up a fight when you were groping her breast, plus all that sweet kissing you did to her must have ignite something in her head, she won't protest as long as she's not alone; I bet she's as wet as you are hard; _Ren's inner voice cheered.

_SHUT UP, I just wasn't thinking okay… don't think that I'll lose it like last time, I'm not going to sleep with her just because she's vulnerable,_ _I refuse to take advantage of her again, I hate myself for that already but if she knews she'll runaway and will have no one to help her through this… I shouldn't have started this, I don't want to scare her, even though she consented I don't want her to be scared of me, the real me._

Kyoko could sense him debating something in his mind, and she knew it had something to do with her. She felt out of line asking him to help her with her problem, but she needed his help. The awkward silence was amongst them again, though Ren had the additional battle with that annoying inner voice.

"Stomach," Kyoko spoke shyly to him, breaking the silence. Ren's attention went back to her but tilted his head confused, until he saw her eyes flick down and his followed;they were continuing. He was going to ask what was wrong, why she got scared again; it couldn't have been him if she was allowing him to continue. His thought was diverted when he saw her pull her jumper up slightly exposing her stomach to him, a few bruises and scratches but what drew his attention most was the scratch that continued going up her body before disappearing beneath her scrunched up jumper. Before he knew it, his fingers had already begun tracing the scratch, it wasn't very raw but her skin was still pink and slightly broken from _his_ nails. His fingers continued along her skin following the trail under her jumper until he hit a slight barrier, but that didn't deter him, he crept fingers under the cup of her bra causing Kyoko whimpered out and push at him again; the cut ended just a finger nail under her bra.

"Did he touch you," he paused a second to swallow his salvia, but she shook her head before he finished already knowing what he was going to ask, "o-okay," he spoke as he pulled his hands away; though he secretly wished he could have his hands over her breast again, the marks on her stomach daunting him.

He began kissing the raw line across and she sneered at the initial contact as it stung her; "sorry," Ren apologized but continued to kiss her gently. He started again with a baby kiss, as little pressure as possible; he heard no complaint so he continued along the line again, adding a little more pressure with each kiss until he found just the right pressure before continuing down the line. He found his hands back at her side following as he trailed down her mark; she gasped with each kiss he placed but he enjoyed how her stomach rose and fell as he kissed her. His hands began sliding down her body as he lips did as well; she wriggled as he did and his kiss intensified.

"Ren," she shuddered and Ren's eyes shot open and he stopped; their activity was too much like that night**.** _Tch not my proudest moment, _Ren thought to himself as he moved off Kyoko and sat on the edge of the bed; _temptation was too much that time… have to try and keep control. _

**XxXxX**

He turned back to Kyoko who was holding herself tightly with her eyes closed; _gah, _Ren thought to himself and swiftly pulled her jumper back over her stomach, he wanted to at least behave for a minute.

"Where else Kyoko," Ren asked her abruptly, but she curled up at his voice; *sigh* _she's was uncomfortable,_ _I got too close I suppose, _Ren thought sadly to himself_, but if she's uncomfortable I should be able to behave better, but I feel at wrong again, almost selfish. _

"Please, is there anywhere else," he repeated himself a bit more sternly; he didn't feel right leaving things as they were, it was selfish for him to be at ease because she was uncomfortable. He wanted to do more for her, he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was still going to help her until he felt safe and secure again and that she could sleep without waking up in tears.

Kyoko looked up at him as if contemplating the situation, he could see her eyes questioning and calculating but also exhausted and struggling to remain open._ His voice… he seems desperate? He wants to keep helping me but I feel that he wants to amend for something; _Kyoko thought to herself and breathed in deeply. _I trust him, I said I would but this is getting embarrassing... should I let him continue; _she gazed into his deep sincere eyes again before her expression relaxed slightly and she nodded as she turned away from him; _it should be okay, its Ren after all._

Ren was about speak but was interrupted when he saw her knees come up and she opened her legs slightly to him, stunning his words as he stared at/between her knees.

"Wider," the emperor commanded, Ren's resolve flew out the window. Kyoko stiffened at his voice, regret came to mind of her decision but she obeyed and opened her legs wider to him and he smiled at her obedience. He stared down at her core, growing so eager to touch and taste her, and curious to see how wet he had gotten her during their activities; his right hand caressed her skin down from her ankles, slowly up pass her knees to mid thigh before pausing. Her legs were shaking involuntarily, and he looked up at her; she seemed to be bearing his actions, not enjoying it. He squeezed her thigh slightly and she gasped, hints of fear were detected in his ears.

Ren breathed deeply as the emperor façade receded, he had to keep his mind away from all those dirty thoughts, he kept repeating to himself '_no, she's still in high school, she's been through so much, if you taste her now there's no second, she doesn't love you… __yet'_. As his emotions came under control his eyes began wandering back down her body til he caught attention of a single cut on the inner side of her thighs; _could that been what she wanted me to see? _It looked liked it'd sting when she moved, it was almost raw but no blood was present. Ren wasn't thinking when he moved in to kiss it but his hot breath hitting her core caused her to whimper and clamp her legs slightly around his head; he pulled away, and called himself stupid, doing such a thing to a girl who in the same day was unsure whether she was still a virgin or not; _that bastard dog must've tried to force her legs apart when she was still conscious, no wonder she still has some doubts about the incident, _Ren thought to himself as he looked over to her. She was still holding herself with her legs still slightly opened to him, he couldn't help looking 'there' again. He then registered something and he smiled as he lay a kiss on her knee.

"It didn't happen," Ren uttered out as he rested his head on her knee, and Kyoko slowly moved to see him.

"Ren, what are you talking about?" she asked confusedly, not understanding what she meant. He peered up at her with a relieved smile before he placed a hand on the joint of her thigh to her hip and massaged it; Kyoko moaned and threw herself back into the pillow at the delightful touch, hands muffling her sensual voice. Before she knew it Ren was over her and flipped her on top of him so she straddled him; he pulled her down to him and embraced her; his quick and painless action surprised her.

"He didn't do it Kyoko," Ren whispered to her as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck, "that dog didn't touch you," he sighed, glad that he had found something other than Sho's words to rely on.

"Ren… how can you be so sure," she whimpered as she accepted his touch, finding it increasingly difficult to hold her voice. "You can be so convincing sometimes but how do you know," she cringed as her hands gripped his shoulder, a few stray tears beginning to fall.

"There was no blood," he replied. His words stunned her and she pulled back to look at him; he was serious. "You haven't done it before so it would have hurt a bit," Kyoko blushed at his words; he pretty much just stated that she was a virgin straight out. "He wouldn't have been gentle," Ren added, and Kyoko mentally agreed.

_I don't actually feel sore down there, and I have heard that some girls bleed when they lose their … _Kyoko gulped, _he would have been harsh to me if he really did touch me.._. _and_ _he would have made it obvious, he would have made sure I had blood over myself so I guess I'm still okay, still untouched… a virgin. _Kyoko smiled to herself, she didn't doubt his words; Ren could tell he had convinced her.

"You're hips don't hurt either do they," he asked and she shook her head; _oh_ _so that's why he touched my hips earlier, he was checking, _Kyoko thought to herself_._ Kyoko pushed herself off Ren slightly and tried moving her hips to see if there was any hint of pain just to double check herself; it felt normal, a slight sting coming from her cut but nothing that painful, however what surprised her was the groan that came from Ren.

"Eh, s-sorry are you alright, did I hurt you?" Kyoko asked as she sat up straight on him; she was about to get off Ren when she felt his hot hands grasp her hips keeping her in place.

"No… it felt good," he spoke huskily to her with sinful eyes; he saw Kyoko look confusedly (_how does that feel good?)_ at him before he decided on returning the favor and wriggled his hips against her, lifting himself of the bed slightly before falling back, making her bounce against him and back against his chest as they both moaned. Kyoko was puzzled and exhausted but she could tell that her face was burning but what Ren just did, the only word she could think of to describe it was… _good; _she sighed contently in her mind.

She pushed herself off him slightly to meet his eyes; they still remained sinful but still allured her. His eyes began wondering, as if taking her in. He appeared to examine her face at first, before he wondered down and he grinned; Kyoko followed her gaze and planted her chest back against his.

"Ren you pervert," she chided as her face grew red again; because she was on top the jumper wasn't covering her, and her torn halter hung straight down showing him her bra and breast; and the angle made it look so much more enticing to him that he couldn't help wriggling his hips again to get her to moan; his senses heighted when she let it out against his chest, reverberating through his body.

He wrapped his warm arms around her and sat himself up with her in his lap, and began laying long kisses against her shoulder and neck, as she hazily moaned at his touch. She lay limply against him but her fingers still brushed against his back as he kissed her; she was tried but she couldn't seem to sleep with Ren kissing her, something was also telling her that if she did sleep something would happen, but her head was so light at the moment, she felt so warm, comfortable and somewhat safe.

"Ren… tired," she sighed out, but he continued kissing her, hands curling and touching her soft stomach. She breathed in harshly as he did, feeling both hot and cold at the same time. He did one wrong move when he moved to remove her belt; twisting it around so he could reach the buckle without pulling away from her. Kyoko pushed away from him and stopped his hand (one hand used to cover her chest), just as he began pulling the strap from the buckle. Ren looked at her, feverish and in panic; her skin, though hot against his was covered in goose bumps. He leaned closer to her, knocking his forehead against hers; _still sick, fevers gone up a bit; _he pulled away and drew his attention to his hand. Kyoko was grasping it, preventing him from removing her belt; _and she's still upset with earlier, _he thought as he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, your belt was poking into me, I wasn't thinking when I tried to remove it, sorry," he apologized as he leaned back on to his elbow; Kyoko just nodded to him. Ren reached over to the side table and brought the medicine and water over; he popped one tablet out while lying down. "Better take one before we forget, your fevers up again," he spoke as he held the tablet out for her; Kyoko nodded and took the tablet straight into her lips along with his finger tips. Ren eye's opened wide as she did, but she didn't take note as she opened the bottle of water and drank it; when she was done she turned to Ren who was still stunned by her action. She tilted her head as she contemplated at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Ren, you'd make a good blonde you know," she spoke as she touched his hair; her words and action snapped Ren out of his daze, he was slightly worried why she would suddenly mention blonde hair. He felt her move something along his hair and a long blonde strand caught his sight, followed by pink; _oh I must be lying on her wig… it wasn't regrowth or something else, _he thought relieved as she occupied herself_. _

_Ren would look good blonde… he would sort of remind me of Corn, but his natural color is good too, hmm he would look good with red too but I don't think its match his gentlemanly persona. _

Kyoko continued playing with the wig, separating the pink from the blonde and laying it on top of Ren's black hair. Her fun was interrupted when Ren rose from the bed again, and she took in his full height as she looked up at him. He took her drink away and embraced her gently; she easily leaned against him and curled her arms around him. "You think I'd look good as a blonde Kyoko," he whispered into her ear, ending it with a kiss just below it. Kyoko didn't respond or even register the kiss, fatigue had overcome her and she just leaned against him, trying to keep her eyes open; Ren tilted his head to see her eyes slowly closing.

"I think it's time to sleep Kyoko," Ren whispered gently and began leaning back into the bed, pulling the sheets out and over them.

"But we haven't eaten yet, you haven't eaten," she chided tiredly, still leaning against Ren.

"We can eat later, you're tired and so am I," Ren replied; he was slowly feeling the exhaustion of the busy work day, he was both physically and mentally worn out, but had pushed it aside to focus on her.

"But we haven't brushed our teeth yet," Kyoko whined as she looked up at him, but Ren chuckled; she was still worried about small things.

"It's alright, just sleep Kyoko, you'll feel better when you wake up," Ren guided her head back to his chest.

"But," Kyoko's words were cut off when Ren wrapped his arms comfortable around her.

"Shhh, try and rest Kyoko," Ren spoke in an angelic tone that sent warmth throughout her body. Kyoko was still slightly reluctant to sleep, but Ren began humming to her, a soft yet sweet melody. _Melody? Ren? _Kyoko thought as she listened to the soothing melody, her eyes were slowly drawing close as the harmonic voice lulled her to sleep. Ren's strong arms wrapped around her protectively, strong yet also gentle; his warmth surrounded her, and his breathing rocked her to sleep; his scent reminded her that he was there for her, and the melodic sound escaping his lips made her relax in his company and she smiled again, she was in bliss as she fell asleep, lovingly in Ren's arms.

**XxXxX**

Kyoko woke up sometime later, feeling warm and much better; she turned her head up to see Ren, who was also sleeping comfortably even with her still on top of him. She pushed herself of him and felt the cold air hit her chest; _ah I didn't change, no I didn't put on anything, _Kyoko panicked to herself and shifted an arm to cover her chest. As she shifted she felt something slide off her shoulder, and her eyes widened when she saw a shirt, Ren's shirt. She turned back to Ren as saw him without one, but at least he had a black singlet on still; Kyoko blushed at him and slipped on his large shirt. She noticed that the torn halter she had on was no longer on her either, well not how she left it anyway. Fragments of the damaged top were wrapped around her arm (the one she fell on), like a bandage; Kyoko could smell the scent of medicine vaguely beneath it. She turned to Ren, as she buttoned her top up and rolled the sleeves up slightly; _he still had time to tend to me, _she smiled warmly at him_. _

She stared at him confused; she never had someone care for her so much, someone to go out of their way to help her like he did. Sho's mother did but it wasn't the same, she was supposed to be her future daughter in law and she already had the things around the house in case Sho got sick. She continued staring at Ren sleeping, her eyes watching him contently;

_He hummed such a sweet and soft melody to me until I fell asleep… it was heartwarming, I wonder where he learnt that from? Sho… he never sung anything for me unless it was for my opinion, he even stopped that soon after we came to Tokyo. _She leaned herself closer to Ren, careful not to wake him and stared at his sleeping face; he looked peaceful and cute, his hair lying loosely over his eyes. She couldn't help playing with the strands of his hair contently; _his hair is still so soft and cute, it's like that time in the trailer _she smiled to herself, cute was still how she defined his hair. _But this time I'm the one looking down on you while you sleep; _she blushed at him, _I guess I understand what you meant that time, but I wonder how you can sleep so normally with me on top of you Ren. _Her eyes wondered and she admired his broad shoulders and then his muscular arms; she guided one of her hands across his shoulder and arm, feeling his large muscles and warmth at her touch.

"Mmmhggn," Kyoko froze as Ren murmured in his sleep; she held her breath as he stirred in his sleep beneath her. She had to suppress her voice when she felt his arms glide across her butt before resting nicely around her waist. He was then sleeping peacefully again and she relaxed, slowly removing her hand from his body; her eyes never left his face.

_Ren… he's really put up with a lot these past few days, and today… he really helped me, I really do believe and trust him. _She looked down at him with tired eyes; _you always help me with work even when you're busy or even when it's like 2 in the morning, you drive me around when you can use the time for yourself, you help me get over things like today, you're always helping me grow as an actor even though I do so little for you._ She bit her lip and felt that everything she did was so little in comparison; _he's so tried already from work and he said he wanted to be the one who protected, he's also nursing my physical and mental wounds… why am I such a burden again. _Kyoko drew her hands to her eyes, she wanted to cry.

'_Kyoko_.' _Eh? _Kyoko heard Ren's voice saying her name in her mind; her tears became on hold as she gazed back down at him.

'_It's no problem at all, Kyoko__, __I'll stay as long as you need me,_' Ren's husky voice played in her mind as did the heavenly smile he delivered with the words that burned into her memory, bringing out a brighter blush to her face. Kyoko shied from the memory.

_W-why am I turning away he's not even awake, _she thought to herself as she forced herself to turn back to him and her expression softened. _He's really too kind sometimes, but I really took his words to heart… I really believe everything he said… he would listen to the bad and good in my life, work or not, regardless of when or where; _she felt herself growing more tired and she began drooping back down onto him. _Mmm tired but I wish I could do something to thank him. _She gasped when she realized she had fallen so close to him; her heart was beating rapidly but instead of panicking she became mesmerized by him, the way his lips moved as he slept.

She simply watched him sleep and her eyes became half lidded, "Ren," she whispered. He didn't respond so she leaned closer to him, "Ren," she whispered again; still no response, but that was what she wanted and her lips curved slightly. "Thank you for caring so much," she whispered as she closed their distance and pressed her lips against him; _It's not much but I want you to have my first kiss, even if it may mean nothing to you, I want to remember that I gave it to you, Ren… you're my important person. _

She held her kiss against Ren's lips, they were soft, not what she had expected but she couldn't help think she was kinda taking advantage of him; here she was straddling Japan's most desirable man and kissing him in his sleep, but these facts weren't making her budge. Her lips moved gently against Ren's lips and he responded as he lips moved with hers. His movement initially surprised her but when she realized he was still asleep she relaxed, and felt how amazing his lips were upon hers.

_J-just a little longer, _she thought to herself as she continued nipping at Ren's lips and he returned the favor_. _Ren's hands began caressing up her thigh until they rested on her hips and he moaned against her lips; she blushed at his moan but she could see that Ren was still asleep but his lips were acting needy against hers.

"Mmmahhh," Kyoko moaned against his lips when his fingers magically massaged the sensual spots close to her hip and she was shocked when he slipped himself into her mouth to play. Kyoko could feel herself getting hot, no burning as his tongue slowly tasted her; he was gentler than Sho but more curious and but she still felt uncomfortable with this. She pulled slowly away from him but he followed her, tilting his head forward to keep contact as long as possible before falling back to the pillow; he moaned sadly at the lost of contact.

Kyoko stared down at him, blushing and with a hand over her lips; _I can't believe I just did that. _Ren was sleeping peacefully again as if nothing had happened, but he was grinning slightly to himself, she sighed relieved but curious about the grin. _He doesn't have to know what I did, it probably wouldn't mean anything to him; _she thought as she leaned back against his chest, her own words saddened her a bit; his heart beat was beating into her ear. _He really is comfortable, his heart beat… so soothing. _Sleep was starting to take over her again and she shifted comfortably on his chest._ Ren… thank you for everything, you're kindness and wisdom, _she felt Ren's arms begin embracing her again and she smiled, _and warmth. _She pulled the blanket over them again and before sleep overtook her she peered up at Ren again, _Ren… why are you so kind to me, what am I to you? _

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Heh Emperor didn't do much but Kyoko and Ren have their first kiss ^_^ I've had that planned for a while, so I hoped you guys enjoyed. **

**So maybe one or two chapters left, one will be the end of Contemplations and the other is fillers since if I left it to the sequel it'll probably be a few months , so if there's anything you have questions about message me. (I may even merge the chapters depending on length) **

**Thanks for the support again people, reviews are appreciated too ^_^ (18/7/11)**

**ObsidianHeart: **Thanks for the review, yeah some parts are planned others just come as I go, and I have noticed grammar mistakes but spell check doesn't work so I don't really bother much now. **Princess Ren: **Something better in chapter, yep you guessed right.

**Miko-Monk: **yeah sorry emperor didn't do much, if he did I can only think of Kyoko breaking all ties with him and there goes the sequel, but he still has some dirty thoughts. **Swt Cutie: **Reino's part will be in the filler, but I don't think it'll be very good, but more punishment in sequel.

**Rui: **I don't mind your advices they do help me plus I always look forward to your reviews **Shiroyuki: **yes I'm still working on my story, just got busy. Ren gets a little reward for his hard work but he doesn't know it, and I don't plan to let him know yet either ;)


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch 37- YAY finally finished! I know it took a while (interviews, work, outings, writer blocks etc) but it's done now and extra long ^_^ Writing style is a little different but I hope it still came out okay. I was planning to find a Beta Reader but decided to just put it up, only did 2 checks so probably a few mistakes. (I may need a Beta for next story if someone's interested)**

**Thank you all for supporting me with my first fanfiction, and I hope you've all enjoyed the story. Happy Readings Everyone. Lots of Love Reika ^_^ **

**XxXxXxX**

Morning came and Kyoko woke up again from the glare creeping into the room; she groaned at the harsh light but also the mild pain in her head. Realizing something missing from last night and she shot up out of bed, regretting the quick motion as her body disagreed with the sudden movement; her head swirled, her stomach wanted to lurch, other parts of her body ached and she found herself huddled on the bed, alone.

_Hngh Ren? _She thought to herself as she waited for the pain to ebb away, but there was also a pain in her chest that she couldn't explain; she also found herself wanting to cry, finding it difficult to hold her emotions back. She vaguely heard a door click open.

"Huh Kyoko are you okay," Ren quickly came to her side and his arms went around her.

"R-Ren," she said sickly as she turned to Ren with teary eyes which made him panic; she faced him with a hand around her stomach and one at her head.

"What's wrong Kyoko," Ren asked as he brainstormed what could have been wrong; she was still a little hot like the other night but her behavior was nothing like it was now, so he was baffled. Ren knew he had to do something but at a lost at what to do, so just held her, hoping that his presence helped her and listening for anything she needed.

"I just got up too fast, and my body's just not agreeing with me at the moment," she replied, as her body swayed and goose bumps were forming over her body again. Ren noticed her body do a gag reflex and he instantly picked her up and took her into the bathroom, seating her on the bench next to the basin.

"Wait, stay with me," Kyoko spoke out as Ren was about to pull away from her. He did as she asked and stayed as he was with arms around her waist and back as she leaned against his shoulder, breathing heavily as she held him tightly. He gently rubbed her back, as Kyoko fought off her discomfort; Ren was really warm and his heat transferred to her making her feel better, his scent was strong as well and it added to her comfort. _This warmth… this scent… it's so magical, _Kyoko thought to herself asher head slowly cleared and her stomach began settling, and everything felt normal again, well more than better as she felt surreal, her embrace on Ren tightening; _so nice… so perfect, _she thought to herself.

"Kyoko you okay," Ren's voice called her and she slowly pulled back from him; when she saw his face she remembered last night. _Oh my god I kissed him last night, I slept on top him what the hell was I thinking! _Kyoko scolded herself mentally. "Kyoko, hey did your fever go up again," he asked noticing her sudden change in expression and began leaning towards her, planning to check her temperature with his forehead like usual.

"Uh no I'm fine Ren, I just got up too fast," she chuckled half-heartedly as her hands gently pushed him back slightly. Her action was not anticipated and odd in Ren's opinion, his radar was telling him she had something else was going on in her mind so he didn't buy her excuse.

"But your face is burning up," Ren pointed out to her; Kyoko looked over her shoulder and saw her bright face. _Uwahh why am I so red, it wasn't that embarrassing Kyoko you idiot you're an actress you should be able to hide it; _she noticed Ren looking at her through her reflection; _gah Kyoko you dodo do you want him to know what you did, don't just do nothing_! Kyoko quickly decided to check her temperature herself.

"I'm alright Ren, I just feel a little hot that's all," she replied meekly; her choice of words however made Ren begin feeling hot as well as he thought of all the ways she that he could make her hot and how he could help her cool back down too. "You took a shower?" Kyoko asked him, drawing his attention away from over thinking her definition of hot. Kyoko had noticed that the mirror was slightly foggy, the bathroom steamy and Ren's hair slight damp.

"Uh yeah, I thought I'd finish before you woke up, I was planning to be back in bed when you woke up," he noticed her tilt her head confusedly, "I didn't want you to wake up alone but I just didn't think I smelt very good either cause of work," he replied as he scratched his head. _Plus I needed to cool down stairs before you woke up and saw it, and wash my active and dirty imagination before I made everything real, but I did work up a sweat yesterday too so I wasn't completely lying either. _

"You smelt fine," Kyoko replied with a gentle smile as she recalled how comforting his scent was; bad was not one of them. She wasn't upset that Ren had left her to take a shower but she had to admit that she was shocked when she woke up alone that she wanted to cry, but everything was fine now; since he was here with her again, she wasn't alone.

"Thank you," Ren spoke as he returned her one of his own smile as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, she was surprised how use to his touch she had gotten, and how breath-taking his true smile was at the moment; that smile that burned into her memory, and made it hard for her to breath.

"Did you sleep well," she spoke as she broke eye contact with him, finding his gaze too much that early in the morning.

"I slept very well Kyoko," Ren spoke in a husky voice that sent a thrill down her spine; she continued to dodge his gaze, but she felt him leaning closer towards her and she leaned back. Her eye inadvertently flicked to his slightly parted lips and a blush grew on her face.

"Um it mustn't have been very comfortable with me on top… I'm heavy and sick and…"

"Kyoko," Ren interrupted her and she instinctively looked up to him, instantly trapped by the pools of his dark eyes. "Did you sleep well," he asked her. She replied with a shy nod but couldn't help blushing at him; she had slept amazingly well despite the strange position, but the kiss was still circling her mind. "What's on your mind," he asked as he leaned onto his hands on either side of her, moving closer and closer as she retreated until she was against the mirror trapped. He raised a hand to her face again, brushing the hair back like before, but kept his hand resting on her cheek; his hand was warm and Kyoko felt something swelling inside her as she kept staring into his eyes, his lips, she felt breathless and kept thinking what would happen if she just moved closer to his lips again, what magic would unfold if their lips met once again.

'KyruKyrukyrukyur…' _Eh?_

Kyoko blushed at the sound as she covered her stomach as Ren retreated from her; there tender moment was interrupted by the grumbling of Kyoko's stomach.

"Hah I guess you're hungry," Ren chuckled lightly at Kyoko's blushing expression when his own stomach began grumbling as well, loudly causing Kyoko to giggle at him, "ah I guess we're both hungry, is there anything you'd like to eat for breakfast?"

"Eh breakfast, we missed dinner," Kyoko stated and Ren nodded saying that it was morning now; she wanted to tell him off for not eating without her but her stomach began growling again making her blush even more; _um I guess I'll let it slide this time. _Kyoko looked up at Ren smiling at her and saw him still waiting patiently for her reply. "Um I would sort of like a steamed meat bun at the moment," she replied after contemplating what her taste buds desired; something with a bit of meat that was warm and easy to eat.

"Sure I remember seeing a store that sold it not too far from here, will you be okay by yourself for a bit while I get some?" he asked her. The store was within walking distance from the hotel, just across the major road and a few stores down, but he wondered if she'd be okay being alone without him, whether the traumatic events of yesterday would sneak up on her and drive her into a corner.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine," Kyoko pushed herself off the basin table and onto the floor, but Ren didn't move out of her way, there was uncertainty in her voice. Kyoko looked up at him and lightly grasped his arm, "Ren, yesterday… you helped me a lot already so don't worry too much, he didn't t-touch me so I already feel much better knowing that," Kyoko stated and hugged him, "nothing's going to happen while I'm here so go change now," she pulled away from him and stepped around him, Ren's eyes followed her as she headed for the door. "Oh and Ren just remember to buy something for yourself to eat too okay," she spoke in a knowing tone; Ren sighed and gave her a defeated smile and she gleamed at him before exiting the bathroom.

**XxXxX**

After further reassurance by Kyoko that she would be fine Ren changed into his guise of Cain Heel and left to grab them breakfast; he was still worried but she had used that Setsu puppy dog look on him that defeated him. Room service was not an option when she wanted a steam bun and being in Cain Heel's shoes he couldn't say no to his darling sister and gave in, he wouldn't be gone too long anyway.

Soon after Cain left Kyoko refreshed herself in the bathroom; the bathroom was still slightly wet from when Ren had taken a shower, so she decided to follow suit and take the opportunity to bathe herself as well. She turned from the basin and checked that the door was closed before returning her gaze back to her reflection; her hands held closely to her chest and hesitation was noted in her action as she breathed deeply.

Her demand the previous night to take a shower was just an excuse to avoid seeing an angry Ren, she felt that she couldn't mentally cope seeing 'that' expression again but she was now glad he had stopped her. She turned her head slightly to the side and examined her neck, it was slightly pink from when she rubbed and scratched at it but nothing major that a little foundation couldn't cover; although the hickey Ren gave her seemed to stand out more. Her eyes examined down her body and she swallowed hard as she thought of what was being concealed under Ren's shirt.

Kyoko took another deep breath as she tried to mentally prepare herself; _I'll have to see it sooner or later… I can't just not look at myself, plus I'll need to know what needs to be covered when I'm Setsu and other jobs… I don't want to be asked any questions, what can I say in response?_

Kyoko's breath whimpered out as she undid the first button of Ren's shirt and it slipped off her shoulder revealing her upper chest. Aside from her neck, her pale skin was colored and marked; the heart shaped bruise from the other night was the most noticeable, but all the other marks where light to her surprise, like blemishes with a few just darker than the rest. Kyoko recalled how the first time 'he' touched her, he didn't actually leave any marks but was unsure whether it was because he busy talking or it was just not his style or something else. She sighed relieved that what she saw was nothing major, but there was still the rest. Kyoko let out another shaky breath as she began undoing another button and another as the large shirt fell further down her arm; not bothering with the last few buttons she dropped her arms and allowed the shirt to fall down around her legs. She looked stunned at her chest; for the first time she saw the long scratch over her torso, disappearing slightly under her bra; the few bruises that were present was nothing in comparison. She turned away from her reflection ashamed at herself for allowing such a thing to happen to her body; she really hoped it wouldn't scar, even if it wasn't that deep. A chill ran down her spine as memories of the incident crept into her mind.

_Ah stop… stop thinking about that, _Kyoko shook the memory away and stared at herself_; I wonder what Ren thought when he saw it, _Kyoko contemplated as her finger traced the scratch, her eyes following her fingers down her body, she paused when she saw Ren's shirt pooled around her feet. Stepping out of the shirt she picked it up to her face, inhaling the comforting scent, _Ren… _she thought sweetly to herself as she closed her eyes and cradled the warm shirt.

'_Kyoko,' _Rens husky voice whispered in her mind and her eyes shot opened on her reflection; she caught a glimpse of him, standing behind her shirtless and in her alarm turned around but nothing, no one was behind her. _W-what? Was that my imagination? _Kyoko tip toed to the bathroom door, holding Ren's shirt securely to her chest as she peeked out the door.

"Ren," she called out as she scanned the room. "Ren?" she called out again when there was no reply; the room didn't appear any different and if Ren/Cain had returned there would be some sort of indication; he usually left his boots by the door, or his coat somewhere in sight. She peeked at the clock; _he wouldn't be back already… and he wouldn't stand behind me shirtless; _Kyoko blushed to herself as she reclosed the door,_ he couldn't have ninja his way in and out either, was I imagining it?_ She found herself standing in front of the basin mirror again, and examined herself again, her face still blushing as she began focusing on the light blemishes. A few were decorated across the upper area of her chest, a couple on her stomach and a few more along her rib cage, they would probably disappear within the next 24hrs. However her eyes stayed on one that was pinker than the rest and sat just at the top of her breast. She presumed that one was brighter because she had unintentionally arched up against him as his lips played on her skin.

_He help erase so much of beagle's presence on me, _Kyoko thought as she place his shirt on the basin and tended her neck and chest. _He covered his mark, _she touched the remarked hickey on her neck, _tended my wound, _her hand wound to her bandaged arm made with her torn top, _he gently caressed my pain, _her hand gently trace the scratch along her stomach again, _he reassured me; _she paused briefly as she stared down at her shorts before rubbing her thighs together. She hissed at the sting and looked between her legs to be reminded of the other cut on her inner leg; that was still the only pain she felt down there.

'_He didn't touch you,_' memories of Ren's words reassured her, and her thoughts lead back to him, kissing her fears away. She couldn't doubt his expression; it was so reassure and confident, trusting.

_Ren… he was all over me, his hands, his lips, his body… his warm breath; _Kyoko found her body burning as she reminisces about the previous night. _He said he'd help me forget, that if I trust him everything would be okay, that the events won't torment me as much but… but Ren, _she found herself unable to stand her reflection and she squatted out of sight with her hands to her face, _Ren I think your technique was too effective! God you really are a playboy aren't you! _Kyoko mentally whined to herself in utter embarrassment as fragments of his 'help' danced in her mind.

_Uwahh stupid brain don't remind me of all that, must be the stupid medicine's side effects again oh god stop thinking about that! Shower, yes that'll wake me up! _Kyoko quickly shot up and hurried into the shower, stripping herself along the way and stepped in immediately after becoming naked, not bothering for the water to warm up. The cold water chilled her inflamed body causing her to gasp, but she stayed under it as her mind became concerned about how cold it was, but just briefly. The water begun warming up and though she wanted the cold water to freeze any thought of yesterday she knew that it wasn't enough nor a good idea; she was still sick and the cold water would make it worst. Taking a shower also means that she will eventually get out and the topic will be on her mind would resume again. She sighed dejectedly and gave up as she adjusted the water temperature, and waited for her body to warm up again, a content sigh leaving her lips. Her mind soon wandered back to her earlier thoughts and her cheeks grew rosy again.

_He only touched where that beagle went and nowhere more, _she thought to herself as she looking at her naked body thinking of everywhere he touched_. Such an unorthodox way of helping someone but… I guess its dominated over anything that beagle wanted to do to me mentally... but it's still playboyish. _

Her mind began fluttering around memories she had shared the past few weeks with Ren as Cain; how she began discovering Setsu's character, understanding Cain's relationship and personality to Setsu, the fun they had and the little tricks she played one him; she loved his puppy dog look too even if it was used against her. She blushed at the more embarrassing memories like when she walked in on him in the shower and how her new panties ended up scattered across his face, or how she had bought him playboy underwear; she was glad he didn't use any of his discipline techniques on her for shamelessly buying such things for him. _Discipline…_ _ah_

Kyoko mind wasinvaded by Setsu and Cain's first discipline session and she flustered as she remembered how she moaned hysterically at his touch; how Ren's lips and tongue moved on her skin; how conflicting the situation was when her voice didn't match her actions of pushing him away; how he seemed to be loving every moment of this session and had his hands roaming freely over her bareback in the embrace. A hazy memory of being wet and in nothing but a towel on the bathroom floor also came to mind **(Nb:ch26),** with Ren over her almost naked form; she turned to the spot where the incident was believed to happen and felt overwhelmed by all the embarrassing events which had happened.

'Kyaa' Kyoko squealed mentally to herself as she grabbed a body wash and tried to wash away all the dirty thoughts plaguing her mind. Her eye's shot open when she smelt something comforting and familiar; she had used Ren's body wash accidentally and it invaded her senses. However, instead of panicking at her mistake it seemed to calm her down as she remembered how caring he was when she got sick and how amazingly comfortable it was to be with him. The effort he took to look after her and how happy she felt acting along side him; his longing gaze, firm yet delicate touch; she found herself touching her lips. _His perfect lips, his gentle tongue… strong and protective body… this has been an amazing experience, despite all the bad that has happened; _Kyoko smiled fondly to herself about her memories,_ I'm glad Ren was with me. _

**XxXxX**

After getting over her mental battle and finishing her shower Kyoko waited patiently on the edge of the bed for Ren to return; he was taking longer than expected and was starting to feel lonely in the room. _Maybe the place he wanted to go isn't open today… I should call and check up on him. _Turning to the room phone she sighed dejectedly; he had left his mobile in the room. _Maybe he's on his way home now… oh maybe I should make him a cup of coffee then; _Kyoko thought excitedly as she bounced to the kitchen, happy that she had thought of something to occupy herself. _It would be nice to have coffee waiting for him when he gets back, he won't have to make it himself and we can just start eating; _Kyoko smiled to herself_._

Taking her time she searched through the complimentary gifts that the previous hotel had given them before; she didn't want anything instant, she wanted to something a little more sophisticated for Ren and she found some grinded coffee beans. The kitchen had the equipment she needed to brew such coffee and soon she had the coffee ready and kept warm on the stove; Ren unfortunately had not returned yet. Kyoko sighed again as she was left with nothing to do as she flopped onto the bed; _Ren~ come home already, _she whined to herself. Looking slightly off the bed she noticed her wig on the floor and decided to tidy it and put it on; she had forgotten about it and was now glad that no one but Ren had seen her without it; it would have been bad if someone had recognized her with Cain, she was still after all on a dangerous mission.

_Mmm I wonder how Moko and Chiori are doing with their mission, _Kyoko thought as she began fixing her wig on her head.

'Knock Knock Knock'

_Ah, _Kyoko perked up at the knock at the door. _He's back, oh its okay for me to greet him at the door, wigs on so it's okay. _She thought as she rushed to the door and opened it.

"Welcome back Ca-," her voice stopped when she realized the tall dark figure before her wasn't Setsu's darling Nii-san.

**XxXxX**

"Sir your order is ready, sorry about the wait," the shop owner spoke as he handed Cain his order with shaky hands. Cain just nodded and slapped down a 10000 yen and walked off, "uh your change," the owner shouted out to him but Cain just proceeded walking, "uh-um thank you."

Cain walked briskly down the street back to the hotel; breakfast had taken longer than he had expected and he was eager to get back to the hungry and sick Kyoko. When he arrived at the shop they had just sold out of buns, but the owner had said that the next batch would be ready in about 15 minutes; since he didn't know where else sold them he decided to wait despite how uncomfortable it made the owner and workers feel with his presence in the store. When his order was ready he knew that the owner had given extra for him with the larger bag, so he didn't bother with the change; he had gotten more than he had ordered plus they were fresh.

Cain turned back to the store and saw a line of people forming outside the store, _they'll probably be sold out again soon, _he chuckled to himself_. I guess the bun's here are good then right?___

He was soon walking through Crowne Hotels foyer and waiting at the elevator when he overheard someone talking about him.

"You think he's with that man we saw earlier? He looks even more conspicuous than him; do you think the hotel is safe?" A woman asked her friend; Ren's ear listened in on their conversation, curiosity getting the better of him as he waited for the elevator.

"Huh? Isn't that the same guy?"

"No, the other guy was also wearing black but he wasn't as tall and he had longer hair remember; you said that you didn't like guys with long hair," Ren felt something stirring in his stomach as he began to worry.

"Oh yeah… he seemed lost, I wonder he was looking for someone… you think he was looking for him?"

_Kyoko! _Ren thought anxiously at the thought that a conspicuous man in black was looking for her. He rushed into the elevator as soon as the door opened; something felt unsettling and he was worried that something would've happened to her again. He refused to arrive after any incident concerning her well-being ever again, and as soon as the elevator binged on his floor he dashed down the hall and to their room door.

"Crap, Setsu," he called into the room as he once again struggled opening the door; _tch stupid door, open or I'll kick you down, _he mentally scolded until the door finally opened and his eyes fell on his girl on the bed then the dark figure across from her.

"Boss?"

**XxXxX**

**A little bit earlier**

"Welcome back Ca-," _uh… it's not Ren or Cain; _Kyoko thought as she stared up at the tall stunned man looking down at her; he was wearing black leather pants and jacket with a singlet underneath, styled with a heavy silvernecklace which to some may be considered over the top (**NB:1**)._ Oh!_

"H-hello Uncle… Black, yes uncle Black," she flustered when she realized who the man before her was; _wha why is the president here_? The name was just something she thought up based on his outfit. Kyoko used all her strength not to bow to him, keeping in mind that she was Setsu and that others may see them. "Come in Uncle," she spoke as she pulled him into the room, completely missing the stunned look he had on his face when she had opened the door to him in _his_ shirt. He became relieved when he confirm that she did have shorts on underneath and presumed that wearing Cain's shirt was just part of her character. Finally getting his mind straight again Lory finally spoke.

"How are you today Setsuka-chan, I needed to talk to you and Cain today, where is he now?"

"I'm okay, um Cain went out to get some food just a little while ago, he should be back in a little bit; is something the matter is it urgent?" she asked worriedly as she finished locking the door.

"No it's just work related and it can wait," Lory spoke as her watched her; _She seems a little off today… she's doesn't seem to be entirely in Setsu mode, could she be tired_? Lory thought with concern. "Setsu, if I were to ask you to stop and relax will there be any harm in that?"

"Huh," Setsu responded with a tilt of her head.

"You can relax since it's me and be yourself, nothing will leave this room so its fine," Lory stated and patted the top of her head; _"_I need to talk to you two anyway, not the siblings_." _Lory saw her shoulders relax as she nodded to his suggestion.

"Um President, what are you here to talk about?" Kyoko asked once Setsu left her system. 

"Oh it's about your job offer but I'll need Ren here too to discuss it," he spoke as he stroked his mustache, "I also wanted to see how you two have been working with each other and I've been too busy til now to visit," _plus I want to see his expression when he hears what I have to say._

"Oh," Kyoko responded unenthusiastically; _he's not here about yesterday… he doesn't know but what do I say? _

"Hmm you alright?" Lory spoke as suspected something odd about her reaction.

"Huh oh sorry just lost in thought, um please make yourself comfortable Ren should be back soon, I just made some coffee too, you have it black with sugar correct?" Kyoko asked as she walked towards the kitchen, already knowing the answer. Lory gave a subtle yes as he sat down in a chair near the bed and examined the room as he waited, but immediately his eyes fell upon the messy queen bed before him.

_One bed? They've been sharing? Did he trick her into sharing a bed or did she think that she was obliged to because I said it was a mission? _Lory contemplated as his imagination worked up several scenarios, from the possible to the most unlikely._ Well Setsu and Cain would share with their complex but I remember changing all Cain Heels hotel bookings to twin share rooms… I couldn't force Kyoko to share a bed with him, she is still such an innocent young lady and he's… not; _Lory thought back to the old days of Kuon_. No no no, he's different now, I know I wanted their relationship to blossom a little but he wouldn't go that far, he would have restrained himself, I said he was to act out her brother, h-he probably slept on the floor or has another room, but she was wearing his shirt… and welcoming him back… she called him Ren not Tsuruga-san_ Lory placed his hand over his mouth as he began to think that he had left a rabbit in the den of a lion.

"Sir? Is everything alright," a sweet voice drew Lory's attention back to the girl in the overly large shirt.

"Huh no just thinking, ah thank you," Lory spoke as he took the cup of coffee from Kyoko, "but I am curious as to why the room isn't twin share like I arranged," he queried as he took a sip of coffee.

"Um… I'm not sure, Cain dealt with the check in so I'm not 100% sure what happened," _I was so tried that day I wasn't sure what was going on and just woke up in bed_, Kyoko thought as she sat on the bed. "Ouch," Kyoko quietly winced as she sat down on the bed, drawing a hand to her thigh; the fabric of her shorts irritated the cleaned cut on her inner thigh and she tried loosening the contact.

Lory's eyes drew to the slight pain contorted on her face and became curious as what hurt her; he noticed her re-adjusting her position and then his eyes bulged as she flicked her wig over her shoulder revealing her colorful neck. _I-is that a hickey! Wait she couldn't be sore because of… That boy, he wouldn't, they didn't, What on earth! _

"Setsu!" A voice came from the door stopping Lory from speaking as both parties attention drew to the rattling at the door, before it swung open revealing a tall and worried Cain. "Boss?" _What is he doing here… and that get up -_- he must have been that guy those lady's spoke about… _He glanced at Kyoko, _she's here and alright… it wasn't him, _he sighed relieved.

"I need to speak to you now so close the door," Lory stated sternly as Ren obeyed before sitting down next to Kyoko on the bed; as he sat the bed dipped making Kyoko lightly bump into him.

"Sorry," Ren apologized as he corrected her and sat himself a bit further away.

"Nhn I'm okay, um welcome back," Kyoko spoke with a slight tinge to her face that made Ren smile warmly back to her.

"Ren, Kyoko, the room is safe to talk correct," Lory spoke breaking the gaze of the two youths before him; despite how happy he was to see the scene between them, he had questions for them relating to the mission and recent details. The two both nodded indicating it was clear and safe to speak. "You two may be wondering why I'm here, but I've wanted to talk to you both in person regarding the mission and proposition I was offered regarding Tragic Marker (the BJ movie) and to see how things were going, I would have come earlier but I've been busy and-."

"kyrukyrukyru"

_Huh? _Lory thought as he was interrupted and stared at the bright tomato before him, _her stomach? Oh she must not have eaten yet, _he smiled inwardly at how cute she looked embarrassed and clutching her stomach trying to hush the demanding growls. "Cain… haven't you been feeding her," Lory spoke with a hint of humor; Ren didn't respond as he also stared at the adorable girl beside him.

"Here, breakfast," Ren spoke as he placed the plastic bag on Kyoko's lap; the delicious smell wafting her senses and causing another loud grumble from her tummy. "Hehe sorry I took so long, why don't you have a little something now, I also bought you a warm ginger tea."

"But," Kyoko tried to argue that she should wait til the president was finish talking to eat but he stomachs cries were stopping her.

"Go ahead Kyoko, I need to speak with just Ren for a moment anyway," Lory responded after noticing the polite girls dilemma. Kyoko looked up to the two men before deciding to take their advice, deciding that of she did not her stomach would keep interrupting them.

"Um thank you and please excuse me," Kyoko spoke as she stood up, placing the bottle of tea Ren got her on the bed side table before taking the rest of the goods with her to the kitchen; her stomach grumbling once more loudly before she disappeared. Ren chuckled once more lightly to himself before he turned to face Lory, surprised at the serious look now placed on his face.

"Ren have you been behaving yourself with her," Lory enquired as he looked at Ren with suspicious eyes, "I hope you haven't been taking advantage of things yesterday."

_Advantage of things yesterday? Oh the director must have informed him but his tone is suspicious; _Ren thought to himself before reminiscing how desperately Kyoko stuck to him last night.

"I don't quite understand what you are implying sir," Ren replied keeping a straight face; there was no way Lory would have known about what happened within the room and there was no way he was going to let him know just to be teased and taunted about. Lory let out a deep sigh.

"Boy…even though I know that you are now a respectable person I had hoped that you wouldn't revert back to your old ways with her," _Huh? What the hell is he talking about, my old way? (Ren), _"If you gavein to your desire and advertently reach your hand out to her I wouldn't find that a problem at all, even if you wished to repeatedly caress her but I thought you had matured enough to know that you must not cross that line," Lory brushed his hand over his hair. _I should have given him this lecture earlier so that there wouldn't be any mistake; yes I had anticipated some touching but not that much, I hope that he hasn't destroyed any chances of them getting together, though she seemed somewhat okay._

"What on earth are you talking about? Crossing what line and what does this have to do with yesterday?" Ren exasperated in confusion; _this old man must have been plotting something from the start, but I don't get him! He said he didn't mind me caressing her, I was comforting her after her ordeal so what's the problem. _"I don't get you old man!"

"Ah you fool, I'm talking about you bedding her geez, did you really have that little self control it's only been a few weeks and you better not tell me you two were in character," Lory flurried at Ren. _This stupid boy, the mission was just a stepping stone for their relationship but he decided to jump the whole river and do that. _"I wanted you two to just get cozier and break away from sempai and kohai… now I feel guilty leaving her with you," Lory hung his head before glaring at Ren, "I hope you plan to take responsibility."

"Bedding her," Ren face tinged at the accusation; sure he had close to and desired to but he hadn't. "I didn't sleep with her boss; why on earth made you think I did!" Ren whispered harshly, to keep the conversation private between them.

"I'm observant boy… one girl, one boy, alone at night with one big and now messy bed; she's in your shirt, hickeys across her neck," Lory spoke with accusing eyes as Ren turned his face away and let out a deep sigh; _of course his imagination would make him think that_.

"Nothing like that happened last night so don't bother asking anymore, now will you go on with whatever was your initial intention for paying us a visit," Ren asserted himself against Lory. _He's dodging the question (Lory)_

"Um is it okay for me to come back in," Kyoko called out across the room at the two men; she didn't want to intrude on their conversation.

"It's alright," Ren spoke as he outstretched his arm and ushered her in; _he won't talk about those things with a lady present_. She walked to the bed with a cup of coffee and two plates of mini steamed buns, some with the outer layer already peeled. Ren reached out for the coffee (which was in the mug he regularly used) but Kyoko dodged him and placed it on the side table along with one of the plates, before sitting herself next to him again. Ren stared down at her wondering why his coffee was on the table and not in his hand, suddenly a white bun came close to his lips.

"Eat one bun then you can have coffee," Kyoko spoke holding the peeled bun in front of him. Ren stared at her in surprise while trying to control his rapidly beating heart, as memories of his mother and food came to mind. "Ren ahh~," Kyoko spoke again; _she's so cute, _Ren thought before opening his mouth and taking the bun from her, she smiled happily as Ren brought a hand up to eat the bun, once done he was rewarded with his coffee; her smile grew when he reached out for another bun. Lory watched joyously at the scene before him before passing Ren a mischievous grin, who had seemed to have forgotten his presence momentarily. "Would you like one sir?" Kyoko offered Lory.

"Hmm no I've eaten already, so you go on ahead." Kyoko thanked him and began gently eating the mini bun before her; having scoffed already two in the kitchen. "So Ren, I was asking Kyoko earlier why the room wasn't how I booked it care to explain," Lory spoke.

_*sigh* this old man isn't giving up is he (Ren). _"We checked in earlier than scheduled and the original room wasn't available so we got this one instead," _it was the only other option than the suite with a King size bed._

"Oh okay so then Kyoko… did you end up sharing the bed with Ren?" Lory asked causing Ren to choke on his coffee and the piece of bun fall out of her hand as she blushed.

"Sir!" Ren glared at the inappropriate question directed at Kyoko,"Kyoko you don't have to answer him," _gah sometimes I wished I could just strangle him. _Lory seemed to waiting patiently for a response, but inside he was excited, knowing that their relationship had progressed by how they treated each other and the first name basis he was now hoping that they did cross that line and was now on a speedy track to marriage and kids.

"Um the room has two beds sir… Ren gave me the larger one while he took the small one," Kyoko pointed to the lower bed that was hidden behind the larger one; Lory raised himself off the chair slightly to confirm the second bed, "he wouldn't take the big one because I was sick." Lory looked at Kyoko surprised and then noticed the pack of medicine next to the bedside table.

"So you checked in earlier because she was sick, that's why the room is different?"

"Yes, she was quiet sick and I didn't want to wait for our actual booking and this is what was available."

"I'm sorry sir, it was very unprofessional of me I'm sorry," Kyoko bowed on the bed.

"No it's nothing you have to apologize for, everybody gets sick once and a while even Ren remember, but I'd still like this to be explained," Kyoko gazed up at Lory who was pointing at his neck and she touched her neck to mimic him; she turned her face away ashamed striking something in Lory's chest.

"Wait… aren't you here regarding the incident yesterday," Ren asked as he placed a comforting hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Hmm? I was here to discuss the offer the director had for Setsu but what is this incident that I should know of," Kyoko sad eyes turned to Lory before turning down cast; she hesitantly opened her mouth to speak but closed it without a word spoken and repeating a few more times. He noticed the subtle shiver through her shoulder and he felt his mouth go dry as he waited for her words, the silence falling heavily on him about the unknown.

"It's okay Kyoko, I'll tell him for you alright?" Ren spoke softly to Kyoko; she turned up to him slowly and nodded as she showed no resistance to him as he shifted closer to her and placed an arm around her slim body. She looked so small and vulnerable to Lory and as his eye's met Ren's hurt expression he knew that something had happened. "Yesterday… she got assaulted."

**XxXxX **

Lory listened to Ren as he explained what happened to Kyoko including how they tried to conceal the event and a few words on how Ren had reacted. Lory was horrified that such a thing had happened to Kyoko, even more so when he was told that it was the second time and the same culprit. He was angry that he had not been informed of such detail that happened in Karuizawa (since Kyoko had twisted the truth to all but a few people); had he known at that time who the stalker was he would have ensured that Kyoko would be safe from him.

Lory gazed sadly at Kyoko who was now leaning against Ren like a doll lost of emotion; she only moved to catch the rogue tear rolling down her cheek. He was glad that she had been rescued in time, but knowing that she had gone through such horrors worried him. He also saw the pain Ren held for what little he could do for her.

"Would you like to go home?" Lory asked drawing their attention. "Kyoko, you've rested a few days in the room why not take a few days off at home, I'll allow it and it'll be fine with the mission. Ren has a few other jobs he'll need to be present for and you two were suppose to have a break from the mission next week, I can speak with the director if there is any issue."

Kyoko looked down at her hands wondering what to do; a part of her knew that it would be nice to rest in a familiar setting but a part of her wanted to stay, she wanted to stay with Ren but she felt that she was to dependant on him now and that it would be too hard to break free from him, that the emotion she had sworn off was slowly returning; the kiss seemed more than she had expected but she wouldn't allow herself to think anymore about it.

Ren noted her slugging posture, thinking that her fever may have gone up he yearned to check but he didn't dare to with Lory across from them.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if you go home, I don't mind at all," Kyoko felt her heart sink at his words; _he must be tried of caring for me… yesterday must had been too much_; Kyoko tried to speak but her mouth was dry again, but Ren continued. "But I wouldn't mind if you stayed either," he tightened his hand on top of hers; Kyoko felt her emotions stirring within; "I'll look after you," his eyes spoke to her.

"Umm I think I'd like to go home for a bit," Kyoko's words shocked Ren but he didn't show it; he knew this was the better option but he also wished she would stay. "I would like to keep going with the mission but I think if I can rest more peacefully in my own room I should be able to get better sooner," she spoke as she turned up to Ren, "you don't have to worry about me as much while you work and when I recover we can continue being the Heel siblings neh?" Ren just smiled at her with a slight nod.

-Bzzt Bzzt- Bzzt Bzzt- _Hmm? _Lory pulled out his phone and read the text he received asking what was taking so long from Ten. "I'll have to go you two, I'll pick you up later tonight," Lory spoke as he stood up, "oh and I'll talk to you about your role for the movie when you feel better okay Kyoko."

"Huh? I'm not going now?" Kyoko asked, thinking that Lory was going take her home straight away.

"Hmm, well I could but you two still haven't eaten or packed up yet, in addition I have to attend a meeting soon so I believe if I come back later tonight it would be more convenient for the both of us, and there will be less people to see us when we leave at night."

_Like you were concerned with that when you showed up today, old man_ (Ren).

"So it's decided then, I'll come pick you up later tonight, basement as usual"

"Yes Uncle Black," Kyoko spoke as she walked with Lory to the door, Ren followed after them quizzically.

"Ah yes I have to get into character," Lory chuckled as he reached the door, "okay I'll see you two later then," he spoke as he exited the room and down the hall as the door closed behind him.

"I guess I should pack then," Kyoko sighed sadly still facing the door, when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist bringing a blush to her cheeks; "Ren…" she stuttered.

"I'm going to miss you," Ren whispered as he rested his head against hers, "will you really be okay?"

"Mmm yeah… Taisho and Okami-san will be there so I won't be alone and I can ask them for help if I need to," Kyoko shifted slightly in Ren's arms and he loosened his hold for her as she turned up to him.

"You can still change your mind if you want to stay," Ren spoke in a lonely voice; he was already missing her. Kyoko felt his loneliness and stepped up to him for a hug which he immediately returned and held; Kyoko was once again engulfed in the magic of Tsuruga Ren. She stiffened in surprise when she felt a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck. "Sorry… we already decided it was better for your health for you to go home; it's not like I won't ever see you again," _I was just being a little selfish wanting you to be with me longer, to hold and kiss._

"I'm going to miss you too… I'll come cook for you when you're on break from Cain," Ren smiled at her words.

"I do look forward to your cooking but only if you're no longer sick," he chuckled as Kyoko pouted up at him, "I can't let a sick girl cook for me, but if you need someone to look after you, to keep you warm I'm always available for you," Ren looked down at her with mischievous eyes as he lowered his face towards Kyoko.

_Eeeppp! _Kyoko freaked as Ren turned his face to the crook of her neck; she felt scared, yet excited, wanting yet not wanting, as she felt his breath on her neck. Ren pulled back to see her flustered yet confused expression

"Kyoko I've been wanting to ask you this but," Ren spoke with contemplating eyes, "did you use my body wash?"

**XxXxX**

After some embarrassment to Kyoko the rest of their day was simple and relaxing, as the two enjoyed each other's company. After breakfast they watched some television together (cartoons to lighten the mood) on the bed and talked mostly about their time together as Setsu and Cain. There were some laughs and jokes, a bit of blushing and a few rounds of tickle tortures until Kyoko needed to rest again. Kyoko slept peacefully over Ren's arm as he watched her intently.

_How ironic that she's sleeping comfortably on my arm… our first day together I could tell that she was battling the idea within herself. _He continued watching her; she had the wig off now and had changed into her sleeping pants, but still wore his top. His eyes then lay upon her supple lips and he yearned for them, and soon his fingers were tracing her lips.

"Mmaah," Kyoko moaned as he traced her lips but she remained asleep; Ren found himself so eager to kiss them and stealing a peck was becoming more desirable. Ren slowly slipped his head forward towards her, silent and gracefully before he stopped as his eyes then swept to the black watch shackled to his wrist and his emotions suddenly slumped; the reminder of what he did not deserve.

_I don't deserve her… she deserves someone much better but it's so hard to let go of her, I want her… so what should I do?_

"Hngh? Ren?" Kyoko tiredly spoke as she began to wake up. Ren swiftly moved his fingers down to her chin before she could register where they were.

_Stand Up- Kuon; _Ricks voice shouted from the back of his mind bringing realization to Ren. Ren smiled at Kyoko's sleepy appearance and laid a sweet kiss just beside her eye; she blinked at the kiss and was staring at him puzzled.

"Hey there sleepy head, you feeling recharged?" He spoke as his thumb caressed her cheek; Kyoko responded with a little 'ngh' as she began getting up. "Well I guess it's time to pack then."

Not long after she finished packing, the call from Lory came and the two were heading downstairs. Setsu stood glumly next to Cain in the elevator who suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"It's only for a little while, if you leave anything I'll pack it up when I leave," he spoke as he released her from his arms, "don't look so sad." Kyoko looked up to him sadly before turning away and trying to lighten her expression.

_I just feel that I owe you so much… and I'm leaving before I properly thanked you… well I secretly kissed you but you don't know that (Kyoko)_

They reached the basement and sure enough Uncle Black was there waiting for them as he leaned against his vehicle. He pushed off the vehicle and walked towards the youths.

"Cain I'll take her home and call you later tonight about work," _to discuss what we are going to do with regards with the incident; _Lory tried to use facial expressions to tell Cain the other half of his sentence, without letting Kyoko know, he didn't want her to think back to the incident. "Setsu let's head off then," he spoke as he picked up her luggage bag.

"Ah yes… um bye nii-san I'll come back soon," Setsu spoke hesitantly as she hugged Cain; he returned the hug as he glared at Uncle Black who had a massive grin on his face.

_Give us some privacy old man- _Ren mouthed to Lory who was just continued to grin stupidly at him, but eventually turned his back on the two.

"Darling~ are you ready to go?" Ten called from the car window.

"Ah yes they're just saying good bye," Lory spoke then turned back to the youth; he was surprised when the two were separated but also at the mildly frozen expression Cain held. _Hmm did I miss something?_

"I'll be going now, remember to eat… see ya nii-san," Setsu spoke as she pattered across to Uncle Black, her cheeks slightly tinged. Setsu waved bye to her still slightly stunned brother as she step into the car; Lory carefully observed her actions and he also sensed that she had grown up over the past weeks but something had also changed in her, something positive. Lory smiled to himself as he stepped in behind her; _I guess this mission did accomplish something for my number one Love Me girl and boy after all. _

Cain returned to his room once the car was out of sight and fell immediately onto the large lonely bed. Rolling onto his back, he felt his face burn up; a hand now cupping his left cheek. Memories of soft lips surprisingly landing on his cheek came to mind, and the shy face pulling away from his. "Thank you for everything Ren," Kyoko's sweet voice whispered as she lowered her feet back to the ground, before pattering away. A smile graced his lips and he felt his heart jump for joy for the little progress made over their time together. He rose his right arm up revealing his watch, staring at it in thought of his past and Kyoko.

_Rick… I don't think I deserve her, but I won't runaway, I've decided and I've chosen her so I won't give up… I'll become the person that she deserves, a changed man for her. She's the girl that I love after all. _

.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was left alone to change privately where she finally let her emotion out as her body burned red from embarrassment; her fingers pressing lightly against her lips. _Wahh it's so much more embarrassing when he's awake, maybe I shouldn't have but he told me it conveys a feeling of gratitude but his reaction… I guess it was too much of a surprise for him but he looked so cute and my heart fluttered a little bit…_Kyoko began thinking fondly of Ren and the numerous expressions he had shown her, bringing a smile once again to her lips. _Ren I was truly grateful for what you have done… I hope to fully repay you someday; you are precious person in my life. _She began humming the melody Ren had lulled her to sleep with as she changed, unaware that her precious person had been mending her shattered heart, one small step at a time.

_**Else where**_

_*Ka-thunk*_

_One more and that's the last bag, man what a busy night that was. _A young man thought as he threw the bag of rubbish into the bin. _Phew, _the man exasperated as he leaned against the fence, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looked up at the clear night sky, a smile gracing his lips.

"There are a lot of stars in the sky tonight," he smiled up at the view, feeling more his fatigue fade and the hope growing within his heart.

**XxXxX Contemplation End XxXxX**

NB 1: ref ch161- the outfit he wore plus a shirt on the inside (can't have him walking the hotel shirtless :P)

**A/N:****There will be one more chapter of fillers to Contemplations****. So the story was just some fun with Ren and Kyoko and relationship building between them; and yes a sequel in planned (hence spoiler at the chapter end) but not for a while and YES I plan to add to 'Memories with you'. Also those still not sure, Ren was completely asleep in the last chapter when Kyoko kissed him, he was just responding in his sleep ;P **

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY FOR SO LONG GUYS AND AN EXTRA LOVING HUG FOR THOSE WHO FREQUENTLY REVIEWED; REVIEWS ARE STILL LOVED AND APPRECIATED. UNTIL NEXT TIME –Reika_chanxX -xoxo- (30/9/11)**

**WitchMagicCat**: yeah the kissing part is kinda strange but I can't really change what's done :P I did think the same thing but I was hoping no one would pick it up. **Miko-Monk**: yeah I plan to do more relationship building in the sequel but on Ren's side. **Rui: **thanks for all the reviews, and yes at the end of the story Ren has taken a step forward.

**PrincessRen: **Yeah Kyoko's realizing her feeling now and progress is being made; I have some ideas for the sequel and Ren's not going to really like it. **Maplette: **thanks for the pm support, it really did motivate me until I hit a block :P yeah stories ended but sequel soon, feel free to add suggestions in your reviews for scenes, I have had a few scenes which I came up with based on ppls reviews.

**Shiroyuki:** I'm back XD, yeah lot's of ppl thought that the story would go that way. **Sere'sLight**: Yeah my story was based on the now because the manga was taking too long so I started a fanfic; but I didn't think it would come out this long. **Ancr:** wow I glad you enjoy the story enough to re-read chapter; I do know there are mistakes but I think something else is screwing with it when I upload the story; I am thinking about finding a beta for future works though.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, as you know (or should know) I have a sequel planned for Contemplation, but it'll be a while until I begin it since I want to do a few one-shots and add to my other story. So I have a little filler chapter for those who want to know what happened to Reino and some other stuff since if I waited til the sequel I'd stay you'd have to wait like 6 months. Anyway hope you enjoy the fillers and keep an eye out for some of my other work in the future. **

**Lots of Love to my readers, Reika ^_^**

**XxXxX**

**The other two**** (**_**events after ch33**_**)**

Sho leaned lazily in the executive chair as he waited for the meeting to commence. It was one of those rare occasions that he arrived early for a meeting.

He had woken up early that morning and Shoko had decided to rush him out early to work just in case he decided to crawl back into bed to sleep in. Sho was strangely cooperative that Shoko sensed that something was on his mind but didn't pursue the issue; Sho was just that kind of guy. What she didn't know was that the cause of Sho's odd behavior was that his mind kept thinking back about the events of yesterday.

**-Yesterday-**

"_He didn't touch her, so don't think that he did_," Sho spoke out drawing Cain's attention. "_I was there, so I know that he didn't get so far; don't let Setsuka think that he did, reassure her… yeah… that's all_," Sho ended before leaving the room where Cain was comforting Setsuka.

Sho sighed out as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the exit; he had just saved a girl but he was no good at comforting one when they crying so heart wrenchingly.

"Iyaa No!" Sho looked back at the closed door, knowing it was Setsuka crying out. Instinctively he took a step back, but stopped when logic came to mind. _What can I do? I was stupidly watching her break apart before me and then all I could do was put a hand on her shoulder and try and tell her it's okay… *sigh* if I go in I'll probably freeze again, I'll be in the way and look like a fool. _Sho let out another sigh and slumped his shoulder as he turned his back on the door where cries can still be heard and continued walking again_; Aria's still in there, girls know how to cheer each other up and so is that guy… she'll be fine… she doesn't need me in there. _

Sho turned a corner and spotted Nic talking with another guy, who he registered was the one who chased after the Beagle; both of them wore a wicked grin and he curiously approached the two.

"So, what happened to the dog," Sho asked cooly with a bored expression as he stopped next to the men. The two men exchanged glances, and Nic nodded to Takahashi.

"Well he wasn't very good at hiding I have to say," Taka began as he inspected their surrounding incase someone overheard or walked in on their conversation, "I nearly lost him cause he had a head start on me but I found him trying to hide on a stairwell, you know the ones for emergencies." A wicked grin spread across Taka's lips; _did he think he could hide from me moving so noisily, I was a K-1 champion for a reason. _

Sho felt a chill run through him as he saw the wicked grin appear again; he was glad that Nic was the one who ran in on him and Setsuka and not Takahashi during the photo shoots.

"I have really strong senses and observation skills on my surroundings, something I developed over my training; so I knew where he tried to hide from me, but that made it worse for him. He hid where there were no cameras, no witness, just the two of us," Taka spoke with a smirk; Sho began smirking as well, he remembered the isolated forest where he delivered a similar service to beagle. "You should have seen the expression he had when I cornered him, questioned him, tch he tried to talk his way out but nuh, I heard and saw enough to know what he was trying to do," Taka motioned with a fist punching his open palm.

_Hah, at least the dog got an extra beating, mine wasn't nearly enough (Sho) _

"So where is he now?" Sho asked curiously; wondering if he had left him half-dead in the stairwell.

"He's probably gone now right?" Nic spoke as he turned to Takahashi, "you told me your little session was interrupted so what did you do? Run?"

"Pfft like I would… so I was giving that guy some punches and twisting his arms when these guys come into the stairwell beneath us, and I was like 'what the hell' and I let my guard down briefly and he made a dash up the stairs. Tch I wasn't going to let him get away like that, if he was able to move that well then I hadn't punished him enough, so I jumped up the stairs and manage to pull him down with me, and then I ended up rolling down a flight of stairs with him," Taka spoke as he combed his hair back.

_Idiot… _Nic and Sho thought simultaneously, as they stared at Taka with a dumfounded look.

"Hmm what's with you two? I didn't get hurt, I'm not that soft but that guy was; he was kinda scrawny, not much muscle… I did squash him most of the way down the stairs and he hardly moved when with stopped rolling by those two guys; I did add a few sharp movements along the way down." _Finishing with an 'accidental' elbow in the face._

"Those two guys didn't ask any questions?" Nic asked.

"Well I fussed over him like it was an accident but they did ask questions but I just returned it with, 'what are you guys doing here?' They were trying to have a smoke in the stairwell (_which is a no no_) so they didn't really talk, apparently those two were working on the same thing as Aria and knew the other guy, and they helped him out; of course I quietly threatened him before he left."

"Hmm so you accidently fell down the stairs and you used it as an opportunity to hurt him some more, and there were witnesses but to your benefit they would assume that his injury was from the fall to cover your ass," Nic laid out the facts, and Taka just smiled deviously in response.

"It's good to know that he didn't escape but what should we do now? He probably won't tell anyone that he got beaten up," _he didn't last time_, " and what are we going to do with _her_," Sho questioned the two, feeling better that beagle had an additional beating, but still finding it inadequate.

"Should we call the police?" Takahashi spoke before pausing in thought, "umm but with him bruised… hmm."

_Police… _Sho thought to himself and then remembered back in the forest, where Kyoko dressed in a black dress with rose patterned lace kneeled on the ground crying.

"No," Sho spoke out drawing the attention of the other two men, "we should but she may not want that… if news of this gets out it'll dirty her image since she's in the entertainment industry," Sho spoke out loud; _I haven't heard of her name in the industry but it would be bad if they are able to dig up this kind of dirt later on._

"Hmm yeah you have a point and not only will it harm her it'll harm us too, a star resorting to violence and conspiring in a group," Takahashi spoke. "That other guy did make a scene when he went berserk too, and the crew will know that it has something to do with her since Aria mentioned her name," Taka stated to a thinking Nic.

"We'll have to cover up the events for now, she probably wouldn't want people to know what happened to her, and we need to avoid people knowing that you two gave him a beating, though he deserves it," Nic spoke with his hand on his chin.

"That's what I was talking about," Sho chided at Nic.

Nic turned to Sho and a thought struck him. "Sho, no one else on our set has seen you so maybe we can sneak you out so no one knows you're involved, it'll add one less drama," Nic spoke and noticed the slight disapproval Sho had. "We are trying to hide the incident for her sake and if you sneak away no one will think that you had anything to do with the beating you gave him," Sho looked away from Nic disappointedly and Nic sighed at the kid before him, "everyone involved will know that you were the one who got to her on time, we just need to keep everything under wraps for now." Sho turned to Nic and saw the understanding eyes, telling him that this was the right thing to do.

"Okay," he sighed heavily; _I'll do this to help her._

"Good, Taka we can just say you were looking for Aria and you just happened to see your old friend in need of some assistance," Nic told Takahashi.

"And the reason for him going crazy?" Taka pointed out the only thing needed clearing left in the plan. Nic thought about it for a bit and recalled the type of relationship Cain and Setsu had for each other and the way they reacted to one another and then the secret glances they had behind each other's back until an idea came to mind.

"How about we say that Setsuka's ex came into the picture and Cain wasn't happy."

**XxXxX**

"Sho morning, you're early," a girl spoke drawing his attention away from the ceiling; he turned to see Aria seating herself next him.

"Hey," he replied as he sat up properly in his seat, then noticing the director walk into the room, "hmm seems you just got here on time," he spoke then noticed Aria scanning the room. "What's up?" Aria turned to him before checking those around her.

"He's not here," Aria whispered to him and Sho scanned the room. _Beagle_ he thought, _he's not going to show up._

"We're better off without him," Sho replied as he rocked in his chair as Aria glanced over to him with a smile.

"Thank you for yesterday by the way," Aria whispered to him, then saw the stunned face Sho wore, then his lips curved and quivered, she saw his face go pink and he spun his chair around; she leaned back in her chair and saw him trying to suppress his laughter.

"What on earth happen to you! We're suppose start filming soon and look at you," Aria overheard the director talking loudly and turned to find the origin of Sho's laughter and couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her lips. "What! Stairs again… geez you kids have to be more careful argh… darn it, well I guess I let you off since you at least showed up," the director eyes perked at his injuries, "actually I might be able to use you with those bruises with some changes to the script."

Reino nodded to the director before taking a seat, those already in the room stared at him and began asking questions. He glanced over to table to the teen shivering in his seat and instinctively placed a hand over his bruised eye.

_Bwahaha… that black eye… it really makes him look more like a beagle. (Sho)_

**XxXxX**

**Nic and his wounds **

_Ouch… me and my darn habits with cute girls… damn he has good accuracy and he's a demon, _Nic whined to himself as he reached his apartment, after completing a strenuous work day involving guns and paint balls.

"I'm home," Nic called into the apartment as he took off his shoes and jacket, then went searching for his darling girl when he heard no response. He smiled when he found her, sleeping in there room propped up on some pillows with a book. He tip-toed to her and lay a gentle kiss on her cheek as he took the book away;_ Baby Names and Meaning, _Nic smiled as he placed the book to the side then rested his hand gently on her stomach, finding everything he loved before him; his face gleamed with joy when he felt the baby kick under his hand and he felt the excitement in him grow.

_Just about one week to go… I'm going to be really excited to meet you, but I hope you be good and not give mummy too much trouble when you come out. _He smiled to himself; _mummy… daddy…_

"Hnghh," Nic turned to his wife stirring in her sleep and decided to let her continue resting. He placed a light sheet over his wife, as he went to take a shower.

Coming out clean and in just some comfortable track pants, Nic was able to see all the wounds from that day's work. _If he shot me any more recklessly I would probably look like a leopard -_- _Nic thought as he took one more look at the bruises and exited the bathroom. He smiled when he saw his wife awake in bed; she was holding her tummy and smiling down at the bump.

"Hey there darling," Nic spoke as he sat in bed next to her, and lay a passionate kiss on her, letting her moan thrill him as it reverberated through his senses, before cuddling next to her and placing a hand with her on their baby.

"He's being really naughty… he's kicking a lot you know Nic," she spoke as she leaned against Nic, "hah but at least I manage to get a little bit of shut eyes."

"You sure he's not a she?" Nic replied as he lay another kiss on her head; they had decide not to know the baby's gender, they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Maybe but with all this kicking I think it'll be a boy, I like the name Shinji but it means true second son, but I don't like Shinichi which means first, maybe Takeo? Or maybe a English name like Tyler?" He wife contemplated about the names.

_Hmm she really believed it's a boy… well she has some name prepared if it is, but no girl name? Hmm Sakura maybe… nah to simple, Akemi… no, my ex-girlfriend so hell no. Hmm_

"Ouch,_" _Nic flinched and rubbed his side and saw his wife staring at him.

"Why are you covered in bruises," she asked as she pulled and turned him around to see them all, "your back too"; Nic replied with work and evil but deadly with the paintball gun co-worker.

"Oww hey stop poking the bruises, at least try and massage them away for me," Nic flinched and tried to dodge her hands. But she laughed and continued what she was doing in joy (but carefully).

_Ouch… is this what I get for trying to help a cute girl! I know I'm married but I can still help girls out… tch Setsuka you owe me… hmmm Setsuka, that's actually quite a pretty name. _

**XxXxX**

**Ren's morning**

Ksssh... _Fwahh gotta calm down, gotta calm down before she wakes up, _Ren thought to himself in the shower; he looked down at himself and blushed again; _geez calm down faster or she'll run away! _Ren looked up at the shower head, where the cold water hit his face and breathed in deeply as the cold water cooled him, but he couldn't help thinking of the girl still sleeping in the bed they shared and the previous night.

He remembered waking up at night, not long after he lulled Kyoko to sleep and rested a bit himself. He looked down at her, still sleeping upon his chest and his fingers gently stroked her head.

_She looks better, calmer... you can't tell that anything bad happened to her with that innocent and unguarded expression, well almost; _Ren thought as he moved himself so he was propped up slightly, then gently touched her damaged clothes and injured arm. _Sigh... I should have treated her arm earlier instead of fooling around with her... hmm maybe I can treat it while she's sleeping, no point waking her up just for a short job. _

He slowly reached to the bedside draw and quietly pulled it open to pull out a bottle of ointment that he had previously used; his eyes had adjusted in the dark that he easily recognised the bottles shape. He drew a small amount of the ointment and moved it along her arm, using small circular motions where he suspected the injury was worst. Kyoko cried out when he added a little too much pressure and he felt her cling harder on to him; he felt horrible making her cry out but he at least now knew where her injury was, and continued gently massaging the spot.

_I should compress it as well; _Ren thought as he rummaged the draw for a bandage but to no success, and he contemplated for a moment what he could do and blushed at his idea. _Um well her top is already ruined so... it's okay?; _he thought as he peered down at Kyoko; _I've seen her in less and I won't be able to see much cause its dark... she won't shun me for this, I just have to be good, very good. _Ren breathed in deeply and his hands drew to the knot of her halter top, and freed the string before pulling the damaged top away from her body. As the top slipped away from under Kyoko's body she moaned causing Ren's lower self to twitch as they became one layer of clothing closer to one another.

_God Kyoko you're so evil tempting me in your state; _Ren thought as he hurriedly bandaged her arm then flopped back into his pillow and threw an arm over his eyes. _Sheesh you're sure giving me a challenge Kyoko, physically, mentally, morally geez and you're not even aware of it... I hope you haven't put any other guy through this; _Ren frowned when the idea of Sho came to mind.

His thought was then directed to his other hand, and he blushed when he realized that it was playing with the clasp of Kyoko's bra, for how long he wasn't sure but he knew it was long enough for him to tell that she had clasped it on the inner most one. _Why on so tight? It's probably not very comfortable, _Ren thought and before he even registered his actions he had undone the bra, with a thumb running down her spine. Kyoko groaned again and shifted against Ren again causing him to fight of any exciting feelings.

_Damn why did I do that, _he hastily thought as he tried to clasp her bra together before any more dirty ideas came to his mind like taking it off completely so it's not restricting or naked is comfy.

Unfortunately for him he was more experienced removing a bra and his haste wasn't helping; he had to undo her bra several more times with errors of twisting the straps, wrong clasp and too tight, but eventually he got it on right with the clasp at the end to make it more comfortable for her.

_Fwaahh temptation adverted; _Ren thought but his hands were still gently caressing her exposed skin and he sighed; _I think she needs a shirt, well protection from me. _

Ren gently wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and upper body and began rolling her onto the bed so he could give her his shirt; he felt it was a better idea than searching nosily in the dark for one in case she woke up. As he pulled away from her he found her hand still holding onto his shirt; he found it cute and smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt, each button made Kyoko's hand move his shirt lower.

"Corn," she spoke surprising Ren as he undid the last button, and he looked at her in awe. He was expecting something else to happen, but when nothing did so he continued removing his shirt (a/n: remember he's wearing something inside).

"K-Corn don't leave," she spoke again and Ren watched as she reached out to him; he moved closer to her and her arms curled around him to his joy.

"I won't leave you Kyoko-chan," he whispered as he laid down next to her, hugging her closely as she snuggled closer to him. "Yay," she spoke just audibly for him to hear and he lay a sweet kiss on her forehead. Ren rolled her back on top of him like before, although he was not planning to for his personal dilemma but his actions seemed right and necessary.

"Kyoko, Corn's very happy to be with you, Corn loves you," Ren spoke as he threw his shirt over Kyoko's shoulders and pulled the covers up over them, sleep slowly overcoming his mind, "I love you very much," he whispered stroking her head as his eyes closed.

"Kuon," Ren managed to catch his name that Kyoko sighed out just before he slumbered.

_Hmm is it because she said my real name? Although it was probably a slur as she was sleep talking. _Ren thought as he stared at himself in the mirror with a smile upon his lips; his thumb coming up to traced his lips. He was curious as why that smile kept gracing his lips since he woke up that morning; he had woken up so happy, happier than usual when he was with Kyoko but he wasn't sure why.

_Maybe I'm just in a happy mood today, _Ren thought as he stepped away from the mirror, not realising his joy was from the secret kiss Kyoko had placed upon him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Contemplation officially COMPLETED. Sequel name: I'm thinking about calling it 'Constellations' but we will see.**

**Sorry guys I know not much happened to Reino but I will try and add more in the sequel hopefully, maybe throw Ren at him. Who was the mystery guy from the last chapter? Well there's a hint from earlier in the story. **

**Hope you like Nic's shot bit, I quiet liked it ^^ origins of baby Setsuka's name. ****REVIEWS ARE STILL LOVED AND APPRECIATED. THANKS GUYS, LOVE REIKA_CHANxX ^_^ (9/11/11)**

**CuddleMeBear: **ooh, you made me thinking what if Rick isn't actually dead; but no my guy isn't Rick, but he'll be important for the sequel.** PrincessRen: **Yes thank you, I'm actually happy with my first fanfic and I do plan to have a bit of jealous Ren in the sequel, fluff too if I have a suitable situation. Regarding Lory, he was just going to talk about Setsu's role in the movie as a lover or something- he just wanted to tease Ren and see his reaction.

**Miko-Monk: **Hehe yeah I wonder when I should have Kyoko tell Ren, not even sure if he'll know in the sequel. The new guy will be introduced in the first chapter of the sequel; I'm still planning ideas for the story.** Rui: **Thanks Rui for all the help and just for you I will add a cooking scene with Ren just for you ^^

**: **thanks for reviewing; when I started I thought the story would be like 6 chapter and was just going to end it like it had, but since many people enjoyed it I thought I'd continue. I'm still planning the sequel but I'm going to work on my other story first since people have been requesting for a while now. **Heartless16: **Yes there's a sequel; when I started the story I used a laptop and I kept brushing the touch pad and it deleted and moved stuff and I was lazy to proof read and just spelled check so I know what you mean. I returned to a computer and proof reading when I found out. It's a good idea to re-edit the earlier chapters, but I might wait to see if I feel like adding to the story.


End file.
